Falling Into Shadow
by Stormikat
Summary: An ominous prophesy about Fallingpaw has her father wondering if she will destroy what she was meant to protect. Fallingpaw is an apprentice of ThunderClan laughed at by her Clanmates. She is determined to prove herself but makes a mistake by loving. End
1. Allegiances

**Falling into Shadow** is a continuation to Hollyleaf's Challenge and Burning Darkly. You don't have to read those first because this will make sense on its own, but the others are for background information.

**Falling Into Shadow** is about Dewstep's and Ivyflight's daughter. She is head-strong and determined, but is laughed at by her fellow Clanmates for her name. Fallingpaw wants to prove herself as a warrior, but she makes a mistake. She falls in love with a warrior from another Clan. Dewstep was given a prophesy about Fallingpaw, but she knows nothing of it. He only has one question. Will destroy what she was meant to save? Meanwhile, two mysterious cats plot the death of a deputy and later a leader. Who is really in danger?

Allegiances:

Older cats come first. So senior warriors then younger warriors, she-cats who have been queens longer and have kits, then the ones that just got in the nursery. Older apprentices, younger apprentices, elders-- oldest to recent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ThunderClan**

**Leader** Firestar-- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy** Brambleclaw-- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat** Jayfeather-- gray tabby tom  
**apprentice: Toadheart**-- black and white tom

**Warriors**

Graystripe-- long-haired gray tom  
**apprentice: Frostpaw**

Sandstorm-- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-- golden tabby tom

Cloudtail-- long white-haired tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-- white she-cat with ginger patches, half of her face is scarred

Thornclaw-- golden brown tabby tom

Millie-- striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet

Sorreltail-- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Squirrelflight-- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
**apprentice: Fallingpaw**

Hazeltail-- small gray and white she-cat apprentice: Brindlepaw

Berrynose-- cream-colored tom

Lionblaze-- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Icefang (properly known as Icecloud)-- white she-cat  
**apprentice: Nightpaw**

Bumblethroat-- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovetooth-- gray frosted she-cat (?)

Ivyflight-- light tabby she-cat (?)

Dewstep--Small gray tom with one white paw, green eyes, claw scarred throat

Firesong-- bright ginger she-cat

Pricklethorn-- light tortoiseshell tom with brown tips

Lightningwhisker-- black she-cat with cream-colored stripes on her legs

Owlface-- long-haired silver tom with a large white face.

**Apprentices**

Brindlepaw-- tabby she-cat with white paws and a gray nose

Frostpaw-- white she-cat with a gray sheen and silver tabby markings on her legs

Fallingpaw-- light brown tabby she-cat with gray markings on her chest, belly and legs

Nightpaw-- black tom with faint stripes on his tail

Queens

Daisy-- cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace, in charge of nursery, mother of Spiderleg's one kit: Lilykit (soft creamy she-cat with brown underbelly and amber eyes)

Whitewing-- white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Birchfall's two kits: Greenkit (white she-cat with green eyes) and Mistkit (gray tom with light brown legs and blue eyes)

Cinderheart-- gray tabby she-cat, mother of three kits: Fawnkit (light ginger-brown she-cat with white underbelly and brown spots and stripes on her back), Morningkit (light ginger-brown she-cat with white underbelly and brown spots and stripes on her back), and Sunkit (light ginger-brown she-cat with white underbelly and brown spots and stripes on her back).

**Elders**

Longtail-- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight, oldest tom in the Clan

Ferncloud-- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes, retired because of inability to have any more kits

Dustpelt-- dark brown tabby tom, retired to join his mate

**ShadowClan**

**Leader** Kinkstar--tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Deputy** Snaketail-- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

**Medicine Cat** Littlecloud-- very small tabby tom  
**apprentice: Flamestreak**-- ginger tom

**Warriors**

Rowanclaw-- ginger tom apprentice: Eveningpaw

Snowbird-- pure white she-cat with blue eyes  
**apprentice Acornpaw**

Ivytail-- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Tigerheart*- dark brown tabby tom  
**apprentice: Stonepaw**

Scorchtree-- dark gray tom

Redsky-- mottled brown and ginger tom

Olivespot-- tortoiseshell she-cat with a scarred tail  
**apprentice: Fernpaw**

Batwing-- gray she-cat with large ears and black tail  
**apprentice: Brownpaw**

**Apprentices**

Stonepaw-- gray tabby tom

Eveningpaw-- dark gray, almost black, she-cat with dusted ginger belly and chest

Fernpaw-- light tabby she-cat

Acornpaw-- tortoiseshell tom with dark tabby head

Brownpaw-- dark tabby tom

**Queens**

Dawncloud-- cream-furred she-cat, mother of Redsky's one kit: Dapplekit (mottled brown she-cat with cream colored spots)

**Elders**

Oakfur-- small brown tom

**WindClan**

**Leader** Onestar-- brown tabby tom

**Deputy **Ashfoot-- gray she-cat  
** apprentice:** Whistlepaw

**Medicine Cat** Kestrelflight*-- mottled gray tom

**Warriors**

Owlwhisker--light brown tabby tom  
**apprentice: Fadepaw**

Whitetail-- small white she-cat

Dewspots-- spotted gray tabby she-cat

Nightcloud-- black she-cat  
**apprentice: Cricketpaw**

Leaftail-- dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
**apprentice: Silverpaw**

Emberfoot-- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt-- black tom with amber eyes

Thistlefur-- long-haired white tom

Meadowdawn-- white she-cat with red, gray, and brown tabby spots  
**apprentice: Goldpaw**

Fenneltail-- gray she-cat with a fluffy tail

**Apprentices**

Cricketpaw-- black tom with long legs

Fadepaw-- black she-cat with gray points

Silverpaw-- silver tabby tom

Goldpaw-- brown tom with golden tail, legs, and head

**Queens**

Sunfrost--tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead, mother of Leaftail's four kits: Yellowkit (light golden tom), Twokit (dark brown tabby with a white mark on forehead), Streamkit (gray she-cat with tortoiseshell head and side), and Smallkit (tortoiseshell tom with white spots on his head and sides)

Willowclaw-- gray she-cat, mother of Thistlefur's unborn kits

Gorsetail-- very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**

Tornear-- tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader** Leopardstar-- elderly, unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat apprentice: Duckpaw

**Deptuy** Rainstorm-- mottled gray-blue tom  
**apprentice: Shimmerpaw**

**Medicine Cat** Mothwing-- dappled golden she-cat  
**apprentice: Willowshine**-- gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors**

Beechfur-- light brown tom  
**apprentice: Mudpaw**

Rippletail-- dark gray tabby tom

Graymist-- pale gray tabby

Mintfur-- light gray tabby tom  
**apprentice: Cloudpaw**

Pinefur-- very short-haired tabby she-cat

Robintail-- tortoiseshell and white tom

Pebblepelt-- mottle gray tom

Nettlemark-- dark brown tabby tom  
** apprentice: Flowerpaw**

Grassfoot-- pale brown tom (?)

Beetlewing-- odd bluish-gray tom with brown paws (?)

Petalstripe-- gray she-cat with light colored stripes (?)  
**apprentice: Bigpaw**

Ripplecreek-- gray tom with white paws and dark gray stripes along his body

Weavingreed-- golden tabby she-cat

Lightheart-- white she-cat with one brown paw

**Apprentices**

Shimmerpaw-- white she-cat with gray flecks that shine in the sun, held back warrior ceremony due to injured paws

Flowerpaw--tortoiseshell she-cat

Bigpaw-- large dark brown tom with black stripes

Cloudpaw-- pale gray tom

Mudpaw--pale brown she-cat

Duckpaw-- dark gray tom with light brown tail

**Queens**

Mosspelt-- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Rippletail's one kit: Skykit (gray-blue tabby tom with two white spots)

Cooperpool-- dark ginger she-cat, mother of Mintfur's two kits: Spottedkit (ginger tom with gray spots) and Tigerkit (golden tabby she-cat with one amber eye and one blue)

**Elders**

Blackclaw--smokey black tom

Mistyfoot-- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Cats outside of the Clans**

Deepforest-- dark green-eyed, dark tabby tom

**Cats of Summerheat Camp:**

**Leader **Raven-- dark tortoiseshell tom

**Deputy** Thorn-- dusty brown tom with spots  
**apprentice: Woodpaw**

**Leafcat (medicine cat)**  
Leafpool-- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
** apprentice: Lily**-- white she-cat missing an eye and an ear

**Warriors**

Riddle-- tabby tom with a slight hearing problem but excellent tracking abilities  
**apprentice: Willowpaw**

Shadow-- black and white she-cat

Macky-- black striped gray tom  
** apprentice: Laurelpaw**

Keller-- black she-cat, an escaped kittypet

Spark-- dark ginger tom  
**apprentice: Hawkpaw**

Spice-- gray she-cat with ginger spots, claw-scarred face  
** apprentice: Hickorypaw**

Hollyleaf-- black she-cat

Rosewing-- dark cream she-cat, originally from ThunderClan

Beaverpaw-- brown tom with black and white tortoiseshell spotting, originally from ThunderClan

Ledgewalker-- brown tom, originally from ThunderClan

Redstrike-- small brown she-cat with ginger spots, originally from ThunderClan

Needlefur-- dark brown tom. Has spiked fur, originally from ShadowClan

Mallowheart-- light brown tabby tom, originally from RiverClan

Minnowflower-- dark gray she-cat, originally from RiverClan  
** apprentice: Graypaw**

Fishpelt-- gray tom with a white stripe on his back, originally from RiverClan

Darkfire-- powerful black tom with very faint stripes

Crowfeather-- dark gray tom  
** apprentice: Patchpaw**

Moonrose-- light gray she-cat

Bark-- brown tabby tom with dark stripes

Shade--black and white she-cat  
** apprentice: Coalpaw**

**Apprentices**

Woodpaw-- dark brown tom with light brown underbelly

Laurelpaw-- gray she-cat

Coalpaw-- black she-cat

Patchpaw-- tortoiseshell she-cat

Graypaw-- black, white, and gray speckled she-cat

Hawkpaw-- brown tabby tom with creamy patches

Willowpaw-- brown tom with long legs and creamy underbelly

Hickorypaw-- long-haired, dark amber, black sheened she-cat with amber eyes and faint stripes

**Queens**

Patches-- tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur, half of her tail is missing, mother of Spark's unborn kits

**Elders**

Stub-- silver tom with a missing front leg

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(?) means it's a cat the Erins' created and I have no idea how it looks.

* means the names have been changed from my other stories. These are their real warrior names the Erin's gave them and I just found out.

Any cats that aren't mentioned have died or are no longer part of the Clans. Sorry if those were your favorite cats.


	2. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers of my last two stories. Thanks to my new readers (and reviewers (hint, hint)) as well!_

_Here's a small teaser chapter for you all!_

* * *

**Prologue**

A small gray tom with one white paw, carefully placed one paw after the other as he walked down the slope. He didn't even wonder how he'd gotten there. He was staring at his destination. The rock walls, engraved with ancient cats footprints spiraled down to the clear water reflecting a full moon. When the tom got there he paused, staring at the water. It was then he realized he was dreaming. It wasn t a full moon. When he'd went to sleep, it was a quarter moon after the night without any moon.

Dewstep shook his head in confusion. _How had he gotten here? Where was here?  
_  
He looked around. A small waterfall poured water into the pool, but surprisingly there were no ripples. The water was extremely calm, reflecting everything around it. Dewstep lowered his head staring at the water. It seemed like the right thing to do. His breath, white around his muzzle, turned a small part of the water into ice. He quickly pulled away, startled.

It was then he noticed the other cat in the water. Another gray stared back at him with blue eyes. Dewstep blinked down and her, shaking his head and then stared up at the cat at the other side of the pool.

"Bluestar," Dewstep started to meow.

He hadn't seen her since the time he almost died. He'd been asleep for almost a half-moon recovering. All he got from the encounter was claw marks along his throat. While he'd been sleeping, he'd visited StarClan. There he'd meet all the great cats from Hollyleaf's stories she'd told him as a kit.

"Hush, Dewstep," the one-time ThunderClan leader meowed. She gazed at the water.

Dewstep didn't like that she wasn't going to answer his questions, and he had many to ask, like what was she doing in his dream, what was this place, and why hadn't she come to see him sooner?

Dewstep frowned at her but looked into the water as well. He was shocked to see ripples break the moon and it faded away. He quickly looked up into the sky. There was no moon there, just the stars.

"Look into the pool, Dewstep," Bluestar meowed to him, her calm eyes staring at him.

Dewstep quickly looked into the pool. He didn't want to make her mad and it had just occurred to him she was going to tell him something.

Instead, he was shown.

The pool reflected the stars above as the water returned to normal. Dewstep stared, waiting for Bluestar to speak. Did she not want him to look at her or something? Dewstep wondered. StarClan did get strange at times, but they'd been friendly to him before, maybe only because there had been a chance he would have joined them. But he'd turned out to live. He'd recovered from the accidental death blow Darkfire, Dewstep's brother, had given him. Dewstep had woken up to Darkfire missing and Hollyleaf (Dewstep's mother) and Raven (Dewstep's father who he'd managed to meet in StarClan while the tortoiseshell tom became a leader of his own Clan) there with him. Ivyflight, a light tabby she-cat, had been there as well. Dewstep and Ivyflight had become mates later, and they had three kits together.

Suddenly the pool was lit up. Dewstep blinked as a star started falling. He wanted to look up to see it, but suddenly he couldn't move. His joints were frozen. He was being forced to watch the pool. Bluestar s reflection had disappeared in the water, just as the moon's and his own, but Dewstep knew she was still there because he could hear her voice.

_A falling star will bring the shadows into light_

Dewstep had heard those words moons ago as he was dying, but he hadn't needed to remember them since. The only thing he hadn't received with those words was what he saw in the water.

The falling star was over a forest. It fell down into the leaves. As it fell, Dewstep saw a small number of cats hiding in the shadows of ferns and bushes. They closed their eyes as the falling star drew ever closer to them. Finally, all the shadows were encompassed in a blinding light until there was no darkness. Dewstep watch in horror as even the cats started to fade until there was nothing left.

Dewstep was released. He fell away from the pool gasping for breath. He stared at Bluestar as she looked back at him. Her tail only twitched as he demanded, "What was that? What was that supposed to mean?"

Bluestar blinked at him and repeated her message, "A falling star will bring the shadows into light."

"But the cats," Dewstep meowed. "They- they were," Dewstep gulped. "Erased by the light. She would never do that!"

Bluestar turned away and quickly padded off as she too faded into nothing. StarClan had nothing else to say to Dewstep.

Dewstep stared at the rock walls around him, scared, angered, and confused all at once. He had to have the answers from somewhere.

"She wouldn't," Dewstep repeated a bit more quietly. "She's not a bad cat."

Dewstep was overcome. Why would StarClan show him that? He was not a medicine cat and he had no right to be interpreting prophesies, but the one he'd been given was straight forward and grim. His daughter would spell out disaster for a Clan. Dewstep sadly shook his head. He then made his way out of the rocky place. Soon it was abandoned. Only the peaceful waterfall made the silence incomplete. The pool had returned to normal, reflecting a full moon without any ripples.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. What could it mean? Until the next time. . .**

Someone I am  
Is waiting for courage  
The one I want  
The one I will become  
Will catch me

So let me fall  
If I must fall  
I won't heed your warnings

_Let M__e Fall_ sung by _Josh Groban_


	3. Chapter 1 Falling Over

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my reviewers who've been through every story: _Icethroat21_ (the first reviewer!), _Jayfeather Fan 19, VioletteRose, Brackenfurlover,_ and_ Oo-Rainpath-oO

_Calculations: (Sigh, and school hasn't even started yet)  
So in this story, Fallingpaw has been an apprentice for four moons. Brindlepaw, born five moon's earlier, is about to become a warrior. Hickorypaw (in Summerheat Camp) is four moon's younger than Dewstep's and Ivyflight's kits. She is just barely becoming an apprentice. Now that that's been solved, lets move on with the story._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You don t have to be so cruel."

"They don't realize it hurts you."

"And if they do, they aren't very nice cats anyway."

"Be patient."

"Eventually you'll realize how much you fit into our Clan."

"Don't make a mistake you can't repair."

Morningkit, Fawnkit, and Sunkit. Fallingpaw suppressed a shiver as she faced them. Those three always made her skin crawl. They looked exactly the same, talked the same, and seemed to know what other cats thought. Fallingpaw tried to avoid them when she could, but there were times when they just seemed to be there, following her around, waiting just to say something to her.

The Three (as Fallingpaw referred to them as because she could never tell them apart) nodded to her and then walked back to the nursery, their light ginger-brown pelts disappearing into the brambles. Fallingpaw sighed in relief. She hoped she wouldn't have to face them again for another long time.

"Come on, Fallingpaw," Nightpaw meowed, walking by her, "We're going to be late."

Fallingpaw shook her head at her brother and followed behind him as they made their way from camp through the gorse tunnel. It was early yet, but both of their mentors were on the dawn patrol.

They were supposed to be out a while ago, but when Fallingpaw tried to wake up her brother, he just snored and rolled over. She gave up on him and left the apprentices' den. That was when she was ambushed by the Three. Nightpaw hadn't even seen them because he'd still been inside the den. No one had seen them talking to Fallingpaw. Not even the night guard who'd gone to sleep once the dawn patrol warriors had gotten up.

"Come _on_," Nightpaw called from the tunnel. "They'll leave us behind!"

Fallingpaw shook her head again. Her brother could be so annoying. But he was still her friend, so she didn't bite his ear off as she might have with any other cat who ordered her around.

They made it out to the forest. Squirrelflight (Fallingpaw's mentor), Lionblaze, Bumblethroat, and Icefang (Nightpaw's mentor) were on the patrol, waiting for the two apprentices. The moment they saw the apprentices, they turned and started walking for the ShadowClan border. The two apprentices hurried to catch up.

Fallingpaw made it to her mentor's side.

"You should have been here earlier," Squirrelfight meowed to her apprentice. "ShadowClan could have snuck over by now. Look, the sun is already rising."

She nodded her head and Fallingpaw could see a bright light through the trees.

"It wasn't my fault," Fallingpaw grumbled. "Nightpaw wouldn't get up."

"Then why was he the first out of the entrance?"

"Because I was delayed," Fallingpaw meowed. She did not want to explain about the Three. Daughters of Cinderheart (she'd never told who their father was), everyone in the Clan did find them a bit strange, but accepted them. Not like they accepted her though.

Fallingpaw scowled.

Squirrelflight caught the look and snorted. "When we get back, you're cleaning the elders den."

Fallingpaw's eyes widen and she lost her frown. The elder's den! They were all so boring in there. She opened her mouth to protest, but Squirrelflight had turned away.

Fallingpaw quickly turned her head and saw that her brother looked depressed as well. Icefang must have given him some punishment or another. She hoped it was with her, because she couldn't face the elders den alone. Once Longtail got talking. . . .

The patrol continued in silence after that. They made it to the border and scent marked along their boundary.

Lionblaze sniffed the air.

"They haven't been by yet," he meowed.

"I wonder why not," Squirrelflight meowed, curious.

"Maybe they were held up by apprentices," Icefang suggested looking at Nightpaw.

The black apprentice looked down, ashamed.

Squirrelflight made an indecipherable noise and continued leading the patrol. They quickly went around the lake edge. Fallingpaw couldn't see any cats along the length of the water's edge. ThunderClan was safe for now. They then were near WindClan territory. They were almost half-way done, the sun midway to sunhigh, when WindClan cats came from nowhere.

"Emberfoot," Squirrelflight meowed to a gray tom with dark paws. Fallingpaw could see she was suspicious. Fallingpaw was too. It looked like a large patrol to her.

There was Emberfoot, Meadowdawn and her apprentice, Nightcloud and her black apprentice, Whitetail, and Dewspots. It looked almost like a patrol that would attack. Fallingpaw narrowed her eyes. She was getting the black apprentice if there was a battle. He looked strong and could be a worthy opponent. Maybe enough to get praise for beating him.

"Squirrelflight," Emberfoot answered. He looked suspicious as well. "What are you doing near our border?"

"Marking," she answered, "to make sure WindClan isn't taking our territory."

"What would we want with trees?" Whitetail asked scornfully.

"With such a large patrol?" Emberfoot ignored the white she-cat.

"I could ask the same of you," Squirrelflight answered.

Emberfoot was silent. The two stared at each other, evaluating. Finally Squirrelflight meowed, "Don't cross the border." Then she waved her tail and led her patrol to finish.

Lionblaze kept his head turned, fixed on the patrol. They stared after the ThunderClan warriors. Fallingpaw watched WindClan and then Lionblaze. At first she thought he was watching the patrol. Then her eyes narrowed as she realized he was looking at Meadowdawn's apprentice. He was a brown tom but had a golden limbs and head. His amber eyes stared after the ThunderClan cats. Fallingpaw thought he looked very familiar. She glanced back at Lionblaze. Her eyes widened in shock and then she tripped over a tree root.

Fallingpaw's chin hit the forest floor, just missing a rock. She lay there dazed for a while, the patrol standing around her.

"Are you okay?" Squirrelflight asked, concerned, leaning over her fallen apprentice.

"Yes," Fallingpaw answered, slowly standing up. Her neck and chin were starting to hurt and she wondered if she'd bitten her tongue.

Bumblethroat sighed. "Fallingpaw falling over herself."

Fallingpaw's ears burned as she shook out her fur. She quickly licked out twigs and dirt as the warriors chuckled around her.

Why did they always have to make fun of her?


	4. Chapter 2 The Elders

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_In this story, the PoT prophesy has been completed. Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovetooth (the third), have already done their thing. I don't know what it is and I don't want to write about it, so it will simply be called the Event. Many cats died in it. That is all you need to know about it. Man, I'm bossy...._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Fallingpaw went to the medicine cat den as Squirrelflight went to report to Firestar about WindClan and ShadowClan. She barely stepped inside of the den, but she knew no one was there. She could only hear the trickling water in the back of the cave. She sighed and left. The elders wouldn't be getting their ticks taken care of today. Fallingpaw made her way up to the elders' den next, passing warriors that stayed in camp. There weren't many but some were resting, or getting ready to go on another patrol.

Fallingpaw met the eyes of Sandstorm, Millie, and Dovetooth. They were the nicer cats. They didn't make fun of her name at all. Usually the older cats didn't. But they didn't stop the teasing either. Fallingpaw didn't know what to make of it sometimes. They were supposed to help her, but they never did. Fallingpaw sometimes didn't want to have anything to do with her Clanmates. The only ones she could really stand were her siblings and her cousins, not to mention her parents.

Fallingpaw made it to the elders' den. She quickly poked her head in a meowed, "Do you need fresh bedding?"

"Of course we do," Dustpelt snapped.

Fallingpaw just barely stopped her eyes from narrowing. He was a grouchy old tom. His mate, Ferncloud, was younger than him, but she'd retired because she couldn't have anymore kits. Dustpelt, so in love with her, didn't want to be separated and joined her in the elders' den. Fallingpaw wondered if he regretted his decision.

"What about some water?" Fallingpaw asked, trying to be civil.

"Why are apprentices so mouse-brained?" Dustpelt asked, seeming to talk to the air.

"Dustpelt," Ferncloud protested. "She's trying to be nice."

"She could be nice and get things done," Dustpelt answered. "When I was an apprentice, we would have been punished if we hadn't taken care of the elders' before sunhigh."

"It's not sunhigh yet," Fallingpaw meowed and quickly ducked out of the den before Dustpelt could say something else nasty. Fallingpaw then hastily ran to the fresh-kill pile to grab them something. Maybe they'd be more patient if they ate something. She might have enough time to get moss before they finished eating.

Fallingpaw gave them the mice and the thrush and then quickly raked up the old bedding.

"Hold on," Longtail meowed, barely moving his tail away in time to avoid getting scratched. "This isn't a race!"

_To me it is_, Fallingpaw thought. _I have to finish before Dustpelt can speak again.  
_  
"Why don't you share some food with us?" Longtail asked, turning his sightless eyes on her as she started to pick up the bedding.

"Can't," she mumbled and ran out.

She heard Longtail sigh as she left, "Why can't she be more like Dewstep? He stays around to talk with us."

It took three trips to complete her task. Then she went to get them water, as she took out the bones for burial.

Nightpaw, as it turned out, never joined her. He'd been punished by having to take care of the nursery queens. Fallingpaw passed him as he was gathering moss. They briefly spoke. Fallingpaw sighed. Thank StarClan she didn't have to go in there! She would have never been able to manage the Three. They always seemed after her. They acted so normal in front of other cats but when it was just her, they turned their yellow eyes on her and told her strange things. They were like her personal curse.

When Fallingpaw was finally done with the elders, she was exhausted and hungry. She hadn't eaten all day and it was just passed sunhigh. She grabbed a vole from the pile and took it to the apprentice den. She devoured it quickly. Frostpaw, Fallingpaw's sister, joined her just as she finished. The light gray she-cat with silver tabby markings on her legs sat next to Fallingpaw. Fallingpaw felt a flash of jealousy after looking at her sister's pelt. Frostpaw was so beautiful and graceful. All the young tom's eyed her and never made fun of her. Fallingpaw was just so plain and she had a funny name.

"Graystripe taught me some more battle moves," Frostpaw meowed, after she took her first bite. "Do you want me to teach you some?"

Fallingpaw quickly shook her head. Frostpaw always wanted to show off what she learned and normally Fallingpaw was willing to see and to learn since she usually had some punishment duty and didn't get hunting or battle training often.

"Too bad about your punishment," Frostpaw continued. "Next time wake me up first and we'll both get Nightpaw up."

Fallingpaw looked at Frostpaw._ Who told her about that?  
_  
"He told me he slept in," Frostpaw shrugged. "He said he didn't remember you trying to wake him, but I've had that experience before."  
Fallingpaw nodded. Nightpaw wasn't easy to wake up, but for some reason, Icefang had to have dawn patrol a lot. Nightpaw's siblings had to wake him up then.

Fallingpaw then saw Squirrelflight coming. She cleaned her face and by the time her mentor arrived she thought she was presentable.  
"Come on," Squirrelflight meowed. "It's not good for apprentices to become lazy. We're going go hunting."

"Yes, Squirrelflight," Fallingpaw meowed.

The ginger she-cat looked shocked. Fallingpaw realized that for once she hadn't argued or grumbled about it. Squirrelflight wasn't used to that.

Fallingpaw quickly stood up before letting Squirrelflight think it over too much.

"Would you bury that for me?" Fallingpaw asked her sister.

Frostpaw nodded and then continued eating.

Squirrelflight looked amused and then led the way from camp as Brindlepaw came over with a large robin, Nightpaw chatting away at her side.  
Brindlepaw was Brightheart's and Cloudtail's daughter. She was older than Fallingpaw and she was about to be made into a warrior. Firestar had said so just after her last assessment. Brindlepaw was so excited. She and Nightpaw would talk about it all the time, wondering what her warrior name would be and if there would be a battle she could fight in. Fallingpaw knew her brother had a crush on his cousin, but they were too closely related for it to mean anything. She hoped Nightpaw found a different she-cat to love. And she hoped Brindlepaw realized Nightpaw was too annoying and immature to be friends with anymore.

Later that day, Brindlepaw's ceremony took place. Fallingpaw sat beside her siblings. They were currently the only apprentices. Daisy's Lilykit would be joining them soon before they were made into warriors. Lilykit was Daisy's and Spiderleg's latest kit. Their last kit really. Spiderleg had died in the Event. So had Birchfall, Whitewing's mate and father of Greenkit and Mistkit. Many cats had died in the Event even an apprentice called Shadepaw. Fallingpaw had been too young to know what was happening so she didn't really know what it was about, though many cats told stories about it.

"Brindlepaw," Firestar meowed from the Highledge.

Brindlepaw walked forward, a happy, proud smile on her face.

"Hazeltail has decided you are ready to become a warrior."

The small gray and white she-cat nodded her head and smiled at Brindlepaw.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Firestar asked, looking at Brindlepaw below him.

"I do," Brindlepaw promised.

Firestar went through the rest of the ceremony. Fallingpaw looked on eagerly. She would be having this done at some point.

"Brindlepaw, from this moment onward, you will be known as Brindlenose," Firestar proclaimed.

While everyone called out Brindlenose's new name, Fallingpaw looked on in horror. What a name! Why did Firestar have to be so cruel? In that instant, Fallingpaw knew she could not trust Firestar to name her. She had to come up with her own warrior name.

* * *

**Oh, no, Firestar is naming cats strangely again. Darn him. I could have picked a prettier name for her, but Firestar doesn't do that. So sorry. You can pretend her name really is Brindleheart instead!**


	5. Chapter 3 Lightningwhisker

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to reviewers: _Icethroat21, Oo-Rainpath-oO, _and _VioletteRose.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Are your paws falling off again, Fallingpaw?" Lightningwhisker meowed, amusement in her eyes.

Fallingpaw swallowed her growl. She'd just missed catching that bird, tripping over herself again, but Lightningwhisker had to comment.

Fallingpaw glared at the black she-cat with the cream striped legs. She didn't like that she-cat one bit. She was the one that usually caused the trouble for her. Pricklethorn and Firesong usually joined in because of her.

"Well, don't just stare at me," Lightningwhisker sighed. "Catch something. We can't spend all day here. Some of us have a Gathering to go to."

Fallingpaw stalked off, not even going to talk to the warrior. They were on a hunting patrol together, getting food for the warriors going to the Gathering. Owlface was with them, but he was out of hearing distance.

Fallingpaw liked Owlface. He was the only young cat that didn't tease her or make fun of her. Well, her siblings and Brindlenose didn't either, but the rest of them did. Even the kits, who'd learned it from the young warriors. They always teased her about her name.

_Are your paws falling off? Are you down again? Do you need help up?_ And it certainly didn't help that she usually tripped over things as well. Fallingpaw hated her name and she hated that everyone felt the need to tease her about it. Owlface didn't, though. He tried to help her.

Fallingpaw walked through the forest thinking about the long-haired silver tabby with the large white face. He really was sweet. She really liked him. She felt warm whenever he was around. But the problem was he never noticed her. He might defend her against the ridicule, but she'd seen how he had eyes for Brindlenose. And for Frostpaw. No one noticed Fallingpaw. No one noticed her plain brown-and-gray tabby pelt.

Not even Firestar. She'd been looked over again. She wasn't going to the Gathering. She hadn't gone since the four moons of being an apprentice. She might be the apprentice of Squirrelflight, the Clan leader's daughter, but she didn't get any special treatment.

Fallingpaw's foot hit a rock and she limped.

"Mousedung," she spat.

Why couldn't she pay attention to where she was going? She'd been thinking of Owlface too much and now she was far away from her hunting patrol. Fallingpaw looked around. She seemed to be near the ShadowClan border. She quickly sniffed the air. None of the dark-hearted cats seemed to be near her. No one had seen them for a while now. They seemed to be hiding. No one had seen them during the Event either. They seemed to have disappeared the whole time. After the Event, they'd come back from their hiding place. Blackstar had died and Kinkfur, his deputy, had taken over. No one could prove she'd murdered the elderly leader, and they doubted she had. Blackstar had been sick for a while and the small Clan had suffered from fox attacks until the Event. No one knew much about ShadowClan because they were extremely secretive. There was a rumor that Kinkstar's deputy, Snaketail, was her mate but that couldn't be proved either. They didn't have any kits together.

Fallingpaw quickly scented the air again. She had to find something to bring back to camp. She would be laughed at even more and perhaps punished if she didn't. Fallingpaw couldn't smell anything so she slowly started walking, letting her ears twitch with the forest sounds. Finally she thought she detected a mouse. It had quick feet and seemed to be running. Fallingpaw doubted she could catch it. Then it stopped. Fallingpaw froze, trying to pinpoint its location. Had it dived into a hole? She heard small claws and realized it had stopped to eat something. She almost sighed in relief and then realized she'd scare it away. She let out her breath slowly and quietly and then softly set her paws on the forest floor. She was catching this mouse.

It ended quickly and a gray mouse hung from her jaws. Fallingpaw raised her tail joyfully and was about to show it off to Owlface and Lightningwhisker when she heard a low voice.

"That was ShadowClan's mouse."

Fallingpaw's eyes widened and she froze once more. Had she crossed the border?

* * *

**Oh, no, is she in trouble? Mean Lightningwhisker! (What do you think of her name?)**


	6. Chapter 4 Border Meeting

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter. If she wanted to use a few of my names, that would be awesome._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Fallingpaw looked around. She would have dropped her mouse to scent the air but she didn't want the cat that owned the voice to steal it.

Fallingpaw's eyes narrowed as she searched. No this was still ThunderClan territory. The border was a fox tail away. It was her mouse. now she had to find that voice. She cautiously set the mouse down.

"Who are you?" she demanded, turning her head, searching the forest. She breathed in deep hoping for a scent. She could smell ShadowClan, but that was because she was near the border.

"It's a ThunderClan mouse," she continued. "It was on our territory."

"It was on mine first," a dark tabby tom meowed. She could finally see him in the shadow of a bush. He was hiding, but she'd found him. He was too still to be an actual shadow. A cool wind was blowing the leaves around and he wasn't moving. "It just ran over."

"So it's still mine," Fallingpaw meowed. She lowered her head to pick up the mouse to leave. She didn't care what he did. he was just an apprentice and he looked like he was alone.

"ThunderClan is so arrogant," the tom meowed.

He walked from the shadows. He must have been expecting her to be surprised because he smiled maliciously at her, but as she continued to looked at him unimpressed, his smile slipped and he looked worried.

"ShadowClan is mouse-brained," Fallingpaw retorted. "I could see you hiding."

He scowled at her.

"I'm going now," she meowed, picking up the mouse. "Some of us have a Gathering to go to."

She didn't but it was getting late and Lightningwhisker had to be wondering where she was at. And all she was bringing back was this mouse. Fallingpaw sighed. She had to get more as she went back.

"What are you sighing for?" the tabby tom demanded. He suddenly seemed concerned.

"I'm going to get punished again," Fallingpaw managed to meow around the mouse. "This is the only thing I've caught today."

He looked shocked. Then he nodded. "It is getting to be leaf-fall. I guess the prey are getting scarce."

"No it's not that," Fallingpaw protested, dropping the mouse. Her Clan couldn't seem weak. They could catch enough prey! "I just got distracted."

"Do you get distracted easily?" he questioned.

"No!" Fallingpaw protested again, knowing it was a lie.

"It's just you said 'again'," the tom shrugged.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Fallingpaw meowed. "Go home!"

She quickly turned away, grabbing the mouse and leaving. She only glanced back once to see the dark tabby, staring after her. He seemed almost dazed.

Maybe he needed the mouse, Fallingpaw thought. No one knew what was going on in ShadowClan. Perhaps they were running low on prey. Fallingpaw's stomach gurgled guiltily. She would have left the mouse for him if she'd known. Even if it did mean getting punished.

Fallingpaw made her way back to camp, catching only one bird, and another mouse on the way. She arrived at camp to see many of the other cats eating. Sunset was on its way.

Fallingpaw added her catch to the pile and selected a lark. She was walking to the apprentice den to join her siblings when Lightningwhisker dodged in front of her.

"Where did you go?" the black she-cat demanded.

"Away," Fallingpaw muttered. she didn't want to explain the meeting with the ShadowClan tom. She didn't want the Clan realizing she'd almost made the Clan seem weak to ShadowClan.

"Owlface and I were looking all over for you."

She actually seemed worried. Fallingpaw narrowed her eyes. She didn't believe it. Lightningwhisker never worried about Fallingpaw. She was just annoyed the apprentice had messed up their hunting.

"Next time stay closer," Lightningwhisker sighed when she realized Fallingpaw wouldn't say anything.

The black she-cat left, shaking her head. Fallingpaw looked away and then quickly walked over to the apprentice den, wondering if anyone else had noticed. She glanced around. Her Clanmates were eating and it looked as if no one cared. Lightningwhisker had joined Firesong and Pricklethorn. They were whispering among themselves. Fallingpaw's eyes narrowed as they glanced toward her.

She wanted to hiss. Lightningwhisker really didn't care. She only wanted to look concerned for her friends.

"What's eating your tail?" Frostpaw asked, staring at Fallingpaw as her sister came near.

"Nothing," she answered moodily as she flopped down and began tearing the feathers off of the lark.

Nightpaw and Frostpaw looked at each other.

"Something has to be," Nightpaw meowed. "You're usually only this mad after you've gotten a punishment."

"It's Lightningwhisker," Fallingpaw burst out. "She's always bothering me and teasing me. Now she wanted to know where I went and why I didn't come back sooner."

Her siblings frowned.

"Well why didn't you?" her brother asked.

"I-" Fallingpaw paused what was she supposed to say? "I didn't realize I'd gone so far. By the time I realized I needed to come back it was late."

"Day dreaming again," Frostpaw shook her head. "You really need to pay attention more or we'll be warriors before you."

Fallingpaw looked at her sister, shocked. No. They couldn't become warriors first. They couldn't leave her behind!

"its all right," Frostpaw soothed, realizing she'd made her sister worried. "Firestar will make you a warrior with us. He's not cruel."

"That's what you think," Fallingpaw muttered as she took a bite of her bird.

"What do you mean?" Nightpaw asked. He'd already finished eating and now was cleaning himself. He was going to the Gathering tonight.

"I haven't gone to a Gathering once!" Fallingpaw exclaimed. "You both have gone at least twice!"

They stared at her.

"Really?" Frostpaw meowed. "I thought you went last time."

She frowned, thinking.

"I could have sworn you did," Nightpaw meowed as well.

"I haven't, ever," Fallingpaw meowed. "Firestar always ignores me."

_He'll probably give me a sad name too_, she thought,_ something else everyone can make fun of me as._

Just then Firestar walked from his den. Sandstorm, his mate, came after. The ginger leader jumped from the Highledge and went to the entrance. The other cats going to the Gathering as well stood up to join him. Fallingpaw saw Lightningwhisker saying goodbye to her friends.

"Then lets go ask him," Nightpaw meowed, standing up.

"What?" Fallingpaw stared at her brother.

"Lets go ask him if you can come tonight," Nightpaw continued.

"Yes," Frostpaw nodded. "Lets go."

Frostpaw wasn't going to the Gathering, but she was going to show her support for her sister. Fallingpaw had to go sometime.

They approached their leader. Fallingpaw felt nervous. She'd never actually spoken with Firestar before. Was she even supposed to ask favors from him? She twitched her tail nervously as they got closer.

Firestar was about to wave his tail for them to leave when he saw the three apprentices. They walked right up to him. The whole Clan looked at them in surprise.

"What is it?" Firestar asked. He was a bit worried something was the matter.

"Fallingpaw wants to go too," Frostpaw meowed. "She hasn't gone to a Gathering yet and it's been four moons!"

"Please can my sister come with me?" Nightpaw pleaded.

Firestar looked between the apprentices and then at Fallingpaw who'd stayed silent. The apprentice did seem a bit sad.

"All right," Firestar agreed.

Fallingpaw immediately smiled. Nightpaw purred and Frostpaw meowed, "Oh, thank you!"

Firestar smiled at them and then looked at his warriors.

"Lets go," he meowed. Then he turned and led the way from the tunnel.

Fallingpaw was quickly caught up in the cats. Nightpaw running at her side as they hurried to the lake. She was finally going! This was definitely a great day!

* * *

**Hurray! Fallinpaw goes to the Gathering! I wonder who'll she'll meet there....**


	7. Chapter 5 Deepforest

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my reviewers: _Icethroat21, Oo-Rainpath-oO,_ and_ VioletteRose. _Thanks to all their help and encouragement!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

The Gathering was amazing. With Nightpaw to show her things, Fallingpaw got to experience everything before the leaders started the meeting. She got to meet other Clan cats and she got to hear stories. It was extremely exhilarating. And then Fallingpaw met the rogue.

Nightpaw was chatting with the apprentices. Fallingpaw didn't really pay attention. Her eyes were riveted the other Clans. She saw the sleekness of RiverClan, the long bodies and frowning faces of WindClan, and the dark colors of ShadowClan. She narrowed her eyes as she thought she saw a familiar dark tabby pelt. It had to be that apprentice she saw at the border. She hoped he hadn't told anyone about meeting her. She really didn't want Kinkstar arguing with Firestar over it in the meeting.

Fallingpaw moved her eyes away from the tabby tom so he wouldn't catch her looking at him and her eyes met a wall of dark fur. She jumped in surprise wondering how the apprentice had moved so quickly. Then she realized this wasn't an apprentice. He was a large cat and looked like he was a warrior. And he had such green eyes. Fallingpaw was captivated even though he wasn't even looking at her. He was sitting alone two fox lengths away and his head was titled up to watch the leaders. His green eyes glittered in the moon light.

Nightpaw saw Fallingpaw looking. He quickly nudged her. The leaders had yowled to start the meeting.

Fallingpaw only glanced at him, her eyes going back to the tabby tom.

"Who is he?" she whispered as Onestar introduced the birth of four new kits. While the other warriors muttered in shock, Nightpaw looked at the tom.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"That's Deepforest," Duckpaw, a RiverClan apprentice whispered.

Fallingpaw glanced over at the dark gray tom. It was his sister that continued.

"Leopardstar's letting him stay in the Clan awhile," Mudpaw meowed. "He was wondering what Clan life was like. She said she might give him a spot."

"Why?" Nightpaw whispered back.

Mudpaw shrugged. She didn't understand her leader sometimes. Leopardstar was getting old and a few cats wondered if she was still in her right mind.

Just then Leopardstar started talking.

"We have a new warrior. Shimmerbreeze."

The white she cat that seemed to shine in the moonlight stood up. The other cats cheered her.

"She hurt her paws a while ago," Duckpaw meowed. "She had to be held back a long time."

"Poor her," Fallingpaw sympathized.

The siblings nodded solemnly. They knew they would hate it if they were. They each looked eagerly forward to their own warrior ceremony and would hate to have it postpone by an injury. Fallingpaw would hate it if she was held back because of lack of training.

"Deepforest, a rogue," Leopardstar continued, "came to us a quarter moon ago. He wishes to learn Clan life and RiverClan is willing to teach him."

"How do you know he isn't like Sol?" Kinkstar, a she-cat with fur sticking out at all angles, growled. The other ShadowClan cats grumbled around her glancing dangerously at the dark tabby tom with the deep green eyes. He just calmly stared back at them.

Fallingpaw knew ShadowClan had killed Sol. Just before the Event, Lionblaze, Dovetooth, and Ivyflight had caught the white-and-brown tabby long-haired tom with the pale yellow eyes and had given him to ShadowClan. No one knew what they did with him, but they figured they'd killed him after what he'd done to ShadowClan while Blackstar was leader. Fallingpaw suddenly hoped this dark tabby wouldn't be so cruel. It would make all dark tabby's seem evil. First Tigerstar, then him.

Fallingpaw quickly glanced at the young apprentice she'd met at the border. He was sitting next to other ShadowClan apprentices. They weren't really friendly. Fallingpaw hadn't met any WindClan or ShadowClan apprentices since they seemed to be avoiding everyone but their own Clans.

"Do you remember Raven?" Leopardstar was meowing.

The Clan leaders nodded.

Fallingpaw looked sharply up at the RiverClan she-cat. Raven was her grandfather. Dewstep's father that she'd never seen.

"He was a rogue," Leopardstar meowed. "He wasn't like Sol. He banded cats together and tried to help our Clans."

Fallingpaw looked down again. Everyone knew about Hollyleaf by now. The black she-cat, mother of Dewstep, had sent her sons to the lake to take over the Clans, but Dewstep and his brother Darkfire had other ideas. They hadn't taken over but had joined the Clans. After Darkfire ran away, after almost killing his brother, Hollyleaf showed up. Raven had brought her to stop their sons. Hollyleaf's real intentions and come out then. ThunderClan had exiled her, Raven taking her away to start a new Clan. Some of the young cats had gone with Raven and his group of rogues. No one knew what had happened since then. Many supposed they'd died during leaf-bare.

"Deepforest will not be like Sol either," Leopardstar meowed firmly.

"No, I will not," the dark tabby promised looking at them. "I do not wish to turn you against StarClan."

The cats looked far from satisfied, but Leopardstar was done talking.

Kinkstar then reported the birth of Dawncloud's one kit, Dapplekit, and let Firestar have his place.

"We have a new warrior," Firestar meowed. "Brindlenose."

The light tabby with the gray nose stood up and the other cats welcomed her. She was well known among them to be kind just like her name sake, Brindleface, had been.

The Gathering quickly disbanded after Firestar was done. the Clans meowed their good byes and separated for another moon. They were rivals once more.

Fallingpaw became lost in the crowd. She lost Nightpaw and didn't know where to go. She bumped into a dark tabby form.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

The tom looked at her in surprise and Fallingpaw looked up to meet green eyes.

She gulped.

"Sorry," she meowed. "I thought you were someone else."

"Who?" he questioned.

Just then the apprentice on Fallingpaw's mind showed up.

"I made it to the Gathering!" he meowed happily, grinning at her.

Then he saw Deepforest.

"Oh," he paused, staring at him. "Um, hello. I'm Brownpaw from ShadowClan."

"Its nice to meet you," Deepforest meowed. "I can see who this she-cat thought I was now."

Fallingpaw looked down, ashamed.

"I should be going," Deepforest meowed. "I hope if we meet again, we can have more time to talk."

Fallingpaw muttered a good bye as the tabby left them. She was so embarrassed. She'd treated him so rudely and now this Brownpaw was bothering her.

"I made it," Brownpaw meowed again. He didn't sound so happy now. He looked at Fallingpaw, his eyes just a bit sadder. "You said you were going, so I came."

"Oh," Fallingpaw mumbled. "Actually I wasn't supposed to go. But my brother helped convince Firestar."

Brownpaw looked like he was about to meow something else when Nightpaw showed up.

"Fallingpaw!" he called. "Don't disappear like that! Come on. ThunderClan is already off of the island."

Nightpaw looked between Fallingpaw and Brownpaw.

"Brownpaw?" he questioned.

Brownpaw nodded, closing his mouth.

"I've seen you around before. You're a ShadowClan apprentice." Nightpaw narrowed his eyes. "Come on, Fallingpaw."

Fallingpaw quickly followed her brother as he led the way from the bush. Now Brownpaw knew her name. He could make fun of it with all his friends now too. She hated the feeling that he knew who she really was now. This night wasn't so good after all.

* * *

**Fallingpaw doesn't have any luck. And why is Brownpaw following her around? Who is this mysterious rogue?**


	8. Chapter 6 Talking with Dewstep

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

The next day Fallingpaw and Squirrelflight did some battle training. Fallingpaw was distracted. She kept thinking about Brownpaw. He'd said he'd gone to the Gathering just because she had. Why would he do that? It wasn't as if he liked her.

Squirrelflight would have knocked her over if Fallingpaw hadn't fallen over her back feet. They moved too slow and her front paws had caught on them as she tried to leap away.

Fallingpaw looked up at the cloudy sky, dazed.

Squirrelflight looked down at her apprentice and sighed.

"You aren't paying attention."

"Sorry, Squirrelflight," Fallingpaw meowed, standing up. She really was. She wanted to do better, but that mouse-brained apprentice kept popping up in her mind. She had to think about something else. How about that other dark tabby, Deepforest. How did a rogue get that kind of name? It sounded Clannish, not something a loner would name their kit. Maybe Leopardstar had named him that.

"Fallingpaw," Squirrelflight called, waving her bushy tail in Fallingpaw's face. Fallingpaw blinked.

"This isn't going to work," Squirrelflight meowed, shaking her head. "StarClan give me an apprentice that actually wants to learn!"

"I do," Fallingpaw protested. "It's just, I was thinking about the Gathering."

Squirrelflight frowned at her. Fallingpaw could tell she really didn't believe that.

"Go hunting," Squirrelflight meowed. "That might make you concentrate for once. The elders are fine for once and the nursery queens have been cared for."

Fallingpaw felt relief. For once she wouldn't be punished for messing up. She did doubt that hunting would help her ignore Brownpaw. She would have to go to the WindClan side of the territory to make sure she didn't run into him.

Fallingpaw nodded to Squirrelflight and then ran off. Her mentor shook her head again and then went back to camp.

Fallingpaw was away by now. She managed to catch a sparrow and buried it before she ran into another cat.

"Oh," she squeaked, halting. She'd almost run into a cat hiding in the undergrowth. A rabbit quickly ran away startled. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Dewstep meowed, looking sorrowfully after the furry creature. then he looked back at his daughter. "On an assignment?"

Fallingpaw thought. "Yes and no," she finally meowed. "We were supposed to be battle training, but I couldn't concentrate. Squirrelflight wants me to hunt instead."

"I've had those days," Dewstep meowed.

"You do?" Fallingpaw meowed.

Dewstep got distracted and couldn't concentrate? She was shocked. Her gray father always seemed to know what to do and he always had someone to do it with. She was surprised not to find another cat with Dewstep. He always took some one hunting with him.

Dewstep nodded and quickly licked her head.

"What's bothering you today?" Dewstep meowed. "Is it anything I could help with?" He looked like he really did want to.

Fallingpaw looked down. She didn't really want to say. She had to take care of Brownpaw on her own. She had to forget him somehow. It had only been one meeting and now he was padding through all her thoughts! StarClan it was unfair!

"I keep thinking about the Gathering," Fallingpaw meowed like she'd told Squirrelflight.

Dewstep nodded again. "I remember my first. Your mother and Dovetooth showed me almost everything. It was hard to concentrate on what the leaders had to say."

"Exactly," Fallingpaw agreed. At the same time that she loved listening to her father's calming voice, she wished for once he would stop talking. She wanted him to listen to her. She had so much to say. She wanted to tell him about Deepforest and as him about the name. She wanted to ask him if Brownpaw's attention seemed strange. She wanted to ask Dewstep how she could stop thinking about him.

"That would have been Darkfire's first Gathering," Dewstep meowed. Suddenly Fallingpaw saw her father's green eyes fill with sadness.

"Why?" she asked, cocking her head. Suddenly it didn't matter about what was wrong in her life, she didn't like seeing him down hearted.

"We entered the Clans after the last," Dewstep meowed. "Darkfire left ThunderClan to enter ShadowClan--"

"He left ThunderClan?" Fallingpaw interrupted. She hadn't realized her uncle had ever been a ThunderClan cat. The stories about what he did to Dewstep had always simply had him in ShadowClan from the start.

Dewstep nodded. "He didn't fit in. He thought everyone hated him. I admit, a few cats didn't like him, but it could have worked. We could have stayed together and I would have never gotten my scars if he'd stayed."

Dewstep leaned down and licked his throat. The furless streaks shown clearly. Fallingpaw looked at them in interest and then looked at Dewstep again. He was her size, small for a cat, and it was easy to look him eye to eye. All the other warriors Fallingpaw had to look up too. She was still just a young apprentice. And yet Fallingpaw didn't feel that close to Dewstep in that moment. He might have been her father, and closer than other parents were to their kits, but in that instant Fallingpaw knew she didn't know much about him or his past.

"Darkfire entered ShadowClan," Dewstep continued with a sigh. "A few night later was the Gathering and I was invited. I didn't know he was in ShadowClan at the time so I didn't expect him there, but even if I had know, he never came. By the time the next Gathering came, Darkfire was all ready gone."

"Where did he go?" Fallingpaw asked.

Dewstep could only shrug. "I don't know. But I wish he would come back. I'd like to see him again."

Fallingpaw nodded slowly. She did want to see her uncle, the one the cats of ThunderClan couldn't accept. She suddenly felt closer to him than to her father. He didn't understand the teasing of her name and he and Ivyflight had been the ones to name her. She'd always wished Dewstep would treat her differently than Nightpaw or Frostpaw. He still spoke to them as apprentices like he had when they were kits and on occasion would go hunting with them, but he was also busy doing Clan things. Talking with the elders, helping other warriors, and being with Ivyflight. Fallingpaw had felt left out or just like another one of the Clan when she really wanted to be with him always. In this instant she was getting what she wanted but suddenly she didn't care. She wanted to speak with Darkfire.

"Lets get back to hunting," Dewstep meowed.

Fallingpaw nodded more vigorously this time. She would like that. They hunted together that day. And finally, Fallingpaw was no longer thinking about Brownpaw. Her thoughts were on Darkfire.

* * *

**About time Dewstep joined the story. He's been strangely silent until now.**


	9. Chapter 7 Starting a Journey

Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter

_Thanks to reviewers: _Oo-Rainpath-oO_ and_ VioletteRose

_and to a new one: _Madame J. Pontmercy

_It's the return of Darkfire, your favorite warrior!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Darkfire sat next to Spice, just enough away not to touch her as they watched Hickorypaw. The large apprentice battled Coalpaw as part of her training, but already it looked real to the black warrior. The two she-cats were very fierce, nipping and dogding, baring their teeth. They didn't use claws, but it was still damaging. Hickorypaw was limping on her back leg and Coalpaw's ear had a bleeding scratch from sharp teeth. They wanted to show off for their mentors, to prove how much they'd learned.

Shade, Coalpaw's black and white mentor, shouted encouragement for her black apprentice. "You can do it, Coalpaw. Just knock her off her feet and you have this won!"

Spice frown at Shade, her scarred gray and ginger face narrowing. Darkfire watched her nose twitch before she meowed, "Hickorypaw, hit her belly!"

The amber apprentice complied. She rolled down under Coalpaw's almost acurate strike to her chest, and kicked upward with her back legs. The breath was knocked out of Coalpaw and she wheezed, stumbling away across the sandy training area. Darkfire tried to stop smiling. He knew it had to hurt, but he was so proud of his daughter. He'd used a belly strike once on a ShadowClan cat. He was surprised Spice knew that sort of move.

"Okay," Shade meowed, walking forward. "Hickorypaw wins." She didn't seem very disappointed but her tail thrashed as she examined her apprentice, making sure nothing was broken.

Woodpaw, Laurelpaw, and Graypaw cheered. The other three apprentices, Hawkpaw, Willowpaw, and Coalpaw's sister Patchpaw were more sympathetic to Coalpaw they meowed consoling words to her.

"It's all right," Coalpaw meowed, once she'd caught her breath. "Hickorypaw won."

"Only because Spice told her what to do," Hawkpaw meowed, narrowing his eyes at the gray and ginger she-cat.

Spicer frowned back at him and Hawkpaw pulled his ears back, scared. Spice could be very frightening at times. Her scarred face made her very intimidating.

Darkfire had made those scars. Made them once long ago in greenleaf when he and his brother Dewstep had confronted a rogue on their land in Tanglewood. He regretted the wounds now, though at the time he hadn't realized it would have such an impact on his future. Spice had hated him for the longest time until Darkfire had let her train his daughter. Spice had stared at him in shock after Raven called her name during the apprentice ceremony. She found it hard to touch noses with her new apprentice. She kept staring at Darkfire after that, no longer hostile toward him, just confused.

Darkfire took this new opportunity of Spice teaching his daughter to stay with her. Darkfire would ask Spice what Hickorypaw was learning and on occasion would accompany the two as they went on assignments. Spice had to put up with Darkfire then. Slowly her hate had turned to tolerance. She might never be his friend, but she could put up with him and didn't want to make him feel guilty anymore. Rumors around the camp said differently. Many cats wondered if Spice and Darkfire would become mates.

Darkfire would have told them no had they asked. His heart was only for Coonie, his dead mate. She'd died giving birth to Hickorypaw and Darkfire had thought he'd never see her again. That was until, as a cat of StarClan, she came to him. She would walk with him, talking with him, and everything seemed as if she was still alive. But no one else could see her. Just Darkfire. Darkfire did wish Hickorypaw could see her mother. He wished Hickorypaw knew her mother. He wished someone would be there to take care of Hickorypaw when he left.

"She still won," Shade meowed to the apprentices who were trying to talk a way into Coalpaw winning.

Their mentors, circling the battle area, looked on amused until Spark, a ginger tom, stood up. "Okay," Spark meowed. "Enough idle talk. Hawkpaw and Graypaw."

Brother and sister grinned at each other and then immediately jumped toward each other. In the air, Graypaw fell back and Hawkpaw took the top. They rolled alone the sandy ground of the training area. They threatened to roll into the small creek, but Darkfire wasn't watching them anymore. He was thinking about his leaving. He'd be going tomorrow. Only Needlefur would be coming with him. Their journey back to the Clans would be completed.

Later that day, Darkfire was back at camp. A few cats shared tongues after their sunhigh meal but a lot of cats were gone, patroling the large territory and hunting. The apprentices took off hunting after their training and Hickorypaw had declared she would catch the most. Coonie wasn't around so Darkfire didn't have anyone to talk to at the moment. She was doing StarClan things that she said was important. She was the only Summerheat Camp cat of StarClan. So she was taught by the lake StarClan. They could only come at certain times when they claimed there was a bridge between skies. Otherwise there was a great divide that prevented them from crossing over. Coonie liked their visits and she would never miss them. Darkfire knew she got lonely as the only dead cat.

He was sad that he would be leaving her. She knew about his plans and she encourage him to go back. It was time to see Dewstep again. There were things he knew she wasn't telling him, but whenever he asked she'd give him a mysterious smile and then disappear. Darkfire didn't want her to leave so he stopped asking. He just had to go to ThunderClan to see.

"Are we going early?" Needlefur asked. He walked over with his sparrow, placing it beside Darkfire.

Darkfire nodded. They'd start with the sunrise patrol. All of his close friends would be there to wish them good luck. They all knew there wouldn't be a welcome for the two cats. Needlefur had been cast out and Darkfire had almost killed his brother. No one at the lake missed the two. But Summerheat Camp would.

"Do you think it s going to be fine?" Needlefur worriedly asked. He lay next to Darkfire, one claw rolling the sparrow on the ground as if he didn't feel like eating.

"It will be," Darkfire promised. He really didn't know and he was scared they would be chased out, but they had to do it.

"But do you really want to leave Hickorypaw?" Needlefur pressed.

Hickorypaw had been an apprentice for three moons now. She had adjusted to not being with her father so much anymore like when she was a kit and he'd visit her. Darkfire knew he could leave her, even if he didn't want to. He knew Spice would be kind to her. At first he wondered if she would take out her anger on his daughter, but Spice wasn't that kind of cat. She loved having an apprentice even if she didn't outwardly show it. Darkfire had seen the pride in her eyes as Hickorypaw achieved great things.

"She'll be fine," Darkfire meowed. Then he realized what Needlefur was really saying. "What about your kits? Do you want to leave them?"

Darkfire really wanted to know. If Needlefur didn't want to come, Darkfire couldn't make him. They might have been planning this journey for moons, but the apprentices would be warriors soon and Darkfire had a feeling Needlefur didn't want to miss the ceremony.

"They'll be okay without me," Needlefur meowed, his head down.

"We can stay longer," Darkfire meowed.

"No," Needlefur interrupted. His eyes burned as he looked back at Darkfire. "We'll keep putting it off if we do that. We have to go. I have to see Kinkfur."

Darkfire nodded. He knew Needlefur had to see his mother again. To see if time had made her calmer toward her son. Needlefur felt the need to know if Kinkfur had forgiven him for having a mate in ThunderClan while he was a warrior of ShadowClan. She'd tried to kill him when she'd learned. Darkfire had been told to kill Needlefur actually. Darkfire would have done it too if Dewstep hadn't gotten in the way. Now Needlefur and Darkfire had made up and the dark brown warrior wasn't scared of Darkfire anymore.

"Then we go tomorrow," Darkfire meowed.

Needlefur nodded, leaning down to take his bite.

**_-Line-_**

Mallowheart, Fishpelt, Minnowflower, Keller, Hollyleaf, Beaverpaw, Rosewing, Ledgewalker, and Redstrike all said goodbye at the border. The two toms' friends walked with them to send them off. They stopped by the deep stream, one of the borders of Summerheat Camp. The former RiverClan cats loved the stream and always came hunting out here across the field. They'd even learned to catch rabbits on the wide space out side of the forest.

"Keep safe," Redstrike told her mate. Their heads touched and their tail's twined, Needlefur purring deeply. Darkfire felt bad for splitting them up. They were perfect together. Needlefur shouldn't have to leave his mate behind.

"If they want you to leave, do it," Hollyleaf warned them, looking between the two. "We don't know if they'd hurt you or not. I'd rather you both come back safely."

"When are you coming back?" Beaverpaw asked. He wasn't an apprentice, but had chosen to keep his name after he and Rosewing left the Clans. He and his mate had been the first to welcome Darkfire into the Camp and Rosewing had suckled Hickorykit along side her three kits.

Darkfire could only shake his head. "I don't know. It does take a moon to get there."

"And a moon to get back," Hollyleaf nodded.

"We might stay a moon as well," Needlefur finally spoke, looking away from Redstrike. "Unless we get chased away sooner.

"Woodpaw and Laurelpaw will be warriors by then," Redstrike meowed quietly.

"I know," Needlefur sighed. "But I have to do this."

"Maybe I should come too," Redstrike meowed.

Darkfire shook his head. "It's better if just two of us go. We won't look like a threat then."

"And you don't really have anything to return to," Fishpelt pointed out. "No one to confront."

"Maybe we should see our parents again," Redstrike meowed, looking at Ledgewalker, her brother.

"I'm sure Ferncloud and Dustpelt are fine," he meowed back. "We'd just interfere."

Redstrike reluctantly agreed with him, but Darkfire could see the sadness in her eyes. She didn't want to be separated from her mate. Darkfire felt the same, but even Coonie had to stay behind. She couldn't come to the lake skies. Not even over the bridge. It just wasn't allowed. Darkfire saw her now. She stood by his side, a amber and black tabby with long fur speckled with silver stars. She smelled of greenleaf days and Darkfire could faintly hear music playing on the breeze. He wondered if she ever visited the Twolegplace she'd come from. It might be possible for her since she'd been born there. He hoped she could.

"I'll miss you," she meowed. No one but Darkfire could hear her or even see her.

"Take care of Hickorypaw," he told her quietly.

"We will," Hollyleaf promised, hearing him.

"I'll make sure Spice treats her well," Keller meowed.

"No," Coonie meowed back, "You take care of her. I have a Clan to protect."

While Darkfire wondered what she was talking about, she licked his head and quickly faded away.

"Let's get going," Needlefur reluctantly meowed. He pulled away from Redstrike after licking her ear.

Darkfire nodded. He turned away and then he and Needlefur made their way over the rocks in the stream, balancing on the large stones, sometimes even jumping over the larger gaps. It was shallow enough in places but they didn't want to get wet.

"Good bye!" the cats called from the other bank. "May StarClan light your path!"

"Bye," the two toms called back. The dirt under their paws shifted and Darkfire quickly backed up away from the slope. He spared once last glance at his friends, and the dark forest rising behind them before slowly turning away. They walked across the large field, the daisys and grass wilting in the onset of leaf-fall. Darkfire knew the way from here. He'd traveled it twice before. Once to take over the Clans, the second to flee them. This time, he was coming back to confront them.

**_-Line-_**

Hickorypaw caught up to them after sunhigh. Her amber coat with the black sheen shinging in the sinking sunlight. She bounded over the grasses, her tail high, her eyes bright. Darkfire heard her first and turned, looking at the large apprentice coming after them.

"What are you doing here?" Darkfire demanded, turning on her.

She stopped, panting, her tail lowering as she caught her breath. Her sides moved rapidly, her legs shaking with exhaustion.

"You left me!" she exclaimed.

"You're supposed to stay in Camp," Darkfire meowed, annoyed with her. "I never said you could come."

"But I'm supposed to come with you. I want to see Dewstep and Firestar and the Clans," Hickorypaw meowed between pauses.

"Go back," Darkfire told her. He didn't want her coming along. She was supposed to be in Summerheat, learning and being taken care of. He didn't know what sort of reception he could expect and he didn't want her in danger. "You left Spice. Where is everyone supposed to think you went?"

"I told her I was coming," Hickorypaw sullenly meowed. "She let me come."

"She let you?" Darkfire yelled. Then he growled, his yellow eyes narrowed. The two she-cat had conspired against him. Hickorypaw could have been hurt on her way to catch up with him. How was he supposed to know she was after him if she'd never found them?

"I told her what I wanted and she said I could come. She promised to tell Raven."

"You're supposed to be training," Darkfire meowed, calmer. At least the Camp would know. They wouldn't have to worry then. "This will hold back your warrior ceremony."

"I'm sure I can learn a lot more out here and in the Clans than back at home," Hickorypaw vowed, her ears and tail high again as she stared defiantly back at him.

Darkfire was going to protest again, perhaps convince her to walk her self back to Tanglewood, but Needlefur intervened.

"Let her," the dark brown warrior with the spiky fur meowed. "It will take to long to send her back and the apprentices will love to hear what she has to say when we come back in three moons. It will be good for her. I'll train her if you want."

Darkfire looked between his friend and his daughter. He could see her pleading with her beautiful amber eyes and even Needlefur had a spark of laughter in his own. He reluctantly accepted. He'd once wanted Needlefur as Hickorypaw's mentor but he'd figured with them going on the journey it wouldn't have been a good idea. As it turned out, it was exactly what he was supposed to do. Hickorypaw had made her choice. She was coming along. She was determined as her mother, Darkfire decided, not angry anymore.

They rested so Hickorypaw could catch her breath and Darkfire went hunting so they could eat some prey. Soon they were on their journey again, with the addition of one apprentice.

* * *

**Darkfire is going to make this story longer. See, he's already taken over the longest chapter so far!**


	10. Chapter 8 Two Warriors and an Apprentice

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Going back in time now. They haven't yet started their journey and it is only a quarter moon after Fallingpaw's first Gathering._

**Chapter 8**

She tried to avoid the area. She didn't ever want to go back to see him. Unfortunately she couldn't stay away. Squirrelflight took her hunting over there. Owlface, the cat Fallingpaw once admired, was with them as well. He gave her an encouraging smile and then went off with Squirrelflight as they went to hunt. They left Fallingpaw alone at the ShadowClan border. Fallingpaw looked over to the shadowy trees and sighed. StarClan seemed to want her there. It had only been a quarter moon after the Gathering, but all ready Fallingpaw was missing Brownpaw. She hadn't even spoken to him that night and she hoped he didn't think she hated him.

Fallingpaw stood up and began to scent for prey. She stayed near the border the whole time, just hoping he'd be by. She had to tell him that she was sorry for ignoring him. She also had to know if he would mock her for her name. She wanted to know if he'd told anyone about her.

Fallingpaw got her wish. She scented fresh ShadowClan and then saw the three cats. There was Brownpaw, a gray she-cat with large ears and a black tail, and a dark gray tom. Fallingpaw recognized him from the Gathering. He was Scorchtree. She wondered which one was Brownpaw's mentor. She stopped hunting and sat down the watch them.

"ThunderClan," Scorchtree hissed, catching her scent.

His companions looked around.

"I hope they didn't cross our border," the gray she-cat meowed.

"They didn't," the tom answered. He looked right at Fallingpaw. She blinked back at him from her side of the border. "It's just an apprentice."

Brownpaw spotted her and Fallingpaw saw his tail raise up marginally. It quickly went down and the light in Brownpaw's eye went out. He frowned at her. Fallingpaw was taken back. Was he angry with her?

"What are you doing here?" the she-cat asked.

"Hunting," Fallingpaw spat back. She knew she was being rude, but ShadowClan didn't need to feel they had to challenge everyone. She was on her side after all! It wasn't like she'd declared a battle!

The she-cat looked taken back.

"ThunderClan makes mean apprentices after all," Scorchtree rumbled. Fallingpaw looked up at him. She suddenly realized making these two warriors mad wasn't the best decision. They could tear her to pieces and there was no one to call for help.

"What's your name?" Scorchtree asked.

"Fallingpaw," she muttered. Now she could hear their laugher. Well, at least she'd see if Brownpaw had made fun of her. She shot a glance at him. His expression didn't change. He was still frowning. When he saw her look his ear's twitched back and he looked down.

Fallingpaw waited, but didn't hear any teasing. She finally looked up at the two warriors. They were calmly staring back. They didn't think she had a funny name! For once, Fallingpaw felt warmth inside her for her name. She stopped the smile from spreading. They wouldn't understand and they might think she was strange if she started smiling.

"Whose kit are you?" the she-cat asked. She was still being nice even though Fallingpaw had snapped at her.

"Dewstep and Ivyflight," Fallingpaw named her parents.

"I can see," Scorchtree nodded, looking her over.

"I knew his brother," the gray she-cat meowed. Fallingpaw could see the dreamy smile on her face.

Fallingpaw tilted her head. The cat knew Darkfire? Well, of course, Fallingpaw realized. Darkfire had been in ShadowClan. He must have made friends there.

"Oh," she meowed. "I wished I could have met him."

"He made his choice," Scorchtree meowed. Fallingpaw noticed he was remaining neutral. his expression was neither sadness, anger, or joy. "He ran away after hurting your father."

Fallingpaw nodded. "Dewstep wishes he'd come back," she confessed. "He wants to see Darkfire again."

"Your father forgave him?" the gray she-cat meowed in surprise.

"Of course," Fallingpaw answered. "They are brothers after all."

"I know some siblings that will never get along," Scorchtree meowed. He shook his head.

"Who?" Fallingpaw question.

"Eveningbreeze, Stoneheart, and Fernstripe," the gray she-cat sighed.

"They were just made warriors," Brownpaw meowed. "Kinkstar introduced them at the Gathering."

Fallingpaw felt embarrassed. She hadn't really been paying attention then.

"I'm going to be a warrior soon too," Brownpaw continued happily.

"Good for you," Fallingpaw purred.

The warriors looked amused as Brownpaw finally smiled. Brownpaw looked like he wanted to say more but just then Squirrelflight and Owlface returned.

"What are you doing to my apprentice?" Squirrelflight hissed.

Owlface stood on one side of Fallingpaw and Squirrelflight took up the other. They looked very fierce indeed.

"We were only talking," the gray-she cat meowed.

"ShadowClan just doesn't talk," Squirrelflight hissed. "Don't trick her just because she's young. She can be dangerous when she wants to be. She has good fighting skills."

Fallingpaw wanted to glow with happiness. Her mentor had just praised her, but she didn't like the way Squirrelflight and Owlface were being hostile. They'd just been talking. There hadn't been any claws at all!

"We should be going," Scorchtree meowed. He stood up and so did the rest of his patrol.

"We'll be seeing you again," he nodded to the ThunderClan cats.

"Yes we will," Brownpaw meowed.

Fallingpaw noticed he only had eyes for her and she realized, though it might have seemed like a warning to the other cats, he was telling her he would like to see her again. She blinked at him and saw him turn away quickly, a smile on his face.

The ShadowClan cats disappeared into the trees.

"Pick up your prey," Squirrelflight meowed. "It's time to go back to camp."

"Why did you have to be so mean?" Fallingpaw demanded, staying where she was. "They weren't doing anything!"

"They have dark hearts," Owlface meowed. "They don't need to show their claws to be dangerous. ShadowClan is cunning."

"They can learn Clan secrets from you just by being nice," Squirrelflight explained. "They aren't your friends at all. They are your enemies. What did you tell them?"

Fallingpaw blinked. They hadn't been friendly? Just trying to get information from her? What had she said?

"We talked about Darkfire," Fallingpaw finally meowed. "Then we talked about being warriors. Brownpaw is going to be one soon."

Squirrelflight sighed and shook her head. "Thank StarClan there wasn't anything else."

Owlface nodded in agreement.

"Now get your prey," Squirrelflight ordered. She stood up and went to get hers.

Owlface brushed his tail over Fallingpaw and then followed. At one time Fallingpaw might have loved his touch but now she knew he was just telling her things were all right and she hadn't made a mistake. Fallingpaw frowned. She knew she hadn't. The ShadowClan cats weren't being cunning at all. They'd just had a friendly talk. If anything, Fallingpaw had learned ShadowClan secrets. She knew now that three siblings weren't nice to each other at all. She knew ShadowClan still remembered Darkfire. And finally, she knew Brownpaw really did like her. Fallingpaw smiled to herself. She realized she really liked him.

* * *

**Does the relationship between Fallingpaw and Brownpaw seem a bit unreal to you? It will get better, I hope.**

**Until next time!**

* * *


	11. Chapter 9 Brownpaw

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my wonderful reviewers:_ Madame J. Pontmercy, VioletteRose,_ and_ Icethroat21.

_and to a new fan: _Mossface from WindClan

_I know I said I was taking a break on my profile, but I had time to write in my busy day. Here you are, two chappies._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Fallingpaw knew she wanted to see Brownpaw again. It didn't matter how, but she'd do it. Fallingpaw didn't think ShadowClan had such dark hearts as Squirrelflight was convinced. There had been good cats in the past. Tawnypelt (though, admittedly, she had been a ThunderClan cat previously), Nightpelt, Yellowfang, Littlecloud, and Raggedstar to name a few. Fallingpaw knew she could discount Brokenstar and all the evil rogues he'd brought into the Clan. There were bad cats in every Clan. Mudclaw from WindClan, Hawkfrost from RiverClan, and Tigerstar from ThunderClan. It was just ShadowClan had to get chosen out from the rest because they were so secretive and private. Fallingpaw knew there was nothing evil about Brownpaw. So she was going to see him.

It was two days after her meeting with him and the patrol by the border. She didn't get a chance to come back sooner because Squirrelfight had been keeping her busy with elder duty and battle training. Unfortunately, Fallingpaw didn't pay much attention to the training and had gotten elder duty because of it. She just kept thinking about that dark brown tabby apprentice. She wondered what his warrior name would be and that reminded her about her own. Because of her distraction, she fell over herself more than usual, but to the ThunderClan cats it was typical and with her tripping came the teasing.

Lightningwhisker, who had gotten her warrior name in the Event along with Firesong and Pricklethorn, tended to just laugh even if she didn't comment. Fallingpaw would turn on her with a glare after she got up, embarrassed and all thoughts of Brownpaw from her mind. She just wanted to hurt Lightningwhisker sometimes. And Bumblethroat. Those two cats had started spending more time together and unfortunately they had to be Fallingpaw's main tormentors. If the Three joined them, they could start a Clan just against Fallingpaw.

Fallingpaw escaped from camp those two days later. Apprentices didn't have much relaxation time. Warriors tended to have more and with a large Clan, more warriors could do whatever they wanted. However, with only three apprentices, the siblings were hard pressed. Fallingpaw decided to use her free time to go to the ShadowClan border.

_We're going to have to decide certain times we'll meet_, Fallingpaw decided, jumping ahead even though she didn't know yet if Brownpaw wanted to keep seeing her after they spoke. She didn't know if she'd see him today at all. He could have been busy too. ShadowClan was a small Clan, just barely getting up to a good size after the greencough epidemic that had almost wiped them out.

Fallingpaw raced through the trees, graceful and unlike her usual distracted self. She had a goal and she wanted to spend as much time as she could with Brownpaw. Fallingpaw reached the border. She sat down, breathing hard. It had been a long run. She quickly scented the air for any cats, ThunderClan or ShadowClan alike. She realized she should be doing something just in case a cat came by. It wouldn't look right if they just saw her waiting. She'd have to show something to her Clan on her return.

Fallingpaw hunted along the border, keeping one eye on ShadowClan land. That made her distracted of course and she missed most of what she was stalking. Fallingpaw normally would have gotten frustrated, but today it didn't matter. She was waiting for Brownpaw.

Fallingpaw thought she spotted him once. She saw a dark brown tabby pelt in the trees. It was walking along, but was being a bit secretive. Stalking and stopping along the way. Fallingpaw watched for a while, wondering if it was him. She opened her mouth, ready to call him when she realized she might attract attention she didn't want. There could be a patrol. The evening patrol would be coming by soon and Fallingpaw knew she didn't want them knowing she was talking to a ShadowClan cat. She quickly shut her mouth and stared after the cat, wondering what he was doing.

A while later, after catching a mouse, Fallingpaw was returning to her burial spot. She'd placed three other creatures in there, evidence for another cat that she really was doing something. Fallingpaw walked along the border. She knew she would be bothering any ShadowClan cat that watched her. They would be just ready to pounce on her if she put one paw over.

She didn't see him until she bumped into him.

Fallingpaw squeaked, pulling away.

"You didn't see me this time!" Brownpaw grinned at her.

Fallingpaw dropped her mouse.

"You mouse-brain," Fallingpaw meowed. She quickly looked around to see if she could spot any other cats. She couldn't see anyone near so she turned back to him. "You didn't have to startle me like that."

"But you didn't see me," Brownpaw meowed, refusing to be scolded by her.

"I thought I did earlier," Fallingpaw meowed. "You were slinking around, trying to hide. I wanted to call out to you, but I didn't think that would be a good idea."

Brownpaw frowned at her. "You did not see me. I just barely got here."

"Well I saw someone," Fallingpaw sighed. "They were a brown tabby too."

Brownpaw thought. "Must have been Tigerheart** (A/N Tigerstripe in my other stories, but his name has been corrected to his true one, thanks to Icethroat21**). He's the only other dark brown tabby in my Clan."

"Must have," Fallingpaw agreed. She didn't want to argue with him. They were supposed to be having a friendly chat, not becoming enemies. "So what have you been doing lately?"

"Apprentice stuff," Brownpaw answered. "You?"

"The same," Fallingpaw nodded. She knew he didn't want to say anything about ShadowClan that Fallingpaw could use. she didn't want to say anything about ThunderClan. "I've been busy or I would have come sooner."

"That's all right," Brownpaw meowed. "I only come by when I can, which isn't much."

"We really need to find a place to meet," Fallingpaw meowed. "We can't search all over the border for each other."

Brownpaw nodded. "How about the area between the bridge and the twoleg greenleaf place?"

Fallingpaw thought. She quickly shook her head. "That was where Redstrike and Needlefur were caught."

Fallingpaw had heard enough stories about that place. That was supposedly one more mark against ShadowClan. They'd tried to kill one of their own cats just for seeing a cat in another Clan. Fallingpaw felt worry go through her. Would they try to harm Brownpaw? She looked at him as he nodded.

"Right." He grimaced. "I should have realized you wouldn't want to go there. Dewstep almost died there."

"Oh," Fallingpaw meowed. She hadn't really thought about that. But he was right. She'd been more concerned about Brownpaw than the past.

"How about near the lake?"

"Too open."

"Near the lake in the trees?" Brownpaw asked.

Fallingpaw knew he was trying to find the right answer. Fallingpaw realized he wanted to please her. She glowed inside. A tom was actually paying attention to her for once.

"Okay," she agreed. They could always find another place if the lake didn't work.

Just then Fallingpaw heard the paws. She tensed. Cats were coming.

"I've got to go," she meowed. She didn't even know if the were ThunderClan or ShadowClan. It didn't matter, because if they were seen together it would go bad either way.

"See you later," Brownpaw nodded, quickly standing up.

Fallingpaw picked up her mouse and started walking away.

"When?" Brownpaw suddenly asked.

Fallingpaw paused even though the steps got louder.

"Moon high," she finally meowed. That would be safe? Wouldn't it?

Brownpaw nodded and then ran off. She watched as he disappeared into the shadows. She quickly turned away from the border and walked to her prey just as the ThunderClan patrol came through the bushes.

"Hello, Fallingpaw," Thornclaw meowed when he saw her.

Fallingpaw turned to look as if she hadn't realized they were there. She breathed deeply to calm her racing heart. She prayed to StarClan the patrol wouldn't say anything about the fresh ShadowClan scent.

"Hello," she meowed back through the mouse.

She looked at the patrol. Frostpaw was with her mentor Graystripe and was Millie with them. It was a good sized patrol. Most patrols were. She had a feeling that it was a bit smaller than usual. Firestar must have sent another patrol to take care of WindClan.

"Is that all you caught?" Thornclaw asked. The patrol had stopped near Fallingpaw.

She shook her head.

"I have some over here," she pointed with her tail.

"Can we help carry it back?"

She nodded.

"Frostpaw, would you help her," Graystripe meowed.

Frostpaw nodded and followed Fallingpaw. They quickly dug up the prey.

"Squirrelflight was looking for you earlier," Frostpaw meowed.

Fallingpaw gulped. She had stayed longer than she should have.

As they walked away from the border, Fallingpaw glanced back into the shadowy trees. She wondered if she'd be able to make it that night.


	12. Chapter 10 Moonhigh

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Fallingpaw's breath could be seen in the air. She would have snarled at it if Berrynose hadn't been guarding the camp. She didn't want to alert him that she was there, but her white breath was likely too more than anything else. If he turned, he d see it. Leaf-fall was almost complete. Leafbare was on its way and its affects were obvious.

Fallingpaw had just barely gotten out of the apprentice den. She knew Nightpaw would sleep through anything, but she was worried about Frostpaw. Her sister could wake up. But, luckily, as Fallingpaw slipped out of the den, Frostpaw stayed asleep. Now Fallingpaw had to overcome the difficulty of getting out of camp.

That was when her rescue arrived.

The Three walked from the nursery. Berrynose immediately looked at them.

"What are you doing out here?" he quietly asked.

"We were wondering," one of the identical three kits asked.

"If you liked," meowed another. It could have been Sunkit.

"Guarding. How is it?" asked the last. Had to be Fawnkit. There was something to the ears.

Berrynose looked between them. Obviously he didn't know which kit to answer. Fallingpaw stared a them as well. They were so strange. Who came out of their den in the middle of the night just to ask the guard questions?

Then she realized one was looking back at her. The light brown-ginger tail twitched to the tunnel.

Fallingpaw's eyes widened. They knew she was there! She wanted to retreat into the apprentice den, but she'd promised Brownpaw. She gulped and slunk away from the quarry side. While the Three continued to distract Berrynose, Fallingpaw made it from the tunnel and into the forest.

Things looked different at night, Fallingpaw thought as she walked along. The shadow's were sharper but so was the light. Trees and rocks and fallen leaves glimmered in the almost full moon. Fallingpaw thought she heard animals in the bushes and her fur was on end. No wonder no one came out at night!

Finally she reached her destination. She walked, not wanting to show the night creatures she was scared, but the owl she'd seen had frightened her. She was still a small apprentice and easy prey for the bird. She didn't interest the bird since it flew away from her. When she reached the border trees near lake, she slumped down in relief.

"You made it," Brownpaw meowed.

Fallingpaw looked up. He didn't seem scared at all. It wasn't fair. Why did she have to see things in the dark?

"Are you okay?" Brownpaw asked. He sniffed her over. He could see her fluffed out fur.

"I hated that," she shivered.

"Why?" he seemed confused.

"I was alone and there was an owl," Fallingpaw managed to get out. "Why aren't you scared?" she demanded.

He blinked at her. "ShadowClan kits are taught to get used to the night. We used to have to hunt at night all the time or battle or just sit. It is different from being in camp though."

Fallingpaw was shocked. ShadowClan was so strange making their apprentices hunt at night when anything could eat them. Foxes, owls, snakes. She shivered. She was glad she wasn't an apprentice in ShadowClan.

"You made it though," Brownpaw smiled.

"Yeah," Fallingpaw agreed. She suddenly felt proud. She had made it all alone and in the dark. No other apprentice of ThunderClan could say as much. Just wait until she told--- wait, she couldn't tell anyone.

She sighed. This whole adventure for nothing. It had to remain a secret. No one could know about her adventure this night. Not if Brownpaw was to be kept safe.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Fallingpaw asked, sitting down. She stiffened as he sat next to her, pressing up against her.

He noticed and moved away, turning to face her.

"I don't know," he meowed. "I just had to see you again."

"I did too," she meowed looking down. She realized she'd been rude. Brownpaw had just been nice to her. She hadn't expected him to touch her though. It wasn't her fault she didn't know how to act toward him!

"Then talking isn't important," Brownpaw meowed.

Fallingpaw wasn't so sure. Sitting in the dark staring at each other could get creepy.

"Um," she thought of something to say. "Who are your parents?"

"Ivytail and Tigerheart," he answered.

"Are they nice to you?"

Brownpaw shrugged. "They act like any other cat. Why?"

Fallingpaw's ears went back. They treated their son like any other Clan member? She couldn't imagine Dewstep or Ivyflight doing that. But Dewstep had been a bit distant lately. . . .

"It's just, my parents pay attention to me more, I guess." Fallingpaw didn't know how to explain it. "I don't know what I'd do if they treated me like any other cat."

"I'm used to it," Brownpaw meowed. "My parents were only mates one time anyway."

Fallingpaw cocked her head, uncertain as to what he meant.

"ShadowClan is small, right?" Brownpaw started to explain. At her nod he continued. "Well the only way to make it bigger would be to accept more outside cats or to have kits. Well my parents had my brother Acornpaw and me just to build my Clan."

"That's so sad," Fallingpaw meowed.

"But I couldn't imagine it any other way," Brownpaw confessed.

Fallingpaw had to accept that. It made her feel sad for him, but he didn't understand her sympathy.

For a short time after, the two apprentices talked of other trivial things. Then finally they had to leave each other. They set a date for another night time meeting. Fallingpaw felt she could get used to walking in the dark.

* * *

**Vote for Brownpaw's warrior name on my profile. I found its so hard to come up with a good name for him. Brown is such a yuckie combination.**

**Also help me change Eveningfrost's name. It sounds too close to Hawkfrost. However if you like her name the way it is, I left that as an option.**


	13. Chapter 11 To Kill a Kit

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to the on top of things reviewers:_ Icethroat21, Oo-Rainpath-oO, Star, _and_ VioletteRose.

* * *

Chapter 11

Fallingpaw and Brownpaw continued to see each other at night. Fallingpaw did get tired of the lake area, but there was no were else for them to go. They couldn't walk together because there was the chance of another late nighter seeing them. Mostly that threat was from ShadowClan, but sometimes ThunderClan had moonhigh patrols or cats that couldn't sleep.

Fallingpaw worried about Brownpaw when she wasn't with him. What would happen once ShadowClan learned about their meetings? Would they try to kill him? She didn't worry about her own side. The most that could happen to her was to be exiled. For some reason that didn't worry her. Though at one time being with out a Clan, without a planned way of life with order and without her family, to be chased away from wherever she tried to settle down, had frightened her, now it didn't. She'd actually made up a plan to find Raven and his Clan. She'd join Darkfire if she was exiled. But first she'd have to find them. That would be difficult. Other than that, Fallingpaw didn't care what she was doing was against the code. The thought really didn't cross her mind.

"You seem to be happy today," Frostpaw purred. They were hunting together on an assignment. Afterwards they were supposed to help the elders. Nightpaw was clearing out the warrior's den and the leaders den while they were away.

"I am," Fallingpaw answered.

"How come?" Frostpaw asked. "You've been cheerful a lot lately. I also haven't seen you trip once in a quarter moon."

She hadn't fallen over? Fallingpaw had seemed to be cursed by her name. But if she wasn't tripping, then was she better. Had it all just been in her head? No wonder Lightningwhisker hadn't laughed at her lately. Fallingpaw had forgotten about her tormentors. She even forgot about the Three. After the night of distracting the guard, Sunkit, Fawnkit, and Morningkit had not said anything to Fallingpaw or said anything about Fallingpaw to anyone. No one knew she'd left at night. Sometimes Fallingpaw wondered if the Three really knew she was there. Perhaps she'd imagined the look. Now Fallingpaw left camp as the guards changed. It was a bit more difficult since two pairs of eyes could spot her more easily, but the guards usually looked at each other as they spoke, asking and telling how the night was.

"Well?" Frostpaw insisted.

Fallingpaw realized she'd taken too long to reply.

_Well_, she thought. _At least I know I still get distracted. I'm not totally cured._

"Tell me about Graystripe," Fallingpaw changed the subject. "Will you teach me some of the battle moves?"

Frostpaw realized Fallingpaw wasn't going to answer. She shook her head and sighed. "Okay, I will, but after we catch something."

"Okay," Fallingpaw agreed.

She quickly left her sister's side. She felt tense suddenly. If Frostpaw could see that she was happy, would any one else? Would they comment, would they try to find out why? Fallingpaw couldn't let them see Brownpaw. She realized they would have to stop seeing each other for a short while, just to cut down on suspicion. Fallingpaw had come to find she was a bit tired after seeing him every night. Luckily the thrill of going through the forest in the dark kept her awake and she was young, or she might have been more effected by not sleeping through the night. But soon she would be affected if she kept it up. And then the Clan would notice. She'd have to talk to him about it.

**_-Line-_**

Brownpaw touched noses with her when she appeared. He got a bit closer to her every night and Fallingpaw didn't mind. She liked meeting with him and she liked that he liked her. She didn't know if it would mean anything more, but she knew they were friends. The trees loomed around them, the soft undergrowth behind them whispering as it bent and nodded in the slight breeze. The ShadowClan side was silent. To her right she could just make out the large silver of the lake, glittering through the wide tree trunks. And above the black sky swathed in stars able to peer through the lessoning leaf-fall colored leaves.

"You don't want to see me any more?" Brownpaw sounded hurt.

She'd just told him what her plan was. He didn't like it already.

"No," Fallingpaw protested. "I love seeing you. I love talking to you. It's just we need to make sure other cat's don't realize that we have been together. I don't want Kinkstar hurting you."

Brownpaw smiled sadly at her. "I don't know if she would. But because of Needlefur, you could be right."

Fallingpaw knew Kinkstar had been the one to insist Needlefur be murdered. Cats had said so in the stories. Now Fallingpaw wondered if Blackstar had ordered it and made Kinkstar, then deputy, carry it out. But why make Darkfire do it? Things didn't make sense.

"He was her son," Brownpaw meowed.

"What?" Fallingpaw asked. Finally what he said made sense. Kinkstar had ordered her son's death. No wonder Brownpaw wasn't sure. Fallingpaw shivered. No wonder cats believed ShadowClan had dark hearts. Parents willing to kill their kits.

"Would you do that?" Fallingpaw asked.

"What?" Brownpaw suddenly sounded like her.

Fallingpaw hid a grin. What they were talking about was serious.

"Would you kill your kit if the Clan leader ordered it?"

Brownpaw blinked at her. She wanted him to say no, but he was silent for a long time.

"It would have to depended what for," he finally meowed.

She stared at him.

"I-I mean," Brownpaw stuttered seeing her horrified look, "what if my kit was evil and killing cats and I was the only one that could stop him? Then maybe I would."

Fallingpaw could almost see that he was right. But still, his own kit!

She looked away.

"For you I wouldn't," Brownpaw meowed quietly.

"I'll see you after the Gathering," Fallingpaw meowed, not looking at him.

Brownpaw didn't reply. He watched her fade away in to the night. He hung his head. He might have ruined their relationship. The Gathering wasn't for another half-moon. It would be a very long wait.

* * *

**Sorry for one chapter, but really I'm waiting for the warrior names. So far Brownfeather and Eveningbreeze are in the lead. What do you think of Brownfur? And If I kept her name as Eveningfrost? (Realized it would also be close to Frostpaw's name). Just waiting for your answers in reviews.**

I might take one day off just to wait for more votes. Sorry...


	14. Chapter 12 Starry Night

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my reviewers: _star, Oo-Rainpath-oO, _and_ VioletteRose.

_and to the new one: _Daydreamer897

_And thank you to all my voters!_

_To _Star_: Yup, I do have a name picked out. Thank you for telling me other choices I had. The only one I'm not so sure of is Nightpaw. He needs a good name._

_I suddenly had an urge to write and I came up with more chapters not using the warrior names. So here you are:_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12**

Fallingpaw didn't go to the Gathering. She had to stay at camp with Nightpaw while Frostpaw went. That didn't bother her. At least she'd gone to one.

Fallingpaw stared into the starry sky. Nightpaw was sleeping in the apprentice den. Everyone seemed to be sleeping. There wasn't a guard since it was a Gathering night and it wasn't likely anyone was going to attack. So Fallingpaw was alone for once. She thought about Brownpaw. She knew she must have scared him off. She'd been cold toward him after he confessed he would kill his own kit if he had to. Fallingpaw hadn't liked that at all, but she wished she could have at least been nicer to him. Now he probably thought she never wanted to see him again.

She wondered if he was at the Gathering. He certainly wouldn't see her there. She sighed. She wished she'd spoken to him longer. By now the suspicions were off of her. She was back to tripping and being teased. That was the hardest part. Lightningwhisker was ready to say anything. Even after she saw Fallingpaw slip on some wet leaves.

There had been a cold rain one day and Fallingpaw hadn't expected the leaves to be slippery when she chased after the squirrel. She tripped and immediately was drenched in a puddle.

Lightningwhisker had been there again and unfortunately the kits had been out with their mothers. Fallingpaw had been trying to show off, but all she did was get laughed at by most of the watchers.

"Maybe you should be called Wetpaw," little Greenkit had mewed.

Whitewing didn't scold her daughter because kits did say such things and didn't usually mean anything. But Fallingpaw had felt anger. Especially when Lightningwhisker, who for some reason was always hunting with Fallingpaw, laughed along and meowed, "Or she could be called Falling-into-puddles."

Of course the kits laughed harder. The only ones not laughing were the queens who remained amused and the Three. The sat calmly with their tails around their legs, staring at everyone and then at Fallingpaw as she trembled in suppressed anger.

"Come on," Cinderheart had meowed. "Jayfeather and Toadheart had better see you before you catch a cold."

They all thought she was shivering because she was freezing. It was a cold day, but Fallingpaw was warmed by her rage. It was almost too much. All of the cats near her age were ganging up on her. She hated it and she hated her name. More than ever she knew she had to name herself for her warrior ceremony.

"Have they told you anything?"

Fallingpaw jumped. Suddenly her thoughts were brought to the present. She whipped around to the gray cat beside her.

"It's you," she sighed, her heart still racing. "What did you say?"

"Have they told you anything? StarClan?" Dewstep asked, sitting down next to her.

"StarClan doesn't talk to warriors or apprentices," Fallingpaw meowed, shaking her head.

Dewstep remained silent.

Fallingpaw stared at him. They only spoke to medicine cats and leaders, right?

"I was just wondering if they had anything to say," Dewstep finally meowed, looking up as well. "They've remained silent toward me for a long time."

"You spoke to them?" Fallingpaw exclaimed.

"When I almost died," Dewstep answered. "I spoke with many StarClan warriors. I didn't see them for a long time after, until just last moon."

"What did they say?" Fallingpaw asked. She never knew this about her father. She didn't know the StarClan warriors had spoken to him. Dewstep was usually so open.

Dewstep closed his eyes and looked away from the sky and from Fallingpaw. Fallingpaw realized he was troubled.

"Something I didn't want to hear," he meowed quietly. "Whatever you do," he suddenly meowed, looking up to her, "Don't make a mistake you can't repair. Don't harm other cats no matter what they do."

Fallingpaw stared at him. Her thoughts immediately went to Lightningwhisker and how she'd like to scratch that smug smile off of her face. Then her thoughts went to the Three. They'd said almost the same thing that Dewstep had. Don't make a mistake you can't repair. What had StarClan said against her?

She opened and closed her mouth. She wanted to say something, but nothing would come out.

"I-I won't," she finally managed.

"I know you're a good cat," Dewstep meowed, looking at her finally. "But even good cats do bad things."

"Like Darkfire," Fallingpaw meowed.

"Like my brother," Dewstep sighed. "And like me."

"You're not bad," Fallingpaw protested.

"I was going to destroy Clans," Dewstep meowed. "I was going to take over for Hollyleaf. Even if I didn't like it, I was going to do it. So like I said, make sure of what you're doing and if it comes down to it: Don't destroy what you are supposed to save."

Fallingpaw didn't understand what he was trying to say. She didn't even want to ask. She was frightened of what he meant.

Dewstep leaned over and licked her head.

"Get some sleep," he told her. He stood up and stretched as he walked toward the warrior den. Fallingpaw saw Ivyflight hidden in the shadows. A concerned look was on the light brown tabby's face. Fallingpaw wondered if her mother knew what Dewstep was talking about.

Fallingpaw shivered. She wondered what made him warn her. She wondered what StarClan had told him. She looked back up at the sky. Silverpelt twinkled down on her. It suddenly seemed colder than ever. StarClan wasn't going to tell her. All they did was watch.

* * *

**Gasp, Dewstep almost told her the prophesy. Do you think that would be a good thing?**


	15. Chapter 13 Coming?

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

He was going to come, wasn't he? Fallingpaw stood up and started to pace. She hadn't scared him away? She wished she didn't. She knew she couldn't last much longer without Brownpaw. The half-moon without him and been so hard. She thought about him and missed his smell and his warm fur. She hadn't realized what she was doing when she wanted them to take some time away from each other. Most nights she'd woken up at moonhigh, ready to go into the forest to find him. Now it was the night after the Gathering and Fallingpaw was waiting. She wondered if maybe he'd come tomorrow. Perhaps he hadn't thought she meant this day.

Fallingpaw had come early to their lake spot. It was a long way away from the ThunderClan camp, but ShadowClan had a smaller territory and it shouldn't have taken long for Brownpaw to get there. She didn't stop pacing as she worried. She wondered if Kinkstar had found out what he was doing. She wondered if he finally realized what he was doing was wrong or if he found out he didn't love her. Fallingpaw's chest felt tight. What if he didn't love her? Wait, love? She loved him she realized. But could he actually love her? Were they more than friends? Could they even ever be mates? She knew they couldn't have kits together. Well, maybe they could. Fallingpaw didn't have to say who the father was, like Cinderheart hadn't, but she knew everyone in ThunderClan would be suspicious. She didn't spend time with any toms there. But if she spent more time with Owlface. . . .

_No_, Fallingpaw shook her head. It wouldn't be right to deceive them. Or Owlface. She sighed. She didn't even know if Brownpaw was coming. She shouldn't have been thinking about non existent kits.

Suddenly she heard paws on the fallen leaves. The cat was trying to be quiet, but not enough. Fallingpaw could hear them. She could also suddenly smell them. It was Brownpaw! She froze and stared into ShadowClan land. He appeared, breathless.

"I can't stay long," he whispered to her as she rushed forward and buried her head into his chest.

Brownpaw seemed shocked. He stood there as she purred.

"It's good to see you," she meowed. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Brownpaw meowed, dazed. Finally he licked her head. "I thought about you all the time."

"So did I," Fallingpaw meowed, not mentioning that thinking about him made her distracted and trip over herself.

Brownpaw smiled. Then he quickly sighed. His breath curled around his head before it disappeared.

"I can't stay long," he repeated. "I just barely got away."

"From what?" Fallingpaw asked, stepping back to look at him.

"Stoneheart," he meowed. "We're supposed to be hunting. I would have come sooner."

Fallingpaw nodded. No wonder he'd taken a long time to show. It was passed moon high and a ThunderClan patrol had been by. Fallingpaw had hid easily. She knew they wouldn t be back. And since it wall all made up of warriors, no one would be missing her.

"Were you at the Gathering?" Brownpaw asked.

She shook her head.

"Neither was I. But you did hear what happened?" she asked.

Brownpaw nodded. "Deepforest didn't want to be in RiverClan anymore. He took off."

"And WindClan wants to fight ThunderClan because they think we've been stealing prey."

"They just want an excuse to fight," Brownpaw meowed scornfully.

Fallingpaw nodded. "Firestar said no one had crossed the border, but WindClan insisted that they found where prey had been taken near our border."

"Could have been a fox," Brownpaw meowed.

"But they smelled cat."

"Then a rogue," she meowed.

"Deepforest?"

Fallingpaw blinked. Maybe. But why stay in ThunderClan territory after leaving RiverClan? She didn't know. But there were rogues and loners were everywhere so maybe a few were just passing through.

"Brownpaw!"

Both of them flinched. Luckily the voice had been far away, but still someone was looking for him.

"I've got to go," Brownpaw whispered, licking her head. "See you tomorrow?"

Fallingpaw nodded vigorously.

The dark brown tabby turned around and ran to Stoneheart. Fallingpaw watched him leave and then walked to her own territory. She felt light on her feet. He still loved her!

* * *

**Please vote again on my profile. A new one is up. The two favorites and then two others. Make a wise decision....**

**Now, really, I am going to take a break. My cousins are coming over tonight and they'll be here for a while.**

**Have a fun weekend everyone!**


	16. Chapter 14 Snow

_Disclaimer: warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my reviewers: _Mossface from WindClan, Icethroat21, Star, Oo-Rainpath-oO, VioletteRose, _and_ Warriors-Skywing.

_Thanks to my voters. The names have been decided!_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Another moon went by and Fallingpaw and Brownpaw would meet every other night. Brownpaw did agree they needed to sleep once and a while.

To make her Clanmates less suspicious of her, which she feared they where, Fallingpaw threw all her efforts to pay attention during the day. She hunted better, she paid attention to her mentor, and she tried not to think about Brownpaw. Brownpaw could only be thought about in her special time. Night time, at moon high. She realized she really wanted to be a good warrior and being distracted all the time wasn't helping her. She had to become a warrior at the same time her siblings did.

It so happened that one night Brownpaw came to Fallingpaw. He was almost strutting around with pride. Fallingpaw watched him amused. She wondered what he was so happy about. He told her.

"Two nights ago," Brownpaw meowed finally sitting down in front of her after giving her a quick lick, "When I was coming back to camp, there was a fox. It was sneaking into the back of the nursery, trying to get to Dapplekit."

Fallingpaw gasped.

Brownpaw nodded. "Well I yowled a warning and I attacked the fox. I pulled its tail. It snapped at me, turning away from the nursery. It even bit my leg, look."

He showed Fallingpaw the wound. It was healing, but Fallingpaw could tell it had been bad. She was surprised he wasn't limping.

"Littlecloud put some cobwebs and herbs on it," Brownpaw shrugged when she asked. "He made me stay in the medicine cat den all yesterday. But, listen, so I fought it and finally Snaketail and Acornpaw came and helped me chase it away. Kinkstar made me a warrior!"

Fallingpaw felt herself smiling. Brownpaw was finally a warrior. She was so happy for him.

"What's your name?" she demanded.

"Brownfeather," he answered. "I think I would have also liked to have been called Brownfang or Brownfox, but I like my name."

Fallingpaw nodded. Names were important and he had a nice name now.

"Brownfeather," she meowed his name. It rolled off of the tongue.

He smiled at her, liking the way she spoke it.

"So Kinkstar didn't ask why you were in so late?" Fallingpaw asked, worried.

"Nope," he shook his head. "I think she assumed I was making dirt."

Fallingpaw sighed in relief. So no one knew about them. She was glad. Brownfeather was still her secret.

"Are you going to the Gathering tomorrow?" she asked him.

Brownfeather nodded. "Probably. I am a warrior now."

She smiled again.

"How about you?" he asked.

"I might," she meowed cautiously. She really hoped Firestar didn't skip over her again. It would be her or Nightpaw this time. Or both. Or all three apprentices. Who knew what the leader would decide.

"Then I'll certainly see you there," Brownfeather purred.

Fallingpaw nodded once more.

That was when the snow started falling.

The cats knew it was a full moon, because on occasion the clouds would disperse and they could see it shining in the sky, but tonight the clouds were thick. Only the light of the moon made it through the gray clouds.

Fallingpaw didn't notice at first, but then she caught movement out of the corners of her eyes. She whirled, looking for the threat. Then she saw the soft flakes, floating downward. She looked up. She suddenly grew dizzy as more of the white things fell. They landed on her face, surprising her at their coldness.

She squeaked and brushed her front paws over her face, trying to get rid of their touch, but the white rain landed all over her body.

"What is this?" she demanded.

"Snow," Brownfeather meowed, watching her as she twitched all over, her head turning, watching the flakes. "It comes in leaf-bare. It seems to be early. There's still leaves on the trees."

Fallingpaw didn't know what to make of the snow. It was covering up bushes and the ground. The flakes melted when they touched dirt but not when they touched the bushes or rocks. She looked up and saw what Brownfeather meant. Trees still held onto their colored leaves. Not all were gone. It did seem a bit early. Then again, what did she know? She was just an apprentice and she'd never seen snow before. She sat down, realizing she couldn't do anything about the wet stuff. She watched it fall. She realized it was beautiful.

Brownfeather sat beside her. His tail wrapped around her body, helping to keep her warm. Their breath floated up to the clouds as the snow fell around them.

Fallingpaw suddenly wondered if there would be a Gathering. She wondered if the clouds would leave. She realized she really didn't mind. She'd still gotten to see her Brownfeather.

* * *

**Okay, no more late night meetings unless they're necessary. You all ready know what goes on.**


	17. Chapter 15 Gathering Danger

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Fallingpaw had been good. She hadn't tripped. She hadn't been sassy to Squirrelflight and she'd started getting along with the kits. The little kits were sweet once she got to know them. Of course the Three were still disturbing, but she put up with them, because as long as she was surrounded by other cats, they wouldn't bother her.

So it came as a surprise when Lightningwhisker, Bumblethroat, Firesong, and Pricklethorn treated her like dirt even when she wasn't making a fool of herself.

She'd been sitting by the lake betwen two large rocks, the stones beneath her paws cold and smooth, watching as geese and ducks landed it in. Their wings closed slightly, their legs touching the water as it flew upward, trailing them. Then they settled down, folding their wings, gliding along. They came every evening only to leave in the morning. Sometimes she wondered where they went. Most of the time they landed near the RiverClan territory. She hoped the cat were eating the birds. This leaf-bare was getting tougher. Even ThunderClan was suffering. They couldn't catch a lot and what they did went to the elders and the queens. Fallingpaw felt as if she would never feel full again. Newleaf was so far away.

"What is the little apprentice doing today?" was the only warning Fallingpaw had.

She looked over her shoulder, standing up quickly when she saw who it was. Lightningwhisker. The she-cat balanced on the lakeshore rocks, a haughtly look onther black face. Bumblethroat at her side and the other two standing a mouse tail behind them.

"She's sitting around, being lazy," Bumblethroat growled. "While the queens and kits starve."

"I am not!" Fallingpaw protested. She'd been hunting. She was just exhausted and needed a break. Last night she'd seen Brownfeather. He said ShadowClan was having a hard time catching prey. They'd hunted a bit together in the dark, a new experience for the brown and gray tabby, and Fallingpaw let him have what she caught. She hadn't felt guilty at the time, but now that these warriors were bothering her, she realized maybe she shouldn't have given everything to ShadowClan.

"I don't see any prey," Pricklethorn meowed. He exaggerated looking around the bare stones. Fallingpaw's fur rose and her eyes narrowed.

"And I don't see any enemy warriors," Lightningwhisker meowed. "You can't be guarding anything."

"Get back to hunting," Bumblethroat ordered.

"You aren't leader," Fallingpaw hissed at them. "I'll hunt when I feel like it."

She really wanted to get away from them, it was four against one, but she didn't want to show she was scared.

"And you better clean out the elders den while you're at it," Lightingwhisker meowed. "You just disobeyed a warrior."

Fallingpaw growled, her claws gripping the stones beneath her. She faced them all the way now. She lowered herself, ready to pounce on them. Right now it didn't matter to her that they were older and stronger than her. They were being unfair. What gave them the right to boss her around? Why was Lightningwhisker always so cruel?

"Hey," Firesong meowed when Pricklethorn looked like he wanted to take Fallingpaw up on her challenge. "We should be hunting too. Let's go."

Bumblethroat nodded.

As they warriors turned away, Lightningwhisker meowed, "You better have five pieces of prey when we get back to camp, and be cleaning out the elder's den."

Fallingpaw spat something back. She didn't even know what she'd said, but she was just so fed up with Lightningwhisker. She wanted to hurt her now.

"I doubt that," Lightningwhisker meowed in reply. She shook her head and turned away, following after the others.

Fallingpaw stared after them. She growled again. She would have to do something about them. And she was not taking care of the elders! She was going to speak with Squirrelflight when she got back. Now she had to hunt. Of course, she wasn't hunting because Lightningwhisker told her too, it was because the queens would be hungry. And so was she. Once everyone else was fed she'd finally get something.

Fallingpaw stalked back into the forest, the shadows closing over her as she left the bare stones for the moss and fern covered ground. She didn't see the cat watching her from ShadowClan territory, peeking out from a lonely bush. The dark tabby pelt faded away into the shadows as she went into the undergrowth.

**_-Line-_**

Two moons had passed since Brownfeather became a warrior. The last Gathering had been canceled because the moon hadn't appeared through the clouds that night. The snow had mostly melted with a few spots in the shadows and the forest had been marginally warmer and it hadn't snowed since then. This night was clear the sky above bright with the full moon and Silverpelt. It was time for another Gathering.

Fallingpaw got to go, much to her pleasure. She didn't need Nightpaw to show her around the island. So as the other apprentices huddled together to keep warm, Fallingpaw went exploring. She wandered into hidden places, came upon cats that probably shouldn't have been together and was chased off by them with threats. She only promised them she wouldn't tell and quickly disappeared, trying to forget what she'd seen, feeling guilty but knowing she was in the same situation as they were.

Eventually she came upon Brownfeather. He was with the ShadowClan cats that grouped together. They had one side of the island and Fallingpaw noticed WindClan had the other. The long legged cats were being really unfriendly tonight. They hissed at any cat that came near them, chasing them away and even the apprentices didn't come around. Fallingpaw wondered if they were having a hard time. The moor land wasn't a good place to catch much prey because there wasn't much cover and the rabbits must have been hiding from the cold wind.

Fallingpaw stared at Brownfeather out from between two bushes, wondering if he'd ever come over. About the time the Gathering started, when Leopardstar yowled for the Clans' attention, Fallingpaw was noticed.

"What do you want?" a dark gray she-cat with a ginger underbelly growled. She'd stalked over after seeing Fallingpaw.

Fallingpaw looked at her and gulped, wanting to back away into the bushes and escape. She glanced around to see if it were possible. Two other cats were behind the dark gray she-cat, their eyes ever watchful. One was a light tabby she-cat that looked like she'd drunk bitter water and the other was a gray tabby tom that looked just a bit nervous.

"Um, nothing," Fallingpaw got out. She realized if she did run, they might come after her. She also didn't want to look like a coward. She'd be mocked if she ran from ShadowClan. So she stood her ground, wondering if it were possible to be dismissed by them or to talk her way out of trouble.

By now the other ShadowClan cats had noticed what the three warriors' attention was on. They walked over.

"A ThunderClan apprentice has gotten lost over here," a dark tabby tom that wasn't Brownfeather meowed, sniffing the air around her. He had to be Brownfeather's father Tigerheart.

The Clan got closer to Fallingpaw, making her nervous. Their eyes glittered with cold light as they surrounded her. Fallingpaw looked around, trying to find an escape. Who cared if anyone saw her running like a fire were on her tail, as long as she got out of this unscathed. Her eyes rested on Brownfeather. She sent him a 'help me' look. He looked at her with horror, then he tried to make his face neutral. Fallingpaw knew he couldn't help her. She stopped looking at him.

"It's Fallingpaw," Scorchtree meowed in surprise.

"Fallingpaw?" Tigerheart meowed. "How do you know that?"

"Batwing and I met her along the border a long time ago," Scorchtree replied.

"So what is she doing here now?" the dark she-cat growled, staring at Fallingpaw threateningly.

Fallingpaw realized this she-cat had noticed the looked she'd given Brownfeather.

"Hush, Eveningbreeze," a tortoiseshell she-cat with a scarred tail meowed. "This is a gathering. You can't start fights here."

"But what is she doing here?" Tigerheart insisted, looking at the apprentice.

"I-I got lost," Fallingpaw meowed. "I'm sorry."

"Then get back to ThunderClan," Eveningbreeze meowed, flexing her claws. The light tabby with her did the same, and after a short pause the tom did as well.

The other ShadowClan cats looked in agreement, but none of them showed their claws or teeth.

Fallingpaw left, grateful that she'd been allowed to walk away, but still shaky from nerves. This ShadowClan was different from the one she heard about from Brownfeather or the patrol she'd met in early leaf-fall. They were really scary. By the time Fallingpaw made it back to Nightpaw she was shivering from cold and from worry. Why had she been so mouse-brained to try and find Brownfeather like that? Now Eveningbreeze knew something was up. She'd seen that look.

"You okay?" Nightpaw asked, noticing her condition.

"Just cold," she muttered.

Nightpaw nodded and moved over so she could sit between him and Mudpaw.

Fallingpaw huddled in next to them, instantly feeling warmer. She looked up at the tree. Leopardstar had stopped talking long ago and Kinkstar was just finishing.

Onestar was the next cat up.

"I'm here to declare war on ThunderClan," the WindClan leader meowed from one of the branches of the Great Oak.

The cats below muttered in shock. The WindClan cats growled and so did the ThunderClan cats, baring their teeth at the moor Clan.

"Why is that, Onestar?" Firestar asked, trying to keep calm.

"We've warned you, Firestar," the brown tabby tom growled. "I told you to stop stealing prey from us. You haven't listened at it is leaf-bare. You're stealing from my Clan!"

His Clan yowled in agreement.

When they finally quieted down, Firestar meowed, "I don't know what you're talking about. My cats are not stealing your prey. We're barely making it by on our own territory-"

"Which is why you steal from mine," Onestar hissed from his hunched position.

Fallingpaw stared at them in shock. The leaders were almost to fighting point. Their cats were willing to fight for them as well. Only ShadowClan seemed disinterested and not going to pick a side, though Fallingpaw thought she saw Eveningbreeze smirking. RiverClan seemed divided. They didn't believe ThunderClan had been stealing, but if they had, it was a crime, especially in leaf-bare while the cats were barely getting by, and RiverClan was not going to fight for prey stealers.

"We have not!" Firestar roared, quieting them down once more. "My cats have not been hunting on your land."

Fallingpaw suppressed a growl. She didn't want to encourage a fight, but she did spot a WindClan cat she'd be willing to fight. It was that Goldpaw she'd seen when the patrols had confronted each other. He was the cat Fallingpaw thought resembled-

"I don't belive you," Onestar interrupted her thoughts. "You have been warned."

He jumped from the branch just as the clouds covered the moon. They were thick and everyone knew StarClan had declared this Gathering over.

The cats watched as WindClan left the island. Slowly the rest went to their Clans. ShadowClan was the next off, they only watched as Kinkstar and the other leaders talked before Kinkstar jumped off of the tree and waved her tail at them. Then they left. Fallingpaw couldn't even see Brownfeather as the cats left the island.

Firestar and Leopardstar were the last on the tree. They held a low conversation of much head shaking.

Fallingpaw was worried. Onestar might have once been friends with Firestar, but now he'd made WindClan one of the hated Clans of the lake. They were all hard, cold cats. Now it seemed like no one would help ThunderClan against them.

"I hope they don't attack," Mudpaw growled.

"I do," Duckpaw meowed eagerly. "Then we can come help ThunderClan. We might get our warrior names!"

"ThunderClan won't need help!" Fallingpaw meowed harshly at them. "We can handle WindClan ourselves!"

The two apprentices stared at her and then glanced at Nightpaw. He quickly brushed his tail over her, telling her to hold her tongue.

"Help would be nice," he meowed. "We'll just have to see what happens."

The apprentices nodded to him.

Then Leopardstar was on the ground calling the cats to her. They joined her as she left the island.

Firestar walked to his cats. His head was down.

"What are we going to do?" Brambleclaw asked him.

"Back at camp," Firestar meowed, shaking his head.

Fallingpaw realized that meant he wouldn't say a thing until they got there. No one knew if a cat could be listening to them on the island.

"You okay?"

Fallingpaw and Nightpaw turned to see Dewstep. He looked at them with worry.

"We're fine," Nightpaw meowed.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Fallingpaw asked. She realized she sounded a bit snappy and looked at her father in shock.

He gave her an uncertain look and just nodded his head before walking away.

"Why did you do that?" Nightpaw turned on her. "You didn't have to yell at him or Mudpaw and Duckpaw!"

Fallingpaw noticed that her Clan was starting to leave she quickly turned away from her brother and followed her Clan off of the island. She was suddenly feeling guilty. She knew she shouldn't have done that, but things were getting stressful. Eveningbreeze was wary of Fallingpaw and WindClan could attack at anytime, and it was likely RiverClan wouldn't help in the fight. Fallingpaw didn't like feeling so helpless.

* * *

**Hmm, ThunderClan is in danger.**

**Oh, and Darkfire will show up soon!**


	18. Chapter 16 Trail in the Snow

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my wonderful, encouraging reviewers: _Icethroat21, Icetalon11, Warriors-Skywing_, and_ VioletteRose!

_And sorry for posting so late, but my mom was on the computer the whole day. You also get only one chapter. :D_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Firestar got them back to camp, where he promptly called a late night meeting. The Clan tiredly came out of their dens, encouraged by their awake Clan members. Fallingpaw stared up at her Clan leader as he perched on the Highledge. Nightpaw was by her side. They had made up on the walk home. She'd told him she was sorry for snapping at his friends. He told her to make peace with Dewstep. he'd just been worried WindClan might have done something to the apprentices or that they were worried. Fallingpaw promised that she would.

Now she looked up at the ginger leader. He stared down at his Clan, his eyes wary.

"WindClan has declared war against ThunderClan," he told everyone who'd stayed behind. The Clan murmured to each other. Why?

"Onestar says ThunderClan has been stealing WindClan prey."

Many cats called out in protest.

"Where would he get that idea?" Dustpelt moodily asked.

"He's found prey bones along our border," Firestar answered.

"But it's not us," Brindlenose meowed in protest.

"I know it isn't," Firestar answered. "But WindClan doesn't realize that. And Onestar refuses to believe me. However, some cat is stealing prey."

He stared down at them, his gaze suddenly hard. "I have not told any of you to hunt outside our borders though the prey is scarce. I tell you now, if any of you are stealing prey, stop it. You have just endangered your Clan."

The cats stared at each other, wondering if one of them had done so. If they had, then that cat hadn't brought a lot back to camp. They'd eaten and left the bones without sharing with the cats that needed food. It was a crime against two Clans that way.

Fallingpaw eyed Lightningwhisker and her group. She decided she wouldn't put it passed that black she-cat to raid another Clan and to be selfish. Of course Firesong would have protested. That she-cat tended to be a bit more fair and she didn't like doing anything against the code much. She also tried to take the attention off of Fallingpaw a bit.

"We will have extra patrols," Firestar was meowing. "Moonhigh, dawn, dusk, sunhigh. Each border will be searched for trespassers. I won't put it passed ShadowClan to take advantage of the situation. Kinkstar told me she and her Clan wouldn't be helping against WindClan if it comes to a battle."

Fallingpaw realized she wouldn't put attacking or stealing above ShadowClan either. The cats she'd seen just this night had sent chills through her. They were the Clan everyone had warned her about. They weren't the friendly patrol she'd happened to run into at the border. It had probably just been a good day for them, Fallingpaw thought. She darkly thought of Brownfeather. He hadn't even tried to protect her. She knew it wouldn't have been possible or smart, but he could have done something instead of keeping his mouth shut and face blank.

"Leopardstar has promised to help as long as no one in my Clan had been stealing prey," Firestar continued. The Clan protested once more. "I assured her no one was, but RiverClan is across the lake and will be hard to send a messenger too if we are caught in a battle. We must be vigilant. Brambleclaw, assign patrols. I want one out soon. I won't put it passed Onestar to attack this night."

"But it's the Gathering!" Daisy meowed fearfully. "They can't attack."

"The moon might be full," Firestar meowed calmly. "But clouds are covering it."

Fallingpaw looked up. The night had started out clear, but quick moving clouds had covered moon and stars. Not even StarClan could protect them.

**_-Line-_**

Crunch.

Their paws sank up to their ankles as they broke through the top layer of ice crystals. It eerily sounded like a cat munching on bones. It was unnerving. Other than the occasional wind that ruffled their thick fur, the moorland was silent.

Darkfire was certain they were almost to the lake. On the horizon he thought he saw trees and water shining. He wondered if the lake iced over. He hadn't been here last leaf-bare to see. He glanced over at his companions. Dark brown Needlefur marched with his head down, plodding on. The closer they'd gotten, the more downcast he'd been.

Hickorypaw had started out the journey excited. She'd padded tirelessly beside the warriors, looking forward to their destination. But a over a moon of walking got boring to a young cat after a while. Even with training. Needlefur had taken over like he promised. He taught Hickorypaw what he could, when he could. Darkfire wanted them to walk during the day so they got to the lake in time. That meant training took place in the morning or in the evening. But Needlefur insisted they did it right. So on breaks when they ate, he taught Hickorypaw battle training. She got to hunt all the time since they had to catch what they could on the way. As leaf-bare progressed, hunting got harder, and when the snows came, it was almost impossible. Prey could spot their dark pelts against the white snow easily and hide. They'd been going hungry lately. The snow had also proved a bane in other ways. It slowed them down. They had to huddle together in the storms and their legs could only move so fast in the cold wet slush or powder.

As Darkfire looked over at his daughter, he saw her glancing behind them at their prints. Darkfire looked too. A long trail stretched out behind them as shadowed indents. Darkfire felt foreboding as he looked at their trail heading over the hills. Anything could find and follow them now. His hair raised even more and he suppressed a growl. He looked back at the horizon, wondering how much longer they had to go. He squinted as the bright sun glared off of the brilliant snow. He knew they would be entering WindClan territory soon. He hoped they got out before they were caught trespassing. No Clan cat liked strangers on their land, and Darkfire knew things could get nasty. He hoped to save his daughter from some of the dangers.

Needlefur suddenly sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hickorypaw asked, leaping ahead to stand next to her temporary mentor's shoulder. Darkfire noticed how she was almost as tall as him. She'd grow up to be large like him and her mother. She did seem to have longer fur like Coonie too. He knew it was keeping her warm this leaf-bare.

"Nothing," Needlefur meowed, raising his head to look at Hickorypaw. "It doesn't matter. Now, tell me what you smell."

Darkfire let their voices drone off on another lesson as he got lost in memories. He had a feeling Needlefur was missing his mate, Redstrike. The small brown she-cat and Needlefur had been close and separating them might not have been a good idea, even for a short time. Darkfire knew Needlefur was also missing his two kits, Woodpaw and Laurelpaw. They weren't kits anymore, far from it, but Needlefur still cared for them.

Darkfire was missing a cat as well. His own mate Coonie who still visited him from StarClan. She couldn't visit him now of course, he was too far away from Summerheat Camp, and he was missing her. He wanted to smell her warm fur again that reminded him of greenleaf and to hear her lovely voice. He was lucky to have Hickorypaw with him. He now realized that Coonie had warned him his daughter would tag along. He grinned, looking at the amber tabby with the black sheen. She definitely had her mother's spirit.

Just then he saw her grow tense and her eyes widened. He thought for a moment she was looking at him. Then she realized her gaze was on something behind him. Darkfire turned around and saw four cats racing toward them.

"Hickorypaw," Darkfire meowed quietly and suddenly calm as he always became in dangerous situations. "Run for the forest."

"But, Darkfire," she protested.

"We don't know what they want," he interrupted them. "But it isn't good."

The cats neared and as they did, Darkfire could already see their claws flashing and their eyes hard. Their faces were twisted into snarls as they pounded over the snow, causing it to fly out behind them and glitter in the sun. He knew they were going to fight, no questions asked.

"Find ThunderClan," Needlefur ordered his apprentice.

She looked like she might protest again, offer to help. But finally she sighed and nodded. She quickly raced away. The slush flew from her paws as she galloped over the long stretch of open land.

Darkfire gulped. He watched her race away. He was worried. She didn't even know where ThunderClan was. She wasn't likely to get help in time.

Darkfire and Needlefur were still walking, trying to get over the land as well, but since the WindClan patrol had already seen them, they knew it might be best to talk and try to explain things. It was better if they didn't run. And they had to give Hickorypaw a chance to get away. Darkfire wasn't so sure it was a good idea. He should be running right along with his daughter. But there was no time to change that now. Darkfire stopped and faced the cats. They ran closer. Darkfire had faced such odds once before in a Twolegplace. That had been the only time he'd lost a battle. He hoped Needlefur was up to a likely deadly clash. At least until Hickorypaw found help or they got away.

* * *

**Will Darkfire and Needlefur make it out of WindClan alive? Will Hickorypaw make it to the forest? Will Firestar catch the theif? And will Fallingpaw ever make up with Brownfeather?**

**Find out tomorrow what happens, next time on: Falling into Shadow. (Its so late over here. . . . That sounds like a cheesy soap opera)**


	19. Chapter 17 Blood on Snow

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to reviewers: _Warriors-Skywing, VioletteRose, _and _Icethroat21

_You all get another episode of Falling into Shadow, so read and imagine. . . ._

* * *

**Chapter 17**

As Hickorypaw ran away from them, Darkfire saw a young silver cat break off of the patrol, going after her. Darkfire growled and leapt forward. His paws scrambled in the slush. His eyes widened as he raced after the two. The silver tom looked like he was catching up to Hickorypaw. Darkfire snarled and used his WindClan heritage to catch up and knock the cat over. Hickorypaw got away.

The rest of the patrol caught up to Needlefur. The dark brown warrior hissed at them as they surrounded him. One small, white she-cat left the group to help her Clanmate.

Darkfire was on the tom's back. His claws were ripping into the young warrior's side. Bloody streaks coated the silver fur. The tom struggled under Darkfire, but his large size kept the silver cat pinned. Darkfire ripped into his ears with his teeth as the white she-cat shoved him off with her front paws.

"Let go of Silverpaw you thief!" she snarled.

So the tom was still just an apprentice. Darkfire leapt off of him, pushing him deeper into the snow. His blood covered the snow, showing brilliant red.

"Get help," the white she-cat growled to Silverpaw.

"But, Whitetail," the tom protested.

"Can't you four take care of us?" Darkfire taunted.

"Not if that kit gets help," Whitetail growled.

Darkfire spared a glance. Hickorypaw was just a dot now. He knew she would be reaching the forest. She'd be safe there, unless a ThunderClan patrol mistook her for an enemy.

"I can still fight!" Silverpaw growled. His face was covered in blood from his dripping ear and his side looked bad, but he still could fight. Darkfire knew the wounds weren t life threatening.

"Get help!" Whitetail snarled again, and launched herself at Darkfire.

Darkfire ran to meet her challenge. He lunged at her and pushed her to the snow. He was on top.

Silverpaw spat something at Darkfire and quickly raced away at a different angle than Hickorypaw had taken. But both were going to the lake. Darkfire snarled and put a paw over Whitetail's throat. She gasped for air, her back claws pummeling his belly. Darkfire winced but held down. He knew she'd pass out eventually and then he could help Needlefur and they could get away.

Darkfire glanced over. The dark brown tom was buried in a pile of cats. A dark tabby tom had him pinned down and a light brown tabby she-cat was clawing at his neck. Darkfire knew they were going for the kill, not scaring away. Darkfire glowered. Why would WindClan do that? Killing wasn't the Clan way unless things were dire.

The she-cat was slowly starting not to struggle. Her eyes were glazing over, her eye lids lowering, and Darkfire heard her starting to choke. Her tongue hung out of her mouth. Darkfire felt his fur raising. This was making him nervous. He didn't want to kill her, but he wanted her unconscious and to take a long time to recover so she couldn't attack him later.

Darkfire looked up once more. He couldn't see Hickorypaw anymore and he could still see Silverpaw making his own trail. He hoped Whitetail passed out soon. He was granted his wish. Finally with a short seizure she froze and suddenly stopped making that awful sound. Darkfire quickly took his paw off and sniffed her over. She was still alive, but very weak. Her heart wasn't beating loudly either. He shivered and then left her.

Darkfire ran back to Needlefur. His wounds stung with the cold air but he quickly bowled over the dark tabby tom that was holding Needlefur down. Needlefur took advantage of the absent tom and pulled himself to his feet to nip at the she-cat. She backed off, her own mouth and claws dripping his blood.

"What did you do to my kit?" she snarled at Darkfire.

He and the dark tom were staring at each other, daring the other to do something.

"He got chased off like a coward," Darkfire taunted. "And Whitetail is currently unable to help."

The light brown tabby gasped and looked around. She could barely spot the white she-cat in the snow. The only way to see her was the blood that was around her white body.

Needlefur lunged forward as the she-cat was distracted. He knocked her over, taking his revenge on her. Though his own wounds hurt he didn't give up.

Darkfire ducked under the dark tom's thrust. The claws just missed his ears. Darkfire head butted the tom, knocking the air from him. He wheezed but used his front claws to tear into Darkfire's chest.

Darkfire snarled and bit the paw. His enemy shrieked in pain and tried to pull away as blood spurted from his paw. Darkfire gagged on the blood and let go. The tom limped backward.

"Heathertail," he growled. "Come on!"

She muttered something but untangled herself from Needlefur. The dark brown tom let her go.

The two WindClan cats retreated to Whitetail's body.

"You won't get a way with this, thieves," Heathertail spat as the tom started to drag Whitetail away.

"We haven't stolen anything," Darkfire meowed. "We're just passing through."

"To where?" the dark brown tom growled, dropping the white she-cat.

"ThunderClan," Needlefur winced. Darkfire could see he had wounds everywhere. They looked deep. They needed a medicine cat.

"Those fox-hearted rogues!" Heathertail snarled.

"Do you think we should have told her Crowfeather was still alive?" the dark brown tom gasped out.

"No," he shook his head. "That would have made her more mad. And Breezepelt would personally come after us."

Needlefur winced again. They were quiet after that, just trying to get to the forest.

Darkfire turned his head on occasion to watch for WindClan cats. He could see the three they'd just fought. They were still making their slow way back to camp. And then Darkfire saw the rest of the cats. They poured from some hidden spot. Darkfire snarled a curse and then nudged Needlefur to go faster.

The dark brown tom stumbled but tried.

Darkfire struggled forward, keeping his eyes on two things. The WindClan cats and the trail of paw prints before them. Hickorypaw was still somewhere in front of them.

He thought then that she was lost somewhere in the lake territory. And their reception back had been anything but warm. This was not the best way to be welcomed into a Clan.


	20. Chapter 18 Gathering a Clan

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Fallingpaw was helping to restore the camp. It had been a half moon since the Gathering and WindClan hadn't attacked yet, but Firestar insisted they improved the camp. Bramble bushes were found and the thorns were wrapped into everything they could fortify: dens, nursery, tunnel, and quarry edge. It was a lot of work. She spent her whole time completely busy. She was on patrols, hunting and border, she had to still be taught battle training by Squirrelflight, and she had to guard the camp. It was so tiring. She barely had time to make it to the moonhigh meetings. And there she had to hide from the patrollers.

The first night after the Gathering, Brownfeather pleaded with her that he was so sorry. He tried to explain how he couldn't help and had been so afraid she'd get hurt. Fallingpaw had finally forgiven him. His hurt expression had just been too much for her. He really was sorry and it wouldn't have been very smart for him to try and help her. Eveningbreeze already thought something was up.

So Fallingpaw and Brownfeather still continued to meet, even when she'd fall asleep at his side. he'd sit and watch her when she was calm. Eventually he'd wake her up and send her back to camp. She'd always be embarrassed about not paying attention to him. She tried to explain how her Clan was preparing for battle. Brownfeather nodded that he understood.

Fallingpaw sighed in relief. She didn't hate him and he didn't hate her. Of course now that she thought of it, he could probably tell Kinkstar what she was telling him and ShadowClan could attack. She shivered. Why had she been so mouse-brained? She was telling Clan secrets! ShadowClan could attack and know all their weaknesses. She sighed again. No wonder having a mate in another Clan was difficult. How had Lionblaze managed it?

Just then something interrupted her thoughts. The smell of blood wafted over her as she was fixing the entrance tunnel alone. She froze, a growl in her throat. Something was wrong. She whipped around as two blood coated cats stumbled through the undergrowth toward her.

"Get Firestar!" a black tom ordered.

He looked the better of the two. The other one had his eyes half closed and was leaning against the black tom.

Fallingpaw blinked at them but abandoned her job. He'd asked for Firestar and this looked serious.

"Firestar, Firestar!" she shrieked running through the tunnel.

The rest of the Clan froze staring at her. They suddenly unsheathed their claws, certain WindClan was attacking. Fallingpaw rolled her eyes, they shouldn't overreact so!

Firestar stopped talking to Graystripe and looked over. Both old toms looked a bit haggard and tired.

"Two cats are outside," Fallingpaw reported excitedly. "They're covered in blood and--"

"Jayfeather!" Firestar roared. "Graystripe, Frostpaw, Cloudtail, Sandstorm, come with me. Brightheart, tell Jayfeather to get his things. The medicine cat had already stuck his head out of the den. He might not be able to see, but he could hear better if he was outside of his cave. Brightheart quickly ran up to him while Firestar led the way out of the camp.

Fallingpaw tagged along. It wasn't like Firestar had ordered to stay and she had seen the two first after all.

"Stay in camp!" Brambleclaw meowed at the rest of the cats that were there. "Guard all entrances and exits. Kit's in the nursery!"

While the kits complained, everything else was done.

"Who was it?" Frostpaw demanded from her sister.

"I don't know," Fallingpaw answered. "They didn't smell like a clan I recognized."

Then they were out of the tunnel.

The cats spread out to defend if they had to.

Firestar approached the cats.

The dark brown tom had collapsed onto the ground and the black cat was licking his fur clean.

"Darkfire," Firestar meowed.

Fallingpaw and the rest of the cats gasped. This was her uncle?

"Firestar," Darkfire meowed warily.

"Why did you come back?" Cloudtail demanded.

"Hush," Sandstorm meowed.

"WindClan attacked us," Darkfire explained. "We just barely got away, but their whole Clan was following us. I think they crossed the border."

"Get in camp," Firestar ordered them. "Jayfeather will look after you."

"Help me with Needlefur," Darkfire meowed, gently picking up the dark brown tom's scruff. Firestar approached and helped drag the unconscious warrior into camp.

"Cloudtail," Graystripe ordered, "Find the patrols, bring them here."

Cloudtail nodded and then took off.

Back in camp the cats stared at the newcomers. Firestar let down Needlefur at the base of the quarry wall where Jayfeather just got to, carrying supplies. Brightheart helped him care for the two warriors while Firestar told Brambleclaw what was happening. Toadheart was out gathering herbs for the coming battle. The medicine cats had to be prepared too.

"Graystripe," Firestar meowed. The senior warrior looked up. "Take Frostpaw and Brindlenose with you to scout. See if WindClan really did cross the border."

"I sent Cloudtail to contact the patrols," Graystripe reported.

"Good," Firestar meowed.

"Please," Darkfire spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him. "Find Hickorypaw too. She left like we told her too before we were attacked. We didn't find her as we came here. I don't want her lost."

Firestar nodded. "Find Hickorypaw as well. What does she look like?"

"An amber tabby with a black sheen," Darkfire meowed.

"If you can find her," Firestar nodded to Graystripe, "bring her back to camp. Fallingpaw felt a thrill go through her. Finally things were happening!

* * *

**Another cliffy!**

**Where is Hickorypaw? Will they find her? Has she been captured by the enemy? Did WindClan cross the border?**

**Vote for Nightpaw's warrior name on my profile.**


	21. Chapter 19 Meeting Darkfire

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my reviewers: _VioletteRose, Icethroat21, Warriors-Skywing_, and _Oo-Rainpath-oO

_And thanks to all those voters and readers who remain unkown._

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Can I come too?" Fallingpaw asked Graystripe.

Graystripe looked down at the pleading apprentice. Then he glanced at his own. Frostpaw seemed to plead as well for her sister's sake.

The big warrior sighed and shook his head. "No, Fallingpaw, Firestar might need your help here."

Then he left, leading Frostpaw and Brindlenose with him to scout for WindClan and to look for Hickorypaw.

Fallingpaw glared after them. Help Firestar do what? Stare at the camp and see what they'd already reinforced? Her lip curled. She always got the boring jobs.

Fallingpaw turned away from the entrance and glanced around the camp. The quarry walls stood straight up, little paths leading to the different dens held the only few warriors in camp: Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Brightheart, Thornclaw, Owlface, Sorreltail, and Bumblethroat. And there were the elders, queens, and kits of course. The whole camp seemed deserted. Everyone else was out on a patrol either getting food, or making sure the other Clans didn't cross the borders. Fallingpaw felt so left out.

"Fallingpaw," Firestar called her over to her surprise. He stood by the path leading up to the elders den.

She warily went over. Being called upon by your leader wasn't a good thing unless it was for a ceremony.

"I want you to spend time with Darkfire," the ginger leader told her.

Fallingpaw blinked. That was easy and simple enough. She glanced over to the medicine cat den. Jayfeather and Brightheart were still working on Needlefur on the quarry floor but Darkfire was all cleaned up and had some poultices on his wounds. He anxiously watched the attention the unconscious Needlefur was getting. From time to time he glanced at the entrance tunnel. He must have been worrying about Hickorypaw.

"I want you to learn why he's back," Firestar was continuing, "and anything else he'll tell you."

Fallingpaw tensed. She realized now what Firestar was asking of her. He wanted her to spy on Darkfire.

"And am I allowed to tell him things?" she sassily asked back. Was Darkfire supposed to be drained of information while he learned nothing of ThunderClan?

Firestar blinked at her in surprise. He wasn't expecting her to be so forward.

"Yes," he meowed after clearing his throat. "Tell him about Dewstep and Ivyflight and how you're their daughter."

Fallingpaw nodded. He waved his tail at her and she left, stolling in the direction of Darkfire.

"So much like Squirrelflight," she thought she heard him mutter as she walked away.

She twitched her ear back at him, but he said nothing else to her. Brambleclaw meanwhile walked around the camp, speaking to the remaining warriors. They were looking for gaps or entrances, forcing the thorns to get tighter. They were trying to protect themselves. Brambleclaw even sent out Owlface and Sorreltail to keep guard on the outside of camp to warn if any one approached.

The queens meanwhile tried to distract the kits from what was happening. They were still inside the nursery, but as Fallingpaw walked to the other side of the quarry, she could hear them complaining and squeaking. Cinderheart was trying to tell a story.

"This is about the fire," she started to meow.

"The fire here?" Lilykit meowed. "Where the fallen log came into our camp?"

"No," Cinderheart meowed.

"The one in WindClan?" Greenkit interrupted, "Where the fire jumped across the grass?"

"No," Cinderheart meowed. Fallingpaw was surprised she hadn't lost patience yet. She knew she would have been yelling at the pests by now.

"The one in the old forest-"

"Isn't that where Firestar came from?" Mistkit meowed.

Fallingpaw was soon out of hearing, a small smile on her face. Finally she reached the other side of the camp. Jayfeather and Brightheart were just finishing up, wrapping cobwebs over Needlefur's neck and legs.

"What me to help you back up?" Brightheart offered.

"No," Jayfeather replied, sounding a bit annoyed.

Brightheart looked away, saddened.

Fallingpaw felt bad for her. Jayfeather was so touchy about being blind and he'd been from birth. You'd think he'd be over it by now!

"Maybe Brambleclaw needs help," Fallingpaw meowed to her.

"Maybe," Brightheart answered, after glancing once at the medicine cat as he walked back up to his den without another word.

Then the white and ginger she-cat left. Fallingpaw was now alone with her uncle. As long as she didn't count Needlefur who wasn't consious anyway.

"Hello," Fallingpaw meowed. She stared up at Darkfire. He was sitting down, but still he was a large cat.

**_-Line-_**

"Hello," Darkfire replied. He looked at her in surprise.

A cat had actually approached him. An apprentice at that. The apprentices of ThunderClan had hated him before he left. They simply never got along with him and Darkfire hadn't encouraged friendships either. It simply hadn't been part of the plan and would have just been a distraction, like it had in Dewstep's case. Maybe if he hadn't made friends with everyone, Hollyleaf would have been leader of the whole lake territory. Not that Darkfire had wanted that. He was simply speculating.

"I'm Fallingpaw," the little gray and brown tabby meowed.

Darkfire recognized her as the cat he'd sent into camp for Firestar.

"Darkfire," he answered.

She looked at him. He could almost hear her meowing, 'of course'.

"So," she meowed sitting down in front of him. He watched her glance at Needlefur.

Darkfire looked as well. The dark brown warrior had lost a lot of blood and he was covered in cobwebs. Darkfire almost shuddered looking at him. His neck was the most wounded and a wrapping had been placed around it reminding Darkfire of Dewstep the last time he'd seen his brother. It was making Darkfire nervous. Also, the camp seemed very deserted. The one thing Darkfire really remembered about ThunderClan (other than proud, annoying, know-it-all, cats that hated him) was that the Clan was large. Where had everyone gone and why was everyone nervous?

"I'm Dewstep's and Ivyflight's daughter," Fallingpaw meowed.

Darkfire whipped his head to look back at her. She was his niece? Now that he looked, he could see the resemblance with Dewstep. She had the same titled head and the green eyes. Darkfire knew the tabby came from her mother.

"I have two siblings," she continued, "Nightpaw and Frostpaw. Frostpaw was the white apprentice that left with Graystripe."

Darkfire nodded slowly.

"Nightpaw is black with a striped tail," she meowed. "He's with Icefang on a hunting patrol. Now, tell me, is Summerheat Camp still surviving?"

Darkfire blinked at her. She got straight to the point this little she-cat. At first he just thought she was being talkative like Dewstep. Now he realized she'd just been waiting for an opportunity to ask him things without him feeling like he was talking to a stranger. She was smart. But Darkfire was still uncertain.

"It's still there," Darkfire meowed. "Hollyleaf had more kits. Coalpaw and Patchpaw, two she-cats."

"Raven still leads?"

Darkfire nodded again.

"Everything's all right then?" Fallingpaw insisted. He realized she was really trying to get him to talk. "No other Clans, no disease, no attacking twolegs?"

Darkfire shook his head, a small smile on his face. He had a feeling she could get more creative with her questions if she wanted to.

"Everything is fine. The Clan has enough to eat and we have many apprentices."

By now there would be kits. Patch, Spark's mate had been due when he and Needlefur had left.

"Then why in StarClan's name would you want to come here?" Fallingpaw exclaimed. "We don't have enough food and WindClan started a war with us!"

Darkfire looked at her in shock.

"Why?" he asked. It would explain their earlier hostility.

"They think we've been stealing their prey," Fallingpaw explained. "We haven't, but because the theft continued, last Gathering they said they'd fight us."

"That isn't good," Darkfire meowed, shaking his head.

"No," Fallingpaw agreed. "Now, tell me about yourself."

Darkfire gave her an amused glance. She was persistent. He did want to hear more about the troubles with WindClan but he had a feeling she wouldn't let up until he told her. Maybe if he had her on his side, Dewstep wouldn't hate him as much. So Darkfire told Fallingpaw all about wanting to come back just to see Dewstep and Kinkfur. He told her about the journey and he told her about Hickorypaw and his journey to the Twolegplace. For once in his life he really spoke. She was just so open and interested.

"I have another cousin," she meowed, glancing upward as if seeing how she felt about it. "I really hope she gets here safely."

Darkfire agreed. He glanced at the tunnel again. It had been a long time since he'd arrived. Hickorypaw had been in the forest for far longer Wouldn't someone have been back now?

"Oh," Fallingpaw meowed suddenly.

Darkfire looked over, thinking she'd seen something.

"Kinkfur is Kinkstar now."

Darkfire's eyes widened. Things had gotten a lot more complicated. Needlefur would have to talk to a Clan leader now. One that could order her cats to kill him if she felt like it. Especially if she'd never forgiven her son.


	22. Chapter 20 All the Clan Cats

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The tunnel rustled and every cat in camp turned to look. They unsheathed their claws, tensing.

The first cat out of the tunnel was the golden tabby Brackenfur. He looked at all the cats as he walked to Firestar. Behind him trailed the other cats that had been on the hunting patrol with him: Millie, Berrynose, and Dovetooth. They each carried prey in their mouths.

Fallingpaw's mouth watered. She would have loved to get some. But she didn't. The patrol took their catch to the nursery and to the elders. Nothing was left after that.

"Cloudtail found us," Brackenfur was meowing to Firestar. "He told us to come back."

Firestar nodded. "WindClan may have crossed the border."

"Should we go over there?"

"No," Firestar shook his head. "I sent Graystripe to look."

"Is everyone coming back?"

Firestar nodded. "You and the patrol should wait outside camp with Owlface and Sorreltail."

Brackenfur agreed and then rounded up his cats. They left.

Fallingpaw heard Darkfire sigh. She looked over at him. She realized she'd been ignoring him. After learning what she could, it didn't seem like there was any more to say. So she hadn't asked or spoken.

"I was hoping that was Hickorypaw," he meowed when she looked at him.

"She'll come," Fallingpaw tried to sooth.

Just then the tunnel was active again. This time the patrol on ShadowClan s border arrived. It was led by Squirrelflight and had Firesong and Ivyflight in it.

Fallingpaw waved her tail at her mother and Ivyflight blinked in surprise when she saw Darkfire. She glanced at her patrol and then quickly joined them.

"Hello," Ivyflight meowed to Darkfire. Fallingpaw could see she was nervous. Fallingpaw wondered why.

"It's nice to see you," Darkfire meowed. She could tell he was trying to be polite. She realized he didn't feel comfortable with her either.

Ivyflight looked down as she meowed, "I'm Dewstep's mate."

"Fallingpaw told me," Darkfire replied.

"Well, Cloudtail found us and told us to come back, but he didn't say much else," Ivyflight explained. "But what happened to you?"

So Darkfire explained while Fallingpaw looked at everyone. Firestar had told the patrol group and a few other cats to go back out to hunt but to stay around camp. Fallingpaw didn't think there would be much prey caught. The animals tended to stay away from camp.

"Poor Needlefur," Ivyflight meowed after Darkfire was done.

"He just won't fight for a while," Darkfire told her.

"I can too."

The three cats jumped as Needlefur opened his eyes and stared at them. The dark brown tom tried to sit up but he was too sore. Darkfire gently pressed him down with a paw.

"Don't get up."

"But I can fight if I have to," Needlefur protested.

"You can't," Darkfire told him.

"No," Ivyflight agreed. "I would be better if you didn't try. How are we supposed to get him up to the medicine cat den?"

"I'll help," Toadheart meowed. The black and white tom had come back from herb gathering. He had supplies right next to him. "It will be safer there."

"But I can fight," Needlefur insisted.

"Not unless you want to die," Darkfire told him. "Redstrike would never forgive me then."

So the warriors slowly moved Needlefur to the medicine cat den. Fallingpaw was given the task of taking up all the herbs. Jayfeather was up there and seemed to be resting, but when they entered the cave he opened his eyes and breathed in deep.

"Did you bring the herbs?" he asked Toadheart.

"Yes," the tom answered.

Fallingpaw rushed over and left them at Jayfeather's paws. Then she went back down for more as Needlefur was placed near the pool.

When Fallingpaw was done, she left the medicine cat den. Now she had to find Firestar and tell him about Summerheat Camp. Maybe if he liked what he heard, he'd give her something more important to do.

Firestar was talking with another border patrol group. This was the one from the WindClan side. Led by Lionblaze with Hazeltail, Pricklethorn, and Lightningwhisker as his back ups.

Lionblaze explained how WindClan scent was everywhere along the border.

"But we didn't see them. It was like they were there, thought about crossing, and then left."

"I hope you're right," Firestar meowed.

"They wouldn't dare cross," Lightningwhisker meowed. "They know we're stronger and bigger than them."

"WindClan is getting larger too," Firestar cautioned her. "I want you four to go and find Graystripe. Ask him what's going on. And if you can find Cloudtail and the other patrol bring them back."

Lionblaze nodded and then led his patrol back out of camp.

Firestar then noticed Fallingpaw. He waved her forward with his tail.

"He is only here to see Dewstep," Fallingpaw rushed out.

"Slower," Firestar meowed. She could see he was a bit amused.

She flushed and looked down. Why did she always have to humiliate herself?

"Darkfire and Needlefur came back to see Dewstep and Kinkstar. Hickorypaw tagged along and they weren't planning on bringing her. They aren't here to stay or to cause trouble. Summerheat Camp is well. They have enough food and, well," she paused and then sighed. She might as well tell him. "Leafpool is the medicine cat."

Firestar stared at her.

"Darkfire says his mate Coonie found them and brought them with her into camp. Raven invited her because Summerheat needed a medicine cat. And Crowfeather is with her."

Firestar still seemed stunned. She felt she might as well tell him the rest. "And Hollyleaf has more kits. Coalpaw and Patchpaw."

"This is good news," Firestar finally got out.

Fallingpaw nodded.

And they didn't realize they would get more, as well as some bad news.

* * *

**I wonder what the news is going to be. . . .**

**You get one more chapter because these last two were just boring, reuniting stuff.**


	23. Chapter 21 Night Fight

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_One more chapter! Keep voting for Nightpaw's name all you other people! Nightshade and Nightstrike are in the lead._

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Fallingpaw was bored. As it turned out nothing was happening. She had to stay in camp still. Eventually the patrol brought back more food. It was a warmer day than usual. The small crust of snow that had gathered was melting and the prey came out. Fallingpaw got a sparrow to eat. She was sitting by the apprentices' den when the last patrol came in. It was Dewstep, Icefang, and Nightpaw. There happened to be another cat with them other than Cloudtail. It was a amber tabby she-cat that looked nervous and ruffled. **(A/N I was going to have her get captured by ShadowClan, but that would have been so much harder to work with.)**

Fallingpaw immediately got up and ran over.

"Fallingpaw," Dewstep meowed.

"Darkfire's in the medicine cat den," Fallingpaw interrupted him.

"What happened?" Hickorypaw demanded.

"They got into a battle with WindClan," Fallingpaw meowed. "Needlefur was hurt but Darkfire's all right."

Hickorypaw looked liked she wanted to take off to find him. She suddenly stopped and looked around the rock walls.

"Where is the medicine cat den?" she asked.

"I'll take you," Dewstep meowed. He walked off with Hickorypaw at his side.

Fallingpaw's eyes narrowed. He hadn't even asked her to come. Her father didn't seem to care about her anymore.

"Did you know that was Darkfire's kit?" Nightpaw asked, staring at Fallingpaw while Cloudtail and Icefang went to Firestar.

Fallingpaw nodded. He'd told her. She'd just forgotten to tell Firestar. It had simply slipped her mind.

"She's really pretty," Nightpaw continued, staring after her.

Fallingpaw frown at him. Now he had a crush on his other cousin. What was the matter with him?

"Come on," she meowed, nodding to the den. "Did you catch anything?"

"Yeah," Nightpaw meowed following her. "We did. Icefang had us give it to the cats guarding the camp."

So that explained why they hadn't brought anything to the fresh-kill pile.

"Aren't we going to the medicine cat den?" Nightpaw asked when they got to the apprentice den.

"No," Fallingpaw meowed. "They need some time alone."

Nightpaw didn't seem to agree, but he sighed and laid down. Soon he was snoring.

Fallingpaw decided to sleep as well. It had been a busy day. She still didn't know if WindClan was coming. They were taking long enough. It had been almost sunhigh when Darkfire had entered camp, now it was almost dusk.

**_-Line-_**

Fallingpaw woke up to a screech. The night sky filled with stars and a half moon shone down on her. Jayfeather hadn't gone to the Moonpool that night because of the battle threat. Fallingpaw heard more screeches and the sound of claws on flesh and fur. It was outside of the camp, but was coming closer. The tunnel was shaking when she stuck her head out of the den to see what was going on.

"They came from ShadowClan!" she heard Hazeltail yowl as the she-cat ran through the tunnel and into the camp.

ShadowClan? Fallingpaw thought. Her mind was still muzzy, but she had to clear it to fight.

The rest of the cats were waking up now. They'd thought WindClan had given up. Graystripe hadn't found any evidence they had crossed the border and he'd seen no WindClanners on their land. So it was a surprise that they were attacking now at night.

"Nightpaw," Fallingpaw meowed, prodding her brother.

He rolled over, still sleeping.

By now the fighting had gotten into camp. WindClan had forced their way in.

"Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Brightheart," she heard Firestar yelling, "guard the nursery!"

Fallingpaw finally was fed up with her brother. Did he want to be killed in his sleep? She bit him on the ear.

Nightpaw woke up yowling in pain. His claws were out and he took a swipe at Fallingpaw.

"Not me, Mouse-brain," she snarled at him. "We're being attacked."

She then ran from the den. She didn't see Frostpaw anywhere. The white apprentice had to be elsewhere. She must not have come into sleep.  
Fallingpaw jumped from her den and onto the swirl of cats below. There was yelling and shrieks. This was a battle filled with desperation and rage.

Fallingpaw found a cat she didn't recognize as her Clanmate and ran up to her. She landed on top of the she-cat's back as she was just about to bite Firesong's tail. Fallingpaw couldn't tell the color of the she-cat's pelt as it was too dark. Fallingpaw tried to stay on the she-cat's back. She grasped with her teeth and claws while she dragged with her back claws along the narrow spine.

The cat hissed in pain and rolled over. But that was a mistake. Firesong sliced the she-cat's belly repeatedly. The she-cat growled and tried to get up but Fallingpaw, who'd jumped off before getting smashed on the ground, held her down. Finally the she-cat struggled free and limped hurriedly to the tunnel.

Firesong nodded to Fallingpaw and then the ginger she-cat left. Fallingpaw glanced after her and looked for her next opponent. It was Goldpaw. He spotted Fallingpaw and rammed into her. Fallingpaw gasped as she lost her breath. He was on top of her, clawing at her face. Claws came close to her eyes. Fallingpaw felt terror as she realized she could go as blind as Longtail or Jayfeather. She tried to push him off of her. He was too heavy. She was almost smothered and her head was hurting, she almost passed out when Goldpaw was forced off of her.

It was Nightpaw. The black tom blended into the darkness, but as he fought Goldpaw, he showed up in stark contrast to the golden fur. Fallingpaw wanted to help her brother, but just then a cat knocked her down again. Fallingpaw pushed back with her back legs, forcing the cat off of her. This cat was lighter, and as Fallingpaw got a good look, she saw it was Meadowdawn, Goldpaw's mentor. The she-cat had wanted to save her apprentice.

"He can fight his own battles," Fallingpaw hissed at Meadowdawn.

The white she-cat's eyes widened. "What I do is none of your business."

"You must love him," Fallingpaw meowed, grasping at reasons, trying to make Meadowdawn mad.

Meadowdawn gasped and ran forward, lunging for Fallingpaw's throat. Fallingpaw backed up in time but bumped into another WindClan cat. That cat turned around and suddenly Fallingpaw was trapped once more.

* * *

**Cruel me for making you wait one more day to see what happens. Enjoy yourselves.**


	24. Chapter 22 ThunderClan Vs WindClan

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to all those awesome reviewers: _Icethroat21, VioletteRose, Madame J. Pontmercy, Warriors-Skywing_, and _Oo-Rainpath-oO

_And finally you can read what happens. . . ._

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Darkfire fought up at the medicine den balancing along the ledge. Dewstep was at his side. It would have almost been like old times, except the two had never really fought together before.

Just that afternoon Darkfire and Dewstep had been reunited. Darkfire had been surprised when the entry to the medicine den had darkened and in stepped the two cats he wanted to see the most. Hickorypaw rushed forward to lick Darkfire's face in joy. After that she went to speak with Needlefur.

Dewstep had walked forward and greeted Ivyflight. Darkfire and Ivyflight had been talking and, surprisingly, Darkfire found he liked the tabby she-cat. He hadn't really gotten to know her before, but now he was her friend.

Dewstep had greeted Ivyflight and then turned to Darkfire. Darkfire saw uncertainly in the green eyes before Dewstep padded forward and leaned his head against his brother's side.

"I missed you," Dewstep meowed.

"I missed you too," was all Darkfire could meow. He looked over his brother. On his neck were the scars he'd left behind. Darkfire winced as he looked at them.

"It doesn't matter," Dewstep meowed seeing the wince. "I'm all better. I don't hate you."

That was what Darkfire had wanted to hear for almost four seasons. He'd wanted to know Dewstep hadn't hated him for almost killing him. Now Darkfire knew he'd been forgiven. The tightness left his chest as he realized he could finally forgive himself.

"Darkfire!"

Darkfire's mind was brought back to the present and to the battle going on down below. On occasion a WindClan cat would try to scale the rock walls and to get inside the dens. All were protected though. Brightheart, Thornclaw and Brackenfur had the nursery, Dustpelt, Dovetooth, and Sorreltail had the elders den, and the rest were abandoned for the fight. All warriors and apprentices were fighting.

Darkfire and Dewstep, as well as Hickorypaw and Frostpaw (who'd joined her father after returning from the scouting mission) had the medicine den. Jayfeather was inside. He couldn't fight, but he could take care of the wounded cats. It was Darkfire's job to get those cats up to him.

Toadheart was in the battle, fighting as well as taking care of the cats he could.

"Down there," Dewstep continued to yell. "Hazeltail, white and gray!"

Darkfire looked for what Dewstep meant. He saw through the wreathing mess a still pocket. A mostly light colored cat was laying on the ground. A WindClan cat stood over it, about to tear into the throat.

Darkfire lunged off of the small ledge and into the battle. His large size made it easy to push through the cats. Most ignored him because they were entwined in their own battles. A few WindClanners tried to fight him, but Darkfire dodged around them with a few strikes of his paws to warn them off. He had to get to Hazeltail.

Finally he got there, but the cat had already sunk his teeth into the she-cat. Darkfire felt rage. How dare the tom hurt the helpless she-cat. Darkfire lunged, knocking him over. Darkfire fought fiercely, tearing at the gray tom's chest and legs. He even scratched at the other tom's face, making Emberfoot duck his head. That gave Darkfire the advantage to bite the back of his neck. Emberfoot went limp. Darkfire almost let go when Emberfoot sprang up, pushing Darkfire away. Darkfire lost his grip and Emberfoot ran away.

Darkfire growled after he left, wanting to chase him, but he went over to Hazeltail. She really was dead. Her sightless eyes gazed up at the stars. Her mouth hung open in an expression of shock. Her dull eyes reflected the sky and the clouds that slowly moved in.

"May StarClan give you peace," Darkfire sighed to her.

He turned away.

**_-Line-_**

Fallingpaw was trapped. Meadowdawn in front of her, Breezepelt behind her. Fallingpaw shifted her look between them wondering what would happen. Finally Meadowdawn hissed and lunged forward. Fallingpaw ducked backing away to avoid her, but Breezepelt came from behind, knocking her over. She hit the ground, dust rising around her.

_Why must I keep falling down?_ Fallingpaw demanded, dazed but attempting to get back to her feet. Then the two cats were on her. Meadowdawn bit Fallingpaw's neck as Breezepelt held her back legs. Fallingpaw felt pain. She struggled but couldn't get up. Her eyes suddenly saw nothing, the stars and moon fading away. Even the shrieks and howls of the battle were silenced. She was going to die!

In terror she pushed at Meadowdawn with her front paws, kicking with her back. Her front claws were out and she scratched at the older warrior's neck. Meadowdawn pulled away, releasing Fallingpaw's neck. Fallingpaw gasped for air, lights and sounds rushing back. Just then, the weight on her legs was gone. She leaned up, looking to see what happened. Breezepelt scratched long marks into the ground as he was pulled away, but he finally flipped over, facing a black cat with yellow eyes. Darkfire had come.

Fallingpaw, still in shock, stared as the big, dark warrior bared his teeth at Breezepelt. She was surprised to see her uncle's eyes so blank. They seemed to frighten Breezepelt as well. He swallowed, but hissed at this new threat. Darkfire lunged forward, snapping at Breezepelt's face. The smaller tom quickly backed up, but tripped over Fallingpaw's inert body. Darkfire jumped over her and on top of the warrior.

Fallingpaw, aching from her multiple wounds, thought for once it might be safer just to lay on the ground. She tried to inch away but then thought maybe she'd be tripped on by someone else. Seh glanced around, realizing that her Clanmates continued to fight. There was Dovetooth striking at a white cat. There was Lionblaze leaping over someone to defend Millie. She couldn't give up on them. She heaved herself up, just as Meadowdawn attacked again. This time Fallingpaw was ready. She whipped around to face the she-cat and reared up. Meadowdawn rammed into Fallingpaw's belly and she gasped for breath. But Fallingpaw couldn't give up. She landed on top of Meadowdawn, forcing the she-cat down. Fallingpaw dug in with her back claws. Her claws dug deep into flesh, fur pulled out, and she felt something wet seep around her toes. Meadowdawn screeched in pain.

"Leave this camp, you murderers!" Darkfire yelled.

Fallingpaw and Meadowdawn both froze and fallingpaw glanced over at her uncle and Breezepelt. She saw Breezepelt pressed up against the quarry wall, Darkfire looming over him. He bleed from numerous wounds, his fur battered and ripped. Fur lay all around the two black warriors.

"We aren't murderers," Breezepelt gasped out.

"Tell that to Hazeltail," Darkfire snarled, before lunging forward again.

They fought once more, Breezepelt unable to escape, forced up against the wall and Darkfire on top, biting deep. Fallingpaw and Meadowdawn started at them. It looked even more deadly than the rest of the fights going on.

"Darkfire!" Fallingpaw yelled.

She jumped off of Meadowdawn. The she-cat quickly shook herself and stared after the apprentice. Then she looked at everything else. WindClan was losing. They had less cats and some seemed to be leaving out of the entrance. She looked once more at Fallingpaw, the apprentice's back open to her and then quickly left, limping away, aching all over. She had to find Goldpaw.

Fallingpaw tried to separate the two toms, jumping in and using her claws to force them apart. They ignored her or struck out at her and she'd have to leap away. She didn't like how they were behaving. She didn't like the idea that Darkfire was willing to kill now after seeing Hazeltail dead. She felt sad about the she-cat's death, but Darkfire shouldn't sink to WindClan's level. How was she to separate them?

"Darkfire!" she yelled again and then dodged out of the way as Breezepelt threw Darkfire. Darkfire landed heavily but heaved himself up. He gasped for breath, glaring at the WindClanner before rushing back over. "Darkfire, stop it!"

He seemed to ignore her. He dove down, teeth clenching Breezepelt's front paw. Breezepelt tried to pull away, but also sink his teeth into Darkfire's neck, but Darkfire pushed forward, unbalancing the WindClan warrior.

"You can't kill him! What would you tell Crowfeather?"

Darkfire paused and so did Breezepelt. They both turned to look at Fallingpaw, Darkfire pulling his teeth from the paw, his mouth dripping blood. She stared back at Darkfire. "Well?"

Darkfire sighed and Fallingpaw realized he was calming down. So had the rest of the battle. Now that Fallingpaw looked, most of the WindClan cats had left. Only Onestar and Ashfoot fought with Firestar and Sandstorm near the entrance. The rest of WindClan was leaving, ThunderClan chasing them from the camp and into the forest.

"Leave," Darkfire snarled at Breezepelt.

"What was she saying about Crowfeather?" Breezepelt demanded. He looked between the two cats.

"Crowfeather is alive," Fallingpaw meowed. "He's in Summerheat Camp."

"That traitor," Breezepelt snarled. But Fallingpaw thought she saw something light up in his eye. Relief? Joy? But the tom stalked off, not saying anything else. He limped and swayed but walked slowly. No one made a move to touch him. The remaining ThunderClan watched him go.

Fallingpaw turned her attention back to the leaders now that she could watch them.

"We have not stolen your prey," Firestar meowed.

"Then what cat has?" Onestar demanded.

Firestar could not answer.

"We are still at war until you cat give me the thief," Onestar snarled. Then he and Ashfoot, the last of WindClan in the camp, left, and ThunderClan was left with the devastation. And the first few flakes of snow fell around them.


	25. Chapter 23 Aftermath

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Darkfire looked around. The camp was in tatters. Branches and vines fro the walls had been torn down, fallen dirt piled everywhere, thorns, leaves, blood, and fur littered the ground. Slowly all was covered by softly falling snow from the sky and the white-gray heavy clouds above. Cold saturated everything and even though Darkfire had been hot from his battle, his undercoat started to feel chilly. He sighed and watched his breath float white away from his mouth.

"Graystripe, Sandstorm," Firestar meowed. "Help Jayfeather take care of the wounded. Dewstep, find the rest of the Clan and tell them to hunt or to come back and repair."

Dewstep nodded and jumped from the ledge approaching the entrance to see who he could find in the forest. He limped from a wound on his back paw, his tail kinked at an odd angle and his chest criss crossed with scratch marks. Darkfire stared after his brother in worry. Was he even able to go searching for cats in his condition?

"Can I go too?" Frostpaw asked, almost as marked up as her father.

Firestar nodded.

Frostpaw quickly left the medicine den ledge and hurried after Dewstep who'd disappeared outside of the quarry.

The Clan leader looked around, assessing the damage to the camp before slowly and painfully making his way up to the nursery. The three warriors guarding spoke quietly to him. Darkfire could hear some kits wailing.

"The rest of us probably have to clean up," Fallingpaw meowed bitterly.

Darkfire turned to her. He felt grateful to her. She'd stopped him from making a mistake. He'd just been so mad after seeing Hazeltail dead that he had to take it out on someone. Breezepelt, holding Fallingpaw down, had made an easy target. He could still remember the intensity and almost pleasure of knowing Breezepelt had been backed up against the quarry wall, unable to run. Hazeltail would have been avenged. Then a clear voice had broken through the haze.

"First, you have to get some help," Darkfire told Fallingpaw. She bled from her face and her neck, her belly fur also out of place. If Meadowdawn had gone deeper she would have died just like Hazeltail. He was grateful she was still around to help him though.

Darkfire started to feel his wounds as well. He'd fought in two battles in just under a day. He quickly licked the deepest ones as they approached the medicine cat den. They met Hickorypaw on the way. She and Frostpaw had helped Darkfire get many cats up to the den. She didn't look badly wounded. Her thick fur had help protect her. She was exhausted though. Darkfire thanked StarClan for her safety but had no time to dwell on it.

"Help Toadheart," Darkfire told her. She nodded and then went to find the black and white tom.

Darkfire and Fallingpaw entered the den. Five cats were there, excluding Needlefur, and each were close to dying, barely hanging on, their breath frightfully shallow their deep wounds oozing both blood and clear fluid. Jayfeather took care of each of them with his different herbs.

He didn't even look up as he meowed, "Are any of you close to dying?"

"No," Fallingpaw and Darkfire meowed together.

"Then sit over there," he waved his tail to where Needlefur was.

They went. They stood out of the way as Jayfeather busied himself. Darkfire looked down and saw his friend's eyes were opened. He felt a bit of relief go through him. He'd wondered when Needlefur would get up.

"I could have helped," Needlefur muttered to them.

"Then you would have been dead," Darkfire meowed sadly. No, Needlefur had been in no condition for what had just happened. If it had been anymore violent and the cats without honor, it would have been slaughter on both sides.

Needlefur made no reply.

_**-Line-**_

The camp took all night to repair. So did all the wounded cats. The apprentices had to help gather herbs when Jayfeather started to run low, going out into the forest with only descriptions of plants to guide them. The camp had been cleaned up except for the snow, but the smell of blood still lingered. Finally as the morning sun peaked over the horizon, broken by the jagged peaks of trees- the clouds having left after a while- Firestar called a Clan meeting, sitting down on the highledge his wounds wrapped in cobwebs.

The cats that were able came to join him. They circled below, their eyes tired, their bodies aching. They looked up at him waiting for some good news, something to lighten their hearts.

"We have defeated WindClan," Firestar meowed.

The Clan roared in agreement, a glimmer of pride in their eyes. Fallingpaw was among them grateful that for her first battle, her Clan had been the victor and did not have to retreat or give up their territory.

"But we have lost a cat today. Hazeltail is now among our ancestors."

Daisy sobbed. Her other kits through the seasons tried to comfort her. Lilykit pressed against her side.

"We will sit vigil for her today and at evening she will be buried," Firestar continued. Hazeltail's body was laid out in the middle of camp. She was clean now and all the snow had been removed off of her.

"There is some good things to come of this day," Firestar meowed trying to lift his Clan's hearts. "Apprentices will be made and so will warriors."

Fallingpaw felt her heart thump. She and her siblings were the only apprentice left. She was going to be made a warrior! She sought her brother and sister with her eyes. They were separated among the Clan cats. Frostpaw was cleaned up and her white pelt shone brightly. She hadn't gotten many wounds. Nightpaw on the other paw was cobwebbed. His whole front leg from chest to paw had been ripped open. He would be limping for a while.

"The first thing to do, is make apprentices," Firestar meowed. "Lilykit, Greenkit, Mistkit."

The three came forward. Daisy managed to smile as her last kit approached her leader.

"These kits lost their fathers in our last battle. We are grateful for their sacrifices."

The Clan was silent.

"Lilykit," Firestar meowed after the short pause. "From this day forward you will be known as Lilypaw until you receive your warrior name. Brightheart will be your mentor."

And Brightheart gladly got her apprentice, steping forward to touch noses with the white apprenticce.

"Greenkit and Mistkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Greenpaw and Mistpaw. Lightningwhisker and Millie will be your mentors."

Fallingpaw's anger flashed as Lightningwhisker touched noses with her new apprentice. Lightningwhisker got an apprentice! She hadn't even done anything to deserve it! Lightningwhisker wasn't torn to shreds like many of the other cats. Fallingpaw wondered if she'd hidden.

"Now, Nightpaw, Frostpaw and Fallingpaw, come forward."

Fallingpaw felt breathless as she and her siblings stood side by side. She gazed up at her leader. Suddenly she remembered. She hadn't picked out her warrior name.

* * *

***Laughs evily* You have to wait one more day for their warrior names!**

**Nightpaw's name is still tied. Come on, I need votes. Unless I have to put it up all over again, but that would just waste time.**


	26. Chapter 24 Warrior Name

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thank to my reviewers: _Icethroat21, VioletteRose, Warriors-Skywing, Madame J. Pontmercy, star,_ and _Oo-Rainpath-oO.

_and to new reviewer: Kibbie9_

_And thanks to all you patient readers as well. Two days ago, when I wanted to post, I couldn't get on, and yesterday I was busy. So here you go some more chapters (You can all know how Brownfeather felt now):_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Fallingpaw stood under the ledge as Firestar spoke the warrior ceremony words. She knew she couldn't let him make her own name for her. She'd end up with something horrible like Brindlenose had gotten. She had to come up with her own.

She knew she would hate Fallingtooth, Fallingfang, Fallingwhisker, Fallingtail, any such falling body part. Everyone would ask her if she was missing it then. Tease her about have no teeth, missing a tail, or being furless. She couldn't let Firestar pick those names. Fallingpaw would be okay with a few names: Fallingtree, Fallingleaf, and Fallingrain. She knew it would have been extremely lucky if she were named Fallingfeather. Then she and Brownfeather could have matching names. She smiled, thinking about him. Then she realized she hadn't met him last night. He had to be worried.

Frostpaw nudged Fallingpaw. She looked up. Everyone was staring at her. Fallingpaw felt incredibly embarrassed.

"Say 'I do'," Nightpaw hissed quietly at her.

"I do," Fallingpaw automatically meowed.

She looked down while everyone chuckled.

"That's our Fallingpaw," she heard Lightningwhisker purr.

Fallingpaw felt anger now. That was her Lightningwhisker, the commenter.

Fallingpaw had to pick her name quickly. It was almost time and she wasn't even paying attention to what Firestar was saying.

There were a few names she was indifferent too: Fallingdrop, Fallingwater, Fallingmist, Fallingberry.

Her thoughts scrambled for a name as Firestar got ever closer to her name.

Then she heard it.

"Fallingpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Fallingf-"

"Wait!" Fallingpaw meowed.

Firestar stopped mid-name. He looked ridiculous. His eyes were wide, his mouth pursed, and he stared at her. The whole Clan started murmuring in the silence. What was Fallingpaw doing? What was she stopping for? Fallingpaw could suddenly feel their suspicious. Was she not worthy to be a warrior? Fallingpaw tried to ignore them.

"I'd like to choose my own name," she meowed.

Firestar blinked. "Very well."

He waved his tail for her to continue. Fallingpaw realized he trusted her. Her siblings didn't. Nightpaw's (or whatever he was called now) head was bowed and he wasn't looking at her. Frostpaw was still in shock, looking at her sister in confusion.

"I would like to be known as Fallingsnow," she meowed.

She knew snow didn't have anything to do with her. She wasn't a white cat and she didn't have a cold personality (well, maybe she did to a few cats). Snow wouldn't make sense to her Clanmates. But to Fallingpaw it held meaning. It reminded her of her time with Brownfeather when he recieved his warrior name. It had been a beautiful night.

Firestar blinked again. "Fallingpaw will be known as Fallingsnow," he meowed.

He was confused because she hadn't explained her reasoning. Many cats that choose their own names did. Fallingpaw-snow felt it was better if she didn't say she hated the names he gave. That wouldn't get her on the good side of her leader.

Firestar jumped from the ledge and the new warriors licked his shoulder. "You will sit vigil after breakfast and until evening," the leader meowed.

"Frostshine, Nightshade, Fallingsnow," the cats chanted after a short pause. Dewstep was the one to start them. The Clan had still been uncertain. Finally all the Clan was yelling out their names. The sun rose around them, lighting up the quarry.

Fallingsnow closed her eyes and let their voices roll over her. She was a warrior and had fought in her first battle. All was good.

_**-Line-**_

Darkfire was amused by the ceremony. He could tell Fallingsnow had surprised everyone. She seemed to be the eccentric of the Clan. She was definitely different than the others and she refused to conform. Darkfire had figured that out the moment she started talking to him. She was not a typical ThunderClan cat.

"Is this how it will be for me?" Hickorypaw meowed. She sat next to her father. Her amber eyes watched everyone as they walked to the new warriors.

"Yes," Darkfire meowed.

Hickorypaw had only been to one other warrior ceremony. It had been for Shade, Moonrose, and Bark. In fact, thinking about the three, Darkfire remembered that Moonrose had a different ceremony too. She'd interrupted Raven as he spoke her name. She'd wanted a true warrior name. Just like the cats from the Clans. Raven had given her one so she would no longer be called plain 'Moon'. Then the Camp leader asked her siblings if they'd want a name change too. They declined, fine with their plain names.

Darkfire smiled. Apprentices were silly.

"I wonder what Raven will name me?" Hickorypaw meowed.

"Something nice," Darkfire told her. Raven might not have had much experience with names, but Hollyleaf helped him.

Darkfire got to his paws. "Lets go congratulate your cousins."

Hickorypaw smiled and followed him.

"It's so awesome that you're warriors!" Hickorypaw meowed to them.

Of course she hadn't ever spent a real night in the apprentice den with them and hadn't known them for long, but they felt like friends already. Darkfire could see it. Then he noticed one cat that didn't seem to get along.

Fallingsnow didn't know his daughter. They'd only seen each other in passing. Though the tabby knew much about Darkfire's daughter from what he'd told her, but Fallingsnow was the only cat to be awkward with the apprentice. Darkfire knew that if she talked to Hickorypaw, that his daughter would immediately include her.

Frostshine purred and then she, Hickorypaw and Nightshade got into a conversation on the best places in the forest to hunt. Hickorypaw loved to tell them about Summerheat Camp and the other cats seemed to like listening.

Darkfire left them at it. The rest of the Clan had already congratulated them and were wandering off to finally catch some sleep, others went to hunt, and the last few said good bye to Hazeltail. Brindlenose sat next to the dead cat, whispering in her ear. The three new warriors would be getting their first meal from the fresh-kill pile. A few cats had caught something last night. Afterward, they would have to sit their vigil. Darkfire knew they had to be tired. He looked over at Fallingsnow who seemed left out of the conversation. She looked on the group sadly and then turned away. Darkfire trotted after her. He was a bit surprised she hadn't joined them. She had walked up to him and started a conversation. Maybe she just wanted to get her vigil over with.

"Good job," he meowed to her.

Fallingsnow turned around, surprised to hear him and to see him.

"You fought well," he told her.

"Thank you," Fallingsnow meowed. "And thanks for saving me."

He nodded. She'd saved him too. But he wasn't going to say that. The sooner it was forgotten the better.

"You can talk to Hickorypaw," he meowed. "She'll act like you've known each other for forever."

Fallingsnow looked down. He could tell she didn't believe him. He wished she would. He didn't like seeing her left out. It reminded him to much of himself while in ThunderClan.

Darkfire suddenly wondered if she got along with many cats. He hadn't seen her fighting with anyone in the battle and today many of the cats had been shocked at what she'd done in the ceremony. Darkfire wondered if he was right or if he was just over reacting from tiredness. He wondered if the other cats had been exhausted too and that's why they acted differently.

Darkfire hoped nothing was wrong with Fallingsnow's relationship with her Clan. He had been trained to pick out problems in a Clan. He would have to pay attention to her in the coming days.

"Have a good day," Darkfire finally meowed, thinking of nothing else to say. He didn't think she'd want to hear anything more from him. They were both strangers after all.

Fallingsnow nodded and then picked up a bird. Darkfire left her. He realized he just wanted to sleep. He could go hunting later. But Darkfire hesitated. He wasn't sure where he was to sleep. He might not belong in the warriors' den and the fallen log looked too cold. Darkfire finally went to the medicine cat den. He might as well give Needlefur company.

* * *

**So, good name, bad name?**

**Oh, yeah, I thought I found one song that might go with the story (took me long enough, not that any of you actually listen to what I suggest). The song is** Free to be Me **and is by** Francesca Battistelli.

Try to fit the pieces together  
But perfection is my enemy  
On my own I'm so clumsy  
But on your shoulders I can see  
I'm free to be me


	27. Chapter 25 Another Promise by Darkfire

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Eventually Frostshine and Nightshade joined Fallingsnow for their vigil. She sat in the sun, letting it warm her. A few other cats were out sitting next to Hazeltail, but everyone else was sleeping. They'd already been hunting, but now it was passed sunhigh and everyone was still tired from the battle. Fallingsnow knew this would be a perfect time for WindClan to attack again, but then she realized they had to be exhausted too. The only Clan likely to attack was ShadowClan. But they knew nothing about the attack. Firestar had ordered a few cats to go on a patrol to make ThunderClan still look strong and unaffected. She hoped it made WindClan think again about attacking.

Fallingsnow yawned. She was so tired. She hadn't slept last night after the battle. She had to clean up the camp with everyone else. And then Firestar had them reinforce everything again. The camp was strong even if the Clan was sleeping.

Frostshine nudged Fallingsnow. Fallingsnow shook herself awake. She'd started to drift. That wasn't a good thing. She looked around to see if anyone else had noticed.

Frostshine grinned at her sister but Fallingsnow glared back. She was glad her sister had woken her, but she hated to think that she had been falling asleep and had to be awakened. She was supposed to be filled with pride and the vigor of just receiving her name. Instead she was exhausted.

Fallingsnow moved closer to her sister. The day was cold even though it was bright. The fine layer of snow hadn't left.

Nightshade moved closer as well. The siblings huddled together. Fallingsnow wanted to speak with them to asked them how they were. She wanted to know if they were as tired as she was. But she couldn't speak. That was one of the other rules. Fallingsnow briefly wondered if any cat had fallen asleep and stayed asleep for their vigil and what had happened to them. She wondered what would happen if she fell asleep and Firestar saw her. Maybe she'd be kicked out of the Clan or maybe he'd take away her name! Fallingsnow shivered. She couldn't fall asleep.

**_-Line-_**

Later that day most of the Clan was up. Most were hunting, but Dewstep was with Darkfire. Hickorypaw had taken off with Needlefur for some training. The dark brown warrior had gotten well enough to leave the medicine den. Though he was still sore and wounded, he was determined to train Hickorypaw and not let another warrior train her. She was his first apprentice after all, even if she was a temporary one. They were exploring the territory with the new apprentices and their mentors.

Darkfire and Dewstep were walking together in the forest. After sleeping in the medicine den with Needlefur, the black warrior had woken up and had wanted something to do. Dewstep happened to wake up as well and they decided to have a private conversation. The other night, before WindClan's attack, Hickorypaw, Jayfeather, and Needlefur were all there to listen to them. This time Darkfire finally got to express himself to his brother like he used to.

"You would have loved it," Darkfire was telling Dewstep. "They were colored specks, that looked just like stars and they fell from the sky."

Darkfire saw Dewstep's eyes widen and his fur start to stand on end.

"Were they dangerous?"

Darkfire shook his head. "There was a loud noise, and that was frightening at first, but the shapes were beautiful. What has you all worried?"

Dewstep looked down. Darkfire could tell Dewstep hadn't wanted him to see the reaction, but there was something wrong. Darkfire could feel it. Something he'd said had worried Dewstep.

"Nothing," Dewstep tried to cover. "Tell me more about Coonie."

"Dewstep," Darkfire meowed. "What is wrong?"

Dewstep gulped. "I don't want to tell anyone. Not even Ivyflight."

"But I'm your brother," Darkfire meowed. He realized that word might not mean as much now. They hadn't been together in a long time. Perhaps they weren't as close. Darkfire just had to look at the scar on his brother's throat to realize things had happened to change their relationship.

"I won't tell her either if you ask me to," Darkfire promise. He really wanted to know what was the matter with his brother. Maybe he could help.

Dewstep sighed and looked away. "It's about Fallingsnow."

And Dewstep explained. Darkfire listened in stunned silence as Dewstep told him about the prophesy about the falling star and how it had made the cats disappear. Darkfire had thought the worst thing Fallingsnow could do was fall in love with a cat from another Clan. But this was bigger. He didn't think Fallingsnow would to such a thing on purpose. The prophesy promised great things for the tabby. She would become a leader of a Clan, but might hurt that Clan.

"You don't know if that's what it means," Darkfire meowed.

"It was plain," Dewstep meowed grimly.

"Messages have been misinterpreted before," Darkfire answered.

Dewstep stared hard at his brother.

Darkfire knew Dewstep wanted to believe him, but the prophesy had him scared.

"Does Fallingsnow know?" Darkfire asked.

Dewstep shook his head and turned away. "I haven't told her."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't know."

Dewstep looked up, shocked. "Do you think Bluestar told her?"

Darkfire shrugged. "I don't know. But she could know about it," he insisted.

She'd seemed a bit down this morning, so it could explain. Perhaps the new warrior had heard of the prophesy somewhere. Darkfire would have to watch her to see if she was affected by it.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Darkfire meowed.

Dewstep looked at him gratefully. They both knew Dewstep might look conspicuous watching his daughter all the time, but Darkfire could just be friendly. He knew Fallingsnow could be a great friend if he gave her the chance.

"What about ShadowClan?" Dewstep asked after a while.

Darkfire glanced at his brother.

"Needlefur is supposed to speak with Kinkstar, right?"

Darkfire nodded.

"How are you supposed to watch him, if you're taking care of Fallingsnow?"

Darkfire frowned. He hadn't thought of that. He did have to fulfill his promise to Needlefur, but Fallingsnow seemed like a priority.

"I'll take her with me," Darkfire meowed. If she had something to do with ShadowClan (the shadow part of the prophesy) then she might as well meet that Clan.

Dewstep just stared at his brother.

Darkfire knew Dewstep might not think it was safe to bring Fallingsnow to the ShadowClan camp to meet with Kinkstar, it probably wasn't, but it would be a good experience for her. Darkfire would just have to ask Firestar's permission.

"Does Firestar know?" Darkfire asked.

"I didn't tell him or Jayfeather," Dewstep meowed. "But like you pointed out before, that doesn't guarantee a thing."

Once again, Darkfire knew the whole journey had just become more complicated.

"Once Needlefur is more fit," Darkfire meowed. "We'll go."

It might also give ThunderClan enough time to recover if Kinkstar decided to attack as well.


	28. Chapter 26 Dark Plans

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

That night Fallingsnow was so exhausted. She didn't even think about visiting Brownfeather when Firestar came to them and said they were released from vigil. She stumbled into the warriors' den and fell asleep. While she slept, Hazeltail was buried, the fresh-kill pile was restocked and emptied, the apprentices returned and slept in their new den, and Darkfire and Dewstep came back. Dewstep curled up next to his children that night as the rest of the Clan slept.

Fallingsnow woke up at dawn. She wasn't tired anymore. She was refreshed. She could finally enjoy being a warrior. Fallingsnow stood up and stretched. She saw Dewstep in between Frostshine and Nightshade. Ivyflight was with them. Fallingsnow stared. He hadn't even slept near her. It seemed as if Dewstep was getting ever distant. She couldn't even talk to her father anymore.

Fallingsnow sighed and left the den. The dawn patrol had all ready left and Clan life seemed to return back to normal after the battle. Fallingsnow hoped WindClan didn't attack again for a long time. She also hoped ThunderClan would find the real thief. Only then, Onestar had claimed, would WindClan not attack again.

As Fallingsnow decided to leave the camp and go hunting, she thought she heard voices. She paused and wandered over to the nursery. She quickly saw the Three there. They were laying just outside, talking quietly to each other.

"Sunkit will be leader," one of the ginger she-kits meowed.

"I will be medicine cat," meowed another of the Three.

"Right, Fawnkit," meowed the last. "I will be deputy."

The three nodded. Fallingsnow stared. Normally kits talking like this would just be considered to be playing, but Fallingsnow knew differently. They spoke so calmly and confident. She felt her fur almost leap off of her. She didn't like what she was hearing.

Suddenly the Three seemed to know she was there. As one, they turned to face her. Fallingsnow's eyes widened and she quickly backed away, but they stood up, walking after her.

Fallingsnow felt her heart pound. What were they doing? Were they going to kill her now that she'd heard them? She swallowed.

Finally they stopped. Their yellow eyes gazed at her.

"Speak to Dewstep," the meowed as one. Their voices strangely sounding like echoes. Fallingsnow could finally tell that their voices were just a bit different from one another. "Don't keep Brownfeather a secret for long. He will be killed if you do not speak to your father."

Fallingsnow gasped and turned around. She ran for the tunnel. She wasn't going to listen to any more of this. How could they know about Brownfeather? How would they even know the warrior name of the cat she was seeing? Fallingsnow was scared.

She left the camp. She had to get away from the Three.

The rest of the day, Fallingsnow hunted. She just slipped into camp with her catch, leaving it on the pile. She didn't get much because of the season, but she caught enough to provide for the Clan and to eat something as well. Fallingsnow did notice, that Darkfire seemed like he wanted to talk to her, but Fallingsnow was still frightened about what had happened with the Three. She avoided him when she could. She just had to see Brownfeather this night. She had to tell him what was happening at that cats knew about her. It didn't matter to her that it was just kits. She knew the Three could be dangerous. Just think about what they'd been talking about this morning! It sounded like they wanted to take over Clan. Would they be willing to kill off Firestar and Jayfeather to achieve their goal?

She shivered. She hoped they wouldn't. She liked her Clan the way it was. She'd leave if the Three took over, no matter how young they were.

********

At moonhigh Fallingsnow waited for Brownfeather. Firestar still had the patrols for the night. He wasn't taking any chances that WindClan was too weak to fight again. Fallingsnow had to hide for a while, but Brambleclaw and the others never saw her.

Finally her love came. Brownfeather snuck into the small clearing. Fallingsnow sighed in relief and ran to him.

Brownfeather gave a cry of joy when he saw her.

"Where were you?" He demanded after licking her face a couple of times. "You weren't here two nights ago, and you weren't there last night either!"

"You came yesternight?" she asked.

He nodded. "I was worried when you didn't come. What happened?"

"WindClan attacked us," Fallingsnow meowed. "Hazeltail died."

"I'm so sorry," Brownfeather meowed.

She could tell he was sympathetic. Perhaps he considered her a Clanmate. Fallingsnow almost thought some of ShadowClan was. Like Olivespot, who Brownfeather spoke about kindly, or even Acornpaw, his brother.

She loved to hear about them. She wondered if he liked to hear about her family.

"I hope you won and chased those sorry excuses for cats back to their territory," Brownfeather meowed viciously.

"We did," Fallingsnow smiled. "I became a warrior too!"

Brownfeather instantly smiled. Then he meowed teasingly, "Tigerheart says ThunderClan makes apprentices into warriors too early."

Fallingsnow grimace at him. Just because he had twelve years on his apprenticeship, didn't make him better than her eight. At least they were warriors together now.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Fallingsnow," she meowed.

"Beautiful," he cooed, just as her namesake fell down from clouds.

********

Some where in the forest, in the dark night, two cats were meeting. Their pelts were hidden in the shadows. It dappled on their pelts and their fur coloring was uncertain. Even the white snow failed to lighten the area they hid.

"Is it ready?" asked one, her voice a low hiss.

"The trap is set," the other cat answered.

"Good," the she-cat purred. "They'll never know what happened. Another Clan will certainly be blamed. And I will finally get what I've wanted for so long."

"But there's still --,"

"I know," the she-cat interrupted her companion. "The leader can be dealt with as well. The Clan can't suspect what's going on."

"You'll have their support though?" the other cat asked.

The she-cat nodded. "I can make sure of it."

* * *

**And so the villan of the story emerges. What will become of our cats? And will Fallingsnow ever talk to her father, and what would Dewstep tell her?**


	29. Chapter 27 Journey into ShadowClan

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my reviewers: _Oo-Rainpath-oO, VioletteRose, Icethroat21, Warriors-Skywing,_ and _Madame J. Pontmercy

_Now I have some things to say. Today I finally read and finished _Sunrise_. Took me long enough. I must admit that if I'd read it before, I would have never written Hollyleaf's Challenge. I'm so glad I never got it from the library before this._

_Second thing I have to say is I just got a book from a thrift store. It's called _Tailchaser's Song _by _Tad Williams_ and its about a society of cats living in the wild. It was written before Warriors and I wonder if one of the writers read this. It seems very interesting so far._

_Third thing: most of you all wonder what Firestar was going to name Fallingsnow. Fallingfeather, Fallingfrost, Fallingfoot, Fallingfish, Fallingforest, Fallingfall, Fallingfog, Fallingflash, Fallingfire, Fallingfur, Fallingfin, Fallingface, Fallingfang, Fallingfreeze, Fallingflame, Fallingfern, Fallingfrog, Fallingfox? So many possibilities for her name. Or perhaps, it wasn't going to be a 'F' name at all. Perhaps she just startled him. *Grins at your displeasure of not knowing* It shall remain a mystery..._

* * *

**Chapter 27**

It only took a quarter moon for Needlefur to recover. He wasn't sore any more, and his wounds were just scabs. The Clan cats were recovering as well. Only Pricklethorn had to stay in the medicine cat den still. He was still deeply injured.

Darkfire felt it was a good time to go to ShadowClan. It was time for Needlefur to face his past.

For the last quarter moon, Darkfire did observe Fallingsnow. They went on patrols together and he tried not to be so obvious about his interest, but it was easy to stay with his niece. The rest of the Clan still eyed him warily. They didn't spend time with him. It was just like when he'd been here last leaf-fall before he'd become a ShadowClan warrior. The only cats that would spend time with Darkfire now was Hickorypaw (who enjoyed telling everyone about Summerheat Camp), Dewstep, Ivyflight, Graystripe, Brackenfur, and Fallingsnow. So Darkfire could easily keep an eye on her.

Darkfire discovered some things. He discovered she didn't have many friends in the Clan and that she was teased on occasion. Of course she was a bit clumsy. He could see that. He could hear some teasing about that and he could see that it made her mad. She usually stalked off then, not speaking to her tormentors.

Darkfire also knew that she had avoided him for a day after her warrior ceremony. She'd avoided many cats that day, but afterwards she hadn't. Something had been on her mind that day. Darkfire wondered what.

She was a bit moody, but she wasn't a bad cat. Darkfire really had to wonder if she knew about the prophesy. He was beginning to believe she didn't. There was only one last thing to do. Take her to ShadowClan.

"Firestar?"

Darkfire approached the ThunderClan leader. The ginger tom looked at him.

It was early morning and Darkfire thought this would be a good time to leave. He and Needlefur had been sharing the warriors' den with everyone else, but he could tell it was making many cats uneasy. They weren't part of the Clan. Only Darkfire's relatives would even sleep next to them. Darkfire felt the faster they were out of camp, the better.

"Yes, Darkfire?" Firestar asked.

"We're going to ShadowClan today," Darkfire told him. "Needlefur is well enough now. I was wondering if I could take Fallingsnow with me."

Firestar was surprised.

"Why take her?" he asked.

"We might need a ThunderClan warrior with us," Darkfire meowed. He really wasn't sure if Firestar knew about the prophesy or not and if taking Fallingsnow with him would make the leader suspicious. "She could also bring back news if she had to. She also won't seem threatening to ShadowClan."

Firestar reluctantly nodded.

"You can take her."

"Thank you," Darkfire meowed. "Would you also make sure Hickorypaw stays?"

Firestar nodded again.

Darkfire left him to get his companions. He knew Hickorypaw would be mad at him for leaving her. She had wanted to see ShadowClan as well as ThunderClan. But Darkfire didn't want to take his daughter into a possibly dangerous situation. She had to stay with ThunderClan.

Needlefur was finishing off a vole and Fallingsnow had just woken up. Darkfire went to her after nodding to the dark brown warrior.

"Fallingsnow," he called. She turned around to face him. Darkfire thought she looked tired. He'd thought she'd woken up sometime during last night, which had made him wake up, but he'd gone right back to sleep, thinking she'd only been using the dirt-place. Maybe she'd been doing other things to be this tired.

"You're coming with Needlefur and me to ShadowClan," he meowed.

He saw her eyes widen. He wondered if he was imagining the shine in them.

"Okay," she meowed. "Are we going now?"

Darkfire nodded. "You can catch something on the way."

She smiled and hurried after him. Then her front paws got tangled in themselves and she stumbled. She quickly corrected her self and looked around. She licked her chest fur. Darkfire knew she was berating herself for doing that. Darkfire just ignored it. He knew she mostly tripped while she was distracted. She did seem to be distracted a lot. He wondered why. Perhaps it really was the prophesy. Or what ever she did at night.

Needlefur stood up and joined them as they went to the tunnel.

"Let's get out of here before the apprentices get up," Darkfire meowed quietly to them.

They hurried out, but not before Dewstep came out of the warriors' den and nodded to his brother. Dewstep was aware of what Darkfire was doing and even if he was still worried over his daughter, he trusted Darkfire to bring her back safely. Darkfire would make sure she was kept safe.

Once in the forest the cold air blew around them, rocking the bare branches. They rattled when they hit each other. It was a sharp sound, keeping Darkfire wary.

The three cats wandered through the trees to ShadowClan territory. The snow was thick on the ground. They pushed through it and the thick undergrowth. This was hard work, Darkfire thought. No wonder it was getting hard to catch prey. He hoped newleaf came soon. They only managed to find a bird. Darkfire let Fallingsnow eat it. He might get something on the way back, and the little warrior looked like she could use a few meals.

"Should we wait for a patrol?" Needlefur asked.

They'd made it to the border. The scentmarkers were fresh, as a ThunderClan patrol had just been by. Darkfire could still hear their voices as they drifted off to the lake. He knew a ShadowClan one would be by soon enough.

He nodded in reply.

"When we get there," he meowed to Fallingsnow. "It might be hostile. We might have to fight our way out. Do as I tell you, okay?"

Fallingsnow reluctantly nodded. "Why would they want to fight?"

"I'm Kinkstar's son," Needlefur meowed. "She was ashamed when I broke the code by seeing Redstrike. She wanted me dead. I still don't know if she wants it or not."

**_-Line-_**

Fallingsnow shivered. She couldn't imagine Dewstep or Ivyflight wanting to kill her. Her thoughts went back to the conversation she'd had one night with Brownfeather. Would you kill your kit? She still didn't like the outcome of that talk. She frowned and thrust it out of her mind. When she went into the camp, she couldn't act like she recognized Brownfeather. She couldn't act like she was happy to see him. She also couldn't look around at the camp he so lovingly described just like she spoke of hers.

"And if she does," Darkfire was meowing. "It will be time for us to leave."

Fallingsnow looked up. "As in back to Summerheat Camp?"

Darkfire nodded.

"But you can't go," she meowed.

She was shocked. She would have thought he'd stayed longer. They'd just gotten there. Of course she knew the arguments for them to leave. She'd seen how they were unwelcome in the Clan and how the other cats reluctantly let them stay. There didn't seem to be enough prey to go around and she knew many cats resented giving it to the outsiders. But Fallingsnow enjoyed their company.

Darkfire actually went places with her and would listen to her and would talk with her. He was one of her real friends. She didn't want him leaving. She'd have to face another day with the cats that only liked her as an asset to the Clan.

"ThunderClan shouldn't have to provide for us," Darkfire shook his head. It was as if he'd read her thoughts. "Leaf-bare wasn't a good time to come. We'll leave if ShadowClan would rather not have us in their Clan."

"Wait," she meowed. "In their Clan?"

"I'd like to stay awhile," Needlefur meowed quietly. "To see all my old friends. We were Clanmates at one time. I'd like to be with them like Darkfire was with Dewstep and Frostshine and Nightshade."

Fallingsnow looked down. She hadn't thought of that. He really must have been missing his Clan. Then a thought crept into her mind. Could she stay too? She really wanted to stay in ShadowClan with her uncle and with Brownfeather. It would be fun. But she doubted it would be possible. Why would ShadowClan accept her, a ThunderClan cat? At least Darkfire and Needlefur had been part of the Clan before. She was nothing to these cats.

She nodded, showing them she understood.

Just then, the ShadowClan patrol arrived.


	30. Chapter 28 Failed Trap

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Darkfire, Fallingsnow, and Needlefur turned their heads to look at the patrol. Fallingsnow recognized Scorchtree, Rowanclaw, and Fernstripe. She wasn't happy about the last two. She had a feeling she and Scorchtree might have gotten along. He'd treated her nicely before. She didn't like Fernstripe though. Brownfeather had told her Fernstripe was Eveningbreeze's sister and Fallingsnow could remember how their first meeting had went. Fernstripe had wanted to tear Fallingsnow apart, even at a Gathering.

The patrol spotted the three cats and cautiously approached.

"What are you doing here?" Rowanclaw growled.

Fallingsnow stopped her ears from pulling back in fear. He didn't sound happy at all. She'd been hoping maybe Darkfire would be welcomed back, he'd only run away. But it looked like none of them were going to be pleasantly reunited.

"We would like to speak with Kinkstar," Darkfire meowed.

Rowanclaw's eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

"I want to see my mother again," Needlefur meowed.

"And if she doesn't want to see you?" Fernstripe asked cruelly.

"I just need to hear it from her," Needlefur answered so quietly Fallingsnow almost didn't hear him.

"We should take them," Scorchtree meowed.

The other two ShadowClan cats looked at him.

"Outsiders don't come to camp," Fernstripe hissed.

"They were once ShadowClan cats," Scorchtree insisted. "They aren't outsiders."

"They left," Rowanclaw pointed out.

"But neither Blackstar nor Kinkstar proclaimed them banished."

Fallingsnow could tell the other two couldn't argue with that. She glanced over at Scorchtree. She wondered why he was so willing to bring them.

"What about her?" Fernstripe demanded. She was looking right at Fallingsnow.

The two toms turned to her.

"I-" Fallingsnow couldn't think of what to say. She didn't have any right to be taken along. Also, if they wanted her to leave, she'd have to. She didn't want to jeopardize Darkfire and Needlefur's visit.

"She's coming as a witness," Darkfire meowed. "To make sure we make it all right."

"We don't need ThunderClan spies," Fernstripe growled.

Rowanclaw's eyes narrowed. Fallingsnow knew he'd recognized the threat or, rather, implication Darkfire had meant. She was there to make sure ShadowClan didn't harm anyone. But what could she do if a whole Clan turned against them? Fallingsnow realized she was nervous.

"She can come," Rowanclaw finally decided. "Scorchtree, Fernstripe, make sure they don't slip away."

He turned around and started walking away. The other ShadowClan cats obeyed him. Fallingsnow, Darkfire, and Needlefur were now surrounded. There would be no escape. They were going to meet Kinkstar.

Scorchtree padded beside Needlefur. Fallingsnow realized she could hear them whispering to each other. After a while she saw grins on their faces. She realized they were reunited all ready. Scorchtree didn't seem to mind that his fellow Clanmate had been gone for so long or made the mistake he had. She hoped more cats were like that.

Fallingsnow took a glance at Fernstripe. Eveningbreeze's sister was scowling. She glared at the two talking toms and quietly growled. Fallingsnow realized Fernstripe didn't like that at all, but she couldn't say anything about it. Scorchtree had been a warrior longer than her. If she ordered him around, he didn't have to listen.

Fallingsnow got closer to Darkfire the nearer they got to the ShadowClan camp. She was really worried about this being a good idea and she felt that Darkfire might be able to protect her. Finally they were there.

"Scorchtree," Rowanclaw meowed. "Tell Kinkstar she has visitors."

The dark gray tom nodded and quickly left them, running into camp.

Rowanclaw stopped walking and everyone else had to wait with them. Fallingsnow realized he wasn't going to bring them into camp unless ordered. She wondered if he was protecting Clan secrets, or if he was helping Darkfire and Needlefur. It would be easier to get away if they had to while they were outside the camp.

Finally Scorchtree returned. And with him was what looked like two patrols of cats. Their claws were out and they looked angry. Fallingsnow saw Brownfeather among them. She gulped and forced herself to look away. She wondered if it came to the worst if he would help her or not do anything at all. She shuddered at the thought he would protect himself.

Kinkstar walked from the cats. Her eyes burned as she stared at Fallingsnow's companions. She bared her teeth at them and the hint of a hiss came from her fanged mouth. Fallingsnow's eyes widened. This wasn't good at all.

********

**Some time earlier**

"Why didn't it work?" the dark furred she-cat demanded.

"He was prepared," answered her companion from the dark night.

"Who told him not to go?" she growled.

"You would know better than I. It is not my Clan."

The she-cat glared at the other cat. Just because the deputy hadn't blundered into the trap, all of her plans were getting ruined. He had to be done a way with. Now. It didn't matter how it happened. Even if she did it herself.

* * *

**Somewhat of a short chapter. Sorry. I might be a bit busy tomorrow. I'll see if I can post something.**


	31. Chapter 29 Three vs a Clan

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my reviewers who got me into the hundreds: _Oo-Rainpath-oO, Warriors-Skywing_, and _VioletteRose

_And thats to the new_ Jtlover28

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"What are you doing here?" Kinkstar demanded.

Fallingsnow thought this was a good sign. As long as she was talking, Darkfire, Needlefur, and Fallingsnow weren't getting rip to shreds. Perhaps if they kept talking they'd be all right.

"I wanted to see you again," Needlefur meowed, sounding firm and strong.

And probably the most frightened he'd ever been in his life, Fallingsnow thought. She knew she was. Facing these ShadowClan cats was chilling. She was starting to wonder why she'd ever wanted to come.

"Why would you want to see me?" Kinkstar asked. Fallingsnow thought she heard surprise in the leader's voice.

"Some things need to be discussed privately," Darkfire meowed. He calmly looked at the cats surrounding them. Fallingsnow glanced up at him. His eyes were so blank. That seemed to be even more eerie than these angry cats.

"And why are you back?" Kinkstar turned on him. "You stayed with ThunderClan when our patrol pulled back. Then we heard you left. How did you end up with this traitor?"

"I left for a while," Darkfire nodded. "I couldn't leave my brother to die and then I felt I had to get our mother just in case he did die. But Hollyleaf wasn't where we left her."

"She came to the Clans," Tigerheart meowed. It was as if he didn't know Darkfire knew that. He probably didn't, Fallingsnow realized. She hadn't even known how Raven and the other cats were until Darkfire told her. She didn't even know the name of the camp. "And she had a mate."

"There was a story that she wanted to take over the Clans," Kinkstar's eyes narrowed. "Through her sons."

The ShadowClan cats, who looked like they were starting to relax, suddenly tensed. Their eyes hardened. They were suddenly remembering Darkfire wasn't to be trusted.

"I admit, I was working for her at the time," Darkfire acknowledged. "But after leaving the Clans behind and not finding her, I discovered that my heart wasn't in my task. When I finally found Hollyleaf again and found Summerheat camp, I asked her about it. Hollyleaf doesn't want to control the Clans any more. She's content to stay with Raven. And I don't want to bother with taking over again."

Fallingsnow heard laughter. It was Eveningbreeze. She seemed to be scoffing at Darkfire as if she didn't believe him. Fallingsnow glared at the dark she-cat. The rest of her Clan seemed to ignore her.

"This still doesn't explain why you've come back," Kinkstar meowed, facing her son again. Fallingsnow saw that the hardness had not left her face.

"I wanted to ask for your forgiveness," Needlefur finally meowed.

Fallingsnow realized Needlefur was giving up on a private conversation. He would be sacrificing his pride to ask her right in front of her own cats. Kinkstar could be giving up her status if she answered him.

Kinkstar's eyes widened.

Fallingsnow's eyes narrowed. Kinkstar forgive Needlefur? Fallingsnow didn't think that was right. It should be the other way. Kinkstar had been in the wrong.

"Have you come back to rejoin our Clan?" the leader asked, her eyes suddenly unreadable.

"No-"

"Have you given up that ThunderClan cat?" Kinkstar interrupted.

"No, we're mates and have kits-"

"Then why should I forgive you?" Kinkstar growled.

Needlefur was silent. His eyes down cast. Fallingsnow realized he couldn't think of a reason.

By now she was fed up. Kinkstar was being mean. Fallingsnow couldn't stand it any longer how she'd made Needlefur into a kit again. He was a strong tom, but just being with his mother again he was nothing.

"You shouldn't," Fallingsnow snapped.

All eyes turned to her. Everyone seemed surprised from her outburst.

"You should be asking for his forgiveness," she continued.

Kinkstar started growling again and then so did most of ShadowClan. Brownfeather just looked horrified. Eveningbreeze seemed amused. Darkfire turned his yellow eyes on his niece and shook his head.

Fallingsnow ignored them all.

"He's your kit and you tried to kill him," she meowed, staring into Kinkstar's angry eyes. "That was wrong. The code shouldn't have been more important than your kit. All he did was love! What's wrong with that?"

"Stupid kit," Kinkstar snarled, thrusting her head forward. "He fell in love with a cat from another Clan. That is what's wrong!"

Darkfire stood, putting himself between the two she-cats. The ShadowClan cats jumped forward, ready to defend their leader. Fallingsnow strained to look over Darkfire's shoulder at Kinkstar.

"He was your kit!" she shouted at Kinkstar. "How is the warrior code more important than him?"

The tabby leader with the long fur snarled. She looked like she would leap over Darkfire to get at the new warrior.

"Kinkstar," Needlefur desperately meowed.

Kinkstar swiftly turned her head to look at him. Fallingsnow realized her heart was beating fast.

She was so mouse-brained for doing that. She'd made ShadowClan mad. The warriors had gotten closer. Brownfeather gave her a worried look. A small reassuring smile tried to get on his face, but it just ended up being a nervous twitch. Fallingsnow turned away from him. He couldn't help her.

"Don't fight," Needlefur meowed. "We didn't come here to do that. I just needed to know if you still. . . cared. We'll leave now. It can be forgotten. I won't ever come back."

"You expect your intrusion and mistake to be forgotten?" demanded Redsky, a mottled brown and ginger tom. "You made ShadowClan a mockery. We were trying to uphold the code when all along one of our warriors was going behind our backs. You deserved your punishment."

"But Kinkstar didn't deserve to have to see it fulfilled," a softer voice meowed. That had everyone's attention. They turned to the ShadowClan cat that had spoken.

Fallingsnow rose on her hind legs to look over Darkfire. It was the dark gray she-cat with large ears Fallingsnow had seen before with Scorchtree.

"It wasn't fair of Blackstar to make her go on that patrol."

"She was deputy," Redsky meowed. "It was her job."

"But as Needlefur's mother," the gray she-cat continued. "It wasn't fair."

"We aren't talking about what's fair or not," Kinkstar interrupted them. "Just get them off of our territory. Olivespot, Rowanclaw, Snaketail."  
And with that, the rest of the ShadowClan cats faded away. Only three cats were left.

Fallingsnow blinked. That had been quick. Fallingsnow sighed with relief. She was so glad not to become crow-food. She was still wondering why Kinkstar had let them off easy when Snaketail, a dark brown tom with a striped tail, nudged her to get moving. Fallingsnow blinked at the deputy but did as he ordered. They were hemmed in once more.

Needlefur's head was down as they left. He really looked dejected. Fallingsnow knew his whole journey had been a failure. His mother did not feel the need to let him know she was sorry for the whole incident that had sent Needlefur running for his life.

Fallingsnow looked away from him and looked at Darkfire. He and the tortoiseshell she-cat were glancing at each other and then away. Fallingsnow had a feeling they wanted to talk to each other but weren't sure what to say. She turned away from them and took one look over her shoulder at the ShadowClan camp. That hadn't been what she expected. She shivered. She was lucky to still be alive after that encounter.

"That wasn't a good idea," Snaketail meowed to her quietly.

Fallingsnow jumped, startled that he'd spoken. Immediately she tripped over a few pebbles on the ground. She slammed into the ground. Once more she was dazed.

"Fallingsnow?" Darkfire asked, leaning over her. He sniffed her head.

"I'm okay," Fallingsnow answered as she always did after she tripped.

After she got up, Rowanclaw started their walking again without another word.

Fallingsnow felt embarrased. Now the ShadowClan cats knew how clumsy she was.

"You could have been killed," Snaketail meowed. This time Fallingsnow was ready and she didn't fall over again. "Kinkstar could have ordered everyone to attack. Then where would you be?"

"In StarClan," Fallingsnow told him. "But it is her own fault. She didn't have to try to kill her kit."

"He's my kit too," Snaketail meowed.

Fallingsnow stared at him and then shook her head. So it was true. Leader and deputy were mates.

"I admit the day we went to put a stop to Needlefur's and Redstrike's meetings, I was hoping Kinkstar wouldn't do it. It surprised everyone when she had Darkfire do it instead. It proves to me that she really didn't want to. She was simply doing what Blackstar ordered."

"He wasn't being very nice," Fallingsnow muttered.

"When a leader tells you to do something," Snaketail told her calmly. "You do it. In time you'll learn."

Fallingsnow doubted it. If Firestar had told her to run into WindClan and jump on Onestar's head (not that he would do such a thing), she wouldn't do as he ordered. No matter what the consequences were. Some things were just mouse-brained. And some things were just unfair. She looked at Needlefur. It was taking the whole thing hard. And Fallingsnow she would be too in just a little while. Darkfire would be going home soon. Two of her friends would be leaving, and Clan life would be back to normal. Fallingsnow would once again be tormented by Lightningwhisker.

Already Fallingsnow didn't think it was a good day. And it wasn't even sunhigh.

They finally reached the border. The ShadowClan cats saw them over and then turned away.

"Olivespot, Rowanclaw," Snaketail meowed. "Lets go on a hunting patrol. The Clan could use some fresh-kill."

The other warriors agreed. Fallingsnow turned away from the darker forest. She was going home. Yet strangely she wasn't looking forward to it. She'd wanted to stay with Brownfeather. She'd wished she could have disappeared with him into the shadows like all the other cats.

**_-Line-_**

The dark furred she cat slammed her paw into the tom's chest. He fell to the ground. He lay winded, at her mercy.

"You told," she spat at him. "You warned him not to go."

"Y-yes," the tom whimpered.

"You weak fool," she hissed. "You have too soft a heart for these things."

The tom vigorously nodded his head, agreeing with her.

"Say it!" she growled at him, her head lowered to one of his ears.

"I am weak," he whispered.

"Louder," she growled.

"I'm weak!" he almost yowled. Anything to get her to leave him alone.

"Good," she purred. She slowly took her paw off of his chest. She realized her claws had been out, digging into him. They were red with blood. His chest was matted and sticky.

"You can make it up to me," she meowed to him, turning away to lick her paw.

He stayed on the ground a moment longer before slowly getting up. He didn't even lick his chest. It wasn't safe too. Not until he was out of her sight would it be safe to tend to his wounds. He'd been through this before and knew.

"How?" he whispered.

"Oh," she purred, "by doing one small thing for me."

She grinned as he nodded. This was good. Once he took the deputy (who obviously now trusted him) out to the spot, she would be able to attack. No one would believe she'd done it. They would all think it was an accident. And she could be deputy. All ready she'd gotten it into the rest of the Clan's minds how good it would be for there to be a young deputy, a strong one that had years to serve the Clan.

The dark she-cat grinned. This was almost too easy. Especially since the outsiders had come. They could possible be blaimed for the whole thing.


	32. Chapter 30 Needlefur's Confession

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my fabulous, awesome, creative, inventive, intelligent, wonderful reviewers: _Jtlover28, Warriors-Skywing, VioletteRose, _and _Icethroat21

_These following chapters were written in the car and now are being posted via hotel wifi. Hurray for wifi hotels!!!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 30**

They got back into camp as most of the activity started. Hunting patrols were out and so were the apprentices and their mentors. Firestar was currently out of camp so the only cats to welcome the three back were Brambleclaw, Hickorypaw, and Dewstep.

"How did it go?" Brambleclaw asked as Darkfire thrust his head through the tunnel.

"Not good," he meowed. "Kinkstar made us leave. I suppose that's better than being furless, though."

The deputy nodded. "At least you did return."

By now the rest of the group was inside camp. Fallingsnow seemed disappointed and Needlefur looked like he wanted to be on his own. Darkfire respected that. He knew he would have felt the same if Dewstep had told him to leave and that he never wanted to see him again.  
Darkfire looked at his brother. Dewstep had concern in his green eyes. He looked between Darkfire and Fallingsnow. Darkfire could tell he didn't know who to talk to first. Hickorypaw took the choice from him.

After Brambleclaw waved his tail and took off to do deputy things, she turned on her father.

"You left me," she growled at him.

"It wasn't safe," Darkfire told her. He was glad he hadn't taken her with him. With her, things might have gone worse. Hickorypaw was even more blunt than Fallingsnow.

"You took her," Hickorypaw meowed pointing her nose at her cousin.

Fallingsnow glared at Hickorypaw. Darkfire knew his niece was now mad at his daughter. Fallingsnow didn't want to be called 'her'. This was starting to become more frustrating.

"Things almost got out of our control," Darkfire calmly told his daughter. "I couldn't protect both of you. And Fallingsnow is older than you and a warrior."

Hickorypaw scowled.

"What did you do while we were gone?" Darkfire asked to distract her.

"Firestar made me stay with Dewstep," Hickorypaw meowed. She wasn't happy at all. "And he didn't let me out of his sight."

"Good," Darkfire purred. He gave an appreciative look at his brother. Dewstep wasn't paying attention. He was talking to Fallingsnow. The tabby seemed suddenly more happy as she spoke to her father.

Darkfire glanced at Needlefur. The dark brown tom looked extremely sad. Darkfire knew he had to distract his friend.

"How about we go out and do some hunting?" Darkfire suggested to his daughter.

"Fine," she sighed. She'd realized she wasn't going to get her way. Darkfire wasn't at all sorry about leaving her. He'd probably do it again too if he had to.

"Needlefur?" Darkfire turned to him.

Needlefur nodded his head. His eyes were glazed but he turned and led the way out.

Darkfire looked once more at his brother. They would be all right to be left behind. For once Darkfire didn't have to keep his eye on Fallingsnow. Dewstep could do it. Darkfire didn't hate the job, it just was nice to not have anything he was required to do for once.

The three of them stalked through the forest. Hickorypaw managed to catch a bird. She buried it in the snow. Needlefur wasn't much help because he wasn't hunting at all. Just walking with them. Darkfire and Hickorypaw left him alone a few times. He didn't mind. When they came back he'd just glance up at them and follow along.

Finally Darkfire felt it would be good to talk. He sent Hickorypaw off to take their catch back to camp. She looked like she might protest. She was probably worried Darkfire and Needlefur would do something fun without her. But after one firm look from, Darkfire she lowered her eyes and left.

"At least she didn't order you killed again," Darkfire meowed, sitting next to Needlefur. They were stopped next to a large boulder.

"But she didn't even want to talk to us," Needlefur mewed.

"Sometimes not talking is better," Darkfire meowed. He was trying to be sympathetic, but that had never been one of his strong points. He wasn't sure how to do it at all. "She might have said something that made you feel worse. Or she could have ordered her Clan to attack."

Needlefur didn't answer.

"At least we tried," Darkfire whispered.

"Dewstep forgave you," Needlefur meowed after a short pause in which Darkfire watched a squirrel hop along the treetops. Darkfire looked back down. "It didn't matter to him that you almost killed him."

"You forgave me for trying to kill you," Darkfire reminded him. It was one thing Darkfire had never been proud of. That whole day had been horrible.

"But you actually hurt him," Needlefur protested. "It wasn't the same. And you weren't the one who came up with it."

Darkfire's eyes widened. He gulped. After all this time, Needlefur still didn't realize. Darkfire had set the whole thing up. He'd made ShadowClan believe in the code so much and hate other Clans for not following it, that they were ready to kill one of their own for his failure.

"Blackstar ordered it," Needlefur continued, not even noticing Darkfire tense. "And Kinkstar didn't even warn me. If she cared, she would have told me to stop seeing Redstrike. She would have warned me what was coming."

"Would you have stopped?" Darkfire asked. He felt so guilty. He wasn't even going to correct Needlefur. He knew it wouldn't help Needlefur feel better. He would never trust Darkfire after that again. And Darkfire needed to get Needlefur back to Summerheat Camp.

"Probably not," Needlefur meowed quietly. "But at least she would have thought I was more important than the code." He sighed. "Fallingsnow is right."

"About what?" Darkfire hesitated to ask. She said a lot of things. Some even Darkfire wasn't sure about.

"That Kinkstar should be asking me to forgive her," Needlefur meowed. But there was no force in his words. Darkfire could tell he could hardly believe it himself.

"Would you?"

Needlefur looked down.

"I don't think I would."

Needlefur turned his head away from Darkfire. Darkfire let out the breath he was holding and slowly leaned against his friend.

"I understand," he meowed.

"I don't think you do," Needlefur answered. His voice was suddenly hard.

For once Darkfire was actually wary of Needlefur.

* * *

**Needlefur's over his depression. Kinkstar better watch out!**


	33. Chapter 31 A Briar Bush

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Fallingsnow really didn't notice when Darkfire and the others left. She was speaking with her father. For once he actually seemed to listen to her. He watched her avidly, nodding in the right places. Fallingsnow enjoyed telling him about the whole encounter. She might have made it a bit more exciting and toned down how angry she'd made the ShadowClan cats, but it was still an awesome story. Finally she was done. She gotten to when they were back over the border.

"Thank StarClan you got back safely," Dewstep meowed and then leaned his head against her.

"It wasn't a big deal," Fallingsnow lied.

She didn't want to tell him how scared she'd been. About how she wasn't sure if she was up to fighting five cats at once. He didn't need to know that. Fallingsnow wanted him proud of her. It had been a long time since she could remember he'd listened to her this much. Ever since she was a kit and told him all about the things she'd do once she was a warrior.

"It was," Dewstep meowed. "Darkfire will certainly tell me when he gets back."

"Back?"

Fallingsnow looked around. The camp seemed almost abandoned. Only Cinderheart's kits sat up near the nursery and two guards were in camp. They were actually alone. The Three gazed down at her. Their staring eyes unnerving.

"Tell," the mouthed at her.

Fallingsnow's eyes widened and she quickly looked away from them. She gulped and tried to forget about them. She still hadn't liked what she'd overheard that day. But there still wasn't anything she could do about them. She could just ignore them and their threats.

"What's wrong?" Dewstep asked. He'd noticed her reaction. he looked around camp as well. But the Three were now pouncing on each other in behavior that wasn't typical of them. They were simply making sure Dewstep wouldn't be suspicious.

"Nothing," Fallingsnow mewed innocently.

Dewstep narrowed one of his eyes. He didn't believe her, but he wasn't going to push her.

"Do you want to go hunting?" Dewstep meowed.

"Yes," she nodded eagerly.

**_-Line-_**

They returned before evening. For once, since leaf-bare, the fresh-kill pile looked full. Fallingsnow picked up a mouse and followed Dewstep as he sat next to Ivyflight. The two sat talking together and sharing tongues after they ate. Fallingsnow half listened to them as she closed her eyes. She was content. And then the smell of blood entered the camp.

Fallingsnow jerked awake. Her wide eyes stared as the tunnel moved. In came Bumblethroat. Blood coated his chest. He stumbled into camp. Lightningwhisker came in behind him.

"What happened?" Brambleclaw demanded getting up from beside Squirrelflight.

"Was it WindClan?" Longtail asked.

"No," the dark she-cat answered. "Bumblethroat was chasing a rabbit."

"I ran into a briar bush," Bumblethroat meowed. He sounded embarrassed.

Brambleclaw sighed in relief. "Get Jayfeather to take care of you."

The two warriors nodded and then Lightningwhisker helped Bumblethroat along. Fallingsnow watched them. Bumblethroat had blood on his chest and legs. It looked like he might have gotten tangled in the bush. She snorted. And they called her clumsy. She hadn't ever wound up in a thorn bush before. So what right did they have to mock her? These two cats were mess ups just like her and no one bothered them.

Fallingsnow scowled at them as they walked by. They didn't notice. They were speaking to each other, so Fallingsnow listened.

"Can you make it up?" Lightningwhisker meowed.

"I made it this far didn't I?" Bumblethroat sounded just a bit sulky.

"I suppose," Lightningwhisker answered. She was slightly laughing. Bumblethroat was still angry for missing that rabbit.

Then they were out of ear shot.

"Its good to see you in one piece," Ivyflight meowed, turning to her daughter.

Fallingsnow looked at her. Her mother licked her head. Fallingsnow quickly shook her off. She was a warrior not a kit! But a small part of Fallingsnow was happy that her mother was concerned.

"ShadowClan isn't that tough," Fallingsnow boasted.

Ivyflight shared a glance with Dewstep and the two chuckled.

Fallingsnow quickly looked down. Now they were laughing at her. It wasn't a mean laugh, not like other cats did, but it still bothered Fallingsnow. It was like an itch she couldn't scratch. She licked her fur so they wouldn't notice how it bothered her. They weren't being mean on purpose.

**_-Line-_**

In the night, the dark furred she cat went to the Clan border. She jumped over the stream and pushed through the thick bushes. Then she was there.

It was an old fox den, and the musty smell still permeated the area. She sneezed in annoyance. Though she might not like the smell, it hid her companion from her Clan.

"Psst," she hissed for the other cat.

"Yes?" A cat head popped from the hole in the ground. The whole cat soon followed and her companion was by her side.

"I punished the traitor, the one who told," she reported. Then she grinned. "He'll do as I ask now."

"That's good. But I thought he was supposed to do that anyway."

The she-cat glared at the other cat. "He can be mouse-brained at times, but yes, he follows what I tell him even if I have to be forceful at times."

"But now no more mistakes?"

"None," she smiled again. Her fangs gleamed in the moonlight.

"Be at the trap after the Gathering. The deputy will be brought."

Her companion nodded, but still seemed a bit doubtful.

"Oh, he trusts the traitor now," she explained. "And when we attack after the Gathering, that will give him enough time to think the threat is passed."

Her companion started smiling with her now.

"And then we will be in charge."


	34. Chapter 32 Discovered?

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Now we can all know how Brownfeather feels. . ._

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"I'm so sorry."

Fallingsnow stared at him.

"Why?"

It was only two days later and Brownfeather seemed like a different cat. He was bobbing his head, couldn't seem to look at her. It was making Fallingsnow nervous. Was he expecting something? Did he not like her anymore?

"I can't defend you!" he wailed.

"Defend me?" she repeated, confused.

"When you do those things, like show up in the middle of my Clan and get everyone mad at you. You make me so worried that my Clan will tear you to pieces. It's been twice now. How many times must you provoke them?"

"I'm not provoking anyone," Fallingsnow meowed, suddenly embarrassed.

"You are," Brownfeather meowed earnestly. "And I can't do anything if they attack you. I love you more than StarClan, but they're my Clanmates. I can't fight them!"

He started wailing again.

"Brownfeather!" Fallingsnow meowed, shocked. "Stop it, they'll hear."

He immediately quieted down. He couldn't look at her at all now. Fallingsnow contemplated him.

_So that's what was bothering him_, she thought.

"I understand," she finally meowed. He glanced up at her, doubtful. "I know what you mean. I don't expect you to rush to my defense against your Clan."

Well, she did hope for it, but she couldn't tell him that. It would make him feel worse. She couldn't let him know how she really felt. And it wouldn't have been smart for him to do so.

"They are your Clan, they're with you forever. I'm just a cat you meet at night."

"Fallingsnow," Brownfeather protested. "You are not just some cat!"

"That's all I can ever be," she meowed quietly.

"No," he shook his head.

"We can't be mates," Fallingsnow continued over his protest, "We can't hunt with one another, we can't have kits."

"Don't break it off," Brownfeather interrupted her before she could go on. "Don't."

She blinked at him. So that was his fear too. She sighed. "I won't. But we really need to figure out what to do."

"We will," Brownfeather meowed, sitting closer to her. "Just don't make my Clan mad at you again."

He rested his head on top of her. She sat, thinking. How could they make this work? One of them would have to go into the other Clan. Brownfeather could probably get into ThunderClan easily, but then he'd have to face all of Fallingsnow's rivals. She couldn't make him put up with Lightningwhisker. The only other option was for her to go into ShadowClan. If Kinkstar ever let her in after that encounter. She shivered. She wasn't quite sure if she could put up with those cats anyway. Of course, a few did seem nice: That gray she-cat with the black tail, Scorchtree, Snaketail. But Fallingsnow knew she'd never get along with Eveningbreeze or her sister.

"Cold?" Brownfeather asked. He sounded like his old self again.

"Um, yes," Fallingsnow meowed. She couldn't tell him what she was thinking. He wouldn't think it was very nice.

Brownfeather took his head off of her and pressed his body against hers. He wrapped his tail around her, trying to keep her warm. His kindness touched her. It was nice to be alone with him.

Then Fallingsnow realized she was overlooking her very last option. Leave the Clans.

She blinked in surprise. Of course. She and Brownfeather could leave with Darkfire and Needlefur and Hickorypaw. They could join Summerheat Camp. It would work. She grinned. Now she'd just have to convince everyone else. She looked up at Brownfeather. He was relaxed and dosing against her. She decided not to disturb him.

**_-Line-_**

Fallingsnow got back into camp. She snuck around the guard, which was getting to be an easy thing to do, and got into the warrior's den. She curled around her nest before laying down. Then she saw the yellow eyes staring at her.

Fallingsnow jumped up again. Then she relaxed. It was just Darkfire.

"What are you doing up?" she asked him quietly.

"Waiting for you," he meowed just as quiet His low voice was a rumble that soothed Fallingsnow.

"Me?" she questioned.

"Yes," he meowed. "Why were you gone so long?"

With an effort Fallingsnow stopped her eyes from widening. Had he been up the whole time?

Unfortunately, Darkfire seemed to know she was faking innocence, even when she meowed, "I was using the dirt-place."

"We'll talk about this in the morning," he meowed to her when some of the other cats started to stir.

Then he laid down. His black pelt faded away into the shadows once more. Fallingsnow gulped but laid down as well. Her back rested against Nightshade who obliviously slept on. Fallingsnow had a feeling she was in trouble.

* * *

**Darkfire's on his way to discovering her secret. What will he do? What will Fallingsnow do? What will that evil she-cat do? Will the deputy die? Find out when I post again.**


	35. Chapter 33 A Talk and a Secret Revealed

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my fablous reviewers: _Icethroat21, Jtlover28, Warriors-Skywing, Oo-Rainpath-oO_, and _VioletteRose

_I'm back home now. This computer is so much different from the laptop. I have a headache just looking at it. And I'm mad that school starts Monday. This is so not fun._

_Thanks to _VioletteRose_ for the fun reviews. Keep on guessing._

_Everyone else, read this next episode of _Falling into Shadow_. Many questions will be answered as even more arise!_

* * *

**Chapter 33**

The next morning came. Fallingsnow got out of camp before Darkfire could wake. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever, but she didn't want to confess to him what she was doing. And yet that was what she had to do. That was the only way she and Brownfeather could go to Summerheat Camp to live. Darkfire was bound to notice them following his group if she just went after him.

Fallingsnow didn't want to tell him though. It was a hard thing to confess. He might not like that she was breaking the code. He might not like that it was a ShadowClan cat she was seeing. Too much would be at stake if she told another cat about what was happening. That was why she didn't tell Dewstep. How was he supposed to help her? How was he supposed to help Brownfeather live? She still didn't understand what the Three were talking about.

Darkfire managed to catch up to her before evening. She was just returning from a hunting patrol with Dovetooth and Brackenfur and she saw Darkfire waiting outside the tunnel. The moment he saw her he stood up. Fallingsnow halted in her tracks. She stared at him, the squirrel in her jaws forgotten.

"Would you take Fallingsnow's catch to the pile?" Darkfire asked. "I'd like to talk with her."

"We can," Brackenfur meowed.

Fallingsnow wanted him to protest, or to even ask why, but Brackenfur was one of the cats that trusted Darkfire. The golden warrior said nothing, but took the squirrel. Fallingsnow looked at Dovetooth, pleading with her eyes.

Dovetooth looked at her curiously, but after glancing at Darkfire, Fallingsnow's aunt shook her head and followed Brackenfur into the tunnel. It seemed she was going to trust Darkfire too.

Fallingsnow sighed in defeat. Darkfire had caught up to her. She hadn't even lasted a day.

"Lets walk," Darkfire meowed. "I'm sure what we have to say, no one else needs to hear."

Fallingsnow walked after him. She didn't even wonder at how he was certain this was private. He knew a lot of things Fallingsnow had discovered. It was simply the way he was. All knowing like the famous cats of old. Or like StarClan.

She dragged her paws as she followed him. She knew she was wasting time, but perhaps Darkfire didn't like staying out of camp after dark. Maybe he would let her go back and say they'd talk in the morning. Then she could avoid him all over again. She'd try to avoid him for as long as she could.

Darkfire didn't seem to mind the growing darkness or that Fallingsnow was purposefully lagging behind. He just walked onward. He would lift his head on occasion to sniff the air. Eventually he seemed to find an area he thought was nice. He sat down and curled his tail around his legs. He sat and stared at Fallingsnow.

Fallingsnow sat down too, but far away away from him. She didn't look at him for a long time. But as the silence grew longer, she glanced up. His yellow eyes gazed down at her. They seemed so knowing and open. Fallingsnow could almost believe he knew what she'd been doing.

Fallingsnow suddenly wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to ask if she and Brownfeather could come along. But Fallingsnow was reluctant. She didn't want to talk about Brownfeather to another cat who wouldn't understand her love. She'd be better off talking to Needlefur, but she had a feeling he'd tell her to stop what she was doing and that was exactly what she didn't want to do. It would hurt Brownfeather too much if she did that.

She also wanted to talk to Brownfeather first before she approached her uncle. If Brownfeather liked her idea about leaving, then she'd ask. If Brownfeather refused to even leave the lake, Fallingsnow didn't want to bother Darkfire about nothing. It was a hard decision to make, but Fallingsnow kept her mouth sealed despite the growing silence that she felt she had to fill.

"You aren't going to say anything, are you?" Darkfire meowed as night settled in.

She shook her head firmly.

He sighed. "Why are you disappearing at night?"

"I don't disappear. I'm using the dirt-place," she insisted.

Darkfire really didn't believe her.

"If what you're doing is dangerous, you have to tell someone," Darkfire meowed. "I would like it if you told me because, though I'm not a member of your Clan, that just means I'm not required to tell Firestar. I might be able to help you."

Fallingsnow's heart ached. She knew he meant well, but she just couldn't say anything to him. Not yet.

"Perhaps you should talk to Dewstep," Darkfire meowed.

Fallingsnow looked at him hard. Had he been speaking to the Three?

"Why?" she meowed.

"Secrets sometimes aren't good things," he meowed. It looked like there was more to say, but his lips were sealed as well. If Fallingsnow wanted the information, she would have to talk to Dewstep.

Darkfire waited a few more moments but finally he gave up.

"If you do need to talk, you can come to me," he told her.

"I know," she meowed quietly. "I might. But later."

Darkfire blinked his large eyes in assent.

"Lets get back to camp," he rumbled.

He stood up and brushed his tail over her shoulders. Fallingsnow followed him. She felt really bad, but she couldn't say anything. Not yet. Not until she saw Brownfeather. It was only one more night. Fallingsnow looked at Darkfire as she followed after him. She'd have to sneak out of camp once more. And it would be very hard to do that with him watching. She almost sighed. She couldn't just not show up though. It would be dangerous to Brownfeather to be left alone and he'd worry too much about her. She'd have to meet him.

_**-Line-**_

Darkfire seemed to sleep. He didn't move while Fallingsnow sniffed him and even stood over him. He knew she was trying to make sure he slept. He had to make her believe he was and wouldn't wake up.

He'd spent yesterday night doing the same, and even though Fallingsnow had woken up after the moonhigh patrol came back, she didn't go anywhere. Darkfire wondered if she really had just used the dirt-place. But this night would confirm everything.

Fallingsnow seemed to believe he really was asleep and she slowly crept from the den. Darkfire waited a short while before getting up. He couldn't hear her outside the den. Now it would be time to see if she really was being an honest cat. He really hope she was.

Darkfire looked around the den but all the other cats seemed to be sleeping. He cautiously wound his way around their sleeping bodies. It was suddenly eerie to be among them. Another Clan could attack and no one would be prepared.

Darkfire got out of the den. He stayed in the shadows as he crept around Sandstorm as she guarded the camp. Darkfire knew she couldn't see him. He was using the shadow walking trick the ShadowClan cats had taught him while he was one of their warriors. He wondered if Fallingsnow had suddenly learned how to do it as well. How else could she continue to get out of camp? Darkfire already knew she had left. Her scent trail didn't lead to the dirt-place. He followed it out of the tunnel.

Then he swiftly tracked her through the forest. He followed her by scent and by the tracks in the snow. He wondered how no one had ever noticed the paw prints before this time. The snow didn't melt or build up that quickly. Perhaps no one really was concerned about tracks. Maybe because it was in Clan territory they felt safe.

Darkfire hurried after Fallingsnow. He never did catch a glimpse of her but when he realized where she was going, his heart tightened. She was heading to ShadowClan. What was she doing? ShadowClan hated her at this moment. They probably hated all of ThunderClan as well for having Darkfire and Needlefur with them. They weren't attacking because of their small numbers, but if they'd been bigger, Darkfire was sure Kinkstar would have them over the border.

Darkfire found Fallingsnow after a short time. He saw her sitting next to a dark tabby tom. They whispered to each other and leaned against one another. Darkfire stared at them as they wrapped tails. He felt cold. This wasn't good. He suddenly knew what was going on. It was something he'd once joked about to himself. Fallingsnow was seeing a cat from another Clan.

_This couldn't come at a worse time_, he hissed mentally to himself, staring at them.

Because of Darkfire and Needlefur's return, ShadowClan was remembering what Needlefur had done to get himself chased from his Clan. These two seemed determined to reenact it. If ShadowClan learned of this, there was no way the tom was getting out alive.

Darkfire didn't spend long watching them. He'd seen enough. He turned away and faced ThunderClan. As he walked back, he wondered if he should tell Dewstep what was happening. Darkfire was supposed to be watching after Fallingsnow for any indication that anything was wrong with her. But Darkfire had a feeling not even Dewstep thought this would happen. Darkfire sighed. No, he wasn't going to tell. Fallingsnow trusted him. So when she was ready she would tell. If not, then the warrior of ShadowClan would be dead if his Clan discovered them first. Either way, Fallingsnow would learn.


	36. Chapter 34 Gathering with Brownfeather

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 34**

It was the first Gathering Fallingsnow was experiencing as a warrior. It was a half moon since Darkfire came and WindClan had attacked. To Fallingsnow it had been such a long time. So many things had happened this moon.

She currently sat next to her siblings, Frostshine and Nightshade. They waited for Firestar to proclaim their warrior names. They waited almost impatiently. Nightshade had already spoken to his many friends and Frostshine had stayed next to Fallingsnow. She didn't have many friends outside of her Clan. Fallingsnow almost felt bad for her sister. But then she realized she didn't have many friends either and the only cat she really knew was Brownfeather, who she wasn't supposed to be that close to.

Fallingsnow looked around. Leopardstar was starting the Gathering and the other cats slowly settled down. Nightshade sighed.

"Firestar should have gone first," he meowed.

Fallingsnow smiled at him. "He'll get around to it."

"But I wanted everyone to chant my name." He almost sounded sulky.

"Your head will get too big," Frostshine teased him.

"Well yours is as big as the moon," Nightshade retorted.

Fallingsnow looked away. They might be warriors but her siblings were acting like apprentices still. Sometimes she wished they'd grow up.

As Fallingsnow tried to ignore their arguing, she noticed a cat slinking in the shadows near them. Fallingsnow scented the air. Many cat scents came to her, some she didn't recognize, but finally she identified the cat. It was Brownfeather. She blinked. What was he doing away from his Clan?

She looked over to their section. All the other ShadowClan cats seemed to be there. Fallingsnow could recognize Redsky, Fernstripe, and five others that had surrounded her, Darkfire and Needlefur when they went to visit them. Fallingsnow glanced back at Brownfeather. He waved his tail impatiently.

"I'll be back later," Fallingsnow meowed to Frostshine.

"Where are you going?" Nightshade asked, looking around his light gray sister.

"I'm going to walk around," she meowed. "Leopardstar is a bit boring tonight."

Her siblings didn't look like they believed her, but they let her go while Leopardstar complained about prey theft.

Fallingsnow cautiously wandered over to Brownfeather, by the time she got there, Onestar was speaking.

"What are you doing here?" Fallingsnow whispered to Brownfeather.

"I wanted to see you," he meowed.

"We see each other almost every night," she meowed. She looked around, worried someone had seen them. But no one was paying attention to her. They were listening to the leaders.

"Come on," Brownfeather meowed. He pulled himself into a bush.

Fallingsnow cautiously joined him. She could remember doing this one other time when she'd tried to reach Brownfeather. She'd seen cats who weren't supposed to be together. Now Fallingsnow was among their number. It was a thought that almost made her leave Brownfeather behind. But she shook off the thought and joined him. It was dark in the bush and the leaders' voices were muffled.

"So?" she asked.

Brownfeather grinned at her.

"No one even knows we're here together. It's awesome."

Fallingsnow narrowed her eyes. Had he been in catmint? He was being kind of strange. If he wanted a thrill of danger, he could go play with a badger.

He noticed her look and immediately grimaced.

"I guess it isn't that exciting."

"No," Fallingsnow shook her head. "We do have to get back to our Clans. Firestar is going to announce my name. And your Clan will miss you. What did you tell them to get away?"

"Um, that I had to make dirt," he meowed.

Fallingsnow laughed. That seemed like a common excuse. She wished it had worked on Darkfire. He still didn't believe her but he was trusting her for now. Fallingsnow knew that soon she'd have to ask about going with him. Four nights ago she'd told Brownfeather the plan. He'd been confused at first and then very sad when she explained. He didn't want to leave behind his Clan. He was finally a warrior and he was serving his Clan the best he could. He didn't want to leave it behind. But he told Fallingsnow that for her he would. If they had to leave, he would follow. Fallingsnow just had to get the opportunity to ask Darkfire.

It was harder than she thought. Darkfire was rarely ever alone and now he was preparing to leave. Currently the black warrior, Needlefur, and Hickorypaw were at the Gathering. This was Hickorypaw's very first and Darkfire had wanted to give her the opportunity of enjoying it. Soon they'd be leaving and Fallingsnow would have to catch him before he did.

"Well you came to me last time," Brownfeather explained, bringing Fallingsnow's attention back to him. "I decided I might as well come to see you. It is nice to meet together at a Gathering."

Fallingsnow had to agree. It usually was nice to see him all the time. Then Fallingsnow recognized Firestar's voice as he spoke on the tree branches. Her eyes widened. She had to leave.

"I've got to go," she whispered fiercely.

Brownfeather nodded. "I better get back too. See you tomorrow." He licked her head and jumped out of the bush, back to his Clan. Fallingsnow waited a few moments before slipping out in the opposite direction. She hurried to her siblings. Just as she got next to them, Firestar proclaimed their names.

The other Clan cats looked at the three new warriors. Then their names were chanted.

"You took a long time," Frostshine murmured. "Firestar explained how we survived the attack but Hazeltail died. RiverClan growled at WindClan at that."

"Onestar named new warriors as well," Nightshade meowed.

Fallingsnow had a feeling who. She looked over at the WindClan cats. Four cats looked on proudly. They were the cats formerly known as Cricketpaw, Goldpaw, Fadepaw, and Silverpaw. Fallingsnow wondered what their names were now. She was about to ask her brother, but that was when Kinkstar spoke.

* * *

**What is she going to say? When will Fallingsnow speak with Darkfire?**

**Isn't Brownfeather sweet to agree to go anywhere with Fallingsnow?**


	37. Chapter 35 Kinkstar's Demands

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 35**

"I demand the return of one of my warriors," she meowed.

"Who?" Leopardstar asked, confused.

The Clans below murmured to each other, wondering what she was talking about.

"Firestar," Kinkstar meowed turning to the ginger warrior. "I'd like for you to return Needlefur to me."

"He's not mine to return," Firestar meowed.

He looked at Kinkstar as if he suddenly didn't trust her. Darkfire had explained to Firestar about what had happened that day. The ThunderClan leader had expressed sympathy for Needlefur and then asked what would happen.

Darkfire told Firestar that they'd be leaving, but after the Gathering. Hickorypaw wanted so much to see one. Darkfire spoke to Needlefur and the dark brown warrior had meowed in agreement. They could stay a half moon longer. Needlefur seemed to cast the whole problem of ShadowClan out of his mind. After that first gloomy day after being rejected by Kinkstar, Needlefur had gotten back to being his usual self if a bit impatient at times. Darkfire knew he was trying to hide his true feelings.

So now it surprised Darkfire that Kinkstar was asking for her son's return. Had she changed her mind? Was she regreting her earlier decision?

"He is here," Kinkstar meowed. It was not a question.

Darkfire had a feeling one of the ShadowClan cats had told her or she'd seen him from her perch.

"Yes," Firestar meowed.

"Then he is coming back with me."

"No," a defiant voice answered her.

Needlefur stood up from beside Darkfire.

Hickorypaw was currently off with the ThunderClan apprentices. Darkfire hadn't seen her since they got to the island. He hoped she kept safe. He'd wanted to go off with her too. This was his first Gathering. It was as exciting as Dewstep promised.

Darkfire glanced at Needlefur as the dark brown warrior stood. He was tense and his already spiky fur was fluffed out. His eyes burned with anger.

"You are coming back," Kinkstar hissed at him.

"I am not," he growled. "You didn't want me before. Why should I go back to ShadowClan? I am not leaving Redstrike, even for your forgiveness," he spat out.

"Don't argue here," Kinkstar meowed at him. "This is a Gathering. And you wanted to be with us remember?"

Darkfire wondered how she knew about that. Then he realized she'd probably heard the information through Fallingsnow and her ShadowClan mate. He wished Fallingsnow discovered how much trouble it was to have a mate in another Clan. She hadn't even approached him after he'd confronted her. Darkfire knew he had to give her more time. But she was leaking Clan information to enemies.

"Then what about Darkfire?" Needlefur growled. "He was a ShadowClan cat as well. You aren't telling him to come back."

"He didn't ask to," Kinkstar defended.

Needlefur gave a cold laugh.

"I'm not coming back, Kinkstar. I don't care if you banish me. I'm a cat of Summerheat Camp and my only leader is Raven. You can't tell me what to do."

"You wanted to talk to me didn't you?" Kinkstar growled. She was very angry now. Darkfire didn't like where this was going. All of the other cats were silent, listening to them. Darkfire knew this shouldn't have been going on at a Gathering. "Now I want to talk."

"And I don't want to listen."

"By StarClan you will!" Kinkstar yowled.

She stood up ready to jump off of her branch. She looked as if she was going to come down to get Needlefur, to drag him off the island. The rest of ShadowClan looked ready as well. They had their claws out and were slowly walking from their place. Darkfire could see Fallingsnow's mate among them. He looked a bit uncertain had as if he didn't want to be doing this.

"Save this for another time," interrupted Kestrelflight, the medicine cat of WindClan. "The Gathering is not meant for personal matters. StarClan is not pleased."

Darkfire looked up into the sky. Some thick clouds were heading for the full moon.

"Needlefur," Darkfire meowed to his friend.

The warrior reluctantly looked down. Darkfire could see the anger hadn't left his eyes.

"Do this at some other time. If Kinkstar really wants to talk to you, she can send a patrol to speak with Firestar."

All of the cats heard. Darkfire could hear some called agreements.

"Fine," Kinkstar spat. "This Gathering is over."

She jumped from her branch and stalked away. Her Clan followed after in a tight bunch. They glared at Needlefur as they passed.  
The former ShadowClan cat glared back and showed his claws. He would not go easily.

The rest of the Clans were preparing to leave. The leaders leaped from the branches to join their Clan. Darkfire sat next to Needlefur as the Clan gathered around them, suddenly worried.

"Do you think she'll start a fight?" Owlface asked, looking at the older warriors.

Many didn't know what to say.

"That depends if she thought she'd win," Brambleclaw was the only one to reply. "It isn't very likely."

"She just might send a patrol," Firestar meowed blinking at Darkfire.

"The best would be if she did nothing at all," Dustpelt meowed.

"Then we wouldn't know what she was planing," Firestar answered.

"Well if these three leave soon, we have nothing to worry about," Lightningwhisker meowed, eyeing Darkfire.

Darkfire knew she'd never forgiven him for besting her once when she was an apprentice and for wining a mock battle with Cloudtail who'd been her mentor. He knew he could never change her mind. He didn't really need to. He wasn't living in the Clan with her. But he had noticed how she treated Fallingsnow on occasion. He wondered if it was some sort of resentment or else just she-cats not getting along.

"We can't force our guest to leave," Firestar reprimanded her. "They are welcome to stay as long as they want."

"We'll be leaving," Needlefur meowed firmly. "I don't care what she wants."

For the second time in his life Darkfire didn't say anything to Needlefur even though he really wanted to. He wanted to tell his friend to talk to Kinkstar. He wanted them to forgive each other. But Darkfire said nothing. It was Needlefur's choice and he wasn't likely to change his mind. Needlefur was a different cat now.

Firestar and Brambleclaw encouraged their cats off of the island. All the other Clans had left. Only RiverClan waited on the other side of the fallen tree.

"You seem to be making enemies everywhere, Firestar," Leopardstar meowed to him. She seemed amused.

"Well," Firestar meowed. "I think WindClan might not fight us again. Your prey thief might be the same one bothering WindClan. Onestar might be convinced it is a rogue by now."

"I wish you luck," Leopardstar meowed.

Then ThunderClan passed them by.

Leopardstar managed to talk to Darkfire as he passed her.

"It's good to see you again," she told him. "I know Dewstep is happy that you're back. You know if you'd joined RiverClan, this might not have happened."

"Probably not," Darkfire agreed.

He wondered what would have happened if he had joined RiverClan instead of ShadowClan. He didn't like to think about ruining another Clan though. That whole leaf-fall hadn't been a good one for him. He was regretting most things from it.

Darkfire waved his tail good bye and followed after ThunderClan. There was now more trouble to overcome because of their coming back. Darkfire knew something had to happen.

* * *

**What? What's going to happen?!**


	38. Chapter 36 Successful Plans

_DIsclaimer: WArriors by ERin HUnter_

* * *

**Chapter 36**

The day after the Gathering, Fallingsnow was hunting with the deputy. She was thrilled to be hunting with Brambleclaw. That he would even take notice of her made her incredibly happy. It also made her cautious. She didn't want to trip or fall in front of him. She knew he was evaluating her as a warrior. He'd done it with Nightshade and Frostshine. Someone during the Gathering had brought up the lack of experience of the newest warriors, so Firestar wanted to prove them wrong. He sent Brambleclaw to make sure all of his warrior and apprentices were prepared. Now it was Fallingsnow's time to show off.

She crouched on the ground, Brambleclaw's amber eyes watching from where he hid on the other side of the bushes as she went after the bird. She had to get it. She'd missed the mouse she was supposed to get earlier. Brambleclaw had blamed the shifting wind on that one, but Fallingsnow knew it had been her paw sinking into the snow that had done it. Brambleclaw had been trying to make her feel better. If she caught this wren, she would be able to practice battling with him.

Unfortunately, she messed up once more. But this time it wasn't her fault at all.

Another cat had surprised Brambleclaw from where he hid. The bird flew off as their voices trailed over to her. Fallingsnow spat in annoyance. Firestar would surely demote her back to an apprentice now. She turned around, determined to find out who'd ruined her catch. She couldn't see the other cat through the bushes. She had a feeling the other cat couldn't see her either.

"We found evidence of prey theft," the cat was meowing. "The scent was fresh."

Fallingsnow's ears twitched. She recognized the voice. Whose was it?

"Where?" Brambleclaw demanded.

"Near the ShadowClan border," the cat answered. It was a tom, Fallingsnow realized. Who was it? She crept closer.

"Lightningwhisker was planning on tracking it to the source. She sent me to find you," the cat continued.

Lightningwhisker. Fallingsnow thought quickly. Who'd gone out with her this morning? Fallingsnow sighed. Bumblethroat of course.

"We have to get there," Bumblethroat insisted. "If we catch the cat WindClan can't attack us again. We'd have their thief as well. And RiverClans'."

"You're right," Brambleclaw meowed, determined. "Lets go."

Fallingsnow had made it to the bush by now. She poked through. The dark tabby tom faced the pale gray with black stripes.

Bumblethroat jumped as she thrust her head through.

"Can I come to?" Fallingsnow asked. She wanted to catch the thief. It would prove to Brambleclaw and Firestar she was worthy to be a warrior.

"Yes," Brambleclaw meowed. "The more cats the better."

Fallingsnow grinned. Then she noticed Bumblethroat glaring at her. She narrowed her eyes right back. He wasn't getting all the glory!

Brambleclaw took off, insisting Bumblethroat lead the way. The other tom got in front and confidently hurried to the border.

Fallingsnow ran off behind them. Her shorter legs could barely keep up. She was panting as she ran after them. She almost lost sight of them a few times as they twisted around trees and over undergrowth. But then they were at the border. It was a short distance from the ShadowClan border. Fallingsnow looked for the stolen prey and she looked for Lightningwhisker. Fallingsnow couldn't see the black warrior anywhere.

Suddenly there was a shriek of pain.

Fallingsnow flinched and crouched low. She looked hurriedly around. What was the matter? She searched for Brambleclaw and Bumblethroat. They were near to her, crouching over some bones.

"What was that?" Brambleclaw hissed.

Bumblethroat looked at him with wide eyes.

"Lightningwhisker," he whispered.

Fallingsnow hopped he was just guessing. The shriek had been heart stopping.

"Hurry," Brambleclaw snapped. He stood up and ran for the border.

Fallingsnow raced after him. It had sounded like the yell had come from over there. Fallingsnow's heart pounded. She hoped Lightningwhisker was all right. She might not like the warrior, but no Clanmate of hers was going to die horribly.

More shrieks came from the border as well as the sound of minimal fighting as they got closer. Brambleclaw didn't even hesitate as he jumped over the scent markers and into ShadowClan territory. Bumblethroat did. He stopped there. Fallingsnow stopped with him. They stared at each other. Each unwilling to cross the border and yet also unwilling to let their deputy face the threat alone.

"Lets go," Fallingsnow growled. She stepped over and was covered by ShadowClan trees. She hurried after Brambleclaw's scent as the smell of blood washed over her.

Finally she found her deputy. He was crouched over another cat. His dark tabby fur shone starkly in the clearing. The sunlight glittered off of his stripes. For some reason his pelt was also covered in blood. Suddenly he leaped away from the other cat. Fallingsnow stared at the cat on the ground. It was Snaketail. Her eyes stared at his still body, his ripped throat. He was covered in wounds. He'd fought hard to stay alive, but had failed.

"Brambleclaw," Fallingsnow whimpered in confusion.

Brambleclaw hadn't stopped though. He was still backing away from the body, but after hearing her voice he froze, fur on end, and then he turned and ran away. The ferns rustled in his passing.

"Brambleclaw!" she shrieked.

Why was he running?

"What?"

Fallingsnow flinched. The voice had been behind her. She whipped her head, turning to face the other cat.

It was Brambleclaw. Lightningwhisker was by his side and so was Bumblethroat.

"Great StarClan," Lightningwhisker breathed, staring at Snaketail.

Fallingsnow stared at them in confusion as they came closer. She'd just seen Brambleclaw running away. Hadn't she? But here he was standing next to her. Fallingsnow could barely think. She'd followed him to Snaketail. Then she realized she hadn't. The smell of blood had blocked his scent and she'd just continued on, thinking he was going to it as well. She hadn't thought he'd run to Lightningwhisker, wherever she'd been hiding.

"He's dead," Brambleclaw meowed, sniffing the body.

"Did you see who did it?" Bumblethroat asked. He looked nervous. His eyes searched the surrounding forest.

Fallingsnow nodded her head, mute.

Lightningwhisker looked at her sharply. Even Brambleclaw turned to look.

"Who?" the deputy asked as she remain silent.

"A dark brown tabby," she meowed quietly. "I thought it was you."

"A tabby," Brambleclaw meowed low. He looked deeper into ShadowClan.

Fallingsnow had a feeling he was thinking of the warriors with that coloring. Fallingsnow could only think of two. Tigerheart and Brownfeather. Fallingsnow knew Brownfeather wasn't the killer and she didn't think his father would be either. She shuddered. Who ever it was, she was luckily he hadn't turned on her. She could be dead, lying next to Snaketail if he'd wanted to be rid of her.

Fallingsnow shuddered again as Lightningwhisker came toward her.

* * *

**What are they going to do now that they found the body? Who is the killer?**

**I had you all going that Brambleclaw was going to die, didn't I? (Well I hope I did or otherwise that wasn't very fun to write.)**


	39. Chapter 37 Bringing Snaketail

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my reviewers, you can all have Brownfeather plushies, just because_ Oo-Rainpath-oO_ asked: _Icethroat21, Oo-Rainpath-oO, Warriors-Skywing, _and_ VioletteRose!!!!

_This is so much longer than my other stories. I don't even know when this is going to finish. But I am determined to do it. Never fear. I will not suddenly stop, though it would be fun to see your reactions if I did ^^_

* * *

**_Chapter 37_**

"It's okay, Fallingsnow," Lightningwhisker meowed, rubbing against the younger warrior in an unusual display of affection for her. "Everyone is all right. Snaketail fought. He didn't give up."

"But he was murdered," Fallingsnow whispered. "That cat could have murdered me."

She buried her head into the black warrior's side. It suddenly didn't matter that she didn't like Lightningwhisker. Some cat to comfort her was nice.

"It's not like she hasn't seen blood or a dead cat before," Bumblethroat grumbled, not hearing her.

"This is different from a battle," Brambleclaw meowed at the other tom. "In battle there is honor. But murder is different. The cat who murders in cold blood is ill. It isn't good to meet up with a cat like that. Fallingsnow was lucky. She startled him and he ran."

"What are we going to do?" Lightningwhisker meowed as Fallingsnow continued to hide her eyes from the horrible sight.

"We'll take his body back to ShadowClan," Brambleclaw meowed.

"Is that wise?" Bumblethroat asked. He looked around nervously as if ShadowClan would pounce on them from the bushes.

"Our smell is all over this area," Brambleclaw meowed, lowering his body to Snaketail's level. "They'll blame us for the attack if we disappear. If we go to them, we can defend ourselves and Fallingsnow can tell them what she saw. It will be their problem after that."

"But what if there is a murdering cat in the Clans?" Lightningwhisker demanded. "We cant just ignore that. He might come after us."

Brambleclaw paused. Then he flicked his tail for Bumblethroat to help him as he meowed, "I will alert Firestar. We will keep up patrols. No warrior will leave camp alone, kits will not leave camp, and apprentices will always be with at least one warrior."

Lightningwhisker slowly agreed. She licked Fallingsnow's head and murmured some more comforting words as the toms held Snaketail between them. His head lolled and his tail dragged. The once proud ShadowClan warrior had gone to StarClan. Fallingsnow wondered if he knew who'd killed him. She wondered if he would tell ShadowClan so they could punish the cat.

Lightningwhisker reluctantly left Fallingsnow and helped Brambleclaw and Bumblethroat as they carried the ShadowClan deputy.

Brambleclaw called to Fallingsnow to follow them to the ShadowClan camp. Fallingsnow went. But she was tense. She was tense from what she'd just seen, tense that she was trespassing, and tense that if ShadowClan caught her, they would kill her. She wasn't their favorite cat. That was certain. Fallingsnow swallowed down her bile as she followed the procession. She didn't understand why Snaketail had been killed. It keep getting into her thoughts not matter what she tried to think about.

They didn't get very far before Brambleclaw stopped.

"Wait!" he called.

Fallingsnow looked up. She saw a cat streaking away from them. His gray tabby fur glimmered in the sunlight.

"Stoneheart!" Brambleclaw yelled after him.

"ShadowClan will definitely know about us now," Lightningwhisker growled.

"They'll be waiting to attack," Bumblethroat grumbled. "We should just leave his body."

"No," Brambleclaw meowed. "ShadowClan will learn from Stoneheart that we have Snaketail. If we leave him, they will blame us for his death. We've got to finish this."

Fallingsnow wasn't sure that was a smart idea. She didn't want to be seen with Snaketail's body as a revengeful Clan came after her. But she also didn't want to leave his body when Stoneheart had seen them had was going to report to Kinkstar. ThunderClan didn't need any more battles.

They started up again, but by the time they got to the ShadowClan camp, all of the cats were surrounding them, growling low.

"What have you done with Snaketail?" Kinkstar demanded as the three warriors set him down.

"We did nothing," Brambleclaw replied. "We were simply giving him back. We were on our side of the border when we heard yelling and fighting. We came over the border to investigate. We found Snaketail dead." Fallingsnow admired his calmness but she also wondered why he wasn't mentioning the prey thief they'd been trying to find. Fallingsnow wondered where the thief had gone. The cat would probably get away now that ThunderClan was distracted with ShadowClan.

"Why should I believe you didn't kill him?" Kinkstar asked coldly. Her eyes glimmered.

Fallingsnow wondered if she felt bad about her mate's death or if like Tigerheart and Ivytail had only coupled to have Needlefur and there had been no love between them.

"We did not kill your deputy," Brambleclaw defended. "Fallingsnow did see the murderer."

"Who?" Kinkstar demanded, her head turning swiftly to look at Fallingsnow.

"I-I don't know," Fallingsnow managed to get out. Her throat felt clogged and she was surprised she could talk at all. "I didn't recognize him. It was a dark brown tabby. At first I thought it was Brambleclaw, but he was behind me with Lightningwhisker and Bumblethroat by the time the murderer ran."

"A dark brown tabby," Kinkstar muttered. Her eyes looked at her own warriors. Specifically Tigerheart.

He saw her look.

"It wasn't me. I was with Redsky and Olivespot," he defended himself as the rest of ShadowClan eyed him.

"We never lost sight of him," Olivespot meowed.

Redsky nodded and meowed, "Why do you believe these ThunderClan cats anyway?"

"Why do I?" Kinkstar meowed softly, staring back at Fallingsnow. Fallingsnow shivered under her gaze.

Just then more cats of ShadowClan showed up.

Brownfeather stumbled next to Eveningbreeze. He was cut and bleeding. Eveningbreeze looked fine.

"What happened?" Kinkstar demanded.

"Fox," Brownfeather muttered. "I managed to fight it off."

"I found him," Eveningbreeze meowed with a shrug. "He was passed out. He would have died if that fox came back."

Then the dark gray she-cat with the ginger underbelly saw Snaketail. Her jaw dropped in surprise. "What happened here?"

"These ThunderClan cats brought back Snaketail," Kinkstar meowed coldly. "They claim a dark tabby tom killed him. They came over our border because they heard fighting. Snaketail was dead by the time they got to him, but Fallingsnow saw the killer."

Eveningbreeze stared hard at Fallingsnow. Fallingsnow saw hate in the dark amber eyes. She quickly looked away. Why did Eveningbreeze hate her so much?

Brownfeather looked in bad shape. He was bleeding and cut. Fallingsnow was concerned about him. He caught her looking and tried to give her a smile, but he was too exhausted. He looked around at his Clanmates. Just then Fallingsnow looked at the cold stares they were giving him.

"What?" he coughed out.

Fallingsnow realized what the matter was. Brownfeather was bleeding from his fight. No one had seen him and the fox. They only had his word that he'd chased off the creature. His Clan certainly didn't believe him. They thought he'd killed Snaketail.

Brownfeather had come to the same conclusion. He looked at everyone and finally his gaze rested back on Fallingsnow.

"I didn't," he meowed, slowly shaking his head, his eyes desperate. "You know I didn't."

He seemed to be speaking directly to Fallingsnow. She could only stare at him.

* * *

**Oh, no. Brownfeather's in trouble. Did he really kill Snaketail?**


	40. Chapter 38 Prisoners

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 38**

"Take these cats into camp," Kinkstar growled. "I want guards on Brownfeather, Stoneheart, and the ThunderClan cats. Keep them separate from each other. Take Snaketail's body into camp."

The ShadowClan cats swarmed forward. Fallingsnow was shoved by Fernstripe even as Brownfeather was grabbed by Olivespot and Scorchtree and cautiously carried back into camp. Eveningbreeze helped with Snaketail's body.

Fallingsnow caught her first glimpse of the ShadowClan camp. The Large Stump, the dens, and the one kit that played among the abandoned camp. It was more than Brownfeather had described to her. Then Ivytail, a black and white tortoiseshell she-cat pushed her forward and to a corner of the camp. Brambleclaw, Bumblethroat, and Lightningwhisker were slammed next to her. Two cats stood near them, guarding. Fallingsnow watched as Brownfeather was taken to the medicine cat den, one guard placed in front of it. Stoneheart, the gray tabby tom was taken to Kinkstar near the Large Stump.

"What happened?" she demanded from him. "Tell me what happened when you went out this morning."

"We went hunting," Stoneheart gulped. His fur twitched along his back in nervousness. He couldn't seem to look at Kinkstar. "We went near the border. I-I l-le-left him to go hunting on my own. When I came back to find him, I-I saw the ThunderClan cats carrying his body and came here to tell you."

"Why didn't you hear the yelling?" Kinkstar didn't let up on him.

Fallingsnow felt herself feeling pity for Stoneheart. He wasn't comfortable with his leader's attention. She also felt bad that he hadn't been there to help Snaketail. The body was in the center of camp being cleaned. Eveningbreeze, licking the deputy's paws, was eyeing her brother. He couldn't seem to look at her either even though his eyes went everywhere else. They even rested on Fallingsnow a few times.

"I-I don't know," Stoneheart mewed quietly. His tail was close to his body. His fear scent was permeating the camp.

Kinkstar bared her teeth. "You're lying to me. You're working with the murderer."

Stoneheart's eyes widened as he finally looked at his leader.

Eveningbreeze came to her brother's rescue.

"Come now, Kinkstar," the dark she-cat tried to sooth. "He's just worried that's all. He knows the murder was still around after killing Snaketail. Brownfeather could have killed him as well. Look at him," she waved her tail at Stoneheart. "He's too scared and weak to be any help to a murderer."

Kinkstar looked as if she might believe Eveningbreeze.

"We'll still keep him under guard," the ShadowClan leader cautiously meowed. "Until he's ready to confess."

Stoneheart gulped again, his eyes darting between the two she-cats.

"Redsky," Kinkstar meowed.

The mottled brown tom took Stoneheart away to another side of camp.

Kinkstar waved her tail dismissively at Eveningbreeze and the she-cat hurried back to Snaketail. The ShadowClan leader came to the ThunderClan cats.

"You can't keep us here," Brambleclaw meowed. He was trying to be polite, but Fallingsnow could see it was strained. He didn't not want to be a prisoner of ShadowClan. Fallingsnow realized she didn't either. They had a reason to hate her.

"We'll see," Kinkstar meowed quietly to him, her eyes narrowed. Then she turned her attention on Fallingsnow.

"We meet again," Kinkstar hissed. Her voice was low, but it was still threatening.

Fallingsnow for once couldn't think of a reply. After coming upon the murderer, she wasn't acting like she used to. She had nothing to say.

"Tell me about what you saw," Kinkstar commanded.

"I was following Brambleclaw," Fallingsnow meowed quietly. This was something she could do. Maybe she could convince Kinkstar to let them go back to ThunderClan. "We were looking for Lightningwhisker."

"Why was that?" Kinkstar interrupted as Fallingsnow tried to make her believe her Clan had nothing to do with Snaketail's death.

"We found bones," Brambleclaw answered for Fallingsnow. "Well, Bumblethroat and Lightningwhisker did. They figured it was the prey thief that has been bothering WindClan and RiverClan. Bumblethroat came to get me while Lightningwhisker tried to track the thief."

Kinkstar listened to his explanation. She nodded for one of them to continue.

Brambleclaw took over so Fallingsnow didn't have to speak. The little tabby was surprised when Lightningwhisker wrapped her tail around her. Even Bumblethroat came to her side. They were protective of her against the ShadowClan leader's suspicions.

"By the time we got to the bones, Lightningwhisker was gone. That was when we heard a screech of pain. We were worried it was Lightningwhisker so we followed the sounds of fighting. I noticed that Lightningwhisker's scent wasn't where the fighting was so I followed it to her. Bumblethroat followed me, but Fallingsnow had gone to the fighting. I heard her calling my name, so I came to her. By then the fighting had stopped."

Kinkstar stared at Fallingsnow. Fallingsnow looked up at Brambleclaw. He nodded for her to continue.

"I followed Brambleclaw over the border," she meowed. Talking now seemed easier. Her mind could finally calm down. Her Clan was by her side. "The blood started to cover his scent, but I thought he was going to where the yelling had come from. I stopped when I reached the clearing. There was Snaketail lying dead and a dark brown tabby stood over him. I thought it was Brambleclaw, but this tabby was covered in blood and scratches, and he was backing away. When I called Brambleclaw's name, he froze but then recovered and quickly ran away. It wasn't Brambleclaw," Fallingsnow said firmly.

"That's it?" Kinkstar demanded.

Fallingsnow nodded.

"We caught a glimpse of Stoneheart on our way back," Brambleclaw meowed.

Kinkstar glanced over her shoulder at the gray tabby tom. Fallingsnow knew she wasn't happy with him right now.

"We would like to go back now," Brambleclaw meowed after the short pause. "You have no need for us here since we are not the murderers."

"Oh, no," Kinkstar meowed interrupting him. "You are not going back."

"But Firestar--"

"Firestar can do nothing while you are in my custody," Kinkstar interrupted Lightningwhisker. "He has to ask for your return."

"How is he supposed to ask if he doesn't know where we are?" Bumblethroat demanded.

Kinkstar gave him a threatening grin. "Oh, he will. And the only way he's getting you back is if he returns Needlefur to me."

Fallingsnow's blood went cold once more. Kinkstar really didn't believe they'd killed her deputy, but she was using them to her advantage. Firestar could do nothing while Brambleclaw was one of her prisoners.

"Ivytail, Fernstripe, keep guarding these four," Kinkstar meowed turning away. "If they try to escape, kill them."

The two she-cats nodded.

"Tigerheart, Olivespot, Snowbird," Kinkstar yowled. Her warriors came to attention. "You're going to ThunderClan with a message. Tell Firestar I have his deputy and these other three. Tell him I will not return them because they have murdered Snaketail. Tell him the only way we'll talk is if he brings Needlefur to me."

The three warriors nodded. Kinkstar dismissed them with a wave of her tail. They were about to leave the camp, when Fernstripe called out, "What about a new deputy?"

Kinkstar whirled to face her. She'd been walking to the medicine cat den. Probably to speak to Brownfeather, who everyone seemed convinced was the murderer. Kinkstar stared down the light tabby she-cat. Fernstripe's ears went back in Kinkstar's wrath.

Finally Kinkstar meowed with a curled lip, "I have until moonhigh to decide."

Then she stalked off to Brownfeather. Flamestreak greeted her at the entrance. Olivespot, Tigerheart, and Snowbird left. Fallingsnow watched them leave. This was not turning into a good day at all. And poor Needlefur had to deal with the consequences of what had happened this morning.

* * *

**Fallingsnow would make a good story teller. Anyway, Kinkstar's evil plan emerges while the evil she-cat's continues. Who will become deputy now? And what will Firestar do? By now I'm sure who know who the evil she-cat is. It probably won't be a surprise when I reveal her.**


	41. Chapter 39 Bringing Needlefur

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_An evil cat collection of plushies to the person who knows who the murderer is! (The collection includes: the murderer, the evil she-cat, and Kinkstar!)_

* * *

**Chapter 39**

The ShadowClan cats came before sunhigh. They walked right into camp. Darkfire stared at them wondering how they'd gotten in without any cat stopping them. It didn't matter. The ThunderClan cats at camp were ready. They stood up, claws out, and teeth bared, ready to attack.

"Get Firestar," Tigerheart ordered.

Brackenfur looked at him and then made his way to the leader's den where Firestar was sharing tongues with Sandstorm. The golden tabby stuck his head in. Firestar quickly came out. He came down the quarry wall until he faced the ShadowClan cats.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Kinkstar," Tigerheart meowed, "has Brambleclaw, Bumblethroat, Lightningwhisker, and Fallingsnow. They are suspected of killing Snaketail. Kinkstar says she will meet with you for their return only if you give Needlefur up to her. Until then they will remain prisoners of ShadowClan."

"Murder?" Firestar questioned, his brow lowered in confusion.

The three cats nodded.

"When?"

"This morning," Olivespot meowed. "Stoneheart found your warriors carrying back our deputy. We captured them."

"Then give them back," Cloudtail snarled at them.

"I will speak with Kinkstar," Firestar meowed, ignoring the white warrior.

"Will you bring Needlefur?" Tigerheart questioned.

Firestar looked up at Darkfire. Needlefur was with him. They were eating an early meal. They'd been planning to leave today. Darkfire had felt bad about leaving so soon, because he hadn't yet spoken to Dewstep about what Fallingsnow was doing. He was caught because though he wanted to stay longer and see Fallingsnow's problem resolved, he knew Needlefur couldn't last long in the Clans. He needed to get home to lick his wounded heart and pride.

Darkfire shared a glance with Needlefur.

"Well?" Darkfire questioned.

"I can't just let her have them," Needlefur frowned.

"We don't have to give any one up," Cloudtail insisted. "We should go to ShadowClan and get them back!"

A few cats called agreement. They didn't have to give Needlefur to Kinkstar. ThunderClan was big, they could fight to get their cats back.

"No," Firestar meowed to them. "No fighting. If we can resolve this peaceably, we should. And I do not believe my cats killed your deputy."

The ShadowClan cats didn't looked at him or meet his eyes. Darkfire suddenly realized they didn't either. Kinkstar was just using it as an excuse. Who ever had murdered her deputy was getting away. Unless she already had that cat. Darkfire knew he had to find out.

"I'm coming with you," Darkfire told his friend.

"Thank you," Needlefur meowed. His eyes gave Darkfire a sad look. "But I can't accept. You and Hickorypaw need to go home. Tell Redstrike I'll miss her. Tell Woodpaw and Laurelpaw I'm proud of them."

"No," Darkfire shook his head. "I'm coming with you. Kinkstar will not have you. If we have to, we'll fight our way back out once she gives Brambleclaw and Fallingsnow and the others back."

Needlefur looked like he might refuse the help once again, but Hickorypaw, who'd been eating with Mistpaw, meowed, "When are we leaving?"

"You're not coming," Darkfire told her.

"I am too," she insisted. "If you're going to ShadowClan, you're not leaving me behind again."

"Dewstep," Darkfire looked for his brother. But Dewstep was still out of camp. He couldn't take care of Hickorypaw. He looked back at his daughter. "I can't take care of you too."

"I can take care of myself," Hickorypaw meowed. She narrowed her eyes and flexed her claws. "I've learned things since I got here. You aren't leaving me behind."

Darkfire frowned at her. He was going to argue more when Firestar called them down.

"Darkfire, Needlefur, Brackenfur, Sandstorm, we're going to get our warriors back. Cloudtail, guard the camp and make sure no other Clans come to take advantage while we're gone."

Cloudtail didn't look pleased but he walked to the remaining cats.

Firestar nodded to the ShadowClan cats and they made their way from the camp.

Hickorypaw bounded to Darkfire's side.

"Stay here," he hissed at her.

"No," she meowed. "And if you try to leave me behind, I'll just follow you. At least this way you can keep an eye on me."

Darkfire glared at her. His daughter was a brat! But he couldn't argue about that. At least if she was by his side ShadowClan couldn't capture her and use her against him.

Needlefur laughed. Darkfire was surprised. He hadn't laughed in such a long time.

"I'm glad my kits aren't like that," he grinned at Darkfire.

Darkfire had to grin back. He was glad his friend was willing to talk. But Darkfire had a feeling he was hiding the fear he must have been feeling. Darkfire was worried though. Once Kinkstar had Needlefur, what was she going to do with him?

Darkfire wouldn't let her hurt him. It just bothered Darkfire that he would have to defend his daughter as well as his friend if Kinkstar ordered them killed.

The patrol left the camp. They were on their way to ShadowClan.

* * *

**Hickorypaw is a determined little apprentice. Now what do you think will happen?**

**You can only find out tommorow!**


	42. Chapter 40 Prisoners of ShadowClan

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my marvelous reviewers: _Icethroat21, Madame J. Pontmercy, Warriors-Skywing, _and _VioletteRose

_And VioletteRose was correct! She wins all the plushies I mentioned!_

_Posting on a school lunch break!_

_Read on to discover the fate of your favorite cats--_

* * *

**Chapter 40**

Darkfire and Needlefur walked next to Firestar as the ShadowClan cats led the way to the border. Snowbird had run ahead long before to inform Kinkstar that Firestar was coming.

"Are you sure about this?" Firestar asked Needlefur.

Darkfire knew Firestar didn't want to force the dark brown warrior into anything. Firestar was already feeling bad about his captured warriors. Darkfire knew Firestar had to be loyal to them and not Darkfire or Needlefur. They weren't Firestar's cats. But that also meant Firestar couldn't force Needlefur to give himself up.

"Yes," Needlefur meowed firmly, if a bit grim.

"Maybe she just wants to talk," Darkfire offered, trying to be optimistic. "If she does, it would be a good idea. Don't argue with her."

"She didn't want to talk before," Needlefur snapped. Darkfire's ears went back. He was right, Needlefur was trying to hide his true feelings. "I don't see why I have to change my mind."

Even Firestar seemed shocked at the usually passive tom.

"I would advise not to anger her much," the ginger tom tentatively meowed. "She might have changed her mind from when you saw her last moon. She might have just wanted to talk at the Gathering after all."

Needlefur glowered and didn't look at either of them. Hickorypaw glanced up from the back where she walked with Brackenfur and Sandstorm. She was worried about her mentor.

Darkfire knew Needlefur didn't want to change his mind about the ShadowClan leader. She'd treated him bad that first meeting. He didn't want to re-experience it. Darkfire also had a feeling Needlefur was bitter about leaving Redstrike and his kits behind. Darkfire was as scared as he about dying, but Darkfire knew one thing. He wasn't going to give up willingly. If Kinkstar ordered their deaths, he would fight. He wouldn't care if he had to kill his former Clanmates if he had to get his daughter and friend out alive. It would devastated the already small Clan, but Darkfire would do it.

They crossed the border. The patrol went in silence. Then they heard cats ahead. Darkfire looked up. They weren't near the ShadowClan camp. Kinkstar had come out to meet them.

They reached the clearing. Five ShadowClan cats plus Kinkstar and Snowbird were in the clearing with Brambleclaw, Lightningwhisker, Bumblethroat, and Fallingsnow. The ThunderClan warriors looked well. They weren't injured at all. Darkfire looked over Fallingsnow. The new warrior looked shaken. Lightningwhisker let her lean against her side. Darkfire was surprised by the affection. Perhaps Lightningwhisker wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Firestar," Kinkstar meowed.

The ThunderClan cats stopped. The two Clans faced each other, but it seemed like a wide divide lay between them. Neither Clan was willing to cross, to speak first.

Kinkstar's eyes looked at Needlefur. He curled a lip back at her, expressing his dislike of the situation. Kinkstar's eyes passed on to Darkfire.

"I did not tell you to bring him," she meowed.

"I offered to come," Darkfire meowed. "I'm a part of ShadowClan."

"So your leader isn't Raven?" she meowed. She eyed her son as she said it.

"He is my leader," Darkfire acknowledged. "But I was a ShadowClan cat first."

"So you go back to your first loyalty?" she questioned.

"Only if you'd have me and not ask me to do something I was unwilling to do."

Her eyes narrowed at him, but she passed on.

Finally she returned to Firestar.

"You may have your four," she waved her tail.

Two of the ShadowClan cats nipped the prisoners forward. They hurriedly came to the ThunderClan side.

"Now, give me Needlefur," Kinkstar meowed. Darkfire could tell she was barely keeping the growl from her voice.

"Can we help with Snaketail?" Firestar meowed. "I know my warriors didn't do it. Can't we help find the killer?"

"We all ready have him," Kinkstar spat. "He will be punished."

"Who was it?" Firestar asked.

"Brownfeather," Kinkstar meowed. "Now, Needlefur."

Needlefur reluctantly stepped forward. Darkfire and Hickorypaw after him. As Darkfire passed Fallingsnow, he whispered to her, "Tell Dewstep."

She turned her sad eyes on him and looked down. "I wanted to go with you," he thought he heard her whisper.

Go with him? Where? Darkfire wasn't sure if she meant come with him back to ShadowClan or back to Summerheat Camp. Darkfire had a feeling he knew which. It had to be Summerheat. She and her mate would have wanted to escape the lake Clans to be together. Now it wasn't likely to happen. Not unless Kinkstar let them go. Fallingsnow's problem was far from over.

"Hold it," Kinkstar meowed suddenly. She stopped in front of Hickorypaw. The large apprentice stared at the leader. "Who are you?"

"Hickorypaw," she meowed. "I'm Darkfire's daughter. And I'm coming with him."

Kinkstar looked at Darkfire in surprise.

"She insisted," he rumbled. "I would like for her to stay with ThunderClan, but she said she'd follow me if I left her."

"I'm sure Acornpaw will appreciate the help," Kinkstar finally meowed. She let the apprentice pass. "Scorchtree, Redsky, escort ThunderClan to the border." she waved with her tail. The two cats came forward and ThunderClan turned around. Firestar looked at Darkfire one last time and his eyes said he was sorry.

Fallingsnow looked back as well. She was completely sad. Darkfire was worried about her. She'd seen something. He could tell. He had to know what.

"What happened?" Darkfire asked Kinkstar.

She looked at him, shocked he was speaking with her, but she didn't snap at him to be quiet. Before she answered, Kinkstar motioned for her cats to go back to camp.

"Snaketail was murdered," she explained to all of them. "The four ThunderClan cats found him. Fallingsnow claimed she saw a dark brown tabby over his body. The tom ran away and they brought Snaketail to us. Brownfeather came back to camp wounded. He claimed a fox attacked and he fought it off. Unfortunately for him, he's a dark brown tabby."

Darkfire blinked. A dark brown tabby. The thought was familiar. He frowned. The he realized. Fallingsnow's ShadowClan mate was a dark tabby. No wonder Fallingsnow was depressed. She thought her mate had murdered the deputy.

"Did he confess?" Darkfire asked.

"No," Kinkstar meowed. "But he will."

After that there was silence. The cats returned to camp. Darkfire's head was down as the thought. He followed the tracks in the snow the cats made around him. The thought was familiar again. Something to do with tracks. Then it clicked.

"Did you find where Snaketail died?" he asked.

Kinkstar looked over at him.

"No," she shook her head. "Why should we? The ThunderClan cats already told us what happened."

"The killer left tracks in the snow," Darkfire explained. "Look."

He pointed behind them. Kinkstar looked and her eyes widened. She closed her mouth with a snap.

"Tigerheart," she meowed. "Come with me."

She raced away with the tom leaving the ShadowClan cats alone. They looked at each other and then at Darkfire.

"Now what?" Batpaw asked.

Darkfire looked at her. He knew she had a different name by now, but he just remembered her as an apprentice and he didn't know her warrior name.

"Lets get them back to camp," Snowbird meowed. "When Kinkstar gets back she can decide what we do then."

Darkfire knew he had bought them more time. And for Fallingsnow's sake he hoped those tracks didn't lead to her mate.

"You are really smart," Hickorypaw praised. "How did you think of that?"

"When you've been around," Darkfire meowed. "You learn things. You just need to stay alive long enough to use it."

He eyed the ShadowClan cats. The two she-cats didn't even look back at him. Darkfire wasn't sure he liked where this was going, but he hoped that he'd just gotten Kinkstar's good will. Perhaps he'd bought his own life. If Kinkstar found the murderer, she might just forgive him for abandoning his Clan. Darkfire hoped Needlefur could find away to get her good will as well. He knew Hickorypaw was safe. Kinkstar had pretty much said she'd live. Darkfire prayed to StarClan that they'd be all right.

* * *

**Will they find the real killer? Or will the paw prints lead straight to Brownfeather?**

**Will Lightningwhisker make it in time?  
**


	43. Chapter 41 Killer and Thief

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Back to Fallingsnow!

* * *

_**Chapter 41  
**

Lightningwhisker and Brambleclaw had just finished telling Firestar everything that happened to get them captured. They were in his den. All the rest of the Clan was waiting to hear what had happened and why Firestar had to go into ShadowClan and didn't return with three of the cats he'd taken. So far Sandstorm and Brackenfur had told them nothing.

"So they caught the murderer," Firestar mused.

"He didn't do it," Fallingsnow mewed. That caught everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Firestar asked.

"Brownfeather isn't the murderer," Fallingsnow insisted.

"How would you know? You weren't there," Bumblethroat meowed.

"I was," Fallingsnow glared at him, reminding him she'd seen the body. She was a bit embarrassed by the way she'd acted. She'd been so unwarrior-like flinching at the blood. "Brownfeather doesn't look like the cat standing over Snaketail. That cat was bigger. Brownfeather is smaller."

Firestar looked interested. "So you know it wasn't Brownfeather?"

She shook her head. "Don't any of you remember the smell of fox when Brownfeather came to camp with Eveningbreeze?"

She stared between the three cats that had been with her.

They each shook their heads but looked doubtful.

"Brownfeather was just caught at the wrong time," she meowed. "It was another cat."

"But there are no more dark brown tabbies in this area," Brambleclaw meowed. "It had to have been him."

"No," she insisted. She knew Brownfeather couldn't have done it. He wasn't a killer. Even if he thought he could be. She knew him too much. It had to be another cat. "It was the rogue. The prey thief."

Lightningwhisker blinked.

"You were following the thief in that direction," Fallingsnow turned to her. "He must have eaten something before killing Snaketail."

"Then why take from our land?" Firestar asked. "He was on ShadowClan territory. He could have taken food from them more easily."

"Have you noticed ShadowClan hasn't reported any stolen prey?" Brambleclaw asked.

The rest of the cats agreed. ShadowClan hadn't.

"Are they the thieves?" Bumblethroat questioned.

"No," Firestar meowed looking at Brambleclaw, "The thief is hiding on their land. He doesn't want to be noticed."

Brambleclaw nodded in agreement. The deputy turned to Lightningwhisker.

"You were coming back when I ran into you," he meowed. "What did you find?"

"Oh," Lightningwhisker meowed. "I forgot. I guess seeing Snaketail dead and getting caught made me forget to tell you. Well, I followed the scent trail into ShadowClan and it led me to an abandoned fox den. I went inside but it was empty. I couldn't find another trail so I came back and ran into you."

"As I believe in StarClan," Brambleclaw meowed, "the thief had to be staying there."

"He must have been planning to kill Snaketail for a long time," Firestar meowed. "He knew how to hide his scent."

"I told you it wasn't Brownfeather," Fallingsnow grinned at them.

Hearing them talk had helped her decide that. She had been doubting before, but had tried to be loyal to Brownfeather. Now she had to go tell Brownfeather she knew he hadn't done it. That she belived him. Then she remembered. He was still Kinkstar's poisoner. So was Needlefur and Darkfire. She gulped.

The other cats noticed her change.

"What's wrong?" Firestar asked.

"Kinkstar still thinks he did it," Fallingsnow whispered. "She's going to kill him."

The older warriors looked at each other.

"We have to tell her," Firestar meowed.

"I can tell them," Lightningwhisker meowed. "I'm the fastest in the Clan. I can run back before they do anything. I can show them everything I found."

"You risk being captured again," Firestar told her.

"An innocent cat can't die," Lightningwhisker meowed firmly.

"Then go," FIrestar meowed. "Hurry."

"Like lighting," she smiled.

She turned around and ran from the camp. The cats waiting for the news from Firestar, jumped out of her way as she sped toward ShadowClan.

"It's time to tell the Clan," Firestar meowed. He turned to the remaining warriors that were in his den. "You can go join your friends. I'm going to make the announcement."

Fallingsnow reluctantly left. They might have solved Brownfeather's problem, but Darkfire, Hickorypaw, and Needlefur were still in danger. Fallingsnow wanted to go after Lightningwhisker and help her uncle. But she had to stay. Everyone would notice if she left. Fallingsnow closed her eyes. She wished she could be by Brownfeather's side.

********

Darkfire, Hickorypaw, and Needlefur sat in the ShadowClan camp. It was nearing evening and Kinkstar hadn't come back. Darkfire was worried maybe the murderer had gone after her too. It would be bad if ShadowClan suddenly lost all their leaders.

The camp only had four cats left, other than the medicine cats, the elder, and Dawncloud and Dapplekit who hid in the nursery. Snowbird guarded Brownfeather, Ivytail guarded Stoneheart, and Batwing and Rowanclaw kept a vigilant watch on Darkfire and his group. Olivespot, Redsky, and Scorchtree were going to catch prey with Acornpaw and Fernstripe. Eveningbreeze had disappeared sometime ago. Everyone assumed she was hunting as well. Snaketail lay out, clean and ready for his vigil.

Hickorypaw, bored, laid down, her tail twitching. Darkfire knew she wanted to be out doing something, but the guards would glare at her if she moved too much or started to ask questions. Needlefur sat glaring at the ground. Darkfire knew he wanted to be doing some activity. Darkfire also wanted the whole thing done with Kinkstar, but first the ShadowClan leader had to return.

The sound of running paws came toward them. All of the cats looked up. Lightningwhisker was the only cat to come into the camp.

"Kinkstar," she gasped for air.

"She's out," Snowbird meowed moving from her place.

"Where?" Lightningwhisker heaved.

"That doesn't matter," Rowanclaw answered her. "What are you doing back here?"

"We know Brownfeather didn't kill Snaketail," Lightningwhisker got out.

Darkfire could barely understand her. He hoped the rest of ShadowClan was having a better time. He knew it was important.

"Why do you believe that?" Rowanclaw demanded.

"Fallingsnow says she didn't recognize him," Lightningwhisker got out.

Darkfire narrowed his eyes. Of course Fallingsnow would say that. She was trying to protect her mate.

"Oh?" Rowanclaw meowed. He didn't sound like he believed her.

"We believe Snaketail was killed by the prey thief," Lightningwhisker panted. Darkfire could see she was recovering from her run. "When I was tracking his scent, it led me to an abandoned fox den. I saw no cat there and so left. That was when I found Brambleclaw. The thief was still in the area and so he had to be the killer."

Rowanclaw looked at her thoughtfully.

"You are going to stay here until Kinkstar comes back," Rowanclaw decided. "Come over here."

Lightningwhisker frowned, but obeyed.

"Back again," she sighed, sitting next to Needlefur.

"Its good to see you alive," she meowed to him.

"For however long," Needlefur snorted.

She gave him a pitying look.

"So why did Kinkstar leave?" Lightningwhisker meowed.

"She's looking for the murderer," Darkfire answered.

Lightningwhisker glared at him. Darkfire looked away. No she was the same cat. She still didn't like him.

"No talking," Rowanclaw ordered.

The camp returned to uneasy silence.

* * *

**Where is Kinkstar?**


	44. Chapter 42 ShadowClan Deputy

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Here is another chapter in this incredibly long story._

* * *

**Chapter 42**

Kinkstar finally came back. She did look a bit battered. Tigerheart looked the same way.

"Well?" Rowanclaw asked, walking to her.

Kinkstar looked around camp. Her eyes widened as they rested on Lightningwhisker.

"What is she doing here? Did another cat of ThunderClan want to join us?" She sounded amused.

"She came to tell you something Firestar believes," Rowanclaw meowed.

Kinkstar twitched her ears for Lightningwhisker to approach. The black warrior did.

"Well?" Kinkstar meowed.

Lightningwhisker explained all over again. Darkfire noticed that she was more clear this time. Probably because she wasn't exhausted anymore. She'd managed to nap before Kinkstar came. Darkfire admired her trust. He couldn't sleep because he was worried. He was scared Kinkstar was still planning to kill him and Needlefur.

Kinkstar nodded, watching Lightningwhisker. When the she-cat was finished Kinkstar meowed, "That was what we found."

Everyone blinked at her.

"We did follow the tracks in the snow," Kinkstar meowed. "Once we found where Snaketail died. We found the ThunderClan cats' trail from their land and we found one trail that didn't smell familiar. We found an abandoned fox den. And we saw a dark brown tabby." She started growling, her eyes staring angrily at nothing. "He saw us and ran. We chased him but never caught up. He ran up the mountain our of our Clan territory. Deeper into the forest."

"Hopefully he never returns," Snowbird meowed.

"I want him to come back so I can rip him to shreds!" Kinkstar snarled, glaring at the white she-cat.

Snowbird shrank away.

"So Brownfeather isn't the killer?" Ivytail meowed.

"No," Kinkstar shook her head. "I have to talk to him."

She trailed away to the medicine cat den.

"We found where he fought the fox," Tigerheart meowed to his mate. "There was fur everywhere. And blood. Eveningbreeze was right that he was lucky to be alive."  
Ivytail sigh in relief. "Acornpaw will be glad."

Tigerheart agreed. Then he left to get some sleep.

"Am I ever going to leave?" Lightningwhisker asked the camp.

No cat answered.

"We spend one more night alive," Darkfire meowed ominously.

Lightningwhisker glared at him and curled up to sleep.

Hickorypaw looked between warriors, confused. She didn't understand the rivalry between them.

"She really won't kill us will she?" the amber apprentice asked quietly.

Darkfire looked over at Needlefur as he prepared to sleep.

"I don't know what to tell you," he answered honestly. "I have a feeling if she really wanted to she would have by now. But she could also be prolonging it for a time when her Clan isn't bothered by murder. Now that they found Snaketail's killer, she might have more time for us."

Hickorypaw gulped.

"That's why I didn't want you along," Darkfire meowed quietly. He couldn't meet her eyes now. "I believe she'll let you live because you are young and will make a good addition to the Clan. But I don't know about Needlefur and me. We have to much history."

Hickorypaw bumped her head into her father.

"I won't let her kill you," Hickorypaw promised. "She'll have to go through me first."

"That's what I'm supposed to say to you," Darkfire tried to joke.

Hickorypaw didn't even laugh.

Kinkstar came out of the medicine den much later. The hunting patrol had come back and everycat got a piece of fresh-kill. Even the prisoners. Kinkstar found food in her den to hungrily devour.

Darkfire watched her walk from between the dens. Other cats were up, sitting around Snaketail. They were keeping vigil for him. Kinkstar whispered into her mate's ear and then went to her den. She came out after eating and sat beside him on is trip to StarClan. By then Darkfire was asleep. He didn't see Eveningbreeze sneak into camp and slowly sit next to Snaketail. The rest of the Clan didn't seem to notice her absence. Moonhigh quickly came. The Clan grew restless. It was time Kinkstar called a deputy.

Kinkstar could sense their anxiety. They didn't want her breaking the code. She had to name the new deputy before moonhigh. Finally the she-cat got up. The moon was very high in the starry sky. A few clouds gathered together.

Kinkstar jumped up on the stump. She didn't even have to call them over. They sat beneath her, waiting.

"I say these words before the body of Snaketail," she meowed, her hoarse voice waking Darkfire up, "so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Eveningbreeze will be the new deputy of ShadowClan."

The cats looked over at the she-cat. She blinked at them and a smile crept up her face. The Clan chanted her name. Darkfire watched Eveningbreeze. She seemed smug almost. Darkfire had a feeling Kinkstar shouldn't have made her deputy. There was something about her that made Darkfire uneasy.

"There are many older warriors in this Clan that are worthy of such a position," Kinkstar meowed once they quieted down. Darkfire watched her eyes spot Rowanclaw, Tigerheart, and Ivytail. "But this Clan needs a young warrior that can serve her Clan well for a long time. Eveningbreeze has proven herself strong and independent as well as loyal to the survival of her Clan. She has helped me in past times. She has helped me make important decisions where my rage might have taken over. I thank you Eveningbreeze."

Eveningbreeze blinked her dark eyes back at her leader.

"I am grateful to you, Kinkstar," she purred. "I promise to be the best deputy this Clan has ever known."

The Clan chanted her name, suddenly glad of Kinkstar's choice, but Darkfire watched the new deputy. He could tell Eveningbreeze's words had been false. They had been a cover so her Clan would believe her. Darkfire looked around the Clan. No one else could see that. But he noticed one cat that looked on, horrified. Stoneheart. He was quaking in fear as he looked at his sister. Fernstripe, however, looked extremely proud and as smug as her sister.

Darkfire suppressed a growl. If he could talk to Kinkstar, he was going to warn her about her new deputy. If she ever gave him a chance to speak again.

Finally, the leader jumped from her Large Stump and walked to Snaketail again. The vigil continued through the night and Darkfire fell asleep again.

**_-Line-_**

When the sun rose, Oakfur, the only elder of ShadowClan, and two other cats, went to bury the old deputy. Eveningbreeze, the new deputy, relished ordering the rest of the Clan into patrols. They did as she ordered. Very few got to sleep after the vigil. Darkfire knew there had to be very tired cats now. But Eveningbreeze drove them hard. She insisted they didn't appear weak before the other Clans. Border patrols had been skipped yesterday and the scent marking had to be renewed. Kinkstar slept as Eveningbreeze took over.

She completely ignored the prisoners. Darkfire and the rest were not bothered for the rest of the day, though at least two guards were always watching them. One was also watching Stoneheart. Kinkstar hadn't ordered any guards to cease other than the watch on the innocent Brownfeather.

Darkfire knew Fallingsnow would be pleased to learn her mate was still alive. But first Lightningwhisker had to leave the ShadowClan camp. She paced restlessly.

"Firestar probably thinks everyone's dead by now," Lightningwhisker sighed dramatically. "Brownfeather, you, me. I want to leave!"

Darkfire was glad that Kinkstar still slept. It mean he still stayed alive for longer. But their relief couldn't last for long. Kinkstar came from her den at sunhigh. She had some fresh-kill before approaching the prisoners.

"Eveningbreeze," Kinkstar ordered. "Escort Lightningwhisker to the border."

Eveningbreeze looked like she would snarl. She hadn't really left the camp all day. Darkfire knew she was loving her control and being in the center of camp activity. She didn't want to leave now. She would miss something!

But Eveningbreeze obeyed her leader. Lightningwhisker looked immensely pleased as she started out of camp. She didn't get a thanks from Kinkstar at all. It didn't look like she was expecting one either.

Kinkstar turned on the rest of the prisoners. She contemplated them.

"Hickorypaw," she finally meowed. "Would you like to become a cat of ShadowClan?"

"If we aren't leaving," Hickorypaw meowed, "Then I will stay. But if I was allowed to go, I'd become a warrior of Summerheat Camp."

Kinkstar didn't look pleased at the reply. But she nodded. "Then until that has been decided, Redsky will be your mentor."

The guard looked surprised. Then he looked at his new apprentice.

"Take her from camp," Kinkstar ordered, "Teach her to be a ShadowClan cat."

Redsky nodded and left.

Hickorypaw shot her father a worried glance as he followed behind him.

"I'll see you again," she declared.

"Good bye Hickorypaw," Darkfire meowed.

He could make no promises. But if he could, then he would leave ShadowClan and rescue her and take her back to Tanglewood and Summerheat Camp.

Then she was gone.

Kinkstar looked back at Darkfire and Needlefur.

"You and I have to talk," Kinkstar growled lowly, staring at her son.

Needlefur glared back.

* * *

**What is going to happen?**


	45. Chapter 43 Getting Together

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my amazing reviewers: _VioletteRose_ and _Warriors-Skywing_. Hmm, I seem to be missing some people. They must have gotten bored. Oh well, thanks to my two wonderful reviewers! Fallingsnow plushies to you!_

_Now we shall read up on Fallingsnow. You shall be left in mystery as to what happened to Darkfire and Needlefur._

* * *

**Chapter 43**

As the days passed, Fallingsnow wondered how she could last without any news. Lightningwhisker only came back late yesterday and she reported to Firestar about the rogue and how Kinkstar had chased him off of her land. Lightningwhisker also told Firestar that Eveningbreeze was the deputy of ShadowClan.

When Fallingsnow heard that, she immediately knew it was a bad thing. Fallingsnow hadn't ever trusted Eveningbreeze. She also believed the dark she-cat knew about Brownfeather and her. Eveningbreeze might know of the two's affection and was planning on using it against them at some later time.

Fallingsnow had yet to be with Brownfeather. She knew he was still recovering from the fox attack. He had to be in the medicine cat den. He wouldn't be able to visit her at moonhigh tonight. And Fallingsnow desperately wanted too see him again. She had to know what happened to Darkfire.

Lightningwhisker had left ShadowClan too soon to know the fate of Needlefur and Darkfire. By now, two days later, they had to be dead. Fallingsnow had known Darkfire feared it, and what else could have happened? Kinkstar had been mad at Needlefur. Darkfire just happened to be with the tom and could be killed. Fallingsnow didn't even know the fate of Hickorypaw. It made her stomach knot when she thought of Kinkstar killing the apprentice. Fallingsnow might not have been close to her cousin, but she still didn't want the young she-cat hurt.

"What's eating you?" Frostshine asked, walking next to her sister.

It was a hunting patrol. Firestar didn't want Fallingsnow on any other patrol. He was still worried ShadowClan might catch her and WindClan would think she was too sassy. Brambleclaw had reported to Firestar that Fallingsnow was a good warrior, but she was a bit hasty at times. Fallingsnow didn't think that was bad compared to Berrynose or even Sorreltail. Or even Squirrelflight when she was younger! But Fallingsnow was relieved to still be a warrior.

"I'm worried about Darkfire," Fallingsnow meowed. The last thing he said to her still rang in her mind. Tell Dewstep.

By now Dewstep knew his brother was in ShadowClan. He knew what the rest of the Clan knew. But Fallingsnow knew Darkfire had meant the other thing. He wanted her to tell Dewstep about Brownfeather. Darkfire couldn't help her any more. Only Dewstep could. Dewstep was the only cat she could talk to Brownfeather about. Or so the Three had claimed.

Frostshine looked at her sister sadly. She missed her uncle as well, but hadn't been as close as Fallingsnow. Nightshade and Frostshine had been closer to his daughter. It was her they missed.

"We might see him again," Frostshine tried. "Maybe Kinkstar just wanted to make them Clan members again. We could see them at Gatherings."

But Fallingsnow could tell Frostshine's heart wasn't in it.

"Maybe," Fallingsnow mewed quietly.

Then Frostshine caught movement and was off stalking some creature.

Fallingsnow looked after her and then decided she had to concentrate on her hunting as well. The Clan had to be fed. Just yesterday another snowstorm had come, forcing prey back into their burrows. Fallingsnow wished leaf-bare would end soon, but it was still too cold. The thaw was not near enough. Fallingsnow caught one bird before she thought again about Darkfire. Tell Dewstep. How was Dewstep supposed to help. He hadn't been in any out of Clan relationship, as far as she knew, he didn't have any interest in cats outside of his Clan. He was completely loyal. How was he supposed to help. Darkfire and Dewstep might have been brothers, but they were completely different.

"Brothers," Fallingsnow whispered.

Of course! Fallingsnow's eyes lit up. Darkfire must have met talk to Dewstep because Dewstep would know the way back to Tanglewood, where Summerheat Camp was. Once Brownfeather was recovered they could start out!

Fallingsnow felt lighter on her paws already. Now she knew she should have listened to Darkfire in the first place. But still, Fallingsnow wondered if he was dead or not. When Brownfeather saw her again, he could tell her. Now if only she knew when that would be.

**_-Line-_**

Dewstep and Ivyflight were helping Toadheart. Jayfeather needed more herbs and Toadheart wanted help to find them. It was a bit hard to remove the snow from the buried plants, but they managed. They also found a few plants that weren't buried at all.

"This might be enough," Toadheart meowed, looking at the piles.

"I don't think we have enough catmint," Ivyflight meowed. The pile was smaller because the delicate plant couldn't stand the cold.

"We haven't had much greencough or whitecough this leafbare," Toadheart pointed out. "Maybe we can last without much."

Dewstep nodded. By now they picked up the piles and started back to camp.

As Dewstep walked, he turned his thoughts back to Darkfire. He was sad he hadn't gotten to say good by to his brother. It was just like last time; Darkfire running off without any word and Dewstep not knowing if he was all right. Dewstep wished the tom had waited a bit longer before leaving with Firestar. Dewstep had come back to camp by the time they were gone. He realized he missed his brother.

In the time together, Dewstep had learned many things about Darkfire's life. Dewstep listen as Darkfire explained about the Twolegplace, about Coonie, and Summerheat Camp and Hollyleaf's new kits. Dewstep found himself wishing he'd been with Darkfire to do all of those things. THunderClan was very dull compared to Darkfire's adventures, but Dewstep knew he wouldn t give up Ivyflight or his kits for anything. They were his and he loved them. No Twolegplace, Colored Stars, music playing cats, or a new Clan could take him away. He just wished he could have had more time with Darkfire. Dewstep had come to realize his brother had changed in his time away. He wasn't as silent as he used to be and yet he was just a bit more reserved. It was hard to explain, but Dewstep knew his brother was different. But it wasn't a bad thing. Darkfire had simply adjusted to a life without Dewstep, the brother that had always spoke for him.

They got back to camp just as Fallingsnow and Frostshine. The two she-cats were bringing in a small catch. Two birds and a squirrel. Dewstep hurried up to the medicine cat den and gave the herbs to Jayfeather. His two companions looked startled at his speed, but hurried with him.

"What's the matter?" Ivyflight asked.

"I just wanted to speak with our daughters," Dewstep meowed.

He might have not been paying much attention to them since Darkfire came. Well, ever since WindClan threatened to attack. Dewstep hoped that problem was solved since Kinkstar chased the killer rogue from the territory.

"Good luck," Ivyflight meowed. She wasn't as close to them as Dewstep, but she still loved them dearly.

Dewstep got to them as they were leaving their catches on the small pile.

"Give something to the queens," Dewstep meowed to Frostshine.

The light gray she-cat nodded and picked up her bird and a mouse and trotted to the queens without another word.

Dewstep now faced Fallingsnow. She looked at him in startlement. He wondered what was bothering her. He knew she'd been close to Darkfire, which had been intentional on Darkfire's part. But Darkfire hadn't ever found anything to tell Dewstep. Fallingsnow was a good Clan member.

"Let's take something to the elders," he meowed.

He hadn't spoken to them in a while. He knew they must have been bored. Fallingsnow frowned but picked up some prey. Dewstep led the way to the elders den. He felt a bit sad that Fallingsnow didn't enjoy the company of the elders. They had so much to say and there were things to learn from them as well as good stories. Dewstep liked visiting them. But he also wanted to spend time with his tabby daughter and this was a good way to do it.

"Hello, Dewstep," Longtail meowed. He'd smelled them before Ferncloud and Dustpelt caught sight of them.

"Good morning, Longtail," Dewstep meowed. He blinked at the other two elders.

"I see you brought Fallingsnow," Dustpelt meowed, but he didn't seem impressed.

"It's nice to see you again," Ferncloud meowed. "We haven't seen you since you became a warrior."

Fallingsnow mumbled a reply back.

"I hope those are for us," Dustpelt meowed, staring at the mice in Fallingsnow's jaws.

"They are," Dewstep agreed. He waved his tail and Fallingsnow deposited them in front of the elders.

"You are going to stay aren't you?" Longtail asked.

Dewstep nodded. "I haven't taken time to be with you for a while. You need the company."

"Thank you," Ferncloud meowed.

Then they settled down to eat. Dewstep laid down and Fallingsnow snuggled up beside him like she had when she was a kit. He licked her head.

"If we listen to a few stories," he told her quietly. "Then we can talk together privately."

Suddenly Fallingsnow smiled. Dewstep realized that was what she wanted all along. He had been wondering why she hadn't complained about the elders before this.

As the elders finished up their meal, Dewstep wondered what he could talk to Fallingsnow about. He wanted to ask her about her time in ShadowClan. He wanted to know if she felt more at home there. He wanted to know if the prophesy was guiding her. He was scared that his daughter would leave ThunderClan, because he knew when she did, she'd be on the path StarClan had set. The one where the cats in the shadow's disappeared as a light from a falling star engulfed them.

Already ShadowClan was changing. They were more cautious because they were small, but they were also getting to be more cunning as well as fierce. Dewstep was worried Fallingsnow was the reason they changed. It was a strange feeling, but he knew she wouldn't purposefully hurt cats like the prophesy seemed to hint.

Dewstep's only explanation for the doomed cats was that Fallingsnow's presence caused it to happen. They were simply erasing themselves. Fallingsnow was just a coincidence. Like Snaketail's death and Fallingsnow finding it. One cat had already been erased- dashed from the shadows. Dewstep just didn't want it to happen to more cats, but he had a feeling Darkfire, Hickorypaw, and Needlefur were among the number all ready gone.

* * *

**Hurray, Dewstep's point of view finally. I hope he can explain a few things, but he's being a bit pessimistic.**


	46. Chapter 44 Talking with Dewstep

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter

* * *

_

**Chapter 44**

The story and conversation over, Dewstep took Fallingsnow out of camp and to the forest. Fallingsnow wondered how he wanted to talk to her and how he knew it was private. She realized now she didn't care. StarClan had to be guiding him.

Once they were away from the Clan, they sat side by side. Fallingsnow could hardly wait and she blurted out, "How do I get to Summerheat Camp and Tanglewood?"  
Dewstep looked at her in surprise. "Why do you want to know that?"

Fallingsnow looked down. Now she had to tell him. She had to tell him about Brownfeather. She gulped. She wasn't really sure she wanted to. She just wanted the directions. Maybe she could lie. But one look at her father, she knew she couldn't lie to him.

"I love a cat from ShadowClan," Fallingsnow meowed quietly. "I don't want them to kill him if they find out so we have to leave."

Dewstep stared at her. He was speechless. Fallingsnow realized she'd kept her secret well hidden. Only Darkfire, an outside cat, had found out about Brownfeather and her. It made Fallingsnow wonder how long they could have lasted.

"Why leave?" Dewstep meowed. "Come to ThunderClan."

Fallingsnow looked at her father sadly. She knew he didn't want to lose her. She knew she'd miss her family as well. If she left the lake she'd be leaving behind her family. She'd be forcing Brownfeather to leave his family behind too. But Brownfeather had agreed to leave and Fallingsnow had a hope she would get over missing her family. A new life was better than no life.

"I can't make Brownfeather put up with ThunderClan and their mistrusts," Fallingsnow explained. She was surprisingly calm. Dewstep hadn't expressed his shock or his disgust of the situation. "And ShadowClan would always hate him if he leaves them."

"But why leave?" Dewstep insisted. "Don't see him anymore!"

"I can't," Fallingsnow stressed. "I love him. He loves me. That's something you just can't stop."

"But do you realize what will happen?" Dewstep meowed. He suddenly wasn't stunned anymore. He seemed almost grim.

"Brownfeather will die if ShadowClan finds out," Fallingsnow nodded. "But I won't let them kill him. That's why we have to leave."

"Fallingsnow," Dewstep shook his head, "That's something you can't decide. If StarClan wants him, you can't keep him alive."

"So StarClan didn't want you?" Fallingsnow jabbed.

She instantly regretted it. Her father's eyes hardened and he swallowed hard, his scars suddenly more noticeable.

"I should be an example why you shouldn't be seeing Brownfeather," Dewstep meowed, his mouth working around the tom's name. "I almost died and I wasn't the intended victim. You harm more than yourselves when you break the code like this."

"The code isn't that important!" Fallingsnow meowed. She thought he sounded just like Hollyleaf, or like ShadowClan.

"The code is there to protect and strengthen," Dewstep meowed firmly. "You weaken your Clan if you don't follow it. I admit, it isn't always important and there are things more important to it, but you are playing a dangerous game. There are toms in your own Clan."

"I knew you wouldn't understand!" Fallingsnow shouted at him. Why had she thought she could trust him? Why had she believed the Three? Brownfeather was safe and trusted by his Clan. He wasn't in any danger of being killed. They all knew he wasn't the murderer now.

Dewstep looked away. Fallingsnow stared at him, breathing hard. But he said nothing at all. She growled and started to leave.

"I care about you," Dewstep meowed quietly.

Fallingsnow froze.

"I love you as my daughter. I've always been proud of you. I just don't understand why you have to do this."

Fallingsnow's nose twitched. He wasn't apologizing exactly. She wondered if she should even stay to listen. But he wasn't blaming her anymore. She chose to stay.

"Huh," he suddenly started laughing. It was a short unhappy laugh. "Maybe I do."

Fallingsnow titled her head. What in the world was he talking about?

"Have you ever thought about joining ShadowClan?" Dewstep asked, looking at Fallingsnow.

Fallingsnow slowly nodded. "I did for a moment or two. Then I remembered they hated me too. They would never accept me. That's why our only option is to leave."

"You know taking Brownfeather would devastate ShadowClan," Dewstep meowed.

Fallingsnow blinked at him. Now he was taking ShadowClan's side?

"They've already lost Snaketail and losing Brownfeather would just make their Clan smaller."

"I can't join them," Fallingsnow meowed. "You have to tell us the way to Summerheat Camp. I was going to ask Darkfire, but that's when ShadowClan took him."

"Darkfire knew about this?" Dewstep seemed disappointed in his brother.

"No," Fallingsnow shook her head. "But he was suspicious. He tried to talk to me but I didn't tell him. He said I could talk to him any time, but first I had to ask Brownfeather if he liked the idea."

Suddenly something occurred to Fallingsnow. She'd just said Darkfire hadn't realized, but earlier this day she had been convinced he had. She'd been convinced that was why he'd walked her to talk with Dewstep. Fallingsnow suddenly didn't know the truth anymore. Why had Darkfire told her to talk with Dewstep?

"Why did you ask?" Fallingsnow hesitantly meowed.

Dewstep looked down suddenly chagrined. "I told him to watch you."

Fallingsnow stared at her father. All this time Darkfire had just been watching her for him? Fallingsnow felt angry. Not even her father trusted her. But at least Darkfire had been trustworthy! He hadn't said anything at all about his suspicions to Dewstep. He'd trusted Fallingsnow to come to him eventually.

"Why?" she asked coldly.

Dewstep noticed her change. His ashamed eyes looked sad. He hesitated before he spoke.

* * *

**Is Dewstep just a bit mean? I think not writing from his POV for a while got me out of the habit of how he is. I also feel a bit hurried.**

**Now, what is Fallingsnow going to do? What is Dewstep going to say?  
**


	47. Chapter 45 The Prophesy

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 45**

"Why?" Fallingsnow asked coldly.

Dewstep realized his daughter wasn't happy with him. Perhaps he shouldn't have had Darkfire gain her trust. They had been such good friends. Perhaps Fallingsnow would never trust the black warrior again. If he was even alive.

But now what was he supposed to say? The whole reason for talking with Fallingsnow had been lost. She'd taken over. Dewstep hadn't even been expecting Fallingsnow to confess her love for another cat. Much less Brownfeather, the cat suspected of murder. Once again, Fallingsnow seemed to be making ShadowClan disappear. She wanted to take a cat from them. What other things would she do to them until they were gone?

Perhaps he should just tell her where Tanglewood was. Darkfire told Dewstep Hollyleaf had set the Summerheat camp up there. The new Clan was thriving. Fallingsnow would be safe there. From enemies and from herself. Dewstep realized if he told her where to go, she couldn't fulfill the prophesy StarClan had made for her. Unless Dewstep was utterly mistaken about the whole things and the 'shadows' were the cats no longer part of the lake Clans. But Dewstep was sure it was ShadowClan and their small number the prophesy spoke about.

Dewstep realized now was the time to tell her. He couldn't keep this secret any longer. He couldn't look at his daughter and wonder what things she would do. He couldn't look at her and worry all the time. It was time to tell her.

"StarClan gave me a prophesy," Dewstep meowed.

Fallingsnow blinked at him. Then she nodded slowly. "You said they spoke to you before."

Dewstep remembered the night he'd come to her. She'd been staring up at the stars. She seemed distracted. Dewstep had worried StarClan had contacted her. He'd wanted to figure it out and so asked her. She'd looked shocked that StarClan even spoke at all.

"It was Bluestar who told me," Dewstep meowed. He was slowly getting around to telling her. "Actually, when I almost died, I heard the prophesy before."

He reminded her of his wound that she'd brought up before. She looked ashamed of her comment.

"But just a few moons ago, she told it to me again. This time I looked into a pool of water and watched a falling star come out of the sky."

Fallingsnow looked right up at him. She listened as he continued to explain.

"It fell into the forest. The light shone through the trees of the forest, lighting up the cats that hid in shadows. And the falling star burned so fiercely that the light overwhelmed the cats and they disappeared one by one in the light. They were erased. They were gone, and then the light blinded me and the vision ended. _A falling star will bring the shadows into light._"

Fallingsnow stared at him with wide eyes. Dewstep watched her. What would she do now that she knew? Dewstep hadn't wanted to tell her because he knew it would affect her. She'd always been a bit sensitive. Dewstep didn't want her hating him for hiding this.

"You think I'll hurt them," Fallingsnow finally whispered.

Dewstep looked away. He knew it was already happening even if she wasn't directly doing it. Even if she wasn't a leader yet. Eventually she would become one. He just didn't know if ShadowClan would cease to exist when received her nine lives. Whatever Clan she happened to be leading, ShadowClan would disappear.

"I won't," Fallingsnow meowed firmly. Her eyes narrowed and she looked angry. Dewstep was sure he'd offended her just by telling her the prophesy. "I am not going to kill a Clan! And I'm not letting Brownfeather die!"

She quickly ran off. Dewstep let her go. He knew he'd made a mistake. And she hadn't even stayed to demand directions from him again. Dewstep sighed. He'd give her time to calm down and to think over what he'd said. Then he'd go to her and ask her if she still wanted to know. If she did, he'd tell her and perhaps take her part way. Darkfire wasn't likely to return to take her. Fallingsnow was on her own.

**_-Line-_**

Fallingsnow ran into the forest, pushing through the yellowing undergrowth and over the snow. It suddenly didn't matter where she went. She just had to get away from Dewstep. She had to get away from the prophesy. She wouldn't ever hurt cats. She wasn't going to make them "disappear". She wouldn't hurt ShadowClan!

But Fallingsnow feared the truth. StarClan never lied. They warned and helped their Clans. Was this her punishment for seeing Brownfeather? She would be the death of his Clan just because she loved him. StarClan really did punish the code breakers, Fallingsnow realized. Just like the stories warned.

She stopped running. She realized she was near the border of ShadowClan and ThunderClan. What was she doing here? Brownfeather wasn't here to confide in. She couldn't speak to anyone about what Dewstep had said. No one knew about her and Brownfeather other than him. Well maybe the Three.

Fallingsnow's lip curled. They were the ones who'd first suggested talking to Dewstep. They were the ones who told her to not make mistakes. It seemed like no matter what she tried, she was always going to hurt another cat no matter what she tried to do. She could never win! She closed her eyes and breathed in deep. For a moment she tried to clear her head. She couldn't let herself be over come by this. What if another cat saw her? They would laugh at her and her mouse-brained emotions. Or they'd ask her what was wrong, and Fallingsnow didn't want to explain.

Fallingsnow stayed where she was. Her body slightly shaking as she tried to calm down. She had to forget what Dewstep had said. No matter what, she wasn't going to make a whole Clan disappear. That was why she had to leave. Fallingsnow opened her eyes. As soon as Brownfeather was better, they were leaving. Then she remembered Dewstep hadn't told her where to go. Fallingsnow sighed. Well, they didn't have to go to Summerheat Camp. They could just leave and find a new place.

It was about this time as Fallingsnow started having second thoughts about leaving and making Brownfeather give up his Clan, that Fallingsnow realized she heard voices. She narrowed her eyes. Who would be out here at this time? It was just about sunhigh and most cats would be in camp eating and sharing tongues. Fallingsnow frowned and tried to find the cats. She wanted to do something to forget about what Dewstep had said.

Fallingsnow walked to the voices that had suddenly grown softer. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she could tell it was a tom and a she-cat.

Perhaps it was because she wasn't being stealthy, but they heard her before she got to the cats speaking. They stopped speaking and Fallingsnow heard cats running away. Fallingsnow was intrigued. Why were they running? Two sets of paws crunched in the snow. One sounded like the cat was going to ShadowClan.

Fallingsnow quickly hurried forward, pushing through the undergrowth. She found the area the cats had hid. She sniffed around but she couldn't recognize the scent. Fallingsnow's eyes narrowed. Some cats had trespassed into ThunderClan. Fallingsnow growled. She would show them!

Fallingsnow ignored the tracks that head to ShadowClan, she wasn't going to trespass there, not where they could catch her. Instead she followed the bigger tracks that had to belong to the tom. He was heading into ThunderClan.

Fallingsnow was so concentrated on the tracks that at first she didn't realize he'd led her into a circle. She was near the border again and it was here they disappeared and claw marks shown on the ripped bark. The tom had climbed a tree. He'd known she was following him.

Fallingsnow hissed. She'd have to tell Firestar. Already the conversation with Dewstep had gone out of her mind. But it would soon be brought back as she would have to make a choice.

* * *

**What will her choice be?**

**A drastic chapter, but I have to get things moving along or this would be 100 chapters long. Way too much for me.**

**Find out what happens next time!**

_A song to go with this:_ Trouble _by_ Coldplay

Oh no, I see,  
A spider web is tangled up with me,  
And I lost my head,  
The thought of all the stupid things I'd said.

Oh no, what's this?  
A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,  
So I turn to run,  
The thought of all the stupid things I've done,

And I never meant to cause you trouble,  
I never meant to do you wrong,  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
And oh no, I never meant to do you harm.


	48. Chapter 46 Fallingsnow Snaps

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Another lunch break postage!_

_Thanks to my reviewers: _Warriors-Skywing _and _VioletteRose.

_A song to go with the chapter: "I don't mind" by Bourgeois Tagg._

It's important to me  
That I don't see you laughing at me.  
But I'm smart enough to know  
That I'll have to let you go.  
But I don't mind at all.

* * *

**Chapter 46**

Only a few days later, Fallingsnow was still trying to forget what Dewstep had told her. She flung herself into her duties to put her mind on other things. She even tried avoiding him and it looked like he wasn't even trying to get close to her again. Sometimes she would catch him looking sadly at her and might have started to speak, but she would always leave before he could even start. Fallingsnow couldn't take the chance. She didn't ever want to hear what he had to say again.

"No, no, no," Lightningwhisker shook her head.

Fallingsnow stared at her.

"It was supposed to be a rabbit hunt, not squirrel," the black she-cat continued.

"Can't you tell the difference between a squirrel and a rabbit?" Bumblethroat asked. He glared at her.

Fallingsnow quickly recovered from shock and glared right back. Of course she did, that fox-hearted know-it-all! And yet a squirrel was what she'd caught. She couldn't find a rabbit. Their small group had gone out to catch the Clan food, but Pricklethorn had turned it into a competition. He suggested they all find a rabbit, because one could feed a lot of cats, and compare which was bigger. The others had agreed.

Unfortunately Fallingsnow had been caught up in it. Firesong had seen the tabby nearby and had invited her to join. And with that, the five cats had set out to catch some. It was just Fallingsnow's luck she was the only one not to catch a rabbit. Even still recovering Pricklethorn had gotten one. And of course the swift Lightningwhisker would find two and kill one for her and for Bumblethroat. Fallingsnow was left out as usual.

"At least I caught something," Fallingsnow mumbled. Once again she was humiliated. She was nothing more than a mouse-brained warrior to them. Someone they could laugh at.

"But that something isn't a rabbit," Lightningwhisker meowed firmly. "Why did we even invite you to join us if you weren't going to participate?"

She sounded disgusted.

Fallingsnow's face burned. It wasn't her fault she couldn't find a rabbit. There just hadn't been any where she was hunting. And for some reason, Lightningwhisker's behavior hurt.

Fallingsnow had thought things were different between them. She'd thought Lightningwhisker wouldn't be so cruel any more. After being captured by ShadowClan, Lightningwhisker had been nicer to Fallingsnow. She'd laughed less and had smiled a bit more, saying pleasant things. Fallingsnow had almost tolerated being with the black warrior, but now, Lightningwhisker was back to being her old, cruel self. Fallingsnow didn't understand. Why had Lightningwhisker changed back? What was different between them?

She hesitantly looked up. The four warriors glared back at her. Well, Firesong didn't. She seemed confused as well. She stared at Lightningwhisker as if she couldn't understand why her friend was being cruel either. Pricklethorn and Bumblethroat glared, though. They really didn't care for Fallingsnow. They never had.

As Fallingsnow sat, cowering under their gazes, it came to her. Lightningwhisker was with her friends. She was acting this way because her friends were with her. She always had. Whenever she and Fallingsnow been alone was when Lightningwhisker was more nice.

Fallingsnow immediately grew angry. Lightningwhisker really didn't care about her if she was acted differently with her friends. If they all treated Fallingsnow like mouse dung.

"You know what?" Fallingsnow snarled, standing up.

Lightningwhisker looked shocked and Fallingsnow moved forward and shoved her face into the older warrior's. Fallingsnow realized she relished the nervous look on Lightningwhisker's face. This was something that had never happened before and Fallingsnow felt it was time Lightningwhisker knew how she felt. How she'd felt after every comment and laugh. How she felt right now.

"I don't care," Fallingsnow spat. "I don't care if I ruined your ridiculous competition. I caught something for my Clan. If you didn't want me, then you shouldn't have invited me. I've tried to be nice and put up with you, but now it's over. I hate your guts, Lightningwhisker. I don't ever want to see your smirking face again!"

And with that, Fallingsnow took a swipe at her. Her claws connected to the black warrior's face. Her claws ripped into the fragile flesh. Then Fallingsnow realized what she'd done.

As Fallingsnow stared at Lightningwhisker, the feeling of power and revenge left. What had see done?

The blood started leaking out of Lightningwhisker's face. The claw marks were along her mouth and now some of Lightningwhisker's whiskers were missing. The older warrior had her eyes closed, as she'd flinched away from the swipe, but now they opened.

Lightningwhisker stared at Fallingsnow. She was stunned. Her mouth hung open in shock. "Why?" the black warrior tried to get out.

Fallingsnow gulped. Her ears went back. She'd just made a big mistake. For once she'd actually let her anger take a hold of her.

"You little-," Bumblethroat roared as the stillness broke. He pounced forward to hit Fallingsnow.

Firesong managed to get in the way of the larger warrior. She took the blow and went reeling. Fallingsnow took the opportunity to run away. She pelted through the forest. It didn't matter where she went as long as she got away from the four of them. As she ran, she heard what they were saying behind her.

"Why did you stop me?" Bumblethroat yelled at Firesong.

"She didn t mean to do that!" the ginger she-cat yelled back, not too badly hurt.

"Yes she did!" the tom roared.

"Why?" was all Lightningwhisker could get out.

"Lets get her back to camp," Pricklethorn meowed. "Fallingsnow will come back eventually. When she does. . ."

By then Fallingsnow couldn t hear him anymore, but, with a shiver, she was sure they would be waiting to ambush her. To get revenge for what happened to Lightingwhisker. Or else Firestar would be there to punish her. They were bound to tell him. Fallingsnow knew she couldn't go back.

"Don't make a mistake you can't repair," a somewhat mocking voice came after her as she ran.

Fallingsnow's pounding heart almost stopped beating in shock. She stumbled, tripping over some branches on the ground. Fallingsnow slammed to a halt on the ground.

Who had said that? Fallingsnow got up and whipped around in a circle, panting hard. Who was following her?

Finally she realized she'd heard it in her own head. There was no other cat with her.

"I already made the mistake," Fallingsnow whispered in reply to the Three. It had been their voice and warning she'd been remembering. "I can't go back now."

Fallingsnow realized she just couldn't take that humiliation. How was she supposed to explain to all those other cats why she hated Lightingwhisker and what had brought her to snap? They'd always watch her after that, wondering if she'd do it again. Fallingsnow couldn't go back to ThunderClan.

She sighed. Where was she supposed to go now? She couldn't haunt the borders like a rogue. Any warrior could find her and drag her back to ThunderClan. She also couldn't leave the lake. She had to see Brownfeather first.

Fallingsnow perked up. Yes, Brownfeather. By now he should have recovered from the fox attack. She had to get to him. She wondered if he was allowed out of camp yet. If she could talk to him maybe she could convince him to run away with her. She knew she should have gotten the directions to the Summerheat Camp from Dewstep, but she didn't even want to see her father. He would probably hate her for what she'd done. It would also prove what he said was right.

Fallingsnow felt the blood leave her face. He was right. She did hurt cats. She probably would hurt cats no matter what she tried to do. She sobbed. Why should she even fight it anymore? She might as well get the prophesy over. She might as well show all cats that she really was bad enough to wipe out a whole Clan.

Fallingsnow lowered her head. She wasn't going to leave the lake. Once she found Brownfeather, however long it took, she was going to join ShadowClan.

* * *

**Lightningwhisker is back to being mean. Do you think she got what she deserved (to those that remember what she used to do)?**

**On with the story! Will she really join ShadowClan?**


	49. Chapter 47 Return of Brownfeather

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 47**

Fallingsnow hid all day. She was waiting for night. For moonhigh. If Brownfeather was well enough, then he would come to join her for their nightly visits. And it was there Fallingsnow would conntact him and ask him to let her join ShadowClan. She knew it wasn't his decision, but Brownfeather would still take her to Kinkstar.

Fallingsnow knew Kinkstar hated her but Fallingsnow was hoping Kinkstar's need for warriors would overcome her dislike of the ThunderClan cat. If Kinkstar didn't want to accept Fallingsnow, then Fallingsnow knew she could live with dying.

Fallingsnow winced. That had been a bad pun and a horrible thought, but she felt that dying might be good for her. She couldn't hurt a Clan if she was dead Fallingsnow still wasn't sure if joining ShadowClan was a good idea, but she had to go through with it. Even if she didn't like Eveningbreeze or Fernstripe, and even if ShadowClan had killed her uncle and Needlefur. Fallingsnow just had to stick with what she'd decided. After hurting Lightningwhisker, she was sure ThunderClan didn't want her anymore. Why would they want a cat that had hurt one of her Clanmates?

Fallingsnow hid all day. She was up in a tree, convinced no one would find her there. Only Dewstep really climbed. He'd taught his kits how to, much to Ivyflight's concern, but Fallingsnow was grateful. Any extra skill was helpful to her now. She might actually help teach ShadowClan the skills.

As the day wore on, Fallingsnow was surprised when no one came for her. She didn't hear anyone calling for her. She didn't see anycat at all. At first Fallingsnow was grateful, then she was scared WindClan had attacked again and was tearing her Clan to pieces, and finally she got angry. They really didn't care about her, she decided when evening came. No one was looking for her at all. not even Dewstep. It didn't occur to her they thought she'd come back on her own and needed some time away. She just thought they were glad to be rid of her and didn't want her back.

"I won't ever come back," Fallingsnow vowed.

Eventually moonhigh was near. Fallingsnow jumped out of her tree and walked to the border. She just missed the patrol as they walked away, quiet for once, their eyes wide and watchful.

Fallingsnow didn't show herself to them, and when they passed, she continued to the meeting place. There she waited. And waited.

********

Perhaps it should have occurred to her Brownfeather wouldn't come. Maybe he still thought she believed he was the murderer. Maybe Kinkstar wasn't letting him out of camp. It was kind of odd because there hadn't been a patrol by all night. When dawn came, Fallingsnow hid in a tree again. By now she was starving, but she couldn't take the chance to hunt. Her Clan might see her. So Fallingsnow had to sit up in a tree for another day while her stomach growled at her.

Night came again and Fallingsnow had to hunt. She was still in ThunderClan territory. She'd run back in after last night. She didn't want ShadowClan to find her. She didn't want to be captured as she had to plead for Kinkstar to let her in. She wanted to ask with dignity with a friend by her side.

She caught a mouse. She'd seen a squirrel before and let it go. It had just reminded her of the reason why she was out in the cold.

Today she'd thought she'd heard voices calling her, but she couldn't be sure. She had a feeling it was just her imagination. Just what her heart really wanted to hear; that ThunderClan would take her back and weren't mad at her. That they knew what had happened to Lightningwhisker had been an accident. But the voices never came near and so Fallingsnow had to tell herself they weren't real. She had to or she would have run to them.

Moonhigh came again and Fallingsnow felt lonely as she went to the meeting place. Why did she think he'd even come? She'd almost just accused him of being the murderer that day. Why should he even love her anymore?

Moonhigh stared to fade away when the dark brown tabby showed. Fallingsnow didn't see him at first, but suddenly he rushed for her.

Fallingsnow was knocked off of her paws. Her eyes saw the dark coat and immediately she was scared. The murderer had come for her!

Then she realized he wasn't burying his teeth in her. He was licking her, nuzzling her, purring. He was happy. And then she realized it was Brownfeather.

She smiled, immensely glad. He still loved her and he was here! She got to her feet, forcing him off of her.

"I missed you," she told him, licking him back.

"I know," he purred. His eyes shined as he looked at her.

They stayed silent for a moment longer, just relishing being together again. Then Fallingsnow knew she had to break the silence.

"Take me to ShadowClan," she meowed.

"What?" Brownfeather asked, surprised. He stared at her.

"I want to join your Clan," she told him simply. Once more she forced into her mind the reasons why she had to be with him. ThunderClan hated her, she'd hurt one of their cats, she never had any friends anyway, Dewstep didn't trust her.

"I-I thought we were leaving to Summerheat Camp," Brownfeather got out.

"I don't know the way," Fallingsnow shook her head. "Darkfire never told me before he died, and Dewstep didn't tell me at all when I told him about me and you."

"You told your father?" Brownfeather stared. And then he quickly asked, "What do you mean Darkfire died?"

Now Fallingsnow stared at him. What did _he_ mean?

He saw her look and blinked. "You mean you think Darkfire is actually dead?"

"Kinkstar had him and Needlefur killed didn't she?"

"You thought that and you want to join ShadowClan." Brownfeather looked shocked.

Fallingshow looked down, embarrassed. Maybe she was crazy after all.

"Kinkstar didn't kill anyone," Brownfeather sighed. "After finding out I wasn't the murderer, she let me go. She told me to get better and said I could get back to duties when Littlecloud let me. She questioned Stoneheart later, but gave up on him. He can't seem to talk anymore. He's too nervous and stutters. Kinkstar wonders if he lost his mind," Brownfeather meowed.

"But she hated Needlefur," Fallingsnow protested. She was shocked to learn no one was dead at all.

"For a while," Brownfeather shrugged. "But they spoke to each other and they seem to have made up."

Fallingsnow was so surprised she couldn't think of anything to say.

"So, you see," Brownfeather purred. "Everyone is all right."

"Not for long," another cat hissed.

* * *

**Oh, no who is this mysterious cat and what is it going to do?**

**You shall not find out today!  
**


	50. Chapter 48 Caught!

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my Reviewers: _Warriors-Skywing, VioletteRose, Madame J. Pontmercy, _and _Icethroat21.

_I was on yesterday, but I was reading stories. And I was also correcting a story I planned to get published one of these days. So I'm back to give you two chapters._

_In Art Class today we had to take these old, used books and turn them into a sketch pad. We got to color in them, paint over them, and draw. It was horrifying! That's just not something you do to books! You're ruining someone else's art!_

_Anyone else have a horror story from school?_

_Back to reading. We now know that Darkfire is alive and Fallingsnow and Brownfeather have been ambushed by a mysterious cat:_

* * *

**Chapter 48**

Eveningbreeze walked from the shadows. One other cat was by her side. Immediately Fallingsnow felt relief to see it wasn't Fernstripe. It was Tigerheart. Fallingsnow didn't know why she was glad Brownfeather's father was there, other than the thought he might protect them, but she was just relieved Eveningbreeze wasn't alone. Fallingsnow didn't trust the she-cat.

"What are you doing here?" Tigerheart demanded from Fallingsnow.

"I -- what are you doing here?" Fallingsnow demanded right back. She'd thought about explaining, but maybe she could work her way out by another way.

"This happens to be ShadowClan territory," Eveningbreeze meowed, her eyes narrowed. "And because you've trespassed, its time to show ThunderClan they can't keep letting their cats come over."

The dark gray she-cat rushed forward, her jaws open in a battle scream. She never even made it to Fallingsnow. A dark brown tabby knocked her down and out of the way.

"Brownfeather," Eveningbreeze gasped, looking up at him from where she lay on the snow.

"Brownfeather," Tigerheart growled in such a way that demanded he explain.

His son gulped and backed away from Eveningbreeze as he realized what he'd done.

"I won't let you hurt her," Brownfeather meowed, standing in front of Fallingsnow.

"We weren't even here for her in the first place," Eveningbreeze snarled.

Brownfeather looked at her in confusion, but kept his eyes on both her and his father. Fallingsnow did the same. She was overjoyed that he was actually protecting her for once, but she could fight too if she had to. She wouldn't let him get killed for her.

"We were following you," Tigerheart meowed, moving closer.

"Kinkstar might trust you," Eveningbreeze meowed quietly. "But I don't. I've seen the looks you've sent when we were on patrol. I saw that you didn't love me anymore."

Now Fallingsnow was confused. Brownfeather loved Eveningbreeze?

Brownfeather shot a glance back at Fallingsnow. He quickly shook his head. Fallingsnow decided to believe him. Eveningbreeze was obviously telling a lie.

"I knew once you were better you'd come here," Eveningbreeze continued. "Now we can take you both to Kinkstar. She can punish you then."

"That's exactly what we want," Fallingsnow meowed brightly.

Everyone looked at her like she as crazy. Fallingsnow twitched an ear. So what? She'd already gone so far, and they did need to see the ShadowClan leader.

"Take us to Kinkstar," Fallingsnow meowed.

Tigerheart glanced at Eveningbreeze.

She snapped, "I'm deputy. I don't want to take them back. They're both traitors, lets kill them now."

She moved forward, but Tigerheart got in her way.

"You might be deputy," Tigerheart growled. "But you aren't leader. And I'm not one of your siblings to order around. They want to see Kinkstar, so that's where we take them."

Eveningbreeze spat. Her fur got fluffier and her eyes burned. Fallingsnow was sure she'd attack Tigerheart. But she turned away.

"Come," she ordered.

Tigerheart glanced once at the two lovers and followed after.

Fallingsnow realized in that moment they could leave if they wanted to. They could actually run away. But Fallingsnow knew she wasn't going to change her mind. She was going to be a ShadowClan cat or nothing at all. She walked forward.

But Brownfeather was in her way.

"Are you sure about this?" he hissed at her. His eyes were worried. "You can't give up ThunderClan."

"I'm doing this for you," she told him softly. She realized it was true. She loved him enough to give up her Clan like he was willing to do for her. But then she also realized she was being selfish. She was hiding from her Clan. "If I leave now, Kinkstar or Eveningbreeze can kill you. I know you probably would have tonight if Tigerheart hadn't stopped her."

Fallingsnow realized what she was saying. If she hadn't planned on joining ShadowClan anyway, Brownfeather would have been undefended and in even more danger. Fallingsnow was here to help him. For once the Three had been correct. They had warned her Brownfeather would die if she hadn't told Dewstep. And Dewstep had helped her come to this decisions. So had Lightningwhisker. She quickly shook her head. Life was strange.

"Come on," she told him, licking his head. "They might worry if we don't hurry."

Brownfeather sighed and followed.

With the two ShadowClan cats in the lead, Fallingsnow let her mind wander. She looked at the moonlight on the snow and she looked at the dark branches above her. If she wasn't careful, this could be her last night alive. At least she as a warrior. And at least she'd found love. She looked back at Brownfeather. He was more worried then her. His tail dragged as he walked along. He was even more scared than her. He didn't think this was a good idea. But Fallingsnow had high hopes. If Kinkstar didn't kill her and only sent her and Brownfeather away, she could still ask Darkfire for directions to Summerheat. All would be well. She just had to trust StarClan.

* * *

**Hmm, a shortish chapter. The next will make up for it I hope. Hey, people that haven't reviewed before and are being silent readers, I'll give you a plushie of your choice if you write something down in a review!**


	51. Chapter 49 Fallingsnow and Brownfeather

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_You know, instrumental music is beautiful to listen to. I'm listening to _Door Harp_ by Michael Houser._

* * *

**Chapter 49**

Darkfire was relieved when Needlefur came back from that talk with Kinkstar. It had been a very long talk and he had heard yelling and some screams of pain. Needlefur did come back with a bleeding leg and Kinkstar's ears had some new notches in them, but they looked peaceful together. They'd made up. Darkfire was happy for his friend.

That had been more than a quarter moon ago. Now Darkfire was part of ShadowClan once again. He was included in patrols, Clan meetings, and this coming Gathering he was allowed to go to that. Everything was good, except one thing. Kinkstar wouldn't let them go back to Summerheat Camp. She insisted they stay and become ShadowClan warriors again. It didn't matter to her Needlefur had a mate and kits back home. Redstrike had never been important to the ShadowClan leader anyway. As long as Kinkstar was alive, Needlefur wouldn't be able to get back to his mate.

Kinkstar believed Darkfire was content being a ShadowClan warrior. He had Hickorypaw, his daughter, with him and everyone in the Clan knew how his mate had died. They believed he didn't have anything to miss in Summerheat Camp. But they were wrong. Darkfire did miss Coonie. She'd usually come to him from StarClan to talk. Here at the lake she couldn't do that and so Darkfire hadn't spoken to her in over two moons.

Hickorypaw was adjusting. She and the other apprentice, Acornpaw, were friends. Hickorypaw didn't mind all the extra work she had to do. She was happy as long as she could talk to someone. But Darkfire knew deep down she was missing her grandparents and cousins. He knew she had to be missing Woodpaw. They had been close and everyone believed they would become mates. In ShadowClan her only option was Acornpaw, but Fernstripe seemed to believe he was hers. She would glare if she spotted Hickorypaw becoming too close to Acornpaw.

There was also one other problem in the Clan. Some cats didn't seem to like the return of Darkfire and Needlefur. They believed the two should have been killed. Namely those cats were Eveningbreeze and Fernstripe and Redsky, even thought the brown mottled warrior had Hickorypaw as an apprentice. He liked the apprentice, just not the warriors.

Darkfire still didn't trust the new deputy. He hadn't gotten the chance to speak with Kinkstar about her and he told Needlefur to do so the next time they spoke privately. Needlefur didn't seem to see the falseness of Eveningbreeze. He thought she was a good deputy if a bit scornful. But he agreed to pass the warning on.  
Darkfire was guarding the camp the night Eveningbreeze and Tigerheart left the camp together. Tigerheart nodded to Darkfire as they left. Darkfire didn't know why they were disappearing so late or where they could go, but he trusted that nothing bad would happen. If Eveningbreeze had left with any other cat, he would have been worried.

When they did come back, he wasn't expecting who they brought with them.

"Fallingsnow?" Darkfire blinked, looking at the tabby.

"Darkfire!" Fallingsnow yelled and ran up to him. She purred and bumped her head into him. "I'm so glad you're not dead!"

"So am I," Darkfire meowed, a small grin on his face.

Darkfire looked back at the other cats. Eveningbreeze was scowling. Tigerheart looked like he was pleased at the reuniting, and Brownfeather (who Darkfire couldn't remember leaving the camp) looked happy and nervous all at the same time. Darkfire wondered what was going on.

Fallingsnow's yell had woken up a few cats. They stuck their head from their dens.

"It's all right," Tigerheart calmed them, "you can go back to sleep."

Some did so reluctantly. Fernstripe didn't go back to sleep. she stayed by the warriors' den, watching suspiciously.

"Lets get this over with," Eveningbreeze hissed. "Come on."

She walked over to the leader's den.

"What's going on?" Darkfire asked. He looked at Tigerheart who wasn't smiling anymore.

"I'm joining ShadowClan," Fallingsnow meowed.

Darkfire stared at her.

"Why?"

"You know that prophecy? Dewstep finally told me," Fallingsnow replied, her head lowered.

"And you came here?" Darkfire didn't think that made sense. Wouldn't she have wanted to avoid this Clan?

"I felt I might as well get it over with," she meowed quietly.

Darkfire wasn't sure she could understand her way of thinking, but he nodded sportively.

By now Kinkstar was awake. She got out of her den and walked over to the group of cats. She didn't look happy. She looked between Brownfeather and Fallingsnow. Eveningbreeze seemed smug again. Darkfire was sure she hadn't reported anything nice to the brown leader.

"Another ThunderClan cat?" Kinkstar meowed. "And another of my warriors disobeying the code?"

Brownfeather looked down.

"Things always seem to happen around you," the leader continued, staring at Darkfire. Darkfire only shrugged. If it did, there was nothing he could do about it.

"How long have you been seeing her?" Kinkstar demanded.

"Three, four moons," Brownfeather nervously answered.

"And no one noticed?" Kinkstar meowed, looking around the dens. Then her eyes rested on Darkfire. She could see he wasn't surprised. So could Fallingsnow, but it looked like she'd hadn't been expecting him to.

"I saw them once while I was in ThunderClan," Darkfire admitted.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Kinkstar growled.

"Brownfeather was in the medicine cat den," Darkfire defended himself. "It wasn't likely that he was going anywhere."

"And after I let him out?" Kinkstar was clearly annoyed with him.

"I didn't have any time to talk with you." Really Darkfire had forgotten. It hadn't been important that Fallingsnow and Brownfeather were still together. He'd been relived to still be alive after all.

"And you won't after this," Kinkstar growled at him.

In that instant Darkfire realized he couldn't warn her about Eveningbreeze. She wouldn't want to listen to what he had to say after this. He was still a low member of the Clan and Kinkstar was already fed up with him, even if he had told her how to find the murderer. No one had seen the tom since and Kinkstar really wanted to catch him.

"What about these code traitors?" Eveningbreeze meowed, staring at Brownfeather and Fallingsnow.

They were now sitting side by side. It didn't seem to matter to them that they were on trial. As long as they were together they were happy. or at least felt safer. Darkfire could tell Fallingsnow really did love Brownfeather. she was here with him and hadn't run away when she got the chance.

"What are you doing here?" Kinkstar asked Fallingsnow. She seemed confused on that point.

"I want to join ShadowClan," Fallingsnow meowed.

Kinkstar blinked in amazement.

"And why would that be?" she challenged. "Does ThunderClan want ShadowClan secrets?"

"I'm not a spy," Fallingsnow's eyes narrowed. "I want to join so I can be with Brownfeather."

"And you're willing to give up ThunderClan for him?" Eveningbreeze demanded. She started at the dark brown tabby.

"I am," Fallingsnow meowed. "There wasn't anything there for me anyway."

"What makes you say that?" Kinkstar asked. "You have your family."

Fallingsnow looked down. "I know. And I will miss them, but I didn't like the rest of ThunderClan. They always teased me about my name, or ignored me. Firestar always looked over me. I didn't fit in very well."

"And we're supposed to believe that load of mouse dung?" Eveningbreeze spat. "I say we kill them now. Brownfeather for disobeying the code and Fallingsnow for trespassing."

Darkfire could tell the dark gray she-cat was angry. He realized she hated Fallingsnow. When ever she looked at the younger warrior, her lip would curl.

"I think we should," Tigerheart meowed.

That got everyone's attention. They waited for him to continue.

"In these passed four months we've been seeing a lot of Fallingsnow. I remember when she came to us at the Gathering. She's crossed our borders and has spoken to many of our warriors. She's defended Brownfeather. She is closer to us than to ThunderClan I think."

"Then don't think," Eveningbreeze growled.

"I love Brownfeather," Fallingsnow meowed almost at the same time. "I want to join this clan for him. I don t want him to die because he'd disobeying the code. So I have to join ShadowClan to keep the code."

Darkfire could tell she was trying to use ShadowClan interest against them. They wanted to keep the code, so she said she wanted to keep it. Darkfire realized Fallingsnow knew how to manipulate cats. however, her gamble had to pay off. If Kinkstar didn't believe her or didn't care, than Fallingsnow could be killed or kicked out. It wouldn't matter for her love of Brownfeather.

Kinkstar got done glaring at her deputy and looked over at Tigerheart.

"You're doing this for your son aren't you?"

Tigerheart lowered his head.

"I want him to be happy. And killing Fallingsnow would be devastating. I think she's will to become a ShadowClan warrior."

"What do you think?" Kinkstar turned to Darkfire.

"Other cats haven't fit into ThunderClan before," Darkfire pointed out. "If she is a spy then she'll leave once things get dangerous, like of a fox attacks or that murdering rogue. I know she loves Brownfeather though. StarClan must have brought her to this point safely. Think of all the things that could have gotten her killed before."

Kinkstar gave a small smile. Yes, she could remember. Fallingsnow had played dangerous with ShadowClan before. And every time she'd gotten out safely.

"And yet, Brownfeather still needs to be punished," Kinkstar meowed turning to face the young couple.

Everyone but Eveningbreeze and Fernstripe tensed. Tigerheart looked devastated.

"I can think of a few things that I can do," Kinkstar continued. "Kill fallingsnow, refuse to let her in, or kill Brownfeather."

Tigerheart looked like he didn't like that idea. Neither did Darkfire.

"I won't let you kill him!" fallingsnow meowed standing up to block Brownfeather from Kinkstar's view. "I never will let you do that!"

Kinkstar blinked her big eyes slowly. It was as if she were saying, and what could you do about it. I'm surrounded by all my warriors and you are one cat.

"This has happened before," Kinkstar meowed, ignoring the young warrior. "the code has been broken by a Shadowclan cat. I was willing to have my son killed for his disobedience. Do you have the same passion for the code as I did?" She turned her eyes on Tigerheart whose face had hardened. then she turned and looked at Darkfire. "Would you be willing to give the death blow again?"

Darkfire felt his heart constrict. He stared at Kinkstar in horror. No he never wanted to do that again. Fallingsnow would get hurt trying to defend her lover. Darkfire could not tell Dewstep that he had crushed his daughter. It would have been horrible.

"Brownfeather did disobey the code," Kinkstar meowed. "And I can't let all of my cats do that. We wouldn't be a Clan. And we need to be strengthened."

Eveningbreeze nodded at that. Fallingsnow looked between the two toms. it was like she was deciding who would attack first and who she would have to defeat to protect Brownfeather. Darkfire shook his head at her. He wouldn't harm either of them. if he had to, he would awaken Hickorypaw and get out of ShadowClan, running off with Fallingsnow and Brownfeather.

"So I will deliver the punishment," Kinkstar meowed. She slowly walked forward to Brownfeather. Tigerheart tensed. Darkfire flexed his claws while Eveningbreeze grinned maliciously.

* * *

**Is Brownfeather really going to die and will Darkfire turn against Kinkstar?**


	52. Chapter 50 Meeting of Seven

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my awesome reviewers: _Madame J. Pontmercy, VioletteRose, Warriors-Skywing, _and _Icethroat21!

_and to new:_ -WarriorDude-_ and_ CRAZYREADER96

_Everyone gets a plushie! Fallingsnow for _Madame J. Pontmercy _and -_WarriorDude-_. Lightningwhisker for_ Icethroat21 _and _CRAZYREADER96_. Hickorypaw for _VioletteRose._ And Darkfire for _Warriors-Skywing_. Did anyone want something else?_

* * *

**Chapter 50 (Half way to 100!)**

"Brownfeather," Kinkstar meowed, standing in front of him as much as Fallingsnow would allow.

Fallingsnow was in front of the leader, determined to protect Brownfeather. She wasn't going to let him get killed. Already she knew Darkfire wouldn't hurt them. He looked like he might pounce on Kinkstar if the leader tried to kill any of them. Fallingsnow would make sure no one got near Brownfeather. Fallingsnow swiftly glanced at the other cats.

Tigerheart was tense, standing nearby. Fallingsnow had a feeling he was deciding where his loyalties lied. Would he protect his son against his leader or would he uphold the broken code? Eveningbreeze looked like she loved what was happening. Fallingsnow realized she hated the dark gray she-cat with the ginger underbelly. Eveningbreeze seemed to delight in trouble and death. Especially when it had Fallingsnow in it.

Fernstripe simply looked amused. She still sat next to the warriors' den. She would come if her sister called, but for now she would just be a witness. Fallingsnow knew her greatest threat was Kinkstar, so she turned her attention back to the ShadowClan leader.

Kinkstar tried to get around Fallingsnow, but the young tabby hissed warningly.

"Peace," Kinkstar meowed calmingly.

"I won't stand by while you kill him," Fallingsnow growled.

"I am not going to kill him," Kinkstar meowed, her blinking slow.

Eveningbreeze gasped and sat up straight. She looked at her leader, startled. She didn't understand. Tigerheart meanwhile sighed in relief, his shoulders slumping. Even Darkfire relaxed a bit, but the black warrior remained warry. Just because she said she wasn't going to kill Brownfeather didn't make it true and it also still left Fallingsnow as her target. Fallingsnow realized that as well and looked at Kinkstar sharply.

"Brownfeather," Kinkstar meowed, giving up on going around Fallingsnow. "Your punishment for breaking the code is to not be a warrior."

Brownfeather looked at her with wide eyes. Was she exiling him?

"For two moons, Brownfeather will sleep in the apprentice den and take on apprentice duties. He wasn't acting like a warrior so he won't be treated as one," Kinkstar meowed.

"You aren't killing him?" Eveningbreeze inturrupted when it looked like the leader might go on. She looked so amazed as if StarClan was walking among them. Fernstripe shared a look with her sister. They weren't impressed.

"We can't lose more warriors," Kinkstar sighed. She took on a distant look. Fallingsnow had a feeling she was thinking about dead Snaketail. "But he broke the code!" Eveningbreeze yowled. Protests came from the dens where most of ShadowClan was still sleeping. This was the second time this night they'd been awakened by yelling.

"Hush," Fernstripe hissed at them. "Everything is fine!"

After a few more grumbles the rest of the cats settled down.

Kinkstar nodded in appreciation to the light tabby she-cat then she turned to her deputy.

"Eveningbreeze," Kinkstar breathed, being quieter, "I am shocked. You should act as a deputy. Where is that calm cat I assigned to be my deputy after Snaketail? You need to be level-headed."

"We'll end up being like ThunderClan if we let cats disobey the code or disobey their leaders!" Eveningbreeze hissed back just as quiet.

"I belive Eveningbreeze is angry with Brownfeather," Tigerheart meowed as Kinkstar thought of an answer for the other she-cat. "They would have been mates, and Fallingsnow has stolen Brownfeather from her."

Kinkstar gave a nod. That made sense to her.

Fallingsnow meanwhile stared at Brownfeather. What was this mate thing?

He saw her look and answered quietly, whispering into her ear, "Remember what I said about Ivytail and Tigerheart? It would only be for the kits, not because we love each other. My only other option would have been Fernstripe."

Fallingsnow shuddered in sympathy. No wonder Brownfeather didn't want her breaking up with him. If these two bad tempered she-cat was what he had to return to. . .

"What about Fallingsnow?" Eveningbreeze grumbled. "I bet you're going to let her join, aren't you?"

Kinkstar nodded again. Now it was Fallingsnow's turn to stare at her. That easily?

"You have courage," Kinkstar meowed. Her voice was suddenly soft. "You came here to join, beliveing you would die anyway. You protect Brownfeather from his Clan and you are willing to leave your Clan for him. You are what ShadowClan needs in cats." She sighed. "I also learned something from you, young one. The code isn't more important than my kit. I regret doing what I did. I regret having Darkfire almost kill Needlefur. I can't let the code get in the way of important things."

"So the code isn't important?" Eveningbreeze inturupted again. She looked surprised that her leader would admit her faults.

Kinkstar suffered a glance for the dark she-cat. "It is but sometimes it has to be put aside for better things." She turned back to Fallingsnow. "You made Brownfeather important. I can't break you up. And because ShadowClan needs warriors, you can enter our Clan. However, If you decide to leave," Kinkstar meowed, her voice getting dangerous, "you will be killed. I can't have deserters."

"I understand," Fallingsnow meowed looking the older cat right in the face. Respect lit in Kinkstar's eyes.

"Good," the ShadowClan leader meowed shortly. "Then for your punishment, you too will have to be an apprentice. For a short while in any case. Just until I decide you've paid the price."

Fallingsnow nodded in agreement. That wasn't as bad as it could be. She was still alive, unhurt, and she was a part of ShadowClan.

"In the morning, the rest of the Clan will be informed," Kinkstar meowed. "Until then, everyone get back to your den!"

She started to walk away. With a huff of annoyance, Eveningbreeze stalked to the warriors' den. She sent a glare toward Fallingsnow. Fallingsnow knew Kinkstar had just saved her by making her stay in the apprentice den. She would not have to face all the warriors, and certainly not live with Eveningbreeze. Fallingsnow would also be with Brownfeather and he could teach her ShadowClan things.

Brownfeather shared a friendly head bump with his father before Tigerheart walked after Eveningbreeze. He didn't catch up to the dark warrior. She certainly wasn't happy with him at this moment. Fallingsnow was sure Eveningbreeze was angry that she'd taken Tigerheart with her and not some other cat that was more loyal to her.

"Do you think I made the right choice?" Fallingsnow heard. She quickly looked over. Kinkstar really hadn't left after all. She just beyond Darkfire, talking to him though she didn't look at him. The ShadowClan leader had almost sounded bitter.

"The choice has always been yours," Darkfire rumbled. "I for one approve of it and I believe Needlefur will too. But you've created enemies in your Clan," he warned.  
Kinkstar nodded and then went to her den. She looked weighted down.

Now the only ones left in the clearing was Darkfire and the two temporary apprentices. Fallingsnow's uncle looked over at them.

"Get some sleep," he nodded to them. "You'll be busy in the morning. Very busy."

Fallingsnow gave him a smile. he smiled back. Then Brownfeather led her off to the apprentice den. Darkfire was left alone to guard for the night.

Fallingsnow was first into the den, Brownfeather standing to the side for her. Fallingsnow spotted two bundles of fur inside. One smelled like Hickorypaw so the other had to be Acornpaw, Brownfeather's brother. Fallingsnow entered the den. The two apprentices twitched in their sleep. They didn't even wake up. Brownfeather came in after. He stood next to Fallingsnow.

"What do you think?" he murmured to her.

"Home sweet home," Fallingsnow sighed. Though Fallingsnow might have sounded sad, she realized she wasn't. Even though she'd left behind her familiy and should have been scared because she was on unfamiliar ground, for once she felt content. And extremely tired. Fallingsnow yawned and stretched. Brownfeather also yawned. Then they laid down. For once they slept next to each other.

* * *

**Didn't Kinkstar give in too easily? Oh, well. She had to because I made her. Fallingsnow couldn't be Clanless. And maybe Kinkstar is trying to make it up to Brownfeather for accussing him of murder.**


	53. Chapter 51 Second Gathering

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 51**

Fallingsnow was in the lake. She was bobbing up and down on one of those silly twoleg things called a boat. She stood at the pointed end. The lake waves pushed her up and down. She thought she'd be sick. She stared down into the water. It was clear. She could see fish swimming.

_I want to catch one_, she thought. She lowered her paw to the water. Fallingsnow suddenly felt a sharp prod in her side. She quickly looked up, her prey forgotten. She saw a twoleg sitting next to her. It was hitting her with its paw. Fallingsnow jumped away in fright. She triped over the side of the boat and fell into the water. Fallingsnow shrieked as the cold water surrounded her, dragging her down.

And then she woke up.

Fallingsnow blinked open her eyes. Her heart was pounding. Her eyes met the ceiling of the den, branches of small leaves twined overhead, protecting her from the cold. She wasn't drowning, there was no twoleg. She licked her lips and sighed.

"Fallingsnow, come on!" She was prodded again.

"Not now, Nightshade," Fallingsnow murmered and closed her eyes. There was still some time before the patrol.

The other cat laughed. "I'm not Nightshade, silly. It's me, Hickorypaw."

Hickorypaw. Fallingsnow's eyes snapped open. She sat up and faced the apprentice. Suddenly she remembered. She was in ShadowClan. Fallingsnow looked around. No one else was in the den.

"Brownfeather went to help Acornpaw," Hickorypaw meowed, anticipating the question. "He told me what happened before they left."

Fallingsnow looked back at Hickorypaw. The she-cat didn't looked surprised or angry at all. Apparently it didn't matter to her that Brownfeather had broke the code.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Hickorypaw meowed with a smile. "You were lucky Kinkstar let you live."

"Uh huh," Fallingsnow grunted.

Hickorypaw got serious again. "Come on, Kinkstar really wants to see you."

Fallingsnow quickly followed her cousin from the den. After what had happened last night, Fallingsnow wasn't about to disobey the Clan leader or keep her waiting. Hickorypaw led Fallingsnow to the leader's den near the Large Stump. Kinkstar was there eating a mouse.

"Leave," Kinkstar told Hickorypaw. The apprentice nodded and left.

Now Fallingsnow was left with the brown leader.

Kinkstar didn't speak for a while. She chewed her mouse in silence. Fallingsnow sat and didn't do anything to attract her notice. Finally, Kinkstar looked her way.

"Your mentor for now will be Scorchtree. I've decided a half moon is a good punishment for you. You weren't one of my warriors when you started seeing Brownfeather so I really have no right to punish you for long. However, if you don't learn anything, Scorchtree will have you for a bit longer."

Fallingsnow nodded her head in agreement and then thought about her temporary mentor. Scorchtree was a cat she could put up with. He at least hadn't been mean to her. She actually liked him a bit. She was sure they'd be good friends.

"Now," Kinkstar meowed, standing. "Let's tell the Clan."

When they got out of the den, more of the ShadowClan cats were up. When they saw Fallingsnow, they growled suspisciously. She sat down below the Large Stump as Kinkstar jumped on top.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey, gather beneath the Large Stump!" Kinkstar yowled.

The cats quickly flowed over. Fallingsnow spotted Brownfeather next to his brother. Darkfire was with his daughter. Needlefur was with Scorchtree. And Eveningbreeze was with Fernstripe. Neither she-cat looked happy. Neither did the warriors sitting next to them. Fallingsnow was sure the deputy had told many what had happened last night. She had probably bent the story to making Fallingsnow the evil tom thief and that Brownfeather did deserve to die.

Kinkstar swiftly told the Clan about last night. She got to Fallingsnow joining the Clan and some cats protested.

"It's leafbare!" Snowbird meowed. "We can't have another mouth to feed!"

"She will be feeding us," Kinkstar meowed. "As an apprentice. Scorchtree will be her mentor."

The dark gray tom looked startled but nodded.

"Now, I do not want to see or hear any of you treating your fellow Clanmates badly. Give them a chance to prove they are good cats. They might have made this mistake, but now they want to make up for it."

A few cats nodded. Kinkstar had convinced them. But Eveningbreeze looked like she'd swallowed mouse-bile. Fallingsnow knew she'd never get along with the deputy.

Kinkstar jumped from the stump and approached Eveningbreeze to work out patrols. The rest of the Clan dispersed.

"Good job," Brownfeather meowed to Fallingsnow. "Scorchtree will be a good mentor. Please don't make anyone mad."

"You know me," Fallingsnow gave him a smile.

"Unfortunately I do," Brownfeather sighed, only slightly teasing.

Fallingsnow also knew what he meant. She had a habit of arguing and making warriors annoyed with her. She also had a problem with getting angry. She'd have to control herself so what happened with Lightningwhisker wouldn't happen in her new Clan. Fallingsnow was willing to change. She had to make this work.

Then Scorchtree was there.

"Well," he meowed. "We'll start with a tour of the territory."

Fallingsnow nodded and silently followed him from camp, leaving the ring of bushes and dens behind.

No one at all that day seemed to notice the dark brown tabby that was nearby, always watching. The murderer had returned!

**_-Line-_**

The half moon went by quickly. ShadowClan wasn't so bad after all, Fallingsnow discovered. It wasn't much different than ThunderClan life, but there was a lot less talking and a lot less teasing and very busy. The cats that disliked her would only glare at her and talk behind her back. They didn't go out of the way to speak to her. Fallingsnow could handle that, because there were cats that liked her as well.

Fallingsnow had a group of friends. They were the same ones that stayed with Darkfire, Needlefur, and Brownfeather: Acornpaw, Olivespot, Tigerheart, Scorchtree, Batwing, and Ivytail. The cats that hated her stayed away: Redsky, Fernstripe, Rowanclaw, Snowbird, and Eveningbreeze. The deputy only came near her when required to.

Fallingsnow dreaded those meetings. Eveningbreeze would have a curled lip and a dangerous glint in her eyes. Even though nothing threatening was passed between them, Fallingsnow knew Eveningbreeze would get her revenge one day. The only cats that seemed aloft from the rift were the medicine cats, Kinkstar, and Stoneheart. Stoneheart kept to himself but would follow behind Eveningbreeze if she ordered him to. He was always jittery, glancing into shadows. Fallingsnow knew he hadn't recovered since Snaketail's death. She really wondered if he knew who the murderer was. Perhaps he was too scared to say anything.

It was the Gathering this night. Fallingsnow was going. She was startled at the choice, but Kinkstar wanted her there to assure the ThunderClan cats she'd come of her own free will. Of the other apprentices, Hickorypaw and Acornpaw were going. Brownfeather was still having his punishment. Fallingsnow had discovered it was hard work in the small Clan, but she could deal with it. The elder wasn't so snippy and the kit wasn't unnatural like the Three were. Dawncloud, Dapplekit's mother, didn't like Fallingsnow much, but Fallingsnow could tell it wasn't because she'd come into camp from ThunderClan. There was something else that made Dawncloud find her distasteful, just like she did Darkfire. Fallingsnow couldn't figure it out, but it didn't bother her much. As long as Dawncloud wasn't tearing her to pieces, Fallingsnow could get used to being ignored.

"This is awesome!" Hickorypaw wiggled.

Fallingsnow looked at her cousin sideways. She acted younger than her age. Only sometimes Fallingsnow appreciated the enthusiasm. Just not this night. Fallingsnow would finally be facing her Clan again. She wasn't sure she liked it.

"I never thought I'd be staying for a second," Hickorypaw continued.

That reminded Fallingsnow that Darkfire and Needlefur weren't leaving ShadowClan. Kinkstar wouldn't let them go home. That made Fallingsnow feel sorry for her uncle. And for Needlefur. She knew he had to be missing his kits. But none of them could protest. Kinkstar wouldn't put up with their complaints. What she said was law, and they weren't going home.

Then Kinkstar was leading the way from camp. Fallingsnow hurried after, the apprentices at her side.

When they got to the island, they discovered they were the last Clan. The other Clans watched them come off of the tree bridge. After Fallingsnow touched the ground and walked forward, that was when she heard the murmurs. Her ears twitched as she tried to figure out what they were saying. Most seemed to be about Darkfire and Needlefur. But some was about her.

"Fallingsnow!"

Fallingsnow refused to turn her head and look. She knew it was her sister Frostshine. Instead, Fallingsnow walked proudly forward among the ShadowClan cats. They were her Clan now.

Now more cats were saying her name. They'd recognized her and were wondering why she was with a different Clan.

Then they were there. The ShadowClan cats grouped up in their typical spot. Alone and non inviting. Fallingsnow settled with them. She stared only at her leader as Kinkstar jumped to the upper branches of the tree.

"Kinkstar," Firestar meowed but she cut him off with the summoning yowl. The cats were paying attention already so it didn't matter.

"ShadowClan is well," Kinkstar meowed. "We welcome three new warriors into our ranks. Darkfire, Needlefur, and Fallingsnow."

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Firestar meowed.

Kinkstar gave him a bored look. For once Fallingsnow realized ShadowClan's rudeness was their effort to be unconcerned. They really weren't cold but were trying to be more powerful in the eyes of the other Clans.

"Why have you taken Fallingsnow from us?" Firestar demanded.

"She came to us of her own choice," Kinkstar meowed. "She was willing to become a ShadowClan cat."

Fallingsnow was grateful that Kinkstar did not mention Brownfeather at all. Then she realized that would just make her Clan look weak. Being a leader was more complicated than Fallingsnow had supposed. There were so many things you could or couldn't say, all in an effort to protect her Clan and let others keep their pride intact. And sometimes to prevent battles one had to given in.

"I want to talk to her," Firestar meowed.

"That is her choice as well," Kinkstar meowed. Her tail twitched. "Now let's get back to the Gathering."

Firestar was reluctant but, he could always talk to her later. At least that was what he thought. Fallingsnow's eyes narrowed. She wasn't going to talk to him. All he needed to know what that she'd left. She didn't have to explain herself.

* * *

**Fallingsnow is getting stuck up! See you tommorrow.**


	54. Chapter 52 Talking with Firestar

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to all my reviewers: _oO-Rainpath-oO, Warriors-Skywing, -WarriorDude-, VioletteRose, Madame J. Pontmercy, Dayflower, Moonriver, _and _Emma183

_and thanks to my silent readers._

Warriors-Skywing _gets Fallingsnow and Brownfeather plushies as well._

Moonriver_: I would give you Fallingsnow plushie, but you need an account first!_

Emma183: _Glistenkit isn't really a real warrior name. Glistening might work with a suffix like 'dew' or 'water'. But I will give them a kit by that name, if they have kits. It depends if I go that far._

_To all the rest of you: Sorry for the delay, but I was busy with school. From now on, this story will not be updated until the weekends, but I will be on to review as some of you might have experienced. Horrifying isn't it?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 52**

The Gathering was bland that night and quickly over. Fallingsnow stood up with ShadowClan when the leaders jumped from the tree. It was time to leave. That was when Firestar approached her. Fallingsnow sighed. He just wouldn't give up! She didn't want to talk with him, but he was determined to know why she'd left ThunderClan. He was mouse-brained if he thought she really was being held against her will. If she hadn't wanted to be with ShadowClan she, would have ran away long ago.

A few cats purposefully blocked the leader's way. They stood in front of him or put their tails in his way. Fallingsnow felt grateful to them but she was surprised that Rowanclaw was helping her. But their interference didn't last for long. Finally Firestar was in front of her.

"Let's talk somewhere privately," Firestar meowed quietly to her.

"We can talk just as fine here," Fallingsnow told him firmly.

He eyed her. She wasn't sure if he was angry or just shocked at how she was treating him. She might have been a bit more respectful if he'd still been her Clan leader. Now he was just an enemy cat. Even if she was related to him through Dewstep, and even more distantly through Ivyflight, it didn't make them close. He'd never paid much attention to her before and Fallingsnow doubted he would have even noticed her missing if she hadn't clawed Lightingwhisker.

The other Clans hadn't left yet. They were waiting to hear what happened. They were all interested. Switching Clans didn't happen often. The last time it had happened was when Tigerstar wanted to take over the Clans. (That is if you didn't count Tawnypelt, Stormfur, Graystripe, or Darkfire, who wasn't even a Clan cat at that point). Now they wanted to know her excuse. Fallingsnow could feel their eyes boring in to her. She stood up straight, determined to ignore them.

"I don't believe you mean that," Firestar finally meowed. "You know what happened the day you disappeared. Do you really want to talk about that in front of everyone?"

"Everyone knows about it by now," Fallingsnow hissed.

She knew Lightingwhisker and her friends had to have told ThunderClan. And ThunderClan would have told their friends in RiverClan and by this night it would have gotten around to everyone else. Except for ShadowClan who remained distant. She hadn't ever told them why she'd left. They might as well know now. Then Kinkstar could wonder what she'd let into her Clan. Maybe if Kinkstar was aware of what she could do, it would prevent Fallingsnow from accidentally fulfilling the prophesy.

Firestar blinked at her and finally meowed. "Did you by choice go to ShadowClan?"

Fallingsnow nodded firmly.

"Why?" Firestar questioned. "You could have come back to ThunderClan. We were worried when you didn't come back."

"And then what would have happened?" Fallingsnow meowed. "I would have been punished and everyone would think I was crazy. They would never trust me."

Firestar didn't have an answer for that. He didn't meet her eyes. His body was still.

ShadowClan was looked at them in curiosity. They really wanted to know what was going on. They were also waiting for her answer.

"I'm not going back," Fallingsnow meowed. "My Clan is ShadowClan."

"They're different from ThunderClan," Firestar meowed, and then glanced at Kinkstar to show he hadn't meant insult.

"I know," Fallingsnow answered. "That's why I like it. They aren't cruel like some cats."

Her eyes went to Lightingwhisker. The black she-cat was sitting with Pricklethorn and Owlface. Half of her muzzle was scarred and there weren't any whiskers on that side of her face. Fallingsnow had given her permanent damage "Some would say differently," meowed Kinkstar in reply. She was amused. She looked over her small Clan. They lifted their heads, unashamed.

Many in the past had called them cold-hearted. Fallingsnow had done so on occasion, but now that she was living in the Clan, she saw them differently. She could see their caring. Seen that they were like other cats. She'd experienced ShadowClan love with Brownfeather.

"I'm not coming back," Fallingsnow meowed with a shake of her head.

Firestar looked away. "May StarClan light your chosen path," he sighed, not trying to change her mind anymore.

Fallingsnow felt victory. She'd actually convinced him to leave her alone. It hadn't taken much and already he'd given up.

"At least speak to your Frostshine and Ivyflight before you go," Firestar meowed.

Fallingsnow's eyes widened. She tensed. She wasn't feeling triumphant anymore. For some reason speaking to her family was harder than telling her former Clan leader 'no'. They were more likely to change her mind than Firestar could. She was close to them and their opinions mattered to her. They must think she was mouse-brained to actually leave ThunderClan. They all fit perfectly into it. Fallingsnow had been the odd cat.

When Fallingsnow said nothing more, Frostshine rushed forward to take Firestar's place as he went to round up his cats.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Frostshine demanded as she covered her sister with licks.

"Because I had to leave," Fallingsnow got out.

She felt embarrassed now as her Clan watched the affection Frostshine was giving her. Eveningbreeze looked scornful but the other cats seemed understanding and amused. The other Clans didn't seem as easy going. They were still confused as to why Fallingsnow had switched Clans. WindClan looked angry that two cats from different Clans were being friendly to each other. They didn't tolerate Clan interaction.

"You didn't!" Frostshine protested. "It doesn't matter what happened to Lightingwhisker. You might have gotten elder duty for a while, but then everyone would have forgotten."

"They wouldn't have," Fallingsnow meowed firmly, suddenly clear-headed again. "They would always hold it against me. They would have looked at me oddly. And Lightingwhisker would have always used it against me."

"She's not that way," Frostshine protested, her eyes hurt. "She's always cared about you."

Now Fallingsnow looked at her sister in shock. "How blind are you?"

Frostshine pulled away from her sister. She was surprised at the intensity.

"Lightingwhisker and her 'friends' have always been mean to me. Teasing me about my name, teasing me for being clumsy. No one ever stopped them!"

Frostshine looked away. Even some of the other ThunderClan cats did as well when Fallingsnow looked up at them.

"Then, when we were captured by ShadowClan, I thought she was different. I thought she'd changed," Fallingsnow continued. "She was actually nice for once. But it was just a cover. When we had that rabbit hunt, she was just waiting to get back at me. Make me feel worse."

By now Fallingsnow had her teeth bared and she was glaring over her sister's head at the mentioned cat. Lightingwhisker stared at Fallingsnow. The tabby couldn't identify the look in the older warrior's eyes. It seemed almost like shame. But Fallingsnow had never seen Lightingwhisker ashamed before and doubted it was possible.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," Frostshine tried to protect her Clanmate.

"You can't tell me that," Fallingsnow meowed. She looked back into her sister's eyes. "Tell Dewstep and Ivyflight I love them. Tell Dewstep I'm following what StarClan wants. And tell Nightshade to wake up on time from now on."

She quickly licked her sister's head and then hurried to the fallen tree. She was done talking. Because as she spoke of her family, her throat had started to close up. It was hard to talk about them. Her relationship with them would never be the same again.

Acornpaw and Hickorypaw quickly hurried after their friend. The ShadowClan cats, led by Kinkstar, also came after.

"Don't try to take my warriors from me," Kinkstar meowed to Firestar as she passed him.

"If they are there of their own choice, I have no right," he answered. But his eyes were on Darkfire and Needlefur.

Kinkstar narrowed her eyes at him. Then her cats hurried after the apprentices to the fallen tree. They were almost on top when Hickorypaw asked, "What did you do to Lightingwhisker?"

"Gave her a present good bye," Fallingsnow answered. She smiled viciously, remembering her claws against the black warrior's face. "She isn't has pretty as she used to be. Her face is missing a few whiskers."

"So that's what was wrong," Acornpaw meowed. "I thought she looked a bit strange."

And then they were walking over the slippery bridge and there was no time to talk. The Gathering was over.

* * *

**That probably could have gone better. This one and my next aren't my best chapters ever. But I suppose they aren't my worst either.**


	55. Chapter 53 Attack in a Quarter Moon

Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter

* * *

**Chapter 53**

Darkfire was almost shocked at his niece's intensity. She was passionate. Saying how ThunderClan wasn't the perfect Clan. He hadn't quite known how she felt about her Clan before, but it was almost the way he felt and what had caused him to leave a long time ago. He felt angry with ThunderClan. They'd done nothing to defend Fallingsnow against her tormentors. Then Darkfire wondered what his brother had been doing. How could Dewstep be so blind?

Darkfire quickly looked for his brother. The gray tom wasn't there at the Gathering. Just Ivyflight and Frostshine, but Ivyflight hadn't come up to speak with her daughter. Fallingsnow had left before she could. The light tabby looked sad as her daughter turned away from Frostshine. Darkfire knew Dewstep wouldn't have liked that Fallingsnow was resentful of her old Clan. Darkfire wasn't so happy with his brother. Dewstep should have protected his daughter from the cruel cats. But he couldn't speak to his brother about it since he wasn't there. If Dewstep had been, Darkfire would have just about took his ears off with how he should have taken care of his daughter better.

It was now time to go. Fallingsnow rushed away from her sister. Hickorypaw and Acornpaw hurried after, protecting her against the other Clans that were in her way. They had to make it to the fallen tree before things got dangerous. If the other cats protested these unusual events. Darkfire had to leave.

"Don't try to take my warriors from me," Kinkstar meowed to Firestar as she passed him.

"If they are there of their own choice, I have no right," he answered. Darkfire noticed how the ginger leader was looking at him and Needlefur, who was at Darkfire's side. He had to be ashamed with himself for just giving up the two toms and Hickorypaw. Even if it had been to get his own warriors back.

But Darkfire said nothing and neither did Needlefur. They wouldn't ask for his help. They couldn't make Kinkstar mad with them again. Perhaps over time she would feel sorry for them and let them go home, but for now, they had to keep her pleased with them.

Cats were whispering as ShadowClan passed them. It was strange to hear them wondering what was going on and if Firestar would attack ShadowClan to get his cats back. Many also called Fallingsnow arrogant. She was abbandoning the Clan she was born into, the one that had taught her how to survive. Many wondered if it was the rogue blood in her that made her have no loyalty. Darkfire supressed a growl. He had more rogue in him but he was incredibly loyal to his Clan. And Darkfire knew that his Clan was currently ShadowClan, though his heart belonged to Summerheat.

Just before they were crossed the fallen tree, Darkfire felt chilled when Fallingsnow uttered the words, "She won't be as pretty as she used to be."

She'd just been answering a question Hickorypaw had given her, but Darkfire felt something stir within himself. He'd said those words once. He'd said them about a rogue long ago. A rogue named Spice who'd later come back to bother him and to make him feel regret for his actions. He wondered if what Fallingsnow had done to Lightingwhisker would come back to haunt her as well.

**_-Line-_**

A few days after the Gathering, life seemed back to normal. Fallingsnow was finally taking warrior responsibilities. The night after the Gathering had been her first time sleeping in the ShadowClan warrior den. Her official punishment was over, but another one started. Fallingsnow seemed uneasy, especially as Eveningbreeze kept glaring at her wherever she went as she tried to choose a nest. Darkfire realized Fallingsnow would rather be in the apprentice den with Brownfeather. He let her sleep next to him to make her feel better.

Darkfire had a few cats that slept around him and weren't fond of Eveningbreeze. One was Olivespot. She'd taught him to be a ShadowClan cat seasons ago. He'd always appreciated her help and her solid body next to his. She'd always helped him. Then there was Batwing. She'd had a sweet spot for him when she was an apprentice. There was still that eagerness when she spoke to him, but she wasn't as eager to make him into her mate. She knew he'd loved another cat and wasn't jealous of the fact. Dawncloud, on the other paw, was. That creamy queen had wanted Darkfire as her mate and felt anger ever since he'd left. She hadn't forgiven him even though she now had a mate and a kit. Luckily she was still living in the nursery. He didn't ever have to directly speak to her.

The last cat that really spent time with Darkfire was Tigerheart. Dawncloud's brother. Tigerheart had gotten closer to Darkfire after Fallingsnow had entered the Clan. There was just something that placed them together. The same thing was making a few cats side with Eveningbreeze. It was as if the two she-cats were silently splitting the Clan into two parts. Darkfire had a feeling Dewstep's prophesy was coming true. Fallingsnow was going to make the original ShadowClan disappear. It was being torn apart by her and Eveningbreeze as well.

Darkfire had been surprised when Fallingsnow entered ShadowClan, admitting Dewstep had told her the prophesy. It was as if she didn't care she would kill all of these cats. Until the Gathering, he hadn't realized her real reasons for coming to ShadowClan. She was escaping her own Clan and fears. Darkfire had to talk to Dewstep. They had to talk about what they knew, but Darkfire wasn't leaving ShadowClan. Kinkstar would never let him. Not even a short trip to the ThunderClan border.

The days after the Gathering were short. The Clan had to hunt and patrol borders. Everything seemed fine and regular. Brownfeather continued his punishment and eventually Acornpaw became a warrior. His new name was Acornpelt. He received it after a nice catch of prey. His mentor, Snowbird, was extremely proud of her apprentice. And Tigerheart and Ivytail were pleased with their son and his endeavoring to keep his Clan safe and well fed. He was a true warrior.

"I wonder if Brownfeather will miss his brother," Fallingsnow meowed to Darkfire after they'd congratulated Acornpelt. Now Hickorypaw had his attention.

"He only has a moon and a half to go," Darkfire soothed smiling at his daugther and then glancing at Fallingsnow. "He'll be a warrior again soon."

Fallingsnow was still disappointed. She wanted to be with her mate again. Darkfire could feel the pain she had when she was away from him. It was different actually being in the same Clan as he was. They rarely saw each other.

"You and I will go hunting in the morning," Fernstripe was meowing to Acornpelt, pushing Hickorypaw out of her way.

Acornpelt looked horrified, but the vigil kept him silent. He wasn't allowed to say a thing. Hickorypaw glared at Fernstripe but walked away to the apprentice den. There wasn't anything she could do.

"Poor tom," Darkfire chuckled feeling sympathy for both him and Hickorypaw. He knew Acornpelt didn't like Fernstripe at all, but she was really his only choice. There weren't any young she-cat other than Batwing and Hickorypaw, and Fernstripe was willing to fight any one that would take Acornpelt from her so Batwing didn't even try. The gray warrior with the large ears and black tail had even given up on Stoneheart, who only followed his sister around. Hickorypaw was Fernstripe's greatest threat to Acornpelt. But Hickorypaw did have her heart set on an apprentice in Summerheat Camp. But they weren't likely to return, so Acornpelt was her best choice. If only Fernstripe didn't interfere.

"Let's get some sleep," Darkfire meowed to Fallingsnow, pushing thoughts of love out of his mind. It didn't concern him. If he started thinking about that too much, he would start thinking of Coonie and how much he wanted to be with her. What did concern him was getting sleep. Eveningbreeze had given him and Fallingsnow the dawn patrol.

They turned to go to the warrior den. They were the first cats in. Eveningbreeze was sending out a last border patrol and assigning other things, ignoring Acornpelt as she wandered around the clearing. The rest of the Clan that she wasn't talking to was still congratulating the new warrior.

Darkfire and Fallingsnow were starting to lay down, when Stoneheart slunk into the den with them. He stared at them. His face was gaunt and his eyes eternally wide. His slumped shoulders showed how nervous he was to even be seen.

Darkfire and Fallingsnow stared back at the gray tabby tom. No one said a word. Darkfire realized he hadn't ever spoken with the young warrior before. No one really did. He was too jittery and made other cats nervous. The whole Clan thought he'd gone crazy after Snaketail's death.

"She's made contact," Stoneheart finally whispered to them. His eyes darted to the side. "He's going to attack soon."

"Who's going to attack?" Darkfire asked.

"Him," Stoneheart insisted, his eyes staring into the distant as they flickered to unseen things. "The one that killed Sn-"

Suddenly he froze, his fur standing on end. His tail lowered and he quickly slunk to his nest. He'd just laid down when Eveningbreeze stuck her head into the den. She looked over at her brother and then at Darkfire and Fallingsnow. Her eyes were suspicious. Darkfire looked between the two siblings. Stoneheart looked as if he was sleeping.

"How is Cobweb-head?" Eveningbreeze asked. "He hasn't said anything odd has he?"

Darkfire quickly shook his head. He didn't trust Eveningbreeze and it seemed neither did her brother. He would have spoken in front of her if he had.

"No," Fallingsnow meowed. Darkfire prayed to StarClan she said no more. He might be able to talk to Stoneheart at a later time if Eveningbreeze wasn't watching.

"He came in here and said rats were attacking and then laid down," Fallingsnow continued. Her face was showing just the right about of respect, puzzlement, and nervousness. It seemed to fool Eveningbreeze.

The deputy looked amused. "Maybe poppy seeds or something from the medicine cats will help him. Oh well, I don't think his wits will ever return. Poor tom."

She shrugged, her words sounding false, and entered the den all the way. She then laid next to her brother. The tom tensed. After she was down on his other side, Stoneheart opened his eyes and stared at Darkfire again.

Darkfire quickly looked away. There was nothing he could do if he didn't understand it. Stoneheart would have to be clearer next time. Darkfire didn't believe the gray tabby really was crazy. Eveningbreeze just wanted him to seem that way so no one would believe him if he decided to tell the truth. Darkfire had a suspicion Stoneheart knew exactly who had killed Snaketail and probably knew where to find the rogue. And Darkfire felt Eveningbreeze knew as well. She had to be in on it. But what was Darkfire supposed to do about it? He needed more evidence.

**_-Line-_**

Earlier that day, during late morning, a dark she-cat wandered through the trees to the border. She'd received the signal and knew where to find him.

"You're back," the dark she-cat gave a sigh of relief. She strode up to the dark tabby tom. He was sitting next to the abbandoned fox den.

The she-cat sniffed around. It didn't smell like any other cat and the fox smell was fading. He would have to find some where new until they could attack.

"I've been back for a while now," the killer tom answered her.

"What?" she hissed, whipping her head to face him. "Where were you? You could have been seen!"

The tom looked at her a while and gave an amused smile. She'd followed him up the mountain after Kinkstar chased him away. It took a while for her to find him. But once she did, she told him to stay away from Clan territory for a while. At least until the patrols lessened and everyone believed he'd really gone, and belived it had been a random killing.

She'd said it was bad luck the other Clan had seen him kill Snaketail. Bad luck that the little tabby had come upon his kill. Bad luck that Darkfire had figured out a way to find the real killer. Brownfeather, who really had coincidentally been attacked by the fox, would have taken the blame otherwise. The tom didn't like bad luck. This time he'd decided not to let his partner know everything. He'd investigated things for himself. Which was why he'd come back early and poked around the forest.

"You taught me ShadowClan ways well," the tom gave her a unconcerned smile. "I've been watching your Clan. I think it's time to attack."

"It's too soon!" the dark she-cat shook her head and started pacing. "I've only been deputy for a short time. They be bound to suspect."

"I thought that didn't matter," the dark brown tabby tom meowed. "They would find out later anyway when I joined you."

The ShadowClan deputy turned her eyes on the rogue. Then she looked away.

"Perhaps," she meowed simply. "Now, you should get back to stealing prey. We need ThunderClan and RiverClan distracted. Make them blame WindClan. Make them believe it was those cats that started all the rumors just so they could steal land."

The tom looked at her. He'd seen her pause. He was right. He couldn't trust her all together. They would have to attack soon. So she couldn't change her mind about him co-ruling with him.

"Are your cats in place?" the tom asked.

The dark she-cat looked at him. "Of course, they are always ready."

"Then we attack in a quarter moon," he meowed. "I will make sure the other Clans are distracted and will not help. But we have to attack soon. We can't wait any longer. Someone might find out our plans. It won't matter what they think once we are in charge. We have to attack now that we have the chance. It's been long enough. I cannot wait until newleaf."

"Why?" the she-cat taunted. "Do you have some other Clan to bother?"

"I grow bored with helping you," the tom grumbled. "And without my help, you will not be Clan leader. You will remain weak."

The dark she-cat growled. She knew what he said was true. She would have to agree to his demands for now.

"We will attack in a quarter moon," she hissed with displeasure. How dare he force her to move too soon!

"And if StarClan still remains silent," the tom meowed, ignoring her, "we will be rulers of the lake."

"Eventually," the dark she-cat agreed. She turned away, but as she went, she meowed over her shoulder, "There is no StarClan. You know that right?"

Then she was gone. The tom stared after her. A Clan cat doubted they were real? He was almost perplexed. He'd thought they'd all believed. Then he shook his head. It didn't matter if she believed or didn't believe. They would have ShadowClan no matter what.

* * *

**The evil cats have returned! The End is nearing! Will Fallingsnow be essential to ShadowClan's destruction?**


	56. Chapter 54 RiverClan Problems

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my marvolous reviewers: _Warriors-Skywing, KleverKat, oO-Rainpath-Oo, VioletteRose, Icethroat21_, and _Graysky_._

_Thanks to _Graysky_ for name suggestions. I don't know If I'm actually going to show their kits or not. All my stories so far seem to end in kit births! But we'll see what happens._

oO-Rainpath-Oo_ gets an Eveningbreeze vodoo doll. Maybe she'll help the good in the story win!_

_And here's another few chapters,_

* * *

**Chapter 54**

Fallingsnow had long since told Kinkstar what really happened. Now all the Clan knew why she was an outcast from ThunderClan. It didn't bother them. She was one of their cats now and she proved to them daily that she was a ShadowClan warrior. They appreciated her help. Or at least the cats that didn't hate her appreciated her. There were still the ones that avoided her and Brownfeather. She didn't spend much time with Brownfeather since she became a warrior. She didn't get to sleep in the apprentice den with him and she didn't get to do things with him. He was busy taking care of Oakfur and Dawncloud. Hickorypaw was his only help. Eveningbreeze kept her too busy to even offer helping him. Fallingsnow was certain the deputy was trying to keep them separated.

Fallingsnow and Darkfire were on the dawn patrol the morning after Acornpelt's ceremony. He got in the den just as they left camp. Rowanclaw was the one to tell him to get some sleep. Then the three of them went to the RiverClan border.

"What was Stoneheart trying to say?" Fallingsnow asked Darkfire. Rowanclaw was far ahead of them, not paying any attention to what they were saying.

"Something important," Darkfire meowed as he scanned the undergrowth. He was looking for RiverClan. "I think he knows who killed Snaketail."

Fallingsnow nodded. She had thought he was trying to say the old deputy's name. At least until Eveningbreeze entered the den. The gray tabby tom had instantly clammed up.

"But we know a rogue did it," Fallingsnow meowed, thinking of the dark brown tabby pelt crouching over Snaketail. She just barely stopped herself from shivering

"But I think he knows what rogue," Darkfire answered. "And he knows what cat was plotting with him."

"Plotting?" Fallingsnow looked at him sharply.

"Stoneheart was talking about a female cat meeting with 'him'," Darkfire meowed after glancing at Rowanclaw. "It has to be a she-cat from the Clan."

"And what she-cat do you think that is?" Fallingsnow asked. She already had a suspicion.

"Eveningbreeze," Darkfire answered. "Or Fernstripe."

Fallingsnow nodded in agreement. Yes that had been who she thought. "I think it is Eveningbreeze. Fernstripe is too obedient to her sister to do this on her own."

"My thoughts exactly," Darkfire rumbled.

"Then what do we do about it?"

Fallingsnow wanted to tell Kinkstar, but why would the ShadowClan leader believe her? She was originally a ThunderClan cat and it was obvious there was tension between them. Kinkstar had to trust Eveningbreeze if she'd promoted the she-cat to deputy. Kinkstar would not want to admit she'd made a mistake. She was a proud leader and many cats were starting to doubt her judgements. One more mistake could make her lose their respect all together.

"We have to tell Kinkstar," Darkfire meowed. "But she doesn't like either of us much right now."

Fallingsnow nodded.

"We're going to have to get proof," Darkfire meowed. "Which means we have to talk to Stoneheart. And maybe we can convince him to speak to Kinkstar."

Fallingsnow brightened. She hadn't thought of that idea.

"Lets do it," she meowed.

He gave her a smile.

They were still along the RiverClan border when they saw the other cats. Their pelts were indistinct through the trees.

Rowanclaw hissed at Darkfire and Fallingsnow to get down. They did. They huddled close to the earth, letting the undergrowth hide them as the cats came near, almost crossing the bare spot between the twoleg-greenleaf-place.

"Is there any along here?" a she-cat asked, her voice growing louder.

"None," was the answer.

Fallingsnow recognized it as the RiverClan deputy Rainstorm. Mistyfoot had long since retired because she was getting old. She'd said it was time for a younger warrior to take over. Fallingsnow didn't recognize the other voice.

"Just on the WindClan border," the deputy meowed thoughtfully.

"It could be a distraction," a different voice of a tom meowed. "ShadowClan could be waiting to steal one of our warriors next!"

"Or it could just be WindClan is getting greedy," Rainstorm meowed thoughtfully.

This Gathering they had admitted this leafbare was the hardest for them and they were running out of prey. Everyone had heard them.

"They wouldn't make it so obvious," the only she-cat meowed in reply. "It was plain as the sun. The tracks and the blood and the bones. If WindClan was that desperate they wouldn't leave it like that."

"Which was why we came over hear to check this border," Rainstorm meowed. "But it has to be WindClan. ShadowClan hasn't stolen anything."

"This season," the other tom grumbled.

Rowanclaw's lip twitched. Fallingsnow could tell he would like to say never. But they couldn't show themselves to these cats. ShadowClan worked in secrecy.

Finally the RiverClan cats left.

"Mark the border," Rowanclaw meowed. "We've got to tell Kinkstar what we just heard."

"They aren't planning on stealing prey are they?" Fallingsnow asked, glancing to where RiverClan had disappeared.

"They might," Rowanclaw growled at the thought. "If WindClan takes so much from them. It would be easier to find some in our forest than in the WindClan moors. Foolish WindClan might make them desperate."

"But if we have prey we shouldn't let them starve," Fallingsnow meowed. She knew ShadowClan had been doing bad for a while. While she was in ThunderClan, she'd shared some prey with Brownfeather.

"They have fish," Rowanclaw meowed. "They don't need our pity or our help."

"So they won't steal from us," Darkfire meowed to confirm.

"Not yet. But we'll check the borders more often," Rowanclaw meowed as he walked. "If it isn't WindClan stealing, then the rogue is back."

Darkfire and Fallingsnow shared a glance. They would have to talk to Stoneheart.

**_-Line-_**

That was an extremely difficult thing to do. Fallingsnow had never noticed how close Eveningbreeze kept her brother. She also hadn't noticed the way she knocked him down a lot. If he was too close to her, if he moved the wrong way, or even if the deputy thought he'd ruined her catch, Eveningbreeze would swat him and knock him down with her large paws. Stoneheart would never fight back. He'd stay on the ground until she turned away. Fallingsnow realized he had a worse situation than she'd ever had in ThunderClan. At least her tormentors never physically hurt her.

"She always has him with her," Fallingsnow sighed in annoyance. It was only two days after the dawn patrol. She'd been watching him for a while now, looking for her chance.

"Eveningbreeze can't afford to let him out of her sight with what he knows," Darkfire meowed. "I've noticed she sets cats up into pairs," he continued. "Usually it's us together and Tigerheart is with Snowbird. She even has Fernstripe with Kinkstar."

"Leaders aren't supposed to be guarded," Fallingsnow protested.

"I know," Darkfire nodded. "But it isn't obvious. Fernstripe is just around, watching. Sometimes she distracts cats that want to talk to Kinkstar."

"Who else is paired?" Fallingsnow asked. It was interesting. It looked as if Eveningbreeze was taking control of the Clan.

"Brownfeather and Hickorypaw," Darkfire meowed. "Olivespot and Batwing. Ivytail and Acornpelt. Scorchtree and Redsky. And she places Rowanclaw with Needlefur."

"But why would she do this?"

Darkfire shrugged. "I don't know. But we have to get to Stoneheart."

"What if I take Eveningbreeze on a patrol?" Fallingsnow offered. She winced at the thought. The deputy certainly would never agree and if she did, she might make Stoneheart come along. But Darkfire needed the chance. Fallingsnow was hoping Eveningbreeze wouldn't ambush her and kill her as she was alone.

"Perhaps," Darkfire meowed. She could see in his eyes he was saying she didn't have to. But what else could she do? She couldn't talk to Stoneheart. She wouldn't know what to ask. She had to be the distraction.

"How about we go hunting?" Fallingsnow meowed. "We can speak to her in front of Kinkstar. She can't refuse then."

Darkfire gave her a grateful smile. But he still seemed to be saying she didn't have to do it. but Fallingsnow had made up her mind. The truth had to be revealed.

* * *

**Will Fallingsnow's plan work? Does Stoneheart actually know anything? And what is RiverClan talking about?**


	57. Chapter 55 Get the Cat Alone

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 55**

As Fallingsnow approached them the next morning, she was able to pick out the cats Darkfire had referred to. Fernstripe was hovering around the Large Stump watching Kinkstar and Eveningbreeze talk. Rowanclaw was sitting next to Needlefur, though it was obvious neither tom liked the other. The less obvious pairing was Brownfeather and Hickorypaw. They were both apprentices so Eveningbreeze had gotten off lucky. Another was Acornpelt and Ivytail, mother and son would normally be together. No wonder Fallingsnow had never noticed it before. There was just enough normalcy about camp to make her oblivious to the rest.

"I'm going to go on the sunhigh patrol today," Kinkstar was telling Eveningbreeze.

Eveningbreeze nodded, but Fallingsnow could tell she wasn't happy. Lately the leader had stayed near camp, this would be the first time since the Gathering she really left. It was as if Eveningbreeze didn't want Kinkstar to be far away or someplace she couldn't find the leader.

Fallingsnow cautiously approached the two. She had to be quick about asking. She glanced around, but the other cats weren't paying much attention. They were eating or preparing to leave on patrols. Stoneheart was close by, not eating. He hadn't even taken anything from the fresh kill pile. He stared at Eveningbreeze, ready to come when called. Fallingsnow thought it was very strange. That was when Darkfire, with a nod to Fallingsnow, slowly walked to the gray tabby tom. The black warrior kept an eye on his niece, matching her step for step. One couldn't get to their destination before the other. It had to be timed. Stoneheart had to be too distracted to notice Eveningbreeze and he had to be too occupied for her to call on him.

"Who else were going before?" Kinkstar meowed, bringing Fallingsnow's attention back to the leader.

"Snowbird, Tigerheart, and Acornpelt," the deputy replied. Fallingsnow recognized the pairing.

"Tigerheart can stay and help around camp," Kinkstar decided. "I'll go with the other two. Maybe I can teach Acornpelt a thing or two."

She seemed pleased today. Fallingsnow realized she might have chance. If Kinkstar looked impatient, then Fallingsnow was to have broken off her course and tried another day. She had to make sure Kinkstar would like her idea.

"Sure," Eveningbreeze meowed, not even disguising how lame she thought that was. "Are you going to tell Tigerheart, or am I?"

"I will," Kinkstar meowed. "I'll go tell him now."

she started to walk away.

Fallingsnow's eyes widened. She bounded forward before Kinkstar could get far.

"Fallingsnow," Kinkstar meowed, pulling up short as the tabby got into her way.

"Um," Fallingsnow's mind was suddenly blank. What was she supposed to say? There had been a plan, hadn't there? She looked around for inspiration. That was when she saw Darkfire standing a bit away from Stoneheart. He was watching her expectantly.

"Did you want something?" Eveningbreeze asked with impatience. Her gaze was current on her sister. Why didn't you stop her? was the look that passed through the yellow eyes.

"Yes," Fallingsnow meowed, suddenly remembering. "I was wondering if you and I could go hunting together."

Eveningbreeze stared at her. "Are you serious?"

Everyone knew how they didn't like each other. Many cats still believed it was because Fallingsnow had stolen Brownfeather from the deputy. But this was unusual for Fallingsnow to go and speak to the other she-cat. Usually Eveningbreeze started the conversation, but it was only to give orders.

"Yes," Fallingsnow meowed, her eyes suddenly down. No one would find this believable at all. Why would she even want to hunt with this cat that hated her? That was when out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Darkfire starting to get Stoneheart's attention. Fallingsnow resolved herself. She had to do this.

"I mean, its not for anything friendly," Fallingsnow confessed.

Kinkstar attempted to stop a smile from covering her face. Fallingsnow had to look away from her and meet Eveningbreeze's eyes.

"It's for an assessment," Fallingsnow meowed. Yeah, an assessment. That was a plausible excuse. "You can see how much I learned in ShadowClan. And you can tell Kinkstar later."

Eveningbreeze frowned at her.

"I think it's a good idea," Kinkstar meowed.

Both she-cats stared at her. She wasn't smiling anymore, but she was still in a good mood.

"She's been with us for more than a half-moon," Kinkstar continued. "It's about time to see if she makes a good ShadowClan warrior. Eveningbreeze, take her out and test her."

Eveningbreeze looked like she would protest. But Kinkstar stared her down. Eveningbreeze closed her mouth and sigh in frustration.

"Fine," she snapped. "Let's go."

"I can take care of things here," Kinkstar meowed as Eveningbreeze started walking for the camp exit. "It's about time I got to regular leader duties again."

So she had noticed how Eveningbreeze had started to take over.

Fallingsnow, meanwhile, was quickly following the deputy. She watched as Eveningbreeze raised her head, looking for cats. Her gaze rested on Stoneheart. He wasn't even paying attention to her. His wide eyes bored into Darkfire who looked very firm. Stoneheart didn't see Eveningbreeze wave her tail in summoning. The deputy's eye twitched in annoyance. She couldn't even call him over because Kinkstar was watching. Eveningbreeze turned away.

Fallingsnow gave a triumphant smile. It was actually working!

********

The snow was a thin crust. It hadn't snowed for a while and the old snow had started to melt. Things were even starting to look greener. The trees started to grow buds and the pine tree's were getting just a bit of new growth on the end of their needles. Fallingsnow knew the thaw was coming. Newleaf was near.

Eveningbreeze continued to walk. She was leading the way to somewhere. Fallingsnow didn't even know. They were starting to go up the mountain. Fallingsnow hoped Eveningbreeze knew a good place to hunt, because Fallingsnow didn't want to look incompetent when she didn't catch anything.

Her face started feeling hot. That was exactly what Eveningbreeze could be planning! If Fallingsnow looked like a fool, Kinkstar couldn't say anything good about her and might even ridicule her in front of the Clan. This was Eveningbreeze's form of torture. Fallingsnow was being treated like she had in ThunderClan but Lightingwhisker. She'd had enough.

"Let's hunt here," Fallingsnow meowed. She stopped, refusing to go farther.

Eveningbreeze slowly turned around. Her face was hard. Fallingsnow felt a shiver go through her. Eveningbreeze should have been called Iceface. She was being very ominous.

"You stay here and hunt then," Eveningbreeze meowed oddly quiet. "We both know you'd be better off with out me watching. I'll go somewhere else."

"Okay," Fallingsnow quickly agreed, nodding her head.

Eveningbreeze turned away and started walking again. It was only after the deputy was out of sight that Fallingsnow remembered the 'assessment' needed Eveningbreeze observing and her critical eye.

"Wait!" Fallingsnow cried out, she attempted to follow Eveningbreeze's tracks, but the dark she-cat had traveled over rocks. Fallingsnow had no idea where she went.

"I'll hunt on my own then," Fallingsnow meowed. At least Eveningbreeze was out of camp. Darkfire and Stoneheart could actually speak together. Fallingsnow wished her uncle better luck than she was having.

Fallingsnow quickly stalked away. She had to find something. Maybe she and Eveningbreeze could lie about the assessment. Fallingsnow definitely didn't want to be laughed out of the Clan for not catching anything or being approved of.

Fallingsnow heard the flapping of wings. A black bird was flying overhead. She wondered if it was a sign from StarClan.

* * *

**Where did Eveningbreeze disapear too?**


	58. Chapter 56 Attack Now!

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 56**

"I think we need to talk," Darkfire meowed quietly to Stoneheart.

The gray tabby tom flinched and turned to face him.

"A-about wh-what?" Stoneheart's face twitched in horror. His eyes darted over to Eveningbreeze, but the deputy was currently staring at Fallingsnow in stunned silence.

Stoneheart licked his lips and looked back at Darkfire.

"About Snaketail," Darkfire meowed quietly. He knew that if they spoke too loudly, the whole Clan would hear them. He just had to keep Stoneheart distracted enough until Eveningbreeze left with Fallingsnow. Then he and Stoneheart could go somewhere privately. Somewhere that Stoneheart would be relaxed and likely to confess everything to Darkfire.

"I-I don't kn-know what you're t-talking ab-bout," Stoneheart stuttered out. He gulped in terror.

"I know that you're scared of what she can do to you," Darkfire meowed, refusing to glance at the cat he was speaking about. "But I will protect you. She can't hurt you if you confess. We might actually save someone. You could save someone if you tell me what you know. We can stop her and that rogue."

Stoneheart stared at Darkfire, leaning on to every word.

"You'd protect me?" Stoneheart got out. He looked desperate.

"I will," Darkfire promised. "Eveningbreeze will not hurt you while I'm around."

Stoneheart remained silent. He must have been debating if he would say something or not. Darkfire didn't let his gaze waver from the other tom. This was the only chance he would get to speak with him. Ever after Eveningbreeze would guard him against all other cats. Or finally kill him. He knew too much. It was obvious.

"What about Fernstripe?" Stoneheart demanded.

Darkfire glanced over at the she-cat. Eveningbreeze an Fallingsnow weren't in camp anymore. Darkfire knew it was starting. He had to get this over with before Eveningbreeze returned. Kinkstar had to know before then.

Fernstripe looked at Stoneheart and him suspiciously. She did seem a bit lost with out Eveningbreeze telling her what to do about the situation. She was torn between guarding Kinkstar and guarding Stoneheart. Finally she chose Kinkstar, her first obligation. She followed the leader as she went to speak with Tigerheart.

"Even her," Darkfire meowed. "Against every cat that is helping them as well. They won't get to you. You just have to tell me what you know."

Stoneheart now looked torn. He'd be disobeying his sister if he confessed. He'd done it once before and had been punished. He didn't want to have to go through it again.

Darkfire recognized the dilemma. Stoneheart couldn't easily break away from his habit of obeying his sister. Darkfire knew it had been trained into him from the start. Fernstripe and Eveningbreeze had been cruel and commanding from the time they were kits. Darkfire could remember a time in the nursery when the two she-kits had held their brother down, demanding that he confess their mother didn't love him. Snowbird had never stopped it then and it had continued into their warriorship. Stoneheart was his sister's thing to take her frustrations out on.

"She won't ever touch you again if you confess," Darkfire meowed. Because it was likely Eveningbreeze would be punished for her plotting. Darkfire wondered if it would be death. The old ShadowClan wouldn't have hesitated, but ShadowClan was starting to be different. She might just be exiled. That would mean Darkfire had his work cut out for him. He'd have to be with Stoneheart every moment.

Stoneheart closed his eyes. His head was bowed. Darkfire said not a thing. This was Stoneheart's decision now. Darkfire closed his own eyes and prayed to StarClan they would help him decide.

**_-Line-_**

"We're attacking now," the dark she-cat meowed. She didn't even stop as she strode into the clearing. "We have to do it before Kinkstar leaves on her patrol."

"Why so soon?" the dark tabby tom asked. He sat up from where he'd been laying on the ground in a band of sunlight.

"Because my brother is about to confess everything he knows to Darkfire," the she-cat hissed angrily.

"I thought-"

"He's weak!" she screamed not caring anymore for secrecy. "I should have never trusted him. I should have killed him. You should have killed him. He was there watching while you killed Snaketail. Why didn't you end it?"

The tom looked at her. "He's your brother. If I'd killed him then, you would have been angry with me. And besides, Fallingsnow was there. If I'd paused to get rid of Stoneheart, she would have recognized me."

The dark she-cat growled. "That isn't it at all. You are lazy. You don't like doing more than you have to. Here I am working in my Clan to set things up, and you're just laying around like some elder!"

The tom breathed in deep and stared at her. She really was angry. She hadn't lost herself like this for a long time.

"I'll have you know I have not been wasting my time," he growled back at her. "I've been taking prey from those other Clans. I've left the bones scattered, the blood obvious, and the kills plain. They are angry with each other. And they are distracted. All Clans are watching WindClan and WindClan is watching them. They aren't paying any attention to small, weak ShadowClan."

"That's the way it should be," the she-cat snapped. She was pacing rapidly. "Now come back to camp so we can take over!"

**_-Line-_**

"I-I'll tell you," Stoneheart breathed out. He looked in pain.

Darkfire nodded, satisfied.

"Then lets take a walk out of camp where no one can hear us," he meowed.

Stoneheart nodded, grateful.

They quickly left camp and the cats in it behind. Darkfire found a secluded spot that didn't smell like ShadowClan came near too often. There he sat, his tail curled around his feet. He waited for Stoneheart to start talking. The gray tabby tom slowly sat down. He'd been walking in his typical frightened, slinking way. Now he was hunched over. He was really scared. His eyes darted to the shadows searching for listeners.

"Begin with Eveningbreeze. What is she going to do? Where did she find this rogue?" Darkfire prompted when Stoneheart didn't say a thing.

Stoneheart gulped and slowly opened his mouth to start talking.

**_-Line-_**

The tom ignored her for a while. She was annoying. He wondered why he'd even agreed to help her. She was too impatient and she didn't feel secure. She saw enemies everywhere. That was why he had to help her Why she couldn't take over without him. She had the connections and he had the ideas and strength.

"Not so fast," he told her finally.

"What?" she stared at him. "Don't you see? Stoneheart is spilling all our secrets right now. If we don't go, Kinkstar will find out and stop us!"

"You said she was going on a patrol?" he interrupted before she could go on.

"Yes," she meowed, sullen. "At sunhigh."

"That's soon. Let's wait until after she leaves to begin."

"After? Don't you see? She won't go on patrol if she knows about us!"

She was definitely not thinking. It would have to be his turn again to do the planing for them.

"How long do you think it would take for Stoneheart to tell Darkfire?" he asked. "And then to speak with Kinkstar? She'll be gone by then. We, on the other paw, have a while. Now here's my plan."

He snuck closer to his partner. She eagerly leaned forward while he whispered into her ear. Everything was all set. There was no more waiting.

* * *

The end is coming. Will ShadowClan be warned in time? And what are those evil cats planning? You will not find out until next week. :D


	59. Chapter 57 A Thump

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to all my patient reviewers_: oO_-_Rainpath-Oo, Warriors-Skywing, VioletteRose, Icethroat21, Graysky, _and _faithwolff14

_and to you readers who remain anonymous._

_Summery:_

_Fallingsnow has entered ShadowClan. Darkfire and Needlefur are still alive. Eveningbreeze and Fallingsnow went for a hunting trip and Eveningbreeze disapeared for a while. The two evil cats had a meeting in which they decided to attack the camp. What in the world will come of it?_

* * *

**Chapter 57**

Fallingsnow started to get worried when Eveningbreeze didn't come back. It had been a long time and she'd caught a lot of prey. She should be heading back to camp now. But what would happen when she returned without Eveningbreeze? Would the other cats suspect she'd done something to the deputy? Fallingsnow wasn't even sure if she'd given Darkfire enough time. Sunhigh was nearing. The snow was little more than slush on the ground.

"I'll go back," Fallingsnow decided. Eveningbreeze could get herself in trouble. She hadn't been doing her job. Kinkstar could yell at her later. Now Fallingsnow just had to get back before the prey went bad.

Fallingsnow quickly found her cache and unburied it from the needles and the snow. The prey was wet and the ones at the bottom were muddy. Fallingsnow quickly shook them off and then made her way back to camp. It was almost sunhigh when she got there. She quickly dropped off her prey at the pile. Then she chose a piece.  
Darkfire didn't seem to be around and the rest of the Clan was slowly coming in from around the territory. Fallingsnow found Brownfeather. She laid down next to him.

"Hello," Brownfeather meowed. He leaned over and started cleaning her fur.

"Thanks," she meowed. He was getting all the places that were sore and muddy. She was starting to relax. She almost forgot her mouse. But finally Brownfeather got up to get some food. Fallingsnow's eyes flew open. Then she realized he would be coming back. She relaxed again but as he sat down beside her they ate together.

"You went out with Eveningbreeze didn't you?" Brownfeather asked after a while.

"Yes," Fallingsnow meowed. "We didn't even do an assessment. She left."

Brownfeather laughed. "I wonder what Kinkstar will say when she hears that."

"I hope she makes Eveningbreeze be an apprentice," Fallingsnow meowed.

"No!" Brownfeather protested in pretend horror, "Then I'd have to be in the same den as her!"

Fallingsnow chuckled with him.

"Kinkstar left awhile ago, didn't she?" Fallingsnow meowed, looking around. Only a few other cats were nearby, but others were out of camp. They'd be by later.

"Yes," Brownfeather nodded. "She took Snowbird and Acornpelt. Tigerheart took a hunting patrol. I think the Clan will be fed for a while." He nodded to her catch.

Fallingsnow felt pride at his words. He was so nice to her.

"Eveningbreeze got in a bit before you," Brownfeather continued, "Which was why I was wondering if she was with you."

"She's back?" Fallingsnow interrupted. She quickly looked around, half-raising herself from where she lay.

"She's waiting in Kinkstar's den," Brownfeather meowed.

Fallingsnow reluctantly laid down. There wasn't much she could do in there.

_As long as she stays put_, Fallingsnow decided.

"Where's Darkfire?" Fallingsnow asked.

"Gone," Brownfeather shrugged. "I don't know where he disappeared to, but he had Stoneheart with him. This is the first time that poor tom's been away from his sister. You could ask someone else. They might be able to help you," the dark tom continued. "They've been out of camp all day. Only Hickorypaw and I have been around, cleaning out the dens. Littlecloud and Flamestreak went to collect herbs. This is the first time they've been back." He nodded over to the other cats.

Batwing smiled back at them, Scorchtree waved a tail in acknowledgment and continued eating, and Rowanclaw ignored them.

"Haven't seen him," Batwing meowed. "But I thought I scented him over near the Pine Circle."

"Thanks," Fallingsnow nodded.

If they were still there, then it was likely Darkfire was succeeding. The truth about Eveningbreeze would be out. Fallingsnow still couldn't figure out what she'd be plotting with the rogue for, other than to get the deputy's spot. Maybe it had been a personal grudge. It didn't matter because Eveningbreeze had still been vital in a death.

Fallingsnow decided not to go looking for her uncle. She'd probably miss them as they were coming back into camp. Instead, she could watch for Kinkstar and prepare the Clan leader for what she was about to hear.

Fallingsnow finished her mouse and then starting licking Brownfeather. He'd shared tongues with her, so this was the least she could do. Brownfeather purred and leaned into her.

Kinkstar came back just as sunhigh was ending. Fallingsnow glanced up at her Clan leader. She started to stand.

"Oh, fresh-kill," the leader sighed. "Get some."

She waved her tail at the two warriors with her.

Snowbird picked a piece and so did Acornpelt, but he quickly brought it back to Kinkstar.

"Thank you," Kinkstar meowed. She picked up the bird and started to her den.

"Kinkstar?" Fallingsnow meowed, walking to her.

"How was your assessment?" Kinkstar asked, turning to her and putting the sparrow back down.

"Fine," Fallingsnow flicked an ear. She could explain about that later. "How was the patrol?"

"Well enough," Kinkstar meowed. She waved her tail for her warriors to come closer. The ones that were in camp did.

"We didn't smell RiverClan at all," she told them. "They have to be planning something so watch out. ThunderClan was also oddly absent. I have a feeling they could be at the WindClan border."

"You could send a scout," Scorchtree meowed.

"Maybe," Kinkstar meowed. "But I don't want my scout getting blamed for anything. You know the two other Clans have been experiencing prey theft again. If I send one of you, you might be blamed for being out of the territory."

"I'll go," Acornpelt meowed. "I can be quick."

Kinkstar still didn't want to send her warrior into danger, but her curiosity overcame her.

"All right," she agreed, "but if you aren't back by evening, we're sending a patrol for you."

Acornpelt nodded. He then turned away to gulp down his squirrel and then run out of camp. Meanwhile, Kinkstar told her cats what was going on at the borders and then sent them off. She walked to her den to eat.

That was when Fallingsnow realized she hadn't told Kinkstar what she wanted to.

"Kinkstar," Fallingsnow meowed, hurrying after. By now the leader had disappeared into her den. "I have something to tell you."

She was startled by a loud thumping noise. There was the sound of tearing and a painful squeak. Fallingsnow froze. And that was when two cats burst into the clearing, yowling at the top of their lungs.

* * *

**What was the thump? Who is attacking?**


	60. Chapter 58 Kill Fallingsnow

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 58**

Fallingsnow turned around. A dark brown tabby was racing in from one part of the camp and a light tabby from another. Fallingsnow recognized Fernstripe. What she wasn't expecting was Fernstripe attacking Snowbird and clawing into her mother. Fallingsnow stared on in surprise. At the same time, the dark brown tabby attacked Rowanclaw. The ginger tom, too stunned by the sudden attack didn't have time to defend himself. He was swiftly knock in the head by the larger tabby tom and fell to the ground unconscious. The tom moved on to Scorchtree who was better prepared.

As the two toms started tearing into each other, Batwing raced forward to help her former mentor. Brownfeather tried to help Snowbird against Fernstripe. Dawncloud hid Dapplekit in the nursery and tried to help, but the kit kept coming out to watch. Finally the queen gave up and hid inside with the she-kit. Oakfur, too feeble to do much, sat outside the elders' den and called insults to the attacking cats.

But it was over quickly. Even with being outnumbered, the two cats had succeeded. The ShadowClan warriors were bleeding and weakened. They were rounded up into a circle. Fallingsnow was pushed forward by Fernstripe. The tabby she-cat hadn't even moved from the leader's den by that time. She'd just stood there in shock. Now as she walked to the circle, she felt a bit ashamed she hadn't even helped. She was the only one uninjured.

"Well, well," the dark brown tom meowed. "That was easy."

"You shouldn't have doubted her," Fernstripe growled in answer.

"It wasn't her I doubted," he replied, eyeing the traitorous she-cat.

Fernstripe spat at him.

"Keep your eyes on the prisoners," he meowed pleasantly, looking pleased he had made her mad.

Fernstripe pointedly looked away.

Fallingsnow meanwhile stared at the tom. This was Snaketail's murderer. She could recognize his smell. And then when he looked at her with his deep green eyes, she realized she knew his name.

Fallingsnow gasped as she stared at him. Staring into his eyes took her away.

It had been a Gathering night. The first one Fallingsnow had been to. Leopardstar had introduced the rogue earlier and the other Clan's weren't pleased she'd invited him to be a part of her Clan. Of course he'd disappeared later, but Fallingsnow was remembering when she'd really met him. It was after the Gathering and she'd gotten lost in the crowd. She bumped into the rouge and snarled at him, thinking he was Brownfeather (then Brownpaw) who had the same pelt as him. Then she realized her mistake. The rogue had looked at her curiously. Of course, Brownpaw had to arrive and the older tom excused himself. But Fallingsnow could suddenly remember his parting words, "I hope if we meet again, we can have more time to talk."

Well they'd met again, but Fallingsnow didn't want to talk to him. She looked at him. He wasn't as large as he'd been. It wasn't that he wasn't catching enough prey, Fallingsnow had just grown up.

"Hello Fallingsnow," Deepforest meowed. He gave her a smile.

Fallingsnow was surprised he actually looked happy. Even though he was bleeding and should have considered her an enemy, he was looking at her with an expression she'd only seen on Brownfeather's face before.

"Ah, hello," she meowed back. "How's the prey?"

She couldn't believe this. Here she was, a prisoner, and she was talking with a murderer!

"Good," he replied.

"Don't talk with the prisoners," Fernstripe hissed insolently at him.

Deepforest rolled his head to look at her. It was clearly a look to tell her to shut up.

"What is taking Eveningbreeze so long?" he wondered aloud.

"You aren't going to succeed," Rowanclaw spat at them.

He'd managed to wake up. Of course it looked like had a headache. He was squinting and had a snarl on his face.

"When Tigerheart comes back with the hunting patrol, you'll be outnumbered," the ginger tom continued.

"When Tigerheart comes back," Fernstripe hissed at him, "he won't fight."

"What makes you so certain?" Scorchtree demanded.

"Because, if he does," Fernstripe gave her father a smug smile, "he'll be fighting his own leader."

"Leader?" Batwing asked.

"Yes. Me."

Everyone turned to look.

Eveningbreeze walked from the leader's den. Blood was dripping from her mouth and covered her paws. Fallingsnow instantly could imagine what the thumping she'd heard had been. Kinkstar had been defeated. She'd been killed. All nine lives taken from her at once. Eveningbreeze was a murderer.

"What have you done?" Scorchtree meowed, his eyes wide with horror.

"Secured my place," Eveningbreeze snapped at him. "This Clan is weak! Kinkstar was a weak leader. She was making our Clan fall apart. I couldn't let that happen. Under my command, we will be strong again. All of the Clans of the lake will fear us."

"You're crazy," Brownfeather meowed.

Eveningbreeze turned on him. She bared her red teeth at him.

"Say that to my face!" she spat at him.

Fallingsnow huddled against him, silently telling him not to.

Brownfeather stared back at Eveningbreeze. He was defiant, but he said nothing more.

"Good," Eveningbreeze meowed, her fur flattening again. "Now, let's get rid of the traitors. Fernstripe."

The light tabby gave a smug smiled and looked at the prisoners.

"Fallingsnow," she meowed looking right at the other tabby.

Fallingsnow gulped.

* * *

**All of your questions have been revealed. Well most of them anyway. I'll see if I can answer more in the week to come. Now, is Fallingsnow going to die?**


	61. Chapter 59 The Argument

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 59**

"No," Deepforest growled.

Eveningbreeze and Fernstripe looked at him.

"No?" Eveningbreeze questioned. It was in a sickly sweet voice.

"I helped you, now I'm getting what I deserve," he told her. "Fallingsnow will be my mate."

"But, I thought . . ." Eveningbreeze trailed away. She stared at him in confusion. Suddenly she wasn't the powerful she-cat anymore. She looked heartbroken.

"I'll give you exactly what you deserve," Fernstripe hissed. She took a swipe at the dark brown tabby.

He dodged away from her and then pinned her down. There, he proceeded to bite her ears. Fernstripe yelled in pain, struggling to get out from under him.

"Enough!" Eveningbreeze growled.

Deepforest immediately got off of her sister. Fernstripe got up and shook her fur out, shooting glares at the tom.

"If that's what he wants," Eveningbreeze spat bitterly. "Fallingsnow can live."

Fallingsnow immediately felt relieved. Brownfeather quickly licked her head.

"I won't let him have you," he murmured to her. Fallingsnow realized what he meant. So Deepforest did want her as a mate. Fallingsnow was surprised.

"Guard the prisoners," Eveningbreeze was meowing. "If we fight, they'll get away."

Then Eveningbreeze turned away and started pacing. Fernstripe and Deepforest went to opposite sides of the prisoners. They proceeded to glare at each other over the cat's heads. After a while Eveningbreeze stopped walking. She sat down and looked over the prisoners.

"Well, the rest of the traitors are out of camp," she meowed. "We can deal with them later."

"What about Brownfeather?" Fernstripe questioned. She tilted her head. "He did bring Fallingsnow into our Clan."

"If Deepforest gets Fallingsnow," Eveningbreeze glared at her sister, "then I get Brownfeather."

Fernstripe looked away and nodded her head in assent.

"Which of you are willing to give up this foolishness and side with us?" Eveningbreeze turned to the prisoners. "Kinkstar is dead, and rightfully leadership is mine. We will bring ShadowClan back to the greatness it deserves. If you come now, you won't be punished. You won't be held prisoner."

Eveningbreeze met the eyes of the cats that had once sided with her as they were against Fallingsnow: Rowanclaw, Snowbird, and even Dawncloud. Then the dark she-cat looked at the other cats. Her eyes waiting.

Fallingsnow really thought no one would agree. Eveningbreeze had just killed their leader, why would they side with her?

"I will," Dawncloud meowed in the pause.

Everyone looked at her.

"I can't endanger my kit," she meowed quietly, not meeting their eyes.

"Good," Eveningbreeze meowed with a smile. "You may leave the circle."

Dawncloud gulped, and picking Dapplekit in her mouth, left the other prisoners. No one growled at her as she left. They all could understand why she would abandon them. Dapplekit might be used against her if she argued or fought.

"Go to the nursery," Eveningbreeze meowed. "Leave Dapplekit and guard the prisoners with us."

Dawncloud nodded and walked away.

"I'm not sleepy!" Dapplekit protested.

"Hush," Dawncloud murmured. "Just take a nap for a while. I promise tomorrow I'll take you out of camp."

"Anyone else?" Eveningbreeze asked, looking them over. She met their eyes directly.

No one replied. Not even the cats that at one time might have joined her if she hadn't have killed Kinkstar. The murder had shocked them.

After that, the day commenced to be sitting and staring at each other. Eveningbreeze was clearly waiting for the rest of ShadowClan to come to camp. She was waiting to declare her leadership.

_**-Line-**_

The sun started to go down in the sky. The cats grew sleepy and started to drift off. Still no one returned. Fallingsnow started to wonder what had happened to the medicine cats. They should have been back by now. Gathering herbs didn't take this long. And where was Tigerheart and the rest? Why hadn't Darkfire come back?

Obviously Stoneheart had to have told him what was happening. He should have come back to warn Kinkstar. It was too late for that. But now half of ShadowClan was missing. It was as if they'd ceased to exist. The only ones alive in the forest were the prisoners and their captors.

Not even Acornpelt came back. It was twilight and the light was starting to fade. Fallingsnow sleepily set her head against Brownfeather's stomach. He licked her chest. She knew he was comforting himself as well as her. Deepforest stared at her once-in-a-while. Fallingsnow knew she was captivated by his eyes because when he looked at her, she couldn't resist looking into them. It made her ashamed that she was betraying Brownfeather like that. But she couldn't help it. She was interested by this other dark brown tabby tom. Why was he helping Eveningbreeze?

"When are you going to the Moonpool?" Fernstripe asked.

Eveningbreeze looked up. She'd been cleaning the blood off of her face and chest. It was caked on because she hadn't relaxed enough to do it all day. She'd been waiting for the other cats to come back, but since they hadn't, she was taking the time to get clean. Kinkstar's body was still in the leader's den.

"Why should I?" Eveningbreeze laughed.

"To receive your nine lives from StarClan," Fernstripe meowed. She lowered her brow as she looked at her sister. "How else are you supposed to become Eveningstar?"

"StarClan?" Eveningbreeze laughed again. "What a lie. No, I'm already Eveningstar. There is no need for me to visit the Moonpool."

"You laugh at StarClan?" Rowanclaw demanded, growling.

"They aren't real," Eveningbreeze looked at him. "I don't know why you all insist they are. If they were, they would have stopped me a long time ago. They would have prevented me from killing Kinkstar."

All of the cats stared at her in shock. Fallingsnow couldn't believe it. How could she doubt StarClan wasn't there? They'd always been watching. They'd given prophesies. They'd led the Clans to this lake from the old forest. Why didn't she believe in them?

"What about you?" Scorchtree turned to his other daughter.

"Of course there's a StarClan," Fernstripe snapped at him and then looked at her sister. "Right?"

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Eveningbreeze meowed scornfully.

Fernstripe nodded. A thoughtful look crossed her face. "You're right. StarClan is just a lie."

Snowbird and Scorchtree stared at each other. Now they knew they hadn't raised their kits right. Fallingsnow felt bad for them. She knew she wouldn't like to turn around one day to find one of her kits tearing at her throat or telling her they didn't believe in StarClan.

Now it was inevitable as they looked at Deepforest. Fallingsnow had a feeling, because he was a rogue, he didn't believe in them either.

Deepforest ignored them for a time.

"Come on, already," Eveningbreeze snapped at him. "Tell them!"

Deepforest gave her a bored look. He yawned. His mouth closed with a click.

"They're real," he meowed.

Eveningbreeze shook her head.

"They are," he protested. "I just haven't met one yet."

"Now that that's settled," Eveningbreeze meowed. "Where are the other cats!" Her head swivelled around to stare around the empty camp.

"I'll look for them," Deepforest meowed, starting to stand.

"No," Eveningbreeze meowed. "I need you here. Fernstripe, go. If you can find Stoneheart, kill him. If you find anyone else, tell them I am leader and if they give up peacefully I won't maim them. However if they do protest, they will be missing an eye or a paw."

"That's no way to run a Clan," Fallingsnow protested. "If you want ShadowClan to be strong, you shouldn't be making them weak by hurting them!"

"They don't matter," Eveningbreeze hissed. "In the end, once I have the whole lake-"

Deepforest interrupted her. "She is right. We can't hurt them much. Now Fernstripe, go!"

Fernstripe left. And Eveningbreeze started a verbal war with Deepforest about how to run a Clan.

* * *

**Where is everyone hiding?**

**In my eager haste to post, I might have left a few mistakes. Forgive me!**


	62. Chapter 60 WindClan vs two Clans

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 60**

The shadows moved. They grew larger as the sun got deeper in the sky, coloring it orange and light purple. Dewstep walked with his Clan to the border. Firestar had finally decided to get back at WindClan. His senior warriors had pressed him to do it. They were fed up with WindClan stealing their prey. They'd stolen it, not caring if they left the bones, not caring if they didn't disguise their scent, and not caring if their tracks were clear in the snow. ThunderClan had enough. It was time to declare war them.

"They've been lying about the prey thieft," Thornclaw meowed. "They just wanted to defeat us and take our land!"

Some cats didn't agree but most did, and finally Firestar had to do something about it. WindClan had to know to stop stealing. Most of ThunderClan was going on the raid. Only a few warriors were left at camp to defend it from attacking Clans. Firestar wasn't sure this was not a distraction. WindClan might have been waiting for the ThunderClan cats to come to their territory. That way they could capture the forest and when Firestar and his warriors returned, they'd have to give up.

Dewstep walked beside Ivyflight. She gave him a nervous glance. She felt the same as him. WindClan probably wasn't at fault. Most of the prey had just been killed and scattered, not eaten. A starving Clan wouldn't do that. It was as if the cat who'd done it was trying to make a point. A few cats belived the rogue had returned, but no one had seen the murderer or scented him. Whenever they'd come upon the fallen prey, there had only been the scent of WindClan.

They got to the border. There Firestar paused and looked at his warriors. Their shining eyes glimmered back. They were ready for this battle. He nodded to them and stepped over the border. Dewstep followed behind. They crossed the moors which where strangely bare. It was as if WindClan was hiding. But they were probably back at camp, eating and sharing tongues in this time after sunhigh.

They were almost to the WindClan camp when they saw a group of cats coming over the horizion.

"Brambleclaw, Sandstorm," Firestar flicked his tail.

The two cats ran forward to see what was going on. By the time Dewstep and the rest of the cats got there, it was evidenced the Clan wasn't in danger. It was RiverClan led by Leopardstar.

"Why are you here, Firestar?" the RiverClan leader rasped. "I hope you aren't protecting these tratiors!"

"WindClan? No," Firestar shook his head. "We are here to show them to stop stealing our prey."

Leopardstar nodded, her eyes pleased. "They've been killing our prey as well. We are here to teach them a lesson."

"Then we are together," Firestar meowed. Dewstep could tell he didn't sound really pleased about that. But he couldn't turn back now. His Clan wanted to fight.

"Yes," Leopardstar moewed. "Let's go then."

She led the way to the WindClan camp. Firestar right behind her. The RiverClan cats and the ThunderClan cats trailed after. When Dewstep glanced behind them, he noticed he could hardly distiguish which Clan was which. RiverClan and ThunderClan had become one group.

The moorland camp was in a small hollow. When the attacking cats got down there, they saw many cats laying around. The moment the cats saw them, they stood up, hissing. Onestar came forward.

"Firestar, Leopardstar," he meowed suspisicously. His eyes were narrowed.

Dewstep watched as WindClan grouped up behind him. Their claws were out. They knew this looked like a battle, not just a warning.

"We are here to tell you to stop stealing our prey," Leopardstar meowed. Her voice only sounded pleaseant but the look on her face was different.

"Stealing your prey?" Onestar demanded. His Clan protested. "You've been stealing ours!"

"Don't lie, Onestar," Firestar meowed. "We've smelled your cats over our borders, leaving the bones scattered. You've been taking from us."

"You won't have our land," Rainstorm, the RiverClan deputy, meowed.

The two Clans roared in agreement.

"It's time to end this," Leopardstar growled. "By the time we're done with you, WindClan won't ever cross their borders."

And she leaped forward with a war cry.

Firestar leaped shortly after, his Clan behind him. The Clans joined in a push of bodies. Cats cried in pain, yowled in anger, and the smell of blood covered the smell of the budding moor. The tall, yellow grass became slick and hard footing.

Dewstep fought against Owlwhisker. The tom was fierce, but he couldn't stand up to Dewstep or Ivyflight who fought side-by-side. WindClan was dangerously outnumbered.

"Why are you doing this?" Owlwhisker demanded.

"You've stolen our prey," Ivyflight hissed in answer, her back claws scourging the light brown tabby's side. He howled in pain.

Dewstep darted forward and bit his leg.

"And you've murdered our cats," Dewstep moewed, thinking about Hazetail who had died on WindClan's last attack.

Owlwhisker had no time for talking after that. He could only fight for his life.

**_-Line-_**

A tortoiseshell tom with a large brown blotch between his ears, crawled through the moorland. His body was wet from the slush of the snow and his paws and belly were muddy. He had a feeling that WindClan would just follow him home by his trail. He sighed. He knew he'd volunteered for this, but now it seemed like a mouse-brained idea. What would happen if he got caught?

Acornpelt continued to move through the grass of the moorland. He'd been over in ThunderClan before, looking for the other cats. He'd peaked in on the camp and had been surprised to see few cats there. So he'd come to the next place, WindClan. Already from far away he could hear the sounds of a battle. He crept forward so he wouldn't be caught in it.

"ShadowClan are sly," he chanted to himself. "We are fast, we can hide in the shadows. I'm not going to get caught."

But as he looked around he knew there weren't many shadows. The sun was starting to get lower in the sky and the few there were were getting larger, but there wasn't anything to hide under in the moorland. Maybe a bush or two, but those would be obvious places to look if a cat came after him.

Acornpelt sighed once again and then forced himself to get up. He had to see what was going on. Then he could tell Kinkstar. She might even reward him if he gave her good news. Maybe she'd make sure Fernstripe didn't get him as a mate. Acornpelt shuddered. That she cat scared him, but he couldn't do anything about her. Eveningbreeze would beat him up if he refused her sister. Brownfeather was so lucky that he'd gotten himself a good she-cat. Acornpelt doubted he could get away with taking one from another Clan. Not that he was interested in any of them.

Acornpelt rose from the last ridge. He looked down into the battle. Many cats were laying on the ground. They had to be dead or unable to fight. He stared down in amazement. This almost reminded him of the Great Battle** (A/N Fallingsnow calls it the Event). **He'd been a kit at the time and hadn't gone, but he could remember the stories Tigerheart had told him. He'd also seen the wounds for moons after.

Acornpelt stared at the carnage at the bottom of the hallow. It stunned him. Never had he been in a battle like this. WindClan looked outnumbered. Acornpelt could even see a few RiverClan cats in the battle. So it wasn't just ThunderClan's revenge against these cats, Acornpelt decided.

"I've got to tell Kinkstar," Acornpelt muttered. He quickly turned away and, not even bothering himself with slinking back and staying hidden, he ran for his own Clan.


	63. Chapter 61 ShadowClan's Return

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_I'm back. Hope you didn't miss me over the weekend. I was taking the ACT test and some chemistry test. And luckily, I finished this story!_

_Thanks to my reviewers: _oO-Rainpath-Oo, VioletteRose, Icethroat21, faithwolf14, Ivypaw, Warriors-Skywing, Mallowstalk, KleverKat_, and_ flowerfern_._

_To _Ivypaw_: Did you read Burning Darkly? That has Darkfire as the main character._

_To _Mallowstalk_: I might use the name, but making her love Acornpelt would be just a bit creepy. They would be very closely related after all. Acorn is Brown's brother._

_Unfortunately these are not my best chapters ever. I really wanted to get this over with._

_Summery:_

_Eveningbreeze has captured the ShadowClan camp. Seriously if you don't remember, which I don't think many of you do, read the chapters over, or infer what is going on by what the cats say. I'm sure you'll remember as you read._

* * *

**Chapter 61**

"Attack!"

That was what Fallingsnow was expecting to hear when the rescue came. It never happened. There was no yelling. Only bird calls could be heard throughout the camp. No rushing cats. The sun started to set during the waiting and Eveningbreeze became uneasy. Her fur rippled and twitched and she kept looking around.

"Where is my sister?" she hissed to herself.

Deepforest shrugged. His stomach growled.

"I wish she'd come back with food," he meowed.

Eveningbreeze glared at him. "You think with stuffing your face with all that stolen prey would keep you full."

Deepforest didn't comment.

"She should be back by now," Eveningbreeze continued. She stood up and started to pace.

Meanwhile, the prisoners watched her. Fallingsnow felt herself getting nervous. What would Eveningbreeze do if Fernstripe didn't come back? Already she'd shown herself to be insane. She'd killed Kinkstar, after all, and she'd threatened to maim her Clanmates if they didn't do what she wanted.

Fernstripe had left a while ago. She was supposed to have found the rest of ShadowClan which had gone into hiding after Eveningbreeze took over the Clan. Half of the Clan, including Darkfire and Stoneheart, were still out in the forest. Fallingsnow wished her uncle would come back.

"You're the prey thief?" Snowbird demanded, looking at Deepforest.

He didn't even look at her. Fallingsnow could tell he was ignoring her. He didn't react to anyone but Eveningbreeze and Fallingsnow, but Fallingsnow didn't want to ask a thing. She already knew Deepforest was the one behind all the trouble. He had murdered the deputy and that s when it all started.

Brownfeather stirred beside her. Fallingsnow rolled over to look at him. He glanced back at her, then his eyes shifted to look into the corners of the camp. He quickly looked away from the area to stare at the sky. It was as if he was trying to pretend something wasn't going on.

Fallingsnow narrowed her eyes. She quickly looked to the area he'd been staring at. It was near the dirt-place. She slowly realized she saw the shadows moving. They were coming toward the cats, lengthening and reaching out into the center of camp. She stared until Brownfeather whacked her with his tail.

"Stop staring," he hissed to her.

She frowned at him. He hadn't needed to do that! She flared her nostrils at him. His eyes pleaded with her to forgive him. She didn't feel like it at the moment. He hadn't any right to hit her; she was just trying to figure out what was going on.

That was when Eveningbreeze called out.

"Deepforest!"

Everyone started to look. They finally noticed that they were surrounded. The shadows moved outward and the remaining cats of ShadowClan revealed themselves. There were Tigerheart, Redsky, Ivytail, Acornpelt, Olivespot, Darkfire, Needlefur, and Stoneheart. They circled the traitors.

"Give up Eveningbreeze," Tigerheart growled. "We know all about you."

"Tigerheart," Eveningbreeze acknowledged. "The rest of you."

Her eyes rested on her brother. Stoneheart shrank away. He didn't meet her eyes. Just because he'd betrayed her didn't mean he could stand up to her. Eveningbreeze twitched her nose before looking back at Tigerheart who seemed to be the leader of the rescue group.

"You've come to join me," she meowed. Her ears twisted as if in concern or surprise.

"Never," Ivytail spat. "You killed Kinkstar."

"She was weak," Eveningbreeze meowed with an unconcerned flick of her tail. "But we will be strong again. Now acknowledge me as your leader and we can get back to patrolling our borders. We can't trust what ThunderClan and RiverClan have been doing."

Fallingsnow was startled at Eveningbreeze's arrogance. She just assumed the rest of the Clan would accept her? After what she'd done? Another cat seemed to agree with Fallingsnow.

"You want us to join you?" Needlefur meowed. "You've just killed our leader!"

"Not your leader," Eveningbreeze growled, her eyes boring into his. "You aren't a part of this Clan. Neither are you," She whipped her head to look at Darkfire. "You two will leave."

Fallingsnow had a feeling 'leave' wasn't really what Eveningbreeze had in mind. She'd probably send Deepforest after them after they left the territory. They'd be dead before they knew it. Eveningbreeze might be obvious on occasion, but at this moment, she knew telling everyone her plans was not a good idea.

The rest of the Clan really seemed puzzled by Eveningbreeze. They were surprised by the way she was acting. They must have expected her to give up. Tigerheart stared over at Darkfire. The black warrior shrugged. He didn't seem to know what to make of her either.

"We won't be going," Darkfire meowed to her after a while. "Not until you have been dealt with."

"I don't think so," Eveningbreeze growled. She twitched her tail. No one had noticed that she'd been communicating with Deepforest. The tom had been watching her and by twitches in her ears and fur she'd told him what to do. Deepforest jumped forward, over the prisoners' heads, and landed right on top of Tigerheart. The two dark brown toms fought. Eveningbreeze, meanwhile, bowled into Olivespot seeing her as the greatest threat.

"Redsky!" Eveningbreeze shouted as she slammed her paw into the tortoiseshell's neck.

Everyone was surprised when the mottled brown tom turned on Darkfire. The tom was a traitor after all. How had he hidden it so well?

"Don't just sit here!" Rowanclaw yelled at the rest of them. "Stop them!"

And the former prisoners rushed out of their circle. Fallingsnow hurried over to her uncle. She pulled Redsky from the black tom by his back legs. Hickorypaw helped her, the young apprentice's eyes burning. Brownfeather bounded over to Eveningbreeze and Olivespot. He clawed at the dark she-cat's back. Acornpelt meanwhile tried to help his father. The rest of the Clan did what they could. Only Rowanclaw, after trying to stand and falling back down because of his head hurting so much, was left out. Even Dawncloud, who'd switched sides back to the ShadowClan cats, was keeping the fighting cats from the nursery.

From the corner of her eye, Fallingsnow saw Stoneheart running away. He burst through the camp wall, fleeing.

Coward, she thought and then forgot about him to concentrate on the battle.

The two she-cats pulled Redsky off of Darkfire. He immediately pinned the mottled tom to the ground where he spat and tried to wriggle away. Darkfire ignored that.

Only when Redsky used his claws did Darkfire nip him.

The battle was quick after that. The traitor cats were greatly outnumbered. ShadowClan had won. Eveningbreeze's reign hadn't even lasted through the night.

"What did you do with Fernstripe?" Snowbird asked Tigerheart. She limped over, her white fur covered in blood a new notch in one of her ears.

"Left her with Littlecloud and Flamestreak," he answered as he cleaned off his own matted fur. "We caught her coming out of camp."

"How long have you been aware of what's been going on?" Rowanclaw demanded.

"Just this sunhigh," the dark tabby tom answered.

"How?" the Clan wanted to know.

Tigerheart looked over at Darkfire.

"First," Darkfire meowed, as he twitched his tail to Needlefur, "Get the medicine cats back. We need to be taken care of."

Needlefur nodded and quickly left.

"You might as well tell them now," Tigerheart meowed.

Darkfire nodded. "Stoneheart-"

He looked around. He didn't see the tom. Fallingsnow really, really wanted to know what had happened so she meowed, "He left when Eveningbreeze ordered the attack He'll probably come back after he realizes we aren't fighting. Go on."

Darkfire looked down at her. Something flickered deep in his eyes.

**_-Line back to that morning-_**

Stoneheart slowly opened his mouth to speak. He still was nervous but Darkfire could see he really had to say something.

"We first saw Deepforest in leaf-fall. Our patrol saw him talking to those two kittypets over in the twoleg nest," Stoneheart meowed slowly as if to make sure Darkfire would understand. "His smell was from up the mountain. Of course we chased him away and told those kittypets to stay in their garden. I don't know if Eveningbreeze ever saw him again before the Gathering Leopardstar introduced Deepforest. But after he disappeared from RiverClan, Eveningbreeze was missing more and more. No one knew where she was going. Finally Kinkstar reprimanded her. Eveningbreeze had to take at least two warriors with her whenever she left the camp. Eveningbreeze took me and Fernstripe. That was when we met Deepforest."

Stoneheart looked down.

"Go on," Darkfire meowed. He wasn't going to ask anything. He didn't want to scare Stoneheart away from explaining everything. But Darkfire did want to know why Stoneheart hadn't told Kinkstar what was going on from the beginning.

"We met him near the kittypets' twolegplace," Stoneheart meowed. "You and I both know that wasn't where his den was, but Eveningbreeze didn't trust us too much. She introduced us and explained that she'd been seeing Deepforest. Fernstripe was mad that Eveningbreeze was breaking the code. Eveningbreeze said that she was working on making Deepforest a Clan member. We believed her. Deepforest told us that life in RiverClan hadn't worked out for him and that he was thinking about joining another Clan. After that we went back to camp. We met him off and on, but Eveningbreeze made us promise not to tell anyone. She said that if we did, she would drown us in the lake. I believed her. The warning was meant for me anyway. Fernstripe follows what Eveningbreeze wants no matter what. Fernstripe would have drowned me if Eveningbreeze had ordered it." The gray tabby shuddered. Darkfire murmured something consoling. He realized he didn't really like the dark she-cat. He hadn't since she was very young.

Stoneheart quickly continued, "After a while, Eveningbreeze confessed she thought Kinkstar was making our Clan weak. None of the other Clans feared us because we were so small. Eveningbreeze thought we should have been proving ourselves. It was also around this time she and Brownfeather were having some problems. He didn't want to spend as much time with her anymore. She didn't like that because after he was made a warrior they were supposed to be mates. About this time Kinkstar, said that Eveningbreeze didn't need any warriors to accompany her anymore. The Clan leader was sure mine and Fernstripe's presence was keeping her busy and not getting into trouble. Besides, we hadn't said anything bad about her. So Eveningbreeze ran to be with Deepforest. However, I followed."

Stoneheart gulped.

"I don't know why I followed. I just felt like I should, but she saw me and caught me. She was angry at first but then smiled at me. I didn't like that. She'd been about to take my ears but quickly relaxed. She told me to come along. So I did. We got to Deepforest's nest at the fox den. There they started to discuss things. Deepforest explained how his taking prey from WindClan was making them angry at ThunderClan. Eveningbreeze was worried at first but then shrugged and said that didn't matter, as long as no one scented him. Then they started talking about Snaketail. That was when Eveningbreeze pointed me out to Deepforest. He hadn't reacted when I came with Eveningbreeze but now he looked at me. 'What is he for?" Deepforest asked. 'Nothing,' Eveningbreeze meowed, 'he just followed me. I couldn't scratch him up because the Clan would wonder what had happened. I know he's shown up bleeding before. The Clan just assumes we've been fighting sibling fights. He might help us anyway.' Deepforest just agreed and they spoke more about their plans. But then we left. On our way back we caught prey to show to the Clan. Kinkstar looked angry at how long we'd been out of camp, but when she saw I was with Eveningbreeze she relaxed. While we'd been out, I asked Eveningbreeze how she thought she'd be deputy after Snaketail. Eveningbreeze paused and thought. 'Kinkstar doesn't know it yet,' she meowed, 'but a young deputy is what this Clan needs.' So she started convincing the rest of the Clan that was what everyone needed. She was preparing her way. Of course I didn't want Snaketail dead or Eveningbreeze as Clan leader, so the day Snaketail went out hunting on his own in the area Eveningbreeze had said had a lot of prey, I warned the deputy. I told him that there was danger in the Clan and he had to watch out for himself. I told him not to go to the border. Snaketail was confused but he trusted me. So Eveningbreeze's plan failed. She punished me. Not only did she scratch my chest, she made me take Snaketail to the next trap." Stoneheart hunched over. Pain was in his voice. Darkfire could see the puncture wounds on his chest where fur didn't grow. There were obviously more wounds than that.

"And what happened?"

"You know the rest," Stoneheart meowed slowly, twitching in fear again. He'd only recited the passed events. Getting him to talk about Kinkstar's death was going to be harder, Darkfire thought. "I led him to the border, pretended to catch a scent and left him. Deepforest was watching. When I left, he attacked. I hid. Then I didn't hear anything. I went to see if Snaketail had died or if the deputy had defeated Deepforest. I got there when Brambleclaw was picking up the body. The ThunderClan deputy saw me. He called to me but I ran. I found Kinkstar and told her Snaketail was dead. I told her about the ThunderClan cats on our territory. And you know the rest. How she took Fallingsnow, Brambleclaw, Lightingwhisker, and Bumblethroat prisoner, then traded them for you."

"And I saw Eveningbreeze made deputy," Darkfire nodded remembering the night. "But what is this about Kinkstar being killed?"

Stoneheart shuddered again. He licked his lips. Darkfire had to force himself to be patient. Stoneheart had wanted to talk, so no matter how long it took, Darkfire would hear everything.

"Deepforest and Eveningbreeze spoke about it. How the ShadowClan leader would die after her deputy for Eveningbreeze to take over and that Deepforest would get to rule the Clan with Eveningbreeze. Fernstripe had started meeting with them on occasion after I followed Eveningbreeze. She knew mostly what was going on. After Snaketail died, Eveningbreeze took me everywhere to keep an eye on me. But Deepforest left for a long time. He ran up the mountain when Kinkstar almost caught him. He came back just a few days ago. Eveningbreeze spoke to him. She said it was time to kill Kinkstar. Deepforest agreed. They are planning on attacking in a quarter moon, but that was two nights ago. They're going to attack in about three days."

"Could you tell this to Kinkstar?" Darkfire asked.

Stoneheart nodded his head slowly. "I just told you didn't I?"

"But you aren't scared of Eveningbreeze?"

"I am," Stoneheart whispered. "But we have to get rid of her. More cats shouldn't die."

Darkfire nodded. "We'll find her patrol."

Stoneheart looked glad. But then the two toms noticed it was already passed sunhigh. Kinkstar would be back at camp now. They wouldn't have to look for her.

"Let's go," Darkfire meowed. It would be good to do this quickly before Stoneheart lost his nerve. He led the way.

They were almost back when a dark brown tabby bounded in front of them.

**_-Line to present-_**

"So we started back to Camp," Darkfire explained to the cats in the ShadowClan camp. "But by then you were captured. Tigerheart found us and we explained what was going on. Stoneheart was shocked Eveningbreeze had moved up the attack. We found the rest of ShadowClan and told them everything. We planned your rescue since then. We knew Eveningbreeze would wonder where everyone was as might send someone out. When Fernstripe came, Olivespot and Ivytail caught her. We gave her to the medicine cats to look after. Acornpelt found us before that."

Fallingsnow looked over at the new warrior. He looked grim. And he was covered in dry mud. It had caked on his underside.

"RiverClan and ThunderClan are attacking WindClan," he told them.

"What?" everyone meowed. Only Tigerheart's group was unsurprised. They must have heard it before.

"I don't know why," he meowed. "But it looked like cats were dying."

"We have to stop them," Fallingsnow meowed, her eyes wide.

That was when Needlefur came back to camp with Littlecloud and Flamestreak. Fallingsnow couldn't say anymore.

"Where's Fernstripe?" Tigerheart demanded.

"She ran," Littlecloud meowed, shaking his head. "We weren't expecting it. She got away."

Fallingsnow looked at them in shock. Already one of the traitorous cats had gotten away, ThunderClan and RiverClan were killing cats, and everyone was wounded. What was going to happen next?

* * *

Wow! Long chapter and long paragraphs. Hope you kept up!


	64. Chapter 62 Eveningbreeze's Last Hope

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 62**

Eveningbreeze was what happened. She might have been sitting quietly while Darkfire explained what Stoneheart had confessed, but once hearing Fernstripe had gotten away, Eveningbreeze took action. Perhaps she thought if she and Fernstripe could reunite, things would go better. The Clan would never know.

Fallingsnow watched as the dark grey she-cat with ginger belly rammed into her guard. Batwing stumbled, trying to keep her feet and was not watching her prisoner. Eveningbreeze quickly took advantage to run away. She bounded for the camp entrance, but Scorchtree got into her path.

She didn't even stop to fight him. She leaped over his head in a mighty jump, but she wasn't expecting her father to rear up. He stood on his back paws and his front claws ripped into her belly. Perhaps it had been unintentional, but it did damage.

Fallingsnow watched in horror as Eveningbreeze hit the ground. Blood seeped from her deep wound. Her legs twitched with the pain.

"What?" she asked. She tried to stand but fell.

"We can't let you escape and join your sister," Scorchtree meowed coldly, but his face twitched as he realized what he'd done.

Fallingsnow and the rest of the Clan could only watch as Eveningbreeze finally bled out. The light in her eyes faded. Finally she was dead. Eveningbreeze wasn't going to bother the Clan any longer. When Eveningbreeze stopped moving, Scorchtree looked down at the ground. A low moan came from him.

"I've killed my daughter," he gasped out as if in deep pain.

No one knew how to react. Finally Rowanclaw slowly made is way to the tom's side.

"You had to do it," the ginger tom tried to sooth. "She would have attacked us again. She and Fernstripe would have bothered us until they were in control of ShadowClan. She had to die."

But Scorchtree couldn't be comforted. He huddled by himself. Snowbird went over to him. Eveningbreeze had been her kit too.

"Littlecloud," Darkfire meowed looking away from the scene. "Take care of the wounded. Ivytail keep close watch on Deepforest. Batwing, Needlefur, join her."

The Clan nodded and got into action. Deepforest was still staring at Eveningbreeze's body. He hadn't reacted when she ran, not realizing they would make an escape attempt so soon, and now it looked like he was horrified. Like he hadn't known ShadowClan would kill one of their own. His gaze flickered to his guards as they came close, making sure he didn't get away either. They couldn't have their enemy still out there. Fernstripe was one cat enough to worry about.

"How about you?" Darkfire asked Redsky, who was still pinned under his black paws. "Are you going to rejoin your Clan or do you have to die like Eveningbreeze?"  
Redsky quickly shook his head, stunned by the death.

"I won't attack," he promised. "I'll help our Clan."

Fallingsnow snorted. He didn't have any loyalty. The moment his leader was dead, he changed sides. He didn't have an excuse like Dawncloud.

"What about WindClan?" she asked, looking around.

"What about them?" Brownfeather asked. Flamestreak was taking care of his facial wounds and the ones on his legs.

"We can't just let ThunderClan and RiverClan tear them to pieces," she protested. "This has to be over the stolen prey. We all know the Clans aren't responsible."

"What would you expect us to do?" Rowanclaw demanded. "Tell them to stop it? Our Clan is already in tatters. We can't have another fight."

"Look at us, Fallingsnow," Batwing meowed. "We can't even fight foxes in our condition. So many cats have died already. We are hardly a Clan."

"We don't have to fight," Fallingsnow meowed, meeting their eyes. "We can give them Deepforest."

The dark brown tabby twisted his head to stare at her. He'd remained silent for so long, still stunned at his leader's death. Now he looked shocked at Fallingsnow's idea. His mouth opened as if to protest.

"We can tell them he's been stealing the prey. We can let them deal with him. That way we doing have to."

"Like with Sol," Rowanclaw nodded. "ThunderClan gave him to us and we dealt with him."

Many of the older Warriors gave fierce grins as they remembered. ThunderClan had found the tom around the Clans and had captured him. Because they didn't want to be responsible for his death, they gave him to ShadowClan, the Clan that had hated him the most. They'd made sure he remained dead.

"Look," Fallingsnow meowed. "I'll lead the healthiest cats over there. We can give Deepforest to them. Then we only have to worry about Fernstripe. She should be easy to find."

Rowanclaw finally nodded. Littlecloud was busy hovering around him asking questions so he really couldn't answer Fallingsnow.

Fallingsnow nodded as if he had. She knew what she was doing. She had to stop a massacre. Already it was full night. Silverpelt shone up above and the large moon shed light. Everything looked bleak as it stood out sharply in the moonlight. If Acornpelt had seen this battle a long time ago this afternoon, the battle was likely to be over. Fallingsnow feared for her family. She wondered if Nightshade, Frostshine, Dewstep, and Ivyflight were still alive. She had to make sure. She had to make sure no one else died because of Deepforest. Just because he captivated her didn't make him worth saving. He was an evil cat. Just like Eveningbreeze had been. It was her duty to make sure he was taken care of.

"I'll go," Hickorypaw offered. Her minor wounds were already smeared with a poultice.

"Me too," Darkfire meowed.

"And I'll go," Batwing offered. Her leg and her side were still bleeding, but if she thought she was healthy, Fallingsnow wouldn't refuse her. They needed cats to make sure Deepforest didn't get away.

Finally Tigerheart and Scorchtree offered to go. Fallingsnow wondered if it would be a good idea to take the grieving father from camp. He had killed his daughter after all and even if she'd deserved it, Scorchtree hadn't deserved to be the one killing her. Brownfeather wanted to go with Fallingsnow but Flamestreak told him no. Some cats had to guard the camp and look for Fernstripe after all. Rowanclaw, even with his headache and Littlecloud's assistance, was ordering cats to find her.

Fallingsnow's cats surrounded Deepforest. The dark brown tom looked scared for once. He hissed at them but they forced him forward. They huddled at his shoulders, too firm for him to break through their ranks. He tried to escape at least three times before they were at the border. Fallingsnow felt pity for him. She wouldn't want to be brought to cats that might kill her, but she had to end this battle. They passed through ThunderClan territory without problem. They walked right next to the lake. Fallingsnow glanced at it as they passed. The moon shone on the rippling surface. The lake was beautiful this newleaf night. Fallingsnow thought that one of her kits would have the name of Lakekit. If she made it to having kits, she thought grimly. They had to make it through this night.

When the six cats got to the WindClan border, they could hear the howling. The battle was still being fought. Fallingsnow was surprised WindClan had lasted this long. ThunderClan and RiverClan were much bigger. She wanted to tell her companions to hurry, but they couldn't let Deepforest break through them. He had stopped struggling when they got into the ThunderClan trees but the sounds of the battle woke him up.

"Please don't do this," he finally spoke to their surprise. "I'll leave. I promise. I don't want to take over the Clan."

"Yeah right," Batwing purred dangerously. "You wanted to with Eveningbreeze. What made you change your mind? Just because she's dead? I doubt she would have done any of this if you hadn't come."

"Batwing is right," Tigerheart meowed. "We can't trust you. You would just come back."

"I wouldn't," Deepforest protested. His large, green eyes looked almost kit-like. He really didn't want to come here, Fallingsnow realized.

"You killed Snaketail," Darkfire reminded the other tom. "ShadowClan can't let that go unpunished. Perhaps WindClan and the others will be lenient on you."

Fallingsnow highly doubted it. WindClan had been the most affected by the prey theft. They didn't have much food anyway. They would demand Deepforest's death.

"Let's go," Fallingsnow meowed. "The sooner we do this, the sooner we get back to camp and can repair it."

The others nodded. Deepforest looked at her with confused eyes. Fallingsnow quickly looked away. Had he really thought she liked him? If he had, then he really knew nothing about love. Fallingsnow picked up the pace and her patrol almost flew over the moorland. They topped the last rise and looked down at the heaving mass. Many cats littered the ground. Fallingsnow's breath caught as the thought she recognized a few.

* * *

**Oh no, who died?**


	65. Chapter 63 The Talk with the Leaders

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 63**

"Stop this!" Fallingsnow shrieked.

Darkfire could hear the horror in her voice, but the cats in battle did not. They were too focused on their life and death struggle. One voice would not stop them.

"Stop!" Darkfire roared. His deeper voice carried farther and the cats nearby hesitated. They only glanced at him and the cats on the bank before fighting again. More cats could be good or bad for them and they'd just have to see whose side the newcomers would support.

"We have to find the leaders," Fallingsnow meowed.

Darkfire nodded, but he knew how hard that would be. The leaders had to be in the middle of the fight. The patrol would have to push its way through all of those cats. They would get hurt, and already they were weak from the two fights that day.

"Hickorypaw, Tigerheart," Darkfire meowed. "Stay in front of Deepforest. Batwing, Fallingsnow, the back. Scorchtree take the very back. Deepforest. You'll be the safest at the middle so don't go anywhere."

The dark brown tom blinked his wide eyes and gulped. Obviously he'd never seen a battle like this before. Darkfire hadn't either, but he'd heard of them. For some reason this didn't shock him.

"Let's go," he meowed and flicked his tail.

He took the very front. He pushed his way through the cats. Because he was large, he could do it. He'd also placed two strong cats behind him. Tigerheart was big and he was smart, and Hickorypaw had size even though she was young. The three of them would make a good trail through the bodies. Batwing, the most wounded, and Fallingsnow had the back position because it should be easier for them if they weren't getting the brunt of things. Scorchtree was last so he didn't have to do anything. Darkfire felt sympathetic for the older tom. He knew what it was like to hurt someone you loved. Even if Eveningbreeze had been a cruel cat, she was his daughter and Scorchtree had cared for her. Darkfire knew Scorchtree wanted distraction to take his mind off of what he'd done. It would be safe in the very back so if he wasn't paying attention, he would still live and not be wounded very much.

As Darkfire pushed through the cats, he continued to yell at them. He told them to stop, to move, to show him where Firestar or Onestar was. Tigerheart called out as well. As the six cats wove through the mass, many cats stopped fighting and once they did, they didn't move again. They'd finally realized how tired they really were. Many collapsed on the spot. The overworked medicine cats tried to make their way to everyone and to care for them. Darkfire could make out at least four of them, but they could have been cats taking orders from the medicine cats.

Finally Darkfire found the leaders. The three of them were together and had multiple wounds. Darkfire was sure they'd lost many lives tonight. Onestar was pinned by Firestar as Leopardstar clawed her adversary's legs. Darkfire knew Firestar wasn't thinking right if he was allowing this to happen. Firestar was usually less bloodthirsty.

"Firestar!" Darkfire yelled. "Leopardstar!"

The two leaders looked up. Onestar forced Firestar off of him. They stood facing the ShadowClan cats.

"You've come to help?" Onestar demanded, looking at them anxiously.

Darkfire realized Onestar wanted the help. He didn't want ShadowClan joining the two other Clans. WindClan would be no more if ShadowClan did that.

"We've come to help," Darkfire agreed.

"Good," Onestar meowed, his eyes looking at the wounds the ShadowClan cats already had, but he must have thought they'd been added by this fight. No one would think ShadowClan had fought itself. Certainly ShadowClan wasn't going to say.

"We are here to stop this battle," Fallingsnow meowed, pushing her way forward. Scorchtree took her place from where she was guarding. Deepforest was still surrounded.

"And how are you going to do that?" Leopardstar demanded. Already she looked like she'd pounce. If they were helping WindClan, they were her enemies.

"We have the prey thief," Fallingsnow meowed.

The leaders blinked at her.

"We all heard him confess it," Fallingsnow meowed. "He and Eveningbreeze had it all planned out that you'd fight and they'd take over."

"Who is this traitor?" Onestar demanded.

"First stop the fight," Fallingsnow meowed calmly.

Darkfire admired her. She was acting like a warrior. And she was thinking about the lives of other cats.

Leopardstar looked annoyed but nodded. She quickly raised her head and sent up a yowl. Her cats heard and stopped fighting. Some couldn't stand any longer and fell on their sides. They heaved for breath. Firestar quickly called his cats as well and Onestar added his call. Finally all noise stopped. Only the night breeze off of the lake flowed around them, ruffling fur and cooling the hot cats. It was the only sound besides the breathing in the night. Fallingsnow had all of their attention.

"They have the prey thief," Leopardstar called out. "We are not going to fight again."

"Who is it?" a WindClan cat called out. The voice too harsh to distinguish.

"Well?" Leopardstar turned her eyes on Fallingsnow.

"Deepforest." She waved her tail and the cats in front stepped back. The dark tabby tom was revealed. "The cat that also killed Snaketail."

"Deepforest?" Leopardstar looked at the rogue. She was stunned.

Darkfire knew she'd accepted him into her Clan once. She couldn't understand how he'd come to this. She had almost been as shocked when it was found out Darkfire had run away and had hurt his brother. It was as if she had a bad judge of cat character. She'd offered places to both of them, though moons apart, and each had done shocking things.

The rogue twitched uncomfortably. Darkfire had a feeling he didn't like all the eyes on him. He'd probably lived alone for most of his life. Many cats were already growling at him, a lot from RiverClan. They had something else to turn their attention and anger on. A cat that had tricked them into fighting.

"We have brought him here to you," Fallingsnow continued, "so you can judge him. He has hurt your Clans as well as ours."

The leaders looked at the ShadowClan cats in silence for a long time.

Finally Firestar heaved a sigh. "Onestar, I am sorry. I was wrong to attack your Clan."

Onestar nodded his head, but still looked extremely angry. He turned his gaze on Leopardstar, waiting for what she had to say.

The golden tabby muttered something. It could have been an apology. Onestar knew that was all he'd get from her.

"I accept," he meowed. "I will take Deepforest. My Clan has been the most affected by this rogue. We will give him the punishment."

The other Clan leaders nodded their heads. Darkfire had a feeling they were relieved to leave Onestar with the responsibility. They wouldn't have to guard him now, and their cats were very tired. WindClan would have it bad off, dealing with him and their damaged camp.

"ThunderClan," Firestar raised his voice. "Back to camp."

He started walking. Then he hesitated. "The severely wounded. Can they be left here for the night? I'll give you Toadheart to help."

Onestar looked angry at the thought but with a curled lip he nodded. He didn't have to let them stay, but now Firestar would owe him something.

"You will have Willowshine and herbs from me," Leopardstar offered. Then she swept her cats up. The ones that were able, quickly followed her. ThunderClan and RiverClan left their separate ways. They left WindClan and many cats laying on the ground. Onestar, now with a tired look on his face, looked at the ShadowClan cats.

"I will take him from here," he meowed.

"Do you want us to stay?" Tigerheart offered. "We can help."

"No," Onestar shook his head. "You've done enough."

Fallingsnow knew he didn't want his Clan to seem weak in front of ShadowClan. And that was saying something. ShadowClan was the weakest in the forest. If Onestar was scared of them, then WindClan was bad off.

"Then we will go," Tigerheart meowed. He dipped his head.

Onestar returned the gesture.

ShadowClan turned around, leaving Deepforest sitting in front of the WindClan leader. Onestar hissed at the tom. He waved his tail and a few cats surrounded him.

"In the morning you will be dealt with," Onestar meowed, his voice hard. Then he turned away to help his cats.

Tigerheart led the way back to the ShadowClan camp. Darkfire took up a position next to him and everyone filed out after. It was time for them to relax. They'd gotten rid of their prisoner.

"Should we catch some prey?" Hickorypaw asked.

"Yes," Tigerheart nodded. "When we get to our territory."

Darkfire was actually proud of the other warrior in that moment. The old ShadowClan would have just taken from ThunderClan while they were weak. ShadowClan had changed.

"Good job," Tigerheart told all the warriors with them. "Especially, you," he looked at Fallingsnow.

Darkfire's niece looked away in embarrassment, but Darkfire could tell she was proud. She had handled herself very well.

* * *

**Here's the few for now. Proof reading the others, so you'll get them soon.**


	66. Chapter 64 After the Battle

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_So I'm back from proof reading. It is really the end. Unfortunately I didn't make it to 100 chapters. XD_

_Hope you enjoy the rest!_

* * *

**Chapter 64**

They got in late. They brought as much fresh-kill as they could with them. Batwing, by this time, was limping. Scorchtree, her former mentor, was letting her lean on him. Fallingsnow had a feeling Batwing was trying to take his mind off of his daughter. Fallingsnow's mind kept going back to that moment too, but when she thought about it, it was with relief. They didn't have to deal with Eveningbreeze now. She was already dead and with StarClan. Or wherever evil cats went. Fallingsnow didn't know, but she was glad Eveningbreeze wasn't living anymore.

They got back to camp. Fallingsnow was surprised to see everyone still awake. And that was when she saw Stoneheart. He'd come back, but he looked like he'd met a dog while he was away. Littlecloud now was wrapping cobwebs over his wounds.

"What happened?" Tigerheart asked.

"Fernstripe," Rowanclaw growled. "What happened with you?"

He was looking at Tigerheart, but Tigerheart backed down, forcing Rowanclaw to acknowledge the real patrol leader. Rowanclaw's eyes flickered in surprise but he quickly turned his attention on the tabby.

"We stopped the battle," Fallingsnow meowed. "Onestar is in possession of Deepforest. ThunderClan and RiverClan have gone back to their territories but have left their most wounded in WindClan. Toadheart and Willowshine are going to help them. Onestar was grateful for our help."

Fallingsnow knew he hadn't said it in words, but it had been obvious. ShadowClan had saved his Clan. She hoped she'd given a good account. She went over what she'd said as the tom's spoke again.

"Now what happened here?" Tigerheart insisted.

"I sent the cats out to find Fernstripe," Rowanclaw reminded them as the rest of the Clan picked up the fresh-kill and devoured it. "Ivytail and Needlefur found her with Stoneheart. She was torturing him."

Fallingsnow looked over and noticed his wounds weren't just deep and all over, they'd been precise. One of his ears was missing. Two of his claws had been torn out, and half of his tail was shredded. Even one of his eyes had been clawed. It was shut tight and Fallingsnow wondered if he would ever be able to use it again. Fernstripe had been angry with her brother for betraying them, it seemed.

"Ivytail and Needlefur rescued him," Rowanclaw continued. "They tried to capture Fernstripe but she ran from them. She ran, but then the ground opened and swallowed her. There was only a sinkhole left. She must have broken through the ground and into the tunnels below."

"That doesn't guarantee she's dead," Darkfire meowed, his brow lowered.

Rowanclaw acknowledged that. "It doesn't, but unless she can find her way out like Hollyleaf, she's as good as dead. And if she does make it out, we'll be waiting."

He flexed his claws. Everyone nodded and growled their support.

After everyone ate, they quickly went to their dens. As they went, Fallingsnow realized she couldn't see Eveningbreeze's body anywhere. Fallingsnow supposed the cats left didn't want to give her a vigil and had buried her. Kinkstar's body had taken the other body's place. The she-cat's fur was finally laying down flat for once. Fallingsnow walked over to her former leader and licked her shoulder.

"Thank you for letting me be a part of this Clan," she whispered into the dead cat's ear. "May StarClan light your path."

Brownfeather came to stand next to her. Fallingsnow turned away from the dead cat and followed him to the warriors den. No one argued that he shouldn't be there. He'd proven himself to be a warrior again. Even Hickorypaw slept with them that night. In fact all of the remaining cats of ShadowClan stayed in the warriors' den, much to Dapplekit's joy. She could hardly get to sleep and ran around the sleeping cats, stepping on a few with clumsy paws.

**_-Line-_**

"Who's going to be our leader now?" Snowbird asked.

It was the next morning. Everyone had gotten sleep last night, hoping Kinkstar wouldn't mind. There were no reasons for guards either. The other Clans wouldn't attack. Of course there was the danger of foxes who'd come because of the scent of blood, but ShadowClan had risked it, too tired to even care.

They'd just buried Kinkstar. Elder Oakfur was not the only one to do so. The leader was laid to rest with all the dignity that could be given.

The ShadowClan cats looked at each other. They wondered who the leader would be as well. Finally they looked over at the medicine cats.

Littlecloud looked worried. Perhaps he'd thought they'd fight over the position.

"I'll have to consult StarClan," he meowed.

"Does that mean you have to go to the Moonpool?" Batwing asked.

"No," Littlecloud shook his head. "But I do have to be alone. Come on Flamestreak."

The two medicine cats left. Fallingsnow hoped they picked a good leader. Not one that would just die like Kinkstar. ShadowClan had gone through so many leaders at this point. ShadowClan needed to be stable for once. They had to grow strong again.

"I think Tigerheart would make a good leader," Hickorypaw meowed.

"So do I," Acornpelt agreed, his pelt brushing Hickorypaw's. "But why didn't you say Darkfire? He's good too."

Fallingsnow and a few other cats looked over at the black tom. He sat quietly for a while, thinking about what Acornpelt had said. Finally he meowed, "I wouldn't make a good leader. Besides, we won't be staying that long."

"What do you mean?" Olivespot asked sharply.

Fallingsnow hoped an argument wouldn't start over that again. Darkfire, Needlefur, and Hickorypaw deserved to go home. They'd been too long away from Summerheat Camp. ShadowClan couldn't lose more cats. They were already too small as it was. There wouldn't be enough cats to do hunting as well as border patrols.

"It's time for us to go. Kinkstar wouldn't let us leave," Darkfire meowed. "Now that she is dead, it's time we left. We were never ShadowClan cats. Not really. Our hearts lie elsewhere."

Olivespot looked down. Fallingsnow could almost imagine the tortoiseshell she-cat was sad Darkfire was leaving. But Olivespot had never shown interest in Darkfire like that. She couldn't have loved him. She'd just miss her friend, Fallingsnow thought to herself.

"Speaking of leaders," Darkfire meowed. "We really need to send out patrols."

Fallingsnow knew he was trying to change the subject.

Rowanclaw nodded. He quickly ordered cats to go. Fallingsnow was with Brownfeather as the two of them went to the ThunderClan border to scent mark. As they walked along the border, Fallingsnow glanced over. She was worried about her siblings. Were they still alive?

**_-Line-_**

"Rowanclaw will be the new leader of ShadowClan," Littlecloud meowed from on top of the Large Stump. "StarClan sent me the vison that he will be the best cat to lead us at this time. He was experience and he has your loyalty."

The ShadowClan cats nodded, unsurprised. They were glad he could lead them. He wasn't as crazy as Eveningbreeze, and he'd taken over leading already. It was easy for ShadowClan to adjust to him being leader.

Rowanclaw leapt to the top of the Large Stump, right next to Littlecloud. Their shadows streamed down to the cat's below.

"I will journey at this moment to The Moonpool to receive my name and my nine lives. ShadowClan will not be left undefended. I will appoint a deputy-"

But Littlecloud interrupted him.

"StarClan asked that you not do that yet. ShadowClan will be safe."

No deputy? The Clan murmured to each other. Why would StarClan ask that? It was against the code, and it wasn't right to leave the Clan without guidance. What if Rowanclaw died?

Fallingsnow stared up at them. She hoped StarClan knew what they were doing. She didn't know what would happen if the Clan didn't have a deputy for long.

"They wanted to speak with you first," Littlecloud tried to explain. "You can pick one on your return."

Rowanclaw nodded. A cat couldn't argue with StarClan.

"Flamestreak," Littlecloud continued. "Go with your new leader. I will stay with the Clan."

Flamestreak's face lit up with happiness. That meant Littlecloud trusted him in his medicine cat responsibilities.

The two toms quickly left the camp. Fallingsnow and the rest of the Clan watched them. Then it was time to get back to duties. Fallingsnow padded after Olivespot as they went to catch some prey.

Rowanclaw-star, came back just before sunset. There was something about him. He looked different. Not only was he free of wounds, but he had this calm look on his face and his eyes were filled with the lights of the stars. Fallingsnow couldn't help dipping her head to him when she saw him. She noticed the other cats around her did the same. They knew their leader.

Rowanstar jumped up onto the Large Stump. Without being called, the Clan gathered under him. They settled down on the brown ground and over the pine needles. The glaring sun made their eyes glow, but Fallingsnow wasn't scared. This was her Clan. This was her leader. They were all finally safe. They had nothing more to fear.

"I have spoken to StarClan," Rowanstar meowed. He paused and Fallingsnow watched his eyes go into the distance as he remembered. His jaw tightened, but his eyes sparkled with awe. Now he shook his head.

"I am now Rowanstar," he meowed.

"Rowanstar, Rowanstar," the Clan chanted his name. Eventually they quieted down.

He smiled at them.

"I will now name the deputy. I say these words before StarClan that they might approve my choice. Fallingsnow will be the new deputy of ShadowClan."

Fallingsnow stared up at him in shock. He met her eyes and nodded for her to come up. She still stared at him. Why had he chosen her? They weren't friends. He hadn't even liked her coming into the Clan. Did he really trust her that much? She hadn't even had an apprentice. She wasn't worthy to be a deputy!

"I-I can't accept," she stuttered out as the Clan turned to stare at her.

"Why not?" Brownfeather asked.

"I haven't had an apprentice. I just joined ShadowClan," she shook her head. "There are better choices!"

Rowanstar shook his head. "There are, but you must accept. It was StarClan that called you to be my deputy. They told me that you were the right cat. When the time comes you will train Dapplekit, but you will be helped by ShadowClan to succeed."

So StarClan had called her, Fallingsnow thought. But what about the prophesy? Oh, no, she gasped. She couldn't become Fallingstar. That would mean Rowanstar had to die. Did he realize that?

She looked up at him, but he seemed to calm. He only knew what StarClan had told him. He probably didn't know about the prophesy.

"Go on Fallingsnow," Batwing meowed. "I'll follow you."

A few more cats called out her name. They chanted it really. Of course there were the few, Redsky, Dawncloud, and Snowbird that didn't look as happy, but they wouldn't argue with their new leader.

Fallingsnow had to accept. She walked forward and sat directly under Rowanstar. She was finally the deputy.

"And now my second decision," Rowanstar meowed. "Darkfire and Needlefur will be allowed to go back to Summerheat Camp. You may go in the morning."

"What about Hickorypaw?" Darkfire growled. Fallingsnow realized she hadn't heard Rowanstar say the apprentice's name. She gulped. Would they fight so soon?

* * *

**Now I realize it is kind of mouse-brain that Rowanstar would even make her a deputy. But I really can't work around that.**


	67. Chapter 65 Hickorypaw's Choice

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 65**

"I'm giving her the choice to stay or to go," Rowanstar meowed calmly. "She would be a great asset to the Clan. She has friends here. And we need apprentices."

Darkfire couldn't believe it. Rowanstar wanted his daughter to stay? Darkfire couldn't accept that. Hickorypaw had to go back to Summerheat with them. Spice would be sad if her apprentice didn't come back. Woodpaw would miss his friend.

Darkfire looked at Hickorypaw. He noticed the way she sat next to Acornpelt. The tortoiseshell tom looked sad and Hickorypaw was pushed up next to him, their fur blending together. Darkfire suddenly realized if he took his daughter away he would be taking her from another friend. A potential mate. What was the guarantee Woodpaw had waited for her? He was a warrior by now and had other she-cats to chose from.

"Hickorypaw?" Darkfire hesitantly asked. She turned her amber eyes on him. He could see she was torn with indecision as well. It was all up to her.

"Would you mind if I didn't go?" she asked.

He looked down. He wanted to shake his head and tell her no. She could stay and it wouldn't bother him. But he couldn't do that. His throat choked up as he nodded. He would mind. She was his only reminder of Coonie. The only living reminder. If she didn't come back with him, he would never have another kit to watch grow up.

Hickorypaw closed her eyes and sighed.

"Give me until the morning," she whispered.

"I will," Rowanstar nodded. His eyes had compassion. Darkfire realized he'd changed from the cat he'd once been. He was finally a leader. StarClan had changed him.

"Fallingsnow," Rowanstar turned to her. "Start organizing patrols. I expect you to help her." He turned to stare at all of the cats. They quickly nodded. They did not want to get on his bad side. That would not be a good way to start a leader-warrior relationship.

Rowanstar jumped off of the Large Stump and went to his den. Darkfire knew he would find new moss and some fresh-kill. The cats had been thinking ahead. They knew he would be tired and hungry. This night he would be left alone. For now, Darkfire approached Fallingsnow. The rest of the Clan was grouped around her.

"Olivespot will lead the dawn patrol," Fallingsnow meowed, looking at the tortoiseshell hopefully. Olivespot nodded with a smile.

"Tigerheart will go with her," Fallingsnow continued. "Redsky and Snowbird will take sunhigh patrol. Scorchtree and Ivytail will have the hunting patrol. Um, do I do evening patrol?"

The Clan laughed. She'd seemed so assured, but now she showed how unused to this she was.

"It's good to plan at least two days," Tigerheart meowed. "That way we can all be prepared. Of course it will get easier as you spend more time as a deputy."

"All right," Fallingsnow meowed. "Then I'll take evening patrol with Brownfeather. Batwing and Tigerheart can have another hunting patrol if we need it. I'll work on tomorrow."

The Clan nodded to her and quickly dispersed. Batwing took up her guard position for the night.

"You did a good job," Darkfire told her.

"Thank you," Fallingsnow meowed. "I'm just worried. I don't think we'll have enough warriors. Sending two out at a time can be dangerous."

Darkfire nodded to her. He felt bad about leaving her like this. But it was best to do it now instead of when she came to rely on him.

"Stoneheart will be out of the medicine cat den soon," Darkfire told her. "He can help."

Fallingsnow's lip curled. Darkfire realized she didn't think much about him. Darkfire probably wouldn't either if he hadn't known how much courage it took him to confess what Eveningbreeze was doing.

"And maybe Oakfur will ask to be made a warrior again," Darkfire meowed about the elder.

"Maybe," Fallingsnow meowed thoughtfully. They knew that would be a hard position. A cat fully earned their right before they became an elder. It shouldn't have been required for them to get back to duty.

"I think we need to talk about something else," Darkfire meowed.

"The prophesy," Fallingsnow whispered so Batwing didn't hear.

"Yes," Darkfire nodded. "Let's leave camp for a bit."

She nodded. Darkfire led the way. Batwing just watched them leave. Darkfire took Fallingsnow across the cold ground and the brown needles that pricked at their paws. He led her passed the tall trees and into the growing night. What they said was private.

Finally he stoped next to three large boulders. They would be protected.

"Rowanstar shouldn't have picked me," Fallingsnow blurted out. "He's going to die!"

Darkfire just shook his head. "Just because you'll be Fallingstar, doesn't mean it happens soon. It could be a very long time."

"But ShadowClan is still in danger," Fallingsnow whispered. "I'm going to destroy them."

"Look at me," Darkfire commanded. He couldn't stand her self pity.

Fallingsnow looked up reluctantly to meet his eyes.

"Cats might have died and ShadowClan might be smaller, but you have not destroyed them. Think about yourself. You aren't cruel. Not like Eveningbreeze. In the end you will not purposefully hurt them. I don't think StarClan would want you destroying a Clan anyway. They wouldn't let you become leader if that was going to happen. No," Darkfire shook his head. "You've already given light to ShadowClan. You've changed them from their old ways. They aren't cruel cats anymore. I think that is the way the falling star made them disappear from the shadows."

Darkfire could tell Fallingsnow didn't believe him or understand. He wasn't sure he believed himself, but he had to hope. He had to hope not all of ShadowClan would die. Too many had since the time Fallingsnow joined them. She couldn't make them all disappear that way. Darkfire believed his explanation was best. ShadowClan had been purged. They were nicer now. They'd helped the other three Clans instead of letting them tear each other apart. The old ShadowClan wouldn't have done that. They would have let the other Clans grow weak so they could take advantage of them. He hoped Fallingsnow realized that in time.

"Do you think Dewstep and my family are all right?" Fallingsnow asked after a while. Darkfire knew she wanted to talk about something better.

"I don't know," Darkfire looked away. He wished he did. He'd been worrying about Dewstep all during the fight. He'd wanted to look for the body, but getting through the fighting cats had distracted him, and then Onestar had sent them away. He really wanted to know.

"I'll check on them when we leave tomorrow," Darkfire promised.

Fallingsnow smiled up at him. "Tell them to visit."

"I will," he nodded. "Now let's get back to camp. It will be very busy for us."

"I hope Hickorypaw makes the right choice," Fallingsnow meowed quietly.

"So do I," he replied with a sigh. "But her right choice doesn't mean I'll be happy with it."

He was surprised when Fallingsnow leaned up against him. He knew she was trying to help. He pushed back but after a while he nodded his head that they had to go.

The morning came too bright and too early. The dawn patrol left. No cat but Darkfire was up to see it. Brownfeather got to sleep after guarding for the last half of the night. Darkfire didn't let his niece's mate know he was awake. He didn't want to get into a conversation right now. Darkfire hadn't slept much last night, warring over his daughter's choice. Darkfire didn't want to force her into a decision, but he really was worried about which one she'd choose.

Finally he sighed and rolled over. He was awake anyway so he stretched and got up. He might as well help the Clan out before he left. Darkfire pushed through the den entrance and went hunting. He came back with a sparrow and a squirrel. It wasn't much. The prey was starting to come out in the warm air. They were skinny though. By now the rest of the Clan, except for Brownfeather and one other cat, were up. They spoke to each other and just enjoyed their free time. It might be one of the last few they got, until Fallingsnow got herself used to forming patrols. Darkfire thought about dropping off his catch but he realized he and Needlefur had to eat. He found his friend and dropped the bird in front of him.

"Thanks," Needlefur meowed. He turned from Batwing, who he'd been talking to before. He quickly ate the bird. Darkfire rested next to him and ate the squirrel. That was when Hickorypaw came from the apprentice den. Darkfire looked up at her. She didn't meet his eyes. Instead she went into Rowanstar's den. Darkfire could faintly hear them talking. Darkfire's gaze didn't waver from the den. Eventually she came out with the ShadowClan leader. He bounded to the top of the Large Stump.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Large Stump," he yowled. The Clan quickly gathered. Fallingsnow took her place. Darkfire saw how natural it looked to see her there.

"Hickorypaw has come to her decision," Rowanstar meowed. He nodded for her.

"I know how much this Clan needs me," Hickorypaw meowed. "And I know how large Summerheat Camp is."

Darkfire's heart fell. She was going to stay.

"But I feel I need to be in Summerheat Camp," Hickorypaw meowed. "I'm going to miss you all."

Acornpelt looked at her in shock.

"I'm sorry," she meowed to them, looking down.

"We are grateful you could come at all," Rowanstar meowed over his Clan's murmuring. "You helped us deal with our traitors. We will welcome you again into ShadowClan if you need to."

Darkfire gave his thanks. Rowanstar nodded in reply as they met each other's eyes. Darkfire knew he hadn't been Rowanstar's favorite cat, but they'd come to an agreement. They respected each other now. However, Darkfire was certain he was never coming back to the lake. He'd gotten Dewstep's forgiveness and Needlefur had made peace with Kinkstar before her death. There was nothing else they needed to do.

"Thank you for having us," Darkfire meowed, not mentioning the difficulties ShadowClan had had because of them. "We will go now."

The Clan said their goodbyes and Darkfire led the way from the camp. Needlefur had a spring in his step. He seemed to be the only one really happy to leave the Clan. He was going home to Redstrike.

On the way to the WindClan moor (Darkfire was hoping they could cross that easily without WindClan trying to kill them again), Darkfire made a stop to the ThunderClan camp. And finally they were on their way.

**_-Line-_**

Fallingsnow watched her uncle go. It had been about three moons since his arrival. So much had happened because of him. Fallingsnow felt she'd always be grateful to him. She probably wouldn't have Brownfeather now if it weren't for him. She probably wouldn't have joined ShadowClan.

When Fallingsnow couldn't see them anymore, she turned away. The Clan had gotten back to doing their Clan things. The hunting patrol had gone out to catch something. Now a few other cats were occupying themselves by taking care of apprentice duties. The Clan didn't have any apprentices. Now the warriors had to clean out the dens and help the elder. There wouldn't be another apprentice until Dapplekit. Fallingsnow felt proud when she realized she'd take the apprentice as her own. She really wondered if they'd get along. Fallingsnow slowly walked off, visualizing what she and her apprentice would do.

Later that day, when Fallingsnow and Brownfeather walked the border on a patrol, Fallingsnow thought she caught a faint smell of something familiar. She paused and lifted her head to search better. The smell was so familiar, but not in a good way. It made the fur along her spine raise.

"What is it?" Brownfeather asked, standing next to her. He peered through the trees, trying to find what had bothered her.

"Nothing," Fallingsnow finally meowed. She didn't want to tell anyone what she'd scented had scared her. She had a feeling she should have. There was just something about the smell that reminded her of danger. Finally she turned away from the border and walked passed the twoleg nest the kittypets lived in. Whatever it was, it had left and gone over the mountain. Fallingsnow hoped it didn't come back.

Fallingsnow and Brownfeather made it to the ThunderClan border next. Fallingsnow was startled when she was jumped on from behind. An attack? So soon? She flipped over, surprising the other cat. Fallingsnow then pulled out her back claws and started tearing into the intruder. Then her nose picked up a familiar scent. One that made her happy this time. Fallingsnow rolled off of her brother.

Nightshade's fur was ruffled. He also had a wound running down his other leg to match the scar he'd gotten when WindClan had attacked ThunderClan three moons ago. Other than that, and his tired eyes, he looked to be in good shape.

"Nightshade!" Fallingsnow purred to her brother.

The black cat with the striped tail backed off in mock fear. "Don't hurt me fierce ShadowClan warrior!"

Fallingsnow laughed. "You know I wouldn't bee-brain."

He grinned back at her.

"So where is everyone else?" Fallingsnow asked. She looked around him into the ThunderClan territory as if she could spot them.

"Frostshine and Dewstep are badly wounded," Nightshade told her sadly. "We had to leave them in WindClan. Ivyflight went to visit them today. I couldn't because I was busy with other things. Toadheart says they'll live," he told her noticing her scared look. "Frostshine will always have a limp though. Somecat tore her paw in half. The medicine cats have it bound up tight."

"I hope she recovers," Fallingsnow meowed.

Nightshade nodded. "So, good job on becoming deputy."

"Thanks," Fallingsnow meowed, but a lot less happily than she should have.

Nightshade eyed her. "You should be glad, not gloomy."

"I just don't think I'm ready for it," she sighed.

"You'll have help," Nightshade meowed, and looked over at Brownfeather.

The dark brown tabby had taken up a position. He was making sure they wouldn't be attacked by anything. Fallingsnow realized he wasn't relaxed anywhere. For a moment she really wondered how she'd ever fallen in love with him, but when he looked back at her, she remembered. He'd found her first.

"So he's your mate," Nightshade meowed, looking over the tom.

Brownfeather stared back.

"Any kits?" Nightshade asked.

Fallingsnow gasped. "No!"

"No?" Brownfeather looked crushed.

"I didn't mean it like that," Fallingsnow protested. "I just mean it's too early, too soon for kits."

Fallingsnow really didn't know what to say. She was just made the deputy. She couldn't go into the nursery!

"Finally," Nightshade sighed. "We've made her speechless."

Brownfeather grinned with Nightshade. Fallingsnow glared at them both. She knew she could put up with them though. They were her family after all.


	68. Chapter 66 Journey's End

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 66**

The frost came back. Newleaf didn't last very long until leafbare protested. In one night everything went cold. Darkfire was certain even the area around the lake was affected. They were only quarter moon away from Summerheat Camp when the frost hit. Darkfire hadn't realized how cold he was until when he woke up. He saw his breath in the air and the sparkling ice all around him, coating on his fur. He quickly stood up and shook his fur out. The air was misty and when Darkfire looked up he could make out clouds up above. He wasn't surprised when he saw some snow falling down.

"Get up," he meowed to his companions. He could see them shivering even though they were sleeping. Last night they hadn't thought about curling together to keep warm. The night had been warm enough for sleeping out and not under anything. No wonder they'd been unprepared for the cold. Darkfire doubted they'd catch anything this morning. The sooner they started out, the better.

He roused Hickorypaw and then Needlefur. The two were just as shocked as him.

"Is this normal?" Hickorypaw asked.

That reminded just how young she really was.

"No," he shook his head. "Newleaf is supposed to stay green. This will kill a lot of things that just came out."

"It's a bad sign," Needlefur meowed.

"You aren't a medicine cat," Darkfire pointed out.

"But you said it wasn't natural," Hickorypaw meowed. "So it is a bad sign."

Darkfire shook his head. Of course Hickorypaw would stand up for her temporary mentor.

"Let's go," Darkfire meowed.

They quickly followed.

Darkfire was right about the prey. They didn't catch anything. Eventually the snow ended, but the powder still lightly covered the ground and the mist didn't leave. Darkfire was worried about getting lost. That night they slept together to keep warm.

It was the next day Darkfire really noticed something was wrong. Needlefur started coughing. At first the dark brown warrior just said it was from a dry throat. Darkfire believed him. But after the next day, Needlefur's eyes were cloudy and his nose was running. Darkfire knew his friend was sick. Hickorypaw had started coughing as well. Darkfire was worried. He needed a medicine cat. They pushed on.

The next day, Hickorypaw's nose was very warm. Needlefur had started to stumble around and couldn't go in the right direction. Darkfire had a feeling they both had greencough. The cold snap had brought the symptoms on. It was still cold and some snow would fall in the night, but the mist had cleared up. Leafbare was trying to hold on for a while longer.

Darkfire paced that evening. He made sure they were both under some shelter and could keep warm. He knew he had to make a decision. He could force them to continue, as they were almost to Summerheat anyway, or he could go on his own and leave them. He didn't want to do either. Needlefur could get whitecough if pushed, and Darkfire didn't trust them on their own. They couldn't catch enough prey and if they started to imagine things, they could wander off and never be found. But Darkfire had to do something for them. Just that morning, he'd started to cough as well.

Finally Darkfire chose to leave. He told Hickorypaw to make sure Needlefur stayed in the nest and then he started running. He ran as fast as his tired legs could take him. He had a feeling he was making himself more ill but he had to get to Summerheat Camp. There were medicine cats there. They would bring back help for the two.

Darkfire ran through the night, but he had to rest in the morning. He curled up, and despite coughing fits managed to sleep. He slept until late afternoon. He had to rouse himself. His joints ached and he stumbled as he tried to walk. Darkfire looked across the empty land he still had to walk.

"I can make it," he meowed to himself. His voice was slurred. He just had to.

He didn't stop to hunt. He wasn't running now. Just placing one paw in front of the other was work enough.

Darkfire thought he was imagining things when he heard water running over rocks. It was a stream and it burbled at him. He stopped along the bank as he came to it. Why did this look familiar? he wondered. There was something about it. Suddenly his mind flashed to a black cat as it floundered in the water, being swept downstream on a rainy day. Darkfire felt himself jumping in the water after the cat.

Darkfire was startled by the cold water that splashed around him. Darkfire shook his head and realized he really had jumped in, but it had cleared his head enough. He quickly stood up. The water wasn't really deep because it wasn't raining. He got out on the other side of the water. He found himself face to face with another cat.

"I wondered what you were doing," the cat meowed. "At least you're all right."

The gray cat sniffed him over and then recoiled.

"You don't smell right," the cat meowed, concern in his eyes.

"Fishpelt?" Darkfire croaked.

The tom nodded and then looked at him.

"Darkfire!" the former RiverClan cat meowed, suddenly realizing. "Where are Hickorypaw and Needlefur?"

"Sick," Darkfire managed. "Get Leafpool."

And then he collapsed on the stream bank. He didn't know much after that.

_**-Line-**_

He woke up some time later in a sheltered den. Some sunlight streamed through the leaves and brambles. The sound of other cats breathing soothed him. He wasn't in some strange place. He slowly got up, but his bones ached. Once his head was raised, he looked around. He spotted a tabby curled up in the corner of the room and a white cat meowing to herself in the back cleft of a rock where the herbs were stocked. Darkfire looked around and saw Hickorypaw next to him. Needlefur was on her other side, and curled up with Needlefur was Redstrike.

"I told her she'd get greencough that way," Leafpool meowed. "She doesn't want to listen."

Darkfire nodded and turned to the tabby. She'd just woken up. She quickly stretched and yawned. Darkfire watched her a while before asking his grandmother, "Are we better?"

"It's been about a quarter moon," Leafpool meowed, thoughtfully her tail twitching back and forth as she. "This is the first time you've woken up clearly. You could be. But you have to stay at least one day for observation."

Darkfire nodded. He could live with that.

"Needlefur isn't much better," Leafpool meowed, her eyes looking to the ground as her tail stilled. "He was in bad shape when we found him. Hickorypaw was still awake and hanging on. She's young so she'll get better."

"How did you find them?" Darkfire meowed, remembering now seeing Fishpelt at the stream of Summerheat Camp's border. The gray tom must have done as Darkfire requested.

"We followed your scent trail. Luckily the snow hadn't fallen to cover it."

"It was the cold that made them sick," Darkfire meowed.

Leafpool nodded. "That was an odd cold. Unfortunately Macky died in it."

"Macky?" Darkfire questioned. His mind called up a gray tom with dark black stripes. They hadn't been friends.

"And one of Patches's kits died," Leafpool continued. "No one was expecting it. The prey's just barely come out again since the snow left. I think leafbare is finally over."

"Good," Darkfire meowed. He couldn't wait for greenleaf.

"How were the Clans?" Leafpool meowed.

By now Lily, the white cat with a missing ear and eye, came out from the store room. She looked to Leafpool and then checked on Needlefur and Hickorypaw. Redstrike woke up suddenly and looked around her in confusion. Darkfire looked at her for a moment before telling Leafpool what had happened.

"I'll go get Raven so you can tell him," Leafpool said when he was done. "I can't believe the Clans did that to each other." She shook her head but then left.

"You took him there to die," Redstrike accused Darkfire after the medicine cat left.

Darkfire looked down. "I did not. We lived. He'll live through this too. He's strong. He said he'd always come back to you."

Redstrike's eyes burned but she finally looked away.

"Woodclaw came to visit on occasion," she finally meowed about her son.

"Woodclaw?" Darkfire meowed.

"He got his ceremony," Redstrike nodded. "Needlefur should have been here."

She went on to explain the events of the Camp. By the time she was done, Redstrike had forgiven Darkfire and Raven, Darkfire's father, and Hollyleaf had come to hear the tale. Darkfire explained once again. But this time his mind was not in the telling. What were the Clans up to now? he wondered.


	69. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to all my reviewers in the time to come and thanks to all of those silent readers. Keep writing your own stories. And if you want to, check out the story on Deepforest. I'm sure he's tired of hanging around for so long._

_And now for my typical ending:_

* * *

**Some Moons Later**

The death of a leader is hardly ever peaceful. They, and their deputies, usually give up their lives in the service of the Clan. Take Leopardstar for example. About a moon after battling WindClan, she was protecting her Clan's kits from a dog. One of the twolegs had brought it along to the half-bridge near the greenleaf-twolegplace. It got away from them. The kits had been out of the nursery on one of their mouse-brained adventures. Their mothers were worried. Leopardstar led a patrol out to find them. What they found were two dead kits and the dog going for the other three. Leopardstar jumped in the way and clawed its face, but the dog bit her belly out. She died. The patrol chased the dog away and took the kits and Leopardstar back to camp. Rainstorm became the new leader of RiverClan.

Now take Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy. She died in the three way battle. She fought to protect her Clan.

Only a few leaders have actually gone peacefully. Tallstar, when the Clans found the lake after the Great Journey, and Blackstar, though it's only rumor that he really did go peacefully, but who was to doubt ShadowClan? Who would even challenge them? No one.

Just like no one challenged when Rowanstar died. He had a fast leadership, almost as fast as Nightstar. It wasn't that he hadn't received nine lives. He had. It was just they got used up so quickly. Foxes attacked the night Darkfire, Needlefur, and Hickorypaw left. Rowanstar gave up his first life for Dapplekit. A moon later, the very same dog that killed Leopardstar wandered into ShadowClan and took on the two cat patrol. Redsky barely got out of that one alive. Rowanstar lost two lives though he only told them one. The dog hadn't expected him to wake up so many times after being killed. The next life was through a fox trap. No one had expected those to be around again. It took a long time to find them all and remove them. But Rowanstar had lost one more life. Then next came during a tunnel collapse. It caved in on him and he lost a lot of lives by suffocation before ShadowClan could dig him out. By now he must have felt he was being hunted. Which was why he finally lost his mind. He threw himself into the lake and drowned.

Fallingsnow didn't know what to make of it when the patrol brought his body back. Why had he killed himself? It was out of character for him. Fallingsnow always suspected that something else had to have happened. Like another cat killing him. Her mind was set on it being Deepforest. WindClan had confessed at the Gathering after the battle that he'd escaped before morning. The WindClan cats had been too tired to prevent his leaving. Fallingsnow had smelled him the day she was on patrol with Brownfeather. He'd gone back over the mountain where he came from. But Fallingsnow knew that didn't guarantee he'd be gone. She thought he was the one that had killed Rowanstar.

Fallingsnow stared at his body laid out in camp. The medicine cats had cleaned up all the water and he looked peaceful now. Fallingsnow missed him, but she'd known this would happen. She just hadn't known how soon. For a moment she really did believe she'd killed him. It was all part of the prophesy. Then she quickly shook off the thought. Darkfire had to have been right. ShadowClan had been erased by the light. Fallingsnow's light. Fallingsnow had made many changes in the Clan. Slowly, ShadowClan became strong and they became helpful to the other Clans. Fallingsnow couldn't help but smile as she thought it was like the ThunderClan of old. The Clan that was always helping and being nice. Roles had certainly switched.

WindClan was still angry that all the Clans had targeted it. They were being like the old ShadowClan. Cruel and spiteful. ThunderClan was now arrogant. RiverClan was still the same as always, well fed and just fitting in wherever possible. Fallingsnow took advantage of these changes. Whenever a Clan needed something, medicine cat or warrior, her warriors were there to help. Fallingsnow knew her Clan was still weak and small and she hadn't wanted anyone taking advantages of that by stealing land from her Clan. So she was determined that if they tried, they would feel very guilty about it. So far it worked. No one bothered them.

But now as Fallingsnow stared at Rowanstar's body, she wasn't sure she was up to leading the Clan. She'd told Rowanstar all her ideas. He'd agreed and allowed her free reign. That was when he told her StarClan had wanted her for that reason. She had so many ideas that she could change and improve ShadowClan. Rowanstar had to agree to their demands. That was when Fallingsnow started to believe her prophesy wasn't so bad after all and it had been misunderstood. She wasn't destroying the Clan, just making it different.

Now she wasn't so sure.

"You have to go," Littlecloud meowed to her.

Fallingsnow blinked and looked over. She hadn't realized how long it'd been.

"Okay," she sighed. She got up from her crouch position.

"Flamestreak," Littlecloud called. He looked over his shoulder at the medicine cat den.

The ginger tom raced over. He was devastated about his father, as were his siblings, but he still had his duties. Taking Fallingsnow to the Moonpool was one of them. Flamestreak nodded to Fallingsnow and then led the way. Fallingsnow didn't really pay attention as they went. Her mind was still on other things. Like the way she'd die. She wondered how violent that would be.

"Good luck," Brownfeather meowed to her as she passed him.

She smiled at him. Then he was gone. She knew she had to tell him sometime. Her tail brushed her stomach. They weren't showing yet, but soon they would. Their kits would come. Fallingsnow just hoped her leadership didn't suffer because of them. Or that their care suffered because she was leader. She could just imagine Lakekit coming to her in a few seasons, angry with her for not paying more attention. They could have another Eveningbreeze on their paws. Fallingsnow shivered at the thought.

**_-Line-_**

Fallingstar came back that morning. She and Flamestreak had spent the night near the Moonpool as StarClan shared tongues with them. Fallingstar was still stunned she could still remember them. That they hadn't taken the memories from her. She'd never met a StarClan cat until that moment. She'd never truly imagined how it could be and she was still in awe. No wonder Rowanstar had been changed after his ceremony. Fallingstar paused as she remembered the nine cats who came to give her lives: Hazeltail, Kinkstar, Bluestar, Snaketail, Rowanstar (looking better and a lot saner), Appletail, two cats she didn't recognize, and (surprisingly) Shadowstar. Those had been good cats.

Fallingstar came into the camp. The Clan was waiting for her. Fallingstar looked at them. It was so strange to see them as a leader. Everything was different now. She was no longer their Clanmate. She was their leader and they looked to her for guidance. And she was the youngest of them all (excluding Dapplekit of course). Fallingstar nodded to them but did not speak until she came to the Large Stump. She sat on top and looked down at them. It was strange from up there. The bark was rough under her backside. She wriggled uncomfortable. Then she took a breath and started.

"I have recieved my nine lives and my name."

They chanted her new name. Fallingstar had thought it would be hard to actually think of herself as 'star' but it was actually easy. She let them chant and then waved her tail. They immediately were quiet, waiting.

"I say these words before StarClan that they might approve," Fallingstar meowed. The Clan held their breath. "Tigerheart will be the new deputy of ShadowClan."

Many cats called his name. As Fallingstar watched them, she felt as if he should have been the one up here. He should have been the leader. She would just make too many mistakes. She sighed and gave up the thought. She couldn't keep thinking like that. She wouldn't be a good leader if she doubted herself.

"I also am going to make Dapplekit an apprentice today," Fallingstar meowed. The Clan smiled. Yes it was about time and Fallingstar should have had an apprentice before becoming even a leader. This was definitely nontraditional. But lately everything was. ShadowClan had almost gotten used to it.

Dapplekit was fetched from the nursery. The kit looked eager as Fallingstar pronounced her new name and then declared herself as the apprentice's mentor. Dapplepaw was thrilled. She touched nosed eagerly with Fallingstar. Almost too eager as both blinked back tears of pain. The Clan chuckled. Fallingstar felt embarrassed, but she could tell not as embarrassed as Dapplepaw. The apprentice fluffed up and the insides of her ears got red. That had Fallingstar smiling.

Quickly, Tigerheart distracted the Clan and put everyone in patrols. Dawncloud looked happy to be participating in Clan duties again. Then it was time for Fallingsnow to talk to Tigerheart. Dapplepaw looked impatient. She wanted to learn things, not stay in camp, which was why Fallingstar was planning on not sleeping that day like she probably should have.

"You're going to have to take over Dapplepaw's training for a while," she told him quietly.

"Why?" he asked, he looked surprised.

"I'm going to have kits," she told him simply.

He looked at her in stunned silence. Then finally he got out, "Does Brownfeather know?"

"Not yet," she shook her head. "No one but the medicine cats. Don't tell anyone. I'm going to tell Brownfeather tonight."

Tigerheart nodded his head. Fallingstar knew she could trust him. She'd have to rely on him a lot she knew. Which was why she'd named him her deputy. She needed a strong cat that would protect the Clan. Especially while she was unable.

Fallingstar then collected Dapplepaw. They went on a tour of the territory. Dapplepaw was in awe of everything as this was the first time she'd been far from camp. She wanted to sniff every tree, pounce on every shadow, and search every hole. She was extremely energetic.

Later, before evening, Fallingstar let Dapplepaw collect moss for her own nest in the apprentice den. Fallingstar had a feeling the apprentice would be lonely. They had to find a new cat somewhere. Fallingstar thought about letting an outsider in. She wondered if her Clan would object too much. First, though, she'd actually have to find a cat of apprentice age. That would be hard. Finally, the cat Fallingstar was waiting for came into camp.

"Follow me," she told him, brushing her tail over his mouth. He did. Olivespot watched in amusement as Fallingstar took her mate into the forest. Brownfeather remained silent, but as they started wandering out of ShadowClan territory, he got worried.

"Hush," she told him. "Trust me."

She led him around the lake, and finally they were there just as twilight started. She sat down very close to the lapping water of the lake and then waited for him. He reluctantly joined her. He looked around warily, looking for threats.

"Do you see them?" Fallingstar asked.

"What?" he asked, looking around now for what she'd spotted.

"The star bugs," she meowed.

He gave her an odd look as he shook his head.

She laughed at him. "Look."

He looked where her nose pointed. He looked out onto the WindClan moor. He looked and he saw small lights in the tall grass. They blinked on and off and they moved. The lights were never where they'd last been. Brownfeather stared in shock.

"Star bugs," Fallingstar nodded.

"How?" he asked, his mouth open as he watched them.

"I don't know how," she shrugged. "All I know is that I saw them last greenleaf. And I loved them. I'd always come to look at them when I could. I wanted to share them with you now."

She leaned against his side. Really, they were beautiful. They didn't need to be explained. She wondered how WindClan liked living among the insects that lit up. She knew they weren't good to eat. She'd tried one once at it had felt like her mouth was burning. She'd drooled for a while and Jayfeather and Toadheart had worried she had some sickness.** (A/N my cat ate one once, so I know!)**

"There is one other thing I want to tell you," Fallingstar meowed after a while. In the silence the crickets started to chirp. A fish jumped in the lake with a plop. The cool evening breeze started up from the lake, brushing through their fur.

"What?" he asked her, still captivated by the lights.

"We're going to have kits."

And that excited him more than the bugs in the field.

* * *

**Fallingstar's kits names:**  
Lakekit- light gray tom with white spots on face and blue eyes  
Mallowkit- ginger she-cat with black paws  
Honeykit-light brown tabby she-cat with gray markings  
Badgerkit-dark brown tabby tom with black back and face

And their warrior names (as requested of Icethroat21 because I'd forgotten them)

Mallowstalk-for you Mallowstalk  
Badgerface -for Graysky  
Lakefrost and Honeybee-for me!

**The warrior names of the apprentices and kits mentioned in the story**

**_Summerheat Camp_**

Woodclaw  
Laurelvine  
Coalpelt  
Patchcloud  
Graydapple  
Hawkstrike  
Willowbelly  
Hickoryheart

**_ThunderClan_**

Lilyblossom  
Greeneyes  
Mistfang  
Fawnfur  
Morningsong  
Sunstorm

_**ShadowClan**_

Dappleflower

_**WindClan**_

Cricketspring  
Fadepelt  
Silverfoot  
Goldhead  
Yellowfur  
Twocloud  
Streamstripe  
Smallspeck

**_RiverClan_**

Flowerheart  
Bigriver  
Cloudfeather  
Mudstep  
Ducktail  
Skytail  
Spottedsun  
Tigereye

**The last scene was one I wanted to put earlier but Fallingsnow met Brownfeather too late in the season to see fireflies. Are there any fireflies in England?**

**Any way-**

**THE END**


End file.
